Seeking the Light of the Sun, Part III
by Zizak-Tel
Summary: Exile-Avernum 3 based . Avernum won the Empire War. Since the Empire's retreat, the Avernites now plan to return to the surface. Six explorers carry the dreams of a nation, to find a nightmare.
1. Prologue

A/N: The world of Exile/Avernum remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise, following my non-profit fun here, to return to the game unharmed Anaximander, X, Erin, Elsner, Gwost, and Tucker and Fort Emergence. Nigel is still mine, though. While Daniel, Phaedra, and Angarahad are all encountered as children in Exile/Avernum 2, personalities and career choices are mine. Frrrrrr, of course, is the default name from both Exile 2 and 3. However, with the events of the beginning of Exile 2, it never seemed appropriate to me to include a nephilim in the party, while the division between good and bad sliths was well-established. By the time of these events, I believe the Empire War cemented relations between the three races of Avernum, but that it wouldn't be appropriate to include a slith in the surface exploration team.

* * *

There had never been a declaration, but they knew ... Avernum had won the war against Empire. In the years that passed, nothing was heard from Empire. Five years had passed, and the Avernites had decided it was time to return. Explorations had discovered a new network of caves, and Avernite troops were sent to beat back the walking fungi, the giant rats and lizards, and a handful of settlements were established.

In Fort Emergence, there was a bridge leading north ... to the surface.

Anaximander paced the office, scowling. "I don't like it," he said. "I still don't like it."

"I understand," said Nigel, his hair now something more like ginger than it had been ten years ago when he had been one of the greatest heroes of Avernum. Now, though, the batterings he had gone through had left him with a severe limp which rendered him unfit for anything more active than the desk job at Unspecified. "I never much cared for X myself."

"Interfering old bastard!" said Anaximander. "He's given them a bunch of crap, filled their heads with self-importance, and will have them looking for ..."

"Giant anvils and ways to drop them on surface-worlders heads," said Nigel. "I know. Believe me ... X has to be ... Honestly, it was easier talking to Erika."

"Don't start," said Anaximander. "Erika has decided to move up here ... all we need is for her to start interfering too. You know what happened when she got too much a free hand? Total disaster! That's what."

"Well, this is something different," said Nigel. "From what I understand, she couldn't actually go anyway. I don't know why she wanted to get closer to this."

"No one knows. She built her tower and promptly sealed herself off. Probably scrying on us as we speak," said Anaximander.

"No point in worrying over it," said Nigel. "We have to brief them."

A knock at the door, and Anaximander said, "Enter."

The four adventurers had been hired by Unspecified Services, trained, and then X had stuck his oar in and insisted on giving them some eccentric equipment. Now, they entered ... sauntered, more accurately, and sat down without invitation: Erin, Gwost, Elsner, and Tucker.

Anaximander said, "Thank you for coming so promptly. As you know, King Micah has decreed that we are to send a team to explore the surface to see how safe it is to emerge. You're young enough, you might never remember having been up there on the surface. We don't know much beyond preliminary scries, as you can see on the maps here. We need to know about the populations, about their attitudes toward Avernites, and prospects for settlement. Do you have any questions?"

"Can we go now?" said Erin.

"When you have discovered answers, you are to report back to me," said Anaximander. "I look forward to hearing from you. Dismissed."

The four left the office, swaggering as they made their way through the northern exit.

Weeks had passed without a single report. Scries had failed to pick up signs of them.

"Anaximander, we're going to have to admit it's a failure," said Nigel.

"No," said Anaximander, "we can't do that—we still have public sentiment on our side. People want to know what's up there."

"Then you'll have to get another group," said Nigel, "and hope it doesn't turn out the same way."

"That's it," said Anaximander. "I'm sending another team, and this time, it'll be done my way."

"Here are the dossiers," said Nigel. "Shall I have them sent up?"

Anaximander picked up the papers, and said, "Anicka. Hometown: Silvar. Age: fifteen. Mother: Warrick, deceased. Father: Ansel, missing, presumed dead ... not **the** Ansel?"

"Well, that's what her mother put on the birth certificate," said Nigel. "Anicka was born right after Grah-Hoth's final defeat. Near as anyone can tell, Warrick did spend one night with Ansel while traveling from Fort Avernum to Silvar. Whether anything happened, who knows. Knowing Warrick's reputation, it probably did. Whether she got pregnant from him ... well, could be him, could be anyone ... The girl doesn't seem to put much stock in it, though."

"All right," said Anaximander, "I guess she'll be all right. Daniel. Hometown: Dharmon. Age: seventeen. Mother: Malka, living in Dharmon. Father: Daniel, missing, presumed dead. Skills: Mapping. Good, we need that. Frrrrrr—what the fuck? Nigel, we can't be sending kitties ..."

"I've seen Frrrrrr," said Nigel. "He's a ginger—put him in robes with a hood, he'll just be a guy in need of a shave. He's from Almaria, raised in the inn there. Doesn't have much accent at all, but he has all the kitty senses and archery skills."

"We're not sending them to fight," said Anaximander.

"You hope," said Nigel. "You don't want them going up there unable to defend themselves if need be."

"All right, all right," said Anaximander. "Phaedra, hometown: Blosk. Age: sixteen. Mother: Lystra, deceased. Father: Justin, living, whereabouts unknown."

"She'll be living her father's dream," said Nigel. "He's a wanderer, wanted to go all sorts of places he couldn't get to during the war. Guess he's trying to get them now."

"Angarahad. Hometown: Cotra. Age: seventeen. Mother: Samantha, deceased. Father: John, deceased," said Anaximanader. "OK, and Nathan, hometown: Mertis. Age: sixteen. Mother: Sylvia, current whereabouts in Mertis area, Father, Acheron, deceased. Yeah, fine. Send them up. Don't tell them what their job will be. We'll do it my way, and not let their heads get swollen up."


	2. Chapter 1: Assignment: Busywork

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise, following this bit of non-profit fun, to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Anaximander, Gordon, Habecker, Thereza, and Levy; and places: Fort Emergence.

* * *

They stepped out of the quarters and into one of many cavernous halls of Fort Emergence. The corridors were eerily quiet. Only a small fraction of the troops that would be stationed here had yet arrived.

As they moved through, they met a young, scrawny man with short, sandy brown hair. He bowed to them respectfully as they approached.

"Greetings to you, adventurers," he said. "I am Gordon."

"Hi, Gordon," said Anicka. "Exactly what is it you do?"

"Well, I'm sort of the servant for the guest quarters," said Gordon. "I sort of keep everything clean, prepare meals, that sort of thing."

"Why would the guests get their own servant?" said Anicka.

"Well, when important guests such as yourselves come, they expect to be treated well, with as much luxury as we can summon," said Gordon. "That sort of thing. Unfortunately, there's one problem."

"What's the problem?" said Frrrrrr, his nephil accent barely perceptible.

"Well, we're trying to get the fort ready for all the troops that will eventually be here. Unfortunately, we're totally not ready yet," said Gordon, looking scared. "Please, don't try to get me into trouble! It's not my fault if anything goes wrong! I just sweep!"

"I thought you just said you're responsible for the guest quarters?" said Phaedra.

"Yes, and this is my main responsibility," he said, grabbing a broom.

"Don't worry, we're not going to get anyone in trouble," said Anicka. "We just have to go get our orders."

They moved on, and into the nicer, more carefully built chambers where high-ranking officials worked, and they had been informed that here, Anaximander had his office.

They passed through the door and entered a large, dimly lit office. It was filled with stacks of papers, maps, plans, scraps covered with notes, and the like. It also contained many plates and mugs—all in need of washing. In addition to all the other clutter, there was a ratty man whose clothes and hair were in extreme disarray. He twitched constantly with nervous energy and leaped up, rushing over to great them.

"Greetings, my friends! I am so glad you're finally here. I am Anaximander. As Commander Johnson commands the military half of the fort, I run the somewhat ... ummm ... more covert operations," he said, speaking quickly. "I will be the person you report to for further instructions during your explorations. When you do something, come to me. When you don't do something, come to me. When you're just plain confused, come to me."

He returned to his seat and sorted through papers, looking for something, and coming up empty.

"Damn! I had a map to a nearby goblin outpost. There's a bandit lair, too, in the caves," said Anaximander. "We want you to go there and learn to work as a team before you get your next orders. There's a map to there around here somewhere. Search a bit."

"Sure," said Anicka, wondering why there had been such secrecy and bizarre things in her training if they were simply sending them to deal with goblins and bandits.

Finding the map in plain sight in the next room, they started heading south when they met a portly bearded man in nondescript robes.

"Oh, hello," he said. "I'm Habecker. Can I help you?"

"What job do you do here?" asked Anicka.

"Well, I was hired to do research for the fort," said Habecker. "Which is why I'm so bored. Nothing to do yet."

"I see," said Anicka, "well, we need to get going."

They continued, the southern courtyard of Fort Emergence crowded with large carts and giant lizards. massive piles of supplies shipped into this fort, as all the settlements of Upper Avernum were still works in progress. Fortunately, there was no danger of assault from the giant lizards, as their teeth and claws had been filed by their merchant owners.

Just as they were about to leave, they met another young woman with long, dark hair, looking uncomfortable at their approach, although she said, "I am Thereza."

"Hello, Thereza," said Anicka. "I'm Anicka. You seem rather uncomfortable. What's wrong?"

"Because we both work for Unspecified. The department of spies, lone wolf mages, adventurers, and everyone else working for Avernum that isn't in the army. Also the source of eternal resentment on the part of the military. We both are on assignment. We deal in secrets. And if I tell you things, those things are no longer secrets, and you might give them up," said Thereza. "Nothing personal. You just can't be allowed to know what I know."

"Is that the only reason you're uncomfortable?" asked Anicka.

"Well, almost. You see, I was supposed to get a bundle of records from the Portal Fort. It was supposed to get here weeks ago, but there has been no sign of the courier," said Thereza. "it's nothing crucial, but I really wish those papers would arrive."

"We're supposed to head out," said Anicka. "We'll look for any lost couriers on the way."

"Thank you," said Thereza.

Just outside the fort, the road near Fort Emergence was patrolled by a band of Avernite soldiers, seemingly not very alert. Not that they needed to be—an attack was unlikely to come from this side. When they saw this group, though, they marched toward them, seeming to want to talk.

"Let's go see what they want to say," said Anicka.

The guards approached and said, "Just so you know, if you're heading north, you should watch out for goblins and bandits. There has been some trouble up there. Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, sir," said Anicka.

At first, the men approaching looked like traveling merchants, perhaps bringing goods to Fort Emergence. When they got close and drew weapons, however, Anicka suddenly realized they were bandits.

The leader said, "Well, now, if it isn't adventurers! And not just any old adventurers either, but the new heroes of Avernum. Well, since you're so might, you can surely spare ten coins to help out a few lowly travelers, yes?"

"I don't think so," said Daniel. "I don't know where you get your information from, but we're not that high and mighty ... but the likes of you, the caves would be better without."

The refusal was met with expected hostility, and they fought a battle there in the open cavern of Upper Avernum, and despite getting bloody, Anicka's team was victorious.

"You know, Daniel," she said, "you want to be a hot head, you better let us know first, so we can be ready."

"I'm sorry," said Daniel, sounding contrite. "It's just ... never did like bandits."

"I know," said Anicka. "They say that ...well, assuming my mother had it right, which is probably too much to assume, but that my father wasn't one who'd let bandits go by unchallenged."

"Who's that?" said Angarahad.

"Well, my mother **claims** that my father was none other than Ansel, one of the assassins of the Emperor," said Anicka. "Of course, she slept with half of Silvar, so it really could be just about anyone."

"Ewww, do you smell that?" said Frrrrrr, feline nose twitching delicately.

"Sorry, no, don't have a kitty sense of smell," said Anicka. "What is it?"

"There are goblins close by here," said Frrrrrr. "I smell their trash."

"We'll follow your nose and hold ours," said Anicka. She got out the map, and unrolled it. "Certainly fits with the map here."

"Yes," said Daniel. "We should be ready. As soon as we can smell it, too, we're probably too close to danger."

"You can talk, too close to danger mister," said Anicka.

Angarahad said, "You two should stop bickering. Don't you wonder what the real assignment is?"

"Sure, Angie," said Anicka. "If you got a clue, I'm all ears."

"Well, I don't know," said Angarahad, "but I think they're testing us still. To see how we get on together in tough work."

"OK, so we don't want to fail this job," said Anicka. "I get it. All right, Dan, peace?"

Daniel took Anicka's outstretched hand, and said, "Yeah. Make love and not war, right?"

Anicka slapped him across the face and said, "I'm not **that** kind of girl."

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" said Daniel. "You think about taking the armor off before you slap like that? I didn't mean nothing."

"It's best you don't say anything more," said Nathan. "You're just going to get your foot deeper in your mouth. You'll probably end up married before we end this gig."

"Give me a break," said Anicka.

"Shhh," said Frrrrrr.

Frrrrrr led the way, wending through the tall stalagmites choking the tunnel, his tail twitching, and the sound of guttural grunting began echoing back toward them. He edged ahead carefully, motioning for the others to stop and peer ahead. A band of goblins were sitting and guarding a tunnel, as yet not having noticed the group.

"Well, there they are," said Anicka. "I'm sure we're supposed to do more than spot and go back and say we saw goblins."

"Are we ready to attack, then?" said Daniel.

"Sure," said Anicka, now that she was not feeling so bruised from the earlier fight with the bandits. "Let's go for it."

They quickly beat down the goblins, despite the wolves with them.

"Well, that was easy," said Anicka.

"Don't get over-confident," warned Daniel.

"Totems and a true cave mouth ahead," said Frrrrrr.

"OK, we need to plan this out," said Anicka. "Frrrrrr, you see the best, you lead. I'll follow, and then Dan. And then Phaedra and Angie, and Nathan backs us all up and guards against getting surrounded."

The goblins here definitely were well entrenched, as twisting cave upon twisting cave revealed small chambers filled with lice-ridden pallets and piles of trash, the cave floor becoming slick with goblin blood.

"All right," said Anicka, "I think we better go back to Fort Emergence and rest up. That was harder than I expected."

"Still, I think we are starting to work well as a team," said Angarahad. "That should please Anaximander."

"We'll talk to him when we get back," said Anicka.

It was the day's last candlemark when they returned to Fort Emergence, and finding everyone had settled down for the night, they made their way to the quarters they'd been shown when they first arrived.

At the first candlemark, they ate, and then made their way to Anaximander's office.

"You're returned," said Anaximander. "So soon?"

"Well, we found the goblins and took care of them," said Anicka. "We think we're getting on well as a team. Are we ready for our next orders?"

"All right," said Anaximander. "One of the skills that is important to your assignment is mapping. I want you to go map Upper Avernum. When you've returned, we'll see how that compares to official maps, and give you your next orders."

_Sometimes I really hate Unspecified Services,_ thought Anicka. _They never tell you shit._

"Are there further questions? Anything at all," said Anaximanader.

"What's this really all about?" said Anicka.

"I'm afraid that's classified, still," said Anaximander. "When you've a need to know ..."

"We'll know," said Anicka. "Fine. I guess we got some mapping to do, then."

"Be sure to see Levy for your allowance," said Anaximander.

"Thank you," said Anicka.

Following the marked pathways, they came to Levy's office.

Behind the counter, Levy was an impeccably-dressed pale Avernite, and he checked his notes as the group entered. "Ah yes," he said. "I am Levy, quartermaster and keeper of the Orb of Thralni. How may I help you?"

"What's the Orb of Thralni?" said Daniel.

"An irreplaceable and ancient artifact. It gives its possessor the power of flight," he said, flashing them a small, tight smile. "If you ever need to borrow it, be sure to give me a request."

"Sounds useful," said Anicka. "May we borrow it?"

He gave a smug smile and without a pause said, "Request denied. Perhaps you could request again later. Though I doubt it will do you any good."

Resisting the urge to smack him in the face to remove the smug grin, Anicka said, "So what else do you do?"

"I am in charge of making allowances for those in Avernum's employ," said Levy. "I also provide rewards for those who perform exceptional services. And I obtain equipment to supply the soldiers here."

"May we have our allowance?" said Anicka.

Levy checked the records, and counted out a small pile of coins. "You've been budgeted twenty-five coins per diem. Here's today's allowance," he said, "Don't spend it all in one temple."

"I'll try not to," said Anicka. "We will be needing parchments and ink."

"Of course," said Levy. "I hoped you'd ask for the equipment. Here." He brought out a satchel and placed it on the counter.

Daniel looked inside, seeing it was filled with parchments, bottles of ink, and quills.

"This'll do," he said.

"I guess that's all," said Anicka. "We'll be going then."

Leaving Fort Emergence again, Anicka said, "I guess let's continue north until we get to the end of Upper Avernum, and then west, and south, east and then go back and fill in the middle. Does that work, Dan?"

"That's a good plan," said Daniel, and he began the note-taking.

As they continued north, they came to an eerily silent corridor, decorated by many totems and signs with dire warnings.

"These are the bandits," said Phaedra, disgust in her voice. "They should be dealt with, displaying their position like this ..."

"And the army couldn't?" said Anicka.

"Army doesn't tend to stick their way into every little cave," said Angarahad. "And we do."

"I just don't like the idea of being called expendable," said Anicka.

"I know what you mean," said Daniel. "We'll just have to prove them wrong, huh?"

"All right," said Anicka, taking the challenge. "Let's go."

They moved forward, finding a small group of bandits guarding the passage further in. These were a scrawny, ill-fed lot, apparently those left behind while the stronger ones went out to get rich.

As the group approached, they were obviously nervous, whispering to each other, as though they recognized the group.

One stepped forward and said, "That's far enough, Avernites. One more step, and you'll eat our steel."

"You got steel?" said Anicka. "Cool!"

With that, she led the attack, drawing her sword. The bold approach dispelled what little courage the men had remaining, and they turned and ran like mad.

"I did not know a human could run so fast," said Frrrrrr.

"Being about to shit your breeches does that," said Anicka.

Despite difficulties of being shot at, they managed to find a hidden passage, and then from there into the heart of the bandit den. Killing a mage who seemed to be leader, they paused to read some of the records here. Many of the books on the shelves were on animal training, and there were multiple notebooks filled with notes regarding the training of a large number of wolves. Records told that the bandits found the pack hiding in the caves when the Avernites started to build Fort Emergence. The bandits spirited the wolves away to raise. How the bandits had gotten to Upper Avernum in the first place, however, was not recorded.

"Bet Anaximander will be interested in that," said Anicka.

Moving through the locked door with the help of Phaedra's spell, they found a mage's journal written in a neat hand amongst the well-thumbed, sticky-paged crude fiction. The bandits, it seemed had only been here a matter of months, planning to raid nearby settlements as boldly as possible until Avernum brought in the full complement of troops, at which point they planned to escape to the surface.

"This is interesting," said Daniel. "Theft of some sort of statuette from the 'weirdies'. Doesn't say what they did with it."

"We'll look around," said Anicka. "Wonder who the weirdies are."

"Maybe vahnatai," said Nathan. "I heard Ghikra is their place, and if you ever seen them, you'd call 'em weird."

"Never seen them before," said Anicka, "but with this mapping gig, I guess we should go to Ghikra anyhow."


	3. Chapter 2: Upper Avernum Mapping

A/N: The world of Exile/Avernum remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following my non-profit fun here, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Tekora-Tel, Kyhar, Ohar, Koriba, Rentar-Ihrno, Glantris-Bok, Vyvnas-Bok, Commander Ace; and places: Erika's Tower, Ghikra, New Formello, New Cotra, Portal Fortress, and Fort Emergence.

* * *

Trekking north, mapping assiduously, they came to a golem-guarded bridge beyond which a great tower rose. 

"Erika's!" said Phaedra, awe in her voice.

"Let's go," said Anicka, and she started to lead the way across.

The animated statues moved to block the path, and one said in a raspy voice, "The great archincantrix, Erika, heroine of Avernum, scourge of the Empire, has noted your approach. She has decided that you have done nothing worthy of her notice. Until you perform a mighty deed on the surface, she will not grace you with her valuable time."

"The surface?" said Anicka, but the golems did not answer, nor did they move. "What do you mean, mighty deeds on the surface?"

"They're not moving," said Daniel.

"No shit," said Anicka, turning to return to the cave floor. "What do they mean?"

"I think," said Angarahad, "someone finally told us what we're really supposed to be doing."

"What do you mean?" said Anicka. "The surface? What kind of thing is that?"

"The place where most of the adults came from," said Angarahad. "I've heard talk. The people we fought in the big war. I think we're supposed to go up there!"

"Yeah?" said Anicka. "Well, then we better get this mapping gig done so we can go already."

They were moving back into the caverns, when totems suggested a non-Avernite-friendly area, and barely had they gotten within, but they saw crude ogre huts to the north. Some fled north, while the others charged.

After the battle with the ogre guards, they searched the hovels along the path. Strangely, there was no treasure, the huts cleaned of anything of value, even metal.

"Wonder where the good stuff is," said Anicka.

"We could keep going," said Daniel. "Since we probably already stirred this nest."

They continued, but were surprised to find that there were several crude slith nests, not like the friendly sliths who had allied with Avernum, but the savage ones. It appeared only a small portion of the village population was present, but that didn't stop them from being ready to attack at once, and seeing the number of attackers, Anicka led a hasty retreat.

The mapping continued, as they approached the bizarre, bulbous construction which was characteristic of the vahnatai. Even though it was stone, rather than the crystal of deeper caves, the stone appeared to have been grown, not cut or otherwise shaped. The walls were round, smooth bubbles of rock, and eerie, silent passages led inside.

They entered Ghikra, which was not so much a town as a diplomatic settlement, where the vahnatai allies kept in touch with the people of Avernum. It was strangely silent, guards notably absent, though undoubtedly the place was not unprotected.

The entry was decorated in the vahnatai style, with statues and pools arranged in a manner that seemed random, although reports were that vahnatai found it to be aesthetically pleasing. Angular passages led off into shadows.

Stepping inside, they met a tall, dignified vahnatai with the dry, dusty skin of one of advanced years. "I am Tekora-Tel of Avit," he said.

"Hi," said Anicka. "We're adventurers—my name's Anicka. This is Daniel, and Frrr, and Angarahad, Phaedra, and Nathan."

"Frrrrrr," corrected the nephilim.

"Sorry," said Anicka, and she turned back to Tekora. "Why are you here in Ghikra?"

"I am a leader and a teacher," replied Tekora-Tel. "I come from our city of Avit with my pupil, searching for one of our number."

"Avit? Where's that?" said Anicka. "Can you tell us about it?"

"My home, one of our finest cities in our lands, far, far below. My city was the first to greet the humans," replied Tekora-Tel. "This fact is related to my search."

"Who are you searching for?" said Anicka.

"One of our mages, Bon-Ihrno, disappeared. He was a hero among us, the first to befriend you humans, and to bring Avernum's people into our lands. He said he was going on a journey, and has not been seen for months," replied Tekora-Tel. "It is a worrying mystery."

"Yeah, that does sound worrying," said Anicka. "Why might Bon-Ihrno have disappeared?"

"Should you ever meet him, return here to me. I wish much to know of where he has gone," said Tekora-Tel. "We do not know why he disappeared. We know that, suddenly, some months ago, he became very agitated, as if he discovered something. Then he was gone. We think that he found out that the Empire was doing something ... something dangerous. But we are not sure."

"Who is your student?" asked Phaedra.

"My student, Kyhar, is near. Speak to him if you wish. I wish him to meet humans," said Tekora-Tel, and he thought for a moment. "This is reminding me. I teach magic to those I find. Wish you to purchase spells from me?"

"That'd be great," said Phaedra.

"I can teach the magic uses of a stone called a soul crystal," said Tekora-Tel. "If you don't have one, though, I can't teach you."

"We don't have one," said Phaedra, disappointed.

"Perhaps someone here can help you get such a stone," replied Tekora-Tel.

Turning, they saw the vahnatai child, who looked at them with great curiosity.

The child said, "My calling is Kyhar."

"Do you live here?" said Nathan.

"No, I am currently learning and traveling," said the girl, her speech perfect as though being trained for diplomatic service.

"Not alone, I hope," said Nathan.

"No, I travel with my master, Tekora-Tel. He teaches me all he knows regarding magic and alchemy," replied Kyhar.

"Do you know much alchemy yet?" asked Nathan.

"Yes! We vahnatai learn alchemy before magic. I know several good recipes. Tekora-Tel says that I may teach them to others, for a fee," said Kyhar. "I am comfortable with doing so. Are you interested?"

"Sure, what recipes do you have?" said Nathan.

After he had copied down the recipes, he said, "How old are you?"

"I am very young, I am afraid," replied Kyhar. "A mere seventy years old!"

"You speak our tongue well," said Anicka. "You know a lot about humans, then?"

"I am in training to be a diplomat. I am trying to learn about humans. You are, however, a confusing species. There is much left for me to learn," replied Kyhar.

"Perhaps we can help," said Daniel.

"All right then, answer this question. A man does great harm to one you love, but escapes the judgment of your revered ones. You then encounter this man, wounded in the wilderness," said Kyhar. "His spirit relies upon you for succor. Do you save him or let him pass to the next life?"

"I would save his life," said Angarahad. "I might not like it, but he may yet be redeemed."

Kyhar nodded, "Submission to the judgments of the revered ones. Very interesting."

"What magic have you learned?" asked Phaedra.

Kyhar looked embarrassed, and said, "I have learned little magic, so far. My training is currently in the preliminary stages."

"I understand," said Phaedra. "Thanks for talking with us."

They moved into the shop district, and there found a vahnatai who was tall and spindly even by vahnatai standards—over seven feet tall and twig thin. He was sitting in front of a fire pit, carefully working on a waveblade.

"Welcome!" he said. "It is a pleasure to meet humans at last. I am Ohar."

"What do you do here in Ghikra?" asked Anicka.

"I craft weaponry," said Ohar. "Our blades are very different from yours, and yet made under the same principles."

"What principles are the same?" asked Anicka.

"We have melee weapons, like you: our wave blades. And we have missiles, like you: our razordisks. Though not the variety, I grant," said Ohar.

"You do seem to have very few sorts of weapons," said Daniel.

"You humans have such a bewildering array of deadly weapons," said Ohar. "We are in wonder that you can keep them straight."

"So how are your weapons different?" said Anicka.

"Much effort goes into each of our weapons, many hours of crafting and perfecting," said Ohar. "Unlike many of us, however, I am eager to display our skill to you humans."

"May we see your work?" asked Anicka.

He presented several recently crafted waveblades and neatly wrapped stacks of razordisks, ands aid, "If you wish to purchase any of my work, let me know."

"I'm afraid we don't have the money ... yet," said Anicka. "Maybe in the future."

"Perhaps," said Ohar. "Until then." And he returned to his work.

They continued next door. It was said no vahnatai settlement was complete without a crystal workshop, and this was exactly what they had found. The vahnatai passionately valued crystals, and could work incredibly powerful magic with them, but humans had had little luck in learning their techniques.

"I am called Koriba," said the vahnatai man, wearing the translucent, softly glowing garb of the vahnatai, carving a gentle spiral of crystal.

"What are you doing?" said Anicka.

"I shape crystals," replied Koriba. "They are having many uses."

"What sort of uses?" said Anicka.

"It is the basis of our artisticness," said Koriba, "and of our magicalness. Much magic we make with crystal items. For example, I make the magic soul stones often. And on days of power, I even make the spellshards."

"Soul stones? Like the Crystal Souls?" said Frrrrrr.

"Not quite. We call my stones Soul Crystals, not to be confused with Crystal Souls. They are used for certain spells to trap creatures to be called forth later. Very strong," said Koriba, with a sly look. "In fact, certain such spells we are not forbidded from making for purchase to outside people. For prices."

"Can we have one of those crystals?" asked Phaedra.

"Now? No. Perhaps later, if you can be doing small service to me," said Koriba. "A certain lovely statue was stole from us."

"We could look for your stolen statue," said Anicka.

He nodded, and said, "Recently, a courier carrying a crystal statue I had made was slain by bandits and the statue stolen. Yet another theft by humans. If you can recover it and bring it to me, I will reward you with another of my crystals."

"What's a spellshard?" said Phaedra.

"A marvelous item of magic. Is stone that hold a spell, and recharge from energy all around us," said Koriba. "One time each day, it can release that spell, and the next day spell is there anew. Very marvelous. Very rare."

"Thank you," said Anicka, "we'll keep that in mind."

They traveled to the west within Ghikra, and every hair on their bodies stood up, as they were approaching a magical laboratory, everything charged with energy. In the center there was a depression where a huge pentagram had been made, and above the center of the pattern, the air warped and shimmered, like above a fire.

Here, they saw the archmage Rentar-Ihrno, who eyed them curiously, and then dismissed them as not worthy of much attention, and said, "I am Rentar-Ihrno."

"Greetings to you, Rentar-Ihrno," said Anicka, making the bow of respect she had been taught, and then introducing herself and the rest of the group.

Rentar nodded. "Greetings, humans. I have been in communication with Anaximander. I have learned that you are the surface explorers. That is why I have allowed you to see me. We wish for our allies to find the way to the surface. That is why I wished to help you, and why I have moved my work up here."

"What sorts of work are you engaged in?" asked Phaedra.

Rentar sighed, as though resigned to wasting her time with this group, and said, "I am Ihrno to my people, and mistress of Ghikra. I do my research and protect our treasures. Ihrno is an honorary title. It means 'person of great learning.' It is appropriate that I should bear it, as I am the most magically talented of my people. The vahnatai are my people. We live in the caves far below you, and wish only to live safely and undisturbed. Honestly, who could wish for more?"

"May I ask about your research?" asked Phaedra.

Rentar frowned, and said, "That I prefer not speaking of."

"Why was Ghikra built?" asked Anicka.

"When the war against the Empire was won, we decided we should maintain contact with the beings we shared these caves with. That is the purpose of Ghikra. It is the conduit through which communication between our peoples shall pass," said Rentar. "I am here to control it. And to guard it. And we also wish to watch your efforts to reach the surface. We feel not all humans are bad. The Empire humans, however, have proved to be foes to us. It is good they are on the surface, away from us. You must be careful on the surface. The Empire is still a strong foe, and we will not be able to aid you. The sun is harmful to us. Still, I can help with information. When you have been to the surface, tell me of strange creatures you find. Perhaps I can give insight."

"So how great are your powers?" said Phaedra.

"Great are my powers," said Rentar, a peculiar expression on her face, and then the moment passed, and she said, "Do not trifle with us."

"What sorts of treasure do you keep here?" asked Anicka.

"Our Crystal Souls, the spirits of our ancestors in physical form, and even more powerful and knowledgeable than myself. I hope to be one myself. Alas, others covet them," said Rentar. "We have two of them here, and guard them completely. However, we do allow some to visit them."

"There don't seem to be many guards about," said Anicka. "Why are they up here? Wouldn't they be safer in your lands?"

"Many of our defenses are not obvious," said Rentar. "As the Empire taught us, we have great treasures others may covet. The Souls would be safer, but that is not what they wish. They wish to be nearer you humans so they can learn of you. How can they guide us if they can't learn first."

"Could we be allowed to visit?" said Anicka.

She looked uncomfortable, and said, "They have said they wish to see humans who visit. I dislike letting humans near them, but their wishes are paramount." She made a few hand motions, and said, "You may now pass the barriers that keep you from them."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

With the permission, they followed the path to the Crystal Souls. The chamber here was very still and solemn, a sacred place. To the north was a smooth, deep blue pool, undisturbed by the intense flames floating on its surface.

Two large platforms rose from the pool, bridges crossing over to them, and on each platform was a pedestal with a Crystal Soul upon it.

"Wow," said Anicka, awed as she approached the large, perfectly flawless blue crystal.

A voice, inside the head, rather than spoken aloud, said, "I am Glantris-Bok. I am a Crystal Soul."

"What is a Crystal Soul?" said Anicka. "What purpose do you serve?"

"I lived in physical form twelve hundred years. Then at the point of death, I was shifted into this form to exist for millennia more in service. It is the greatest honor my people can give. I am blessed," replied Glantris. "I exist for only one purpose: to help my people. It is our greatest honor."

"How is it an honor?" said Daniel. "Do you enjoy your life as a stone?"

There was a sense of confusion, and the voice said, "Enjoy? What is this enjoy? I exist to serve. I exist to help. There is no thought of enjoy. It is of no importance. I am of good, not enjoyment. What could be a greater honor? Long after you are dust, I will still be serving my race. I will remember you, and someday a thousand years from now, I will instruct a young vahnatai by telling him or her of your struggles. That is what I do. I learn, remember, and advise."

"You must have an enormous memory," said Frrrrrr.

"In this form, I remember everything I hear, everything I see," replied Glantris. "It is a great gift."

"So you are basically an advisor?" said Angarahad.

"Often my people come to me for advice on what to do. I always give it. They do not always take it, but usually they do," said Glantris. "This is why I told Rentar-Ihrno to let you see me. There is information I wish to impart to you."

"We're all ears," said Anicka. "Go ahead."

The voice became quieter, and said, "When you reach the surface, and deal with the Empire as it is today, remember Ouroboros."

"I'm not familiar with this word," said Anicka. "Ouroboros?"

"Ouroboros was the snake of legend, that was so mighty it encircled the world and ate its own tail. It was all-powerful and yet devoured itself. As you see the surface, remember that image," said Glantris. "And that is all I have to say on the subject." With that, the voice in their heads faded away.

"Wow, that was ... strange," said Anicka, and she led the way over to the other crystal.

This time the voice was loud, vaguely discordant. "I ammmmm Vyvnas-BOK!"

"I've heard of him," said Phaedra. "This is one that the Empire stole. May we speak with you? Can you tell us about your experiences with the Empire?"

"I am here! Here!" the rough presence made them wince. "Apologies. I am still recovering from my imprisonment. The Empire ... They ... I ... I ... I ... may not ... must not mention tested on me, twisting my thoughts on myself, to get me to **break to serve them**!" He calmed and said, "Now I lend my paranoia to my people."

"How?" said Anicka.

"Strange that must sound, but I am my people's fear. They must share their caves and their scarce resources with you humans and others. And the ... the ... the bad people on the surface above us all," said Vyvnas. "I am their constant reminder that it's not about whether you're paranoid, but whether you are paranoid enough."

"I see," said Anicka, although she did not really.

"I remind about what some want to do to us. **What they do to me ... me ... what can always happen!"** They backed away in pain as Vyvnas shouted. "We are strong but weak. Everyone must guard everyone from everyone." Vyvnas paused, and said, "Now I am tired. Leave me. Humans are often bad." Then there was silence.

"I think we should just leave Ghikra, now," said Anicka.

"Much to think about," said Angarahad.

"So, we are supposed to be the surface explorers!" said Daniel. "I can't believe they didn't want to tell us yet."

"Yeah, that seems weird," said Anicka.

"I don't understand it," said Angarahad. "But I guess that's why we're not top brass."

"Maybe they want to see how good we are at information gathering," said Anicka.

"It's not like it was hard," said Daniel.

They reached New Formello, a city still very much under construction. Many of the buildings were still incomplete, and what was not incomplete looked new. Interestingly, there was considerable evidence of slith involvement in the construction.

A middle-aged woman, striding with the confidence of a warrior half her age, walked through the center of the new city, and said, "Greetings, my name is Ace. But you can call me Commander Ace."

"That's an unusual name," said Daniel.

"It's not my real name. I chose it. It fits me," said Ace. "Just don't forget. It's Commander Ace to you."

"So how fares New Formello?" asked Anicka.

"I oversee the defense of this town, and believe me, there have been nothing but troubles," replied Ace.

"What sort of troubles?" asked Anicka.

"Well, it's bad enough that there's ten chitrachs out here for every one of us, hungry for blood. But then there are the problems with the sliths they sent to make up half our work force," said Ace.

"What's wrong with the sliths?" asked Frrrrrr.

"Now don't get me wrong. I got no problems with those lizards. They just shouldn't be here. They need lots of heat, and if we sent people out to forage stuff to burn, they'd be eaten by chitrachs!" said Ace. "Plus, they're terrible laborers."

"Why do you say that?" said Angarahad.

"The lizards only started making buildings a few years ago, and they just don't have the knack. Plus, they keep insisting on putting statues up everywhere!" said Ace. "They refuse to work unless they can make statues. It's some religious thing. They can't make a city without statues. Look, I got nothing against them, personally. They just shouldn't be here now."

"I see the problem," said Anicka. "Well, we should get going, I guess."

As they continued, they met a group of five merchants with two carts, giant lizards and guards. With considerable effort, the merchants were making their way down the road.

"Welcome friends," said one merchant, apparently the leader of the group. "I am Arvid the merchant, exclusively serving the entire New Cotra area. May I help you?"

"Sure," said Anicka. "We'll see what you got, maybe you're interested in some of the shit we found in caves."

As they continued their explorations, they found the body of an unfortunate Avernite courier. Judging from the giant lizards in the area and the wounds she'd suffered, she undoubtedly had been chased down and caught by a pack of giant lizards, though it appeared she managed to hide her package—a sack of papers from Avernum—before being slain.

"I bet this it Thereza's courier," said Anicka, shaking her head. "Damned lizards."

Daniel took the package, fanning through it, "Yes, it is Thereza's. We'll take it back to her—it's already late, though."

"Oh well," said Anicka. "We can't fix every problem."

"I think the map's finished," said Daniel. "What do you think?"

"Looks good to me," said Anicka. "Let's go back to Fort Emergence."

Three weeks of travel, and at last, they arrived in Fort Emergence one candlemark after dinnertime, and ran into Thereza.

"We found those papers you were waiting on," said Anicka, as Daniel dug the pouch out of his bag. "The courier was killed."

"Thank you. This pains me greatly," said Thereza, looking both relieved and saddened. "These papers were not that important. Not worth a life. I will pass word to Anaximander regarding what you did for me, though. Thank you very much for your assistance."

"No problem," said Anicka, and she started for Anaximander's office.

"Yes?" said Anaximander.

"We got your mapping project done," said Anicka.

"Excellent," said Anaximander. "Go get something to eat and I'll go over this and your next assignment in the morning."


	4. Chapter 3: Two Masters, One Job?

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise, following this bit of non-profit fun to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Anaximander, Mayor Arbuckle, Captain Maxine, Kessle, and Dawn; and places: Fort Emergence and Krizsan. I would also like to note that, in conformance with most of the fantasy tales, the age at which one comes of age in this world is much younger than our own world, and the adventurers are considered full adults in this world.

* * *

Morning came, and after a quick breakfast, they went across the fort to Anaximander's office.

"Good morning," he said, "I want to compliment you on your excellent work. Your maps are accurate and detailed, just the sort of thing we need from you. Now, I'm sure you realize that there is a very important task that we have for you, and these small missions were merely preparation."

"We kinda figured it out, talking to people," said Anicka. "We're supposed to go to the surface?"

"That's right. It is a great honor that has fallen to you, to be given such a task," said Anaximander. "Of course, you're not the first, but ... well, the first group, we're not sure what happened to them. You will be leaving Fort Emergence to the north. Your task is to emerge onto the surface and develop an idea of conditions there."

"Our task is a great honor and a great burden," said Anicka. "We're pretty new to all this."

"Much thought went into the decision of who to send to the surface first. Eventually, we decided to send older adventurers, with skills well-honed for the surface. Then they disappeared. Sadly, you were not our first choice, but we have faith in you," said Anaximander. "Your inexperience may be a greater aid on the surface than you think. You are not overly reliant on skills useful only in the underworld. And of course, we will be sending other spies."

"I see. Where will the spies be going?" asked Daniel.

"More than that, I don't want to say. Suffice it to say that soon after you leave, others will fan out onto the surface to gather information," said Anaximander. "Don't look for them, but rest assured, they will find you."

"So, we're close to the surface?" said Angarahad.

"Oh yes. This fort is well-concealed inside a hill. Simply exit out to the north, and you will be outside. What you will find there, we still have little idea," said Anaximander. "This is your task: to look out and report back. And if you merit it, be rewarded."

"What else should we do?" said Anicka.

"Constantly return to see me and tell me what you have found. Come into my office and give reports. I will, in turn, give you instructions for how to proceed," said Anaximander, and his expression grew stern. "How we greet the Empire will determine much of the survival of Avernum in the future. Care is essential."

"I can't make any promises," said Anicka, "but we'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Just be careful. Don't commit grotesque crimes. Keep a low profile. Don't murder people," said Anaximander. "That sort of thing."

"So, this entire fort is inside a hill?" said Daniel.

"Yes, leave to the north and you will emerge out of a hill on the surface. We believe there is an Empire city to the southeast. You should go there first," replied Anaximander.

"Why do we need to explore the surface?" said Nathan.

"At this point, we need to know what the Empire has been up to. Both we and our allies need to know," said Anaximander.

"Can you tell us more about the other group?" said Angarahad.

"Well, the first group which went to the surface was very experienced in the ways of adventuring, and very carefully trained. They went up. And they haven't been heard from since," said Anaximander. "Thus we selected you for the second attempt. There were four of them. Their names were—well, are Erin, Elsner, Gwost, and Tucker. If you can find out anything about what happened to them, please let me know. It is of great interest to us."

"Why aren't you sending someone more experienced than us?" said Anicka.

"It is complicated. Avernum politics. You see, there was much controversy in the Council about whether we should send anyone to the surface. They gave us a six month charter to send people up. Six months was all the faction who wished to send people to the surface could get out of the faction who wished to remain hidden," said Anaximander with a sigh.

"So, time was limited?" said Daniel.

"Exactly. When the first group disappeared, we realized that we could never get permission to send more people up, not for years at least," said Anaximander. "So we grabbed the most competent group of adventurers we could find. You were recommended by Nigel ... one of the war heroes. There's a side storeroom with a little equipment that you may find helpful."

"Thanks," said Anicka. "I guess we should be going, then."

They entered the small side storeroom, finding a note on the door: "Please reserve items inside for secondary surface exploration team."

"That would be us," said Anicka. "Let's see what they're giving us."

Collecting the goods, they organized things, and then set out across the bridge over the lava—if Empire attacked, the bridge could be collapsed almost instantly. After a time, they emerged from Fort Emergence into the outdoors. A harsh yellow light from above blinded them, making their eyes water, and the air smelled strange—lacking the odor of sulfur.

For some time, the size and openness of the blue space above them was terrifying, and they could not muster the courage to continue.

"OK," said Anicka. "We've come this far, we might as well press on."

Emerging from the hill, and then the valley, plants were everywhere ... a light breeze blew, and the sky was blue, richer than any they had ever seen. The place was warm, dry, and ... even having been born in Avernum, there was no question that they were home.

For an hour, they just admired the sights and savored the sensations.

Daniel looked around and said, "There's not much settlement here. I hope that's not a bad thing."

"River to the south," said Phaedra. "No settlements along it, though."

"Great. There's no immediate danger of attack," said Anicka. "And there's plenty of room for people to settle up here."

"We can't get too excited," said Angarahad. "There's a lot of investigation, and we'll have to meet the surface people."

"This is frightening," said Frrrrrr from within the robes that concealed much of his feline features. "I feel like ... there's just so many ways for someone to attack ..."

"I had no idea the light would be so bright," said Anicka. "Look we're here to explore, so let's explore."

"Something's moving up there," said Daniel, who had mapped out their exit point, and he pointed to the underbrush ahead.

"Wonder what it will be?" said Anicka, and she looked carefully, and then her face fell as she saw that these creatures weren't animals, but blobs of brightly colored slime, the grass curling up and dissolving beneath the blobs as they glided over it.

"This is odd," said Angarahad. "Empire worked for years to slay all monsters on the surface, but there's never been anything like this in Avernum."

The large slimes bubbled, leaving a trail of dead plants behind them, as they oozed toward the Avernite explorers.

"That was really weird," said Anicka, as she cleaned the slime from her sword.

"We definitely should find out what that's about before we go report," said Phaedra.

They continued south to the river, and found a large stone farmhouse, once a solid, beautiful stone structure, now surrounded by dead crops, the land spoiled by slimes and the building appeared abandoned.

Anicka unsheathed her sword, and entered the building cautiously. Many acidic slimes had been in and out of the building, and as a result, everything had been quite ruined. The others, having followed, were poking about, trying to find some clue as to what had happened here.

"We're surrounded!" said Frrrrrr.

"That's not too bad," said Anicka, after the fight, as she cleaned the slime off her blade again. "They seem to die easily."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of them," said Nathan. "And anything useful here has been dissolved or eaten, or whatever those things do."

Continuing southeast, hoping for answers, they reached a tight cluster of farmhouses, surrounded by a tall, recently built stone fence. Behind it, several farmers watched the group carefully. While they clearly recognized them as outsiders, possibly even as Avernites, they didn't seem hostile, and so Anicka moved closer to talk to them.

Surprisingly, the farmers welcomed them within the walls, and gave them a meal. They warned about the slimes, and also mentioned some brigands who somehow traveled with the slimes without harm. The farmers were in agreement that no one knew where the slimes had come from, but that the only way it seemed possible to survive was for humans to stick together as much as possible.

After the fine meal, they continued to the outskirts of the city of Krizsan, one of the largest cities on the continent of Valorim. Even the largest settlements in Avernum looked minuscule compared to Krizsan, and Krizsan was far from a large city by Empire standards. As they drew closer, they passed travelers, farmers, and soldiers. All immediately noticed the group.

Crude clothes of lichen-cloth, thin and pale people immediately marked the group as different, and surely some of these people recognized Avernites when they saw them—yet no one seemed interested. For whatever reason, they didn't seem to care that the Empire's enemy was amongst them.

"Perhaps they aren't so influenced by the Empire?" said Daniel.

"Or they just have much worse to worry about," said Angarahad.

After years in subterranean hovels, the splendor of the huge buildings and streets before them—teeming with life, made the Avernite explorers eyes pop. They entered the city of Krizsan for the first time. As much as they had worried how they might be greeted, no one seemed to give them more than a passing look. Clearly, though, all was not well. People were nervous and watching the ground as they walked. The city walls showed signs of having been scorched and melted, an unidentifiable sour smell hanging over the streets. The guards did, however, give the group a rather nasty look, and Frrrrrr recognized the typical 'non-humans not welcome' glare.

"I think I will not bother with these robes," he said. "They're in the way, and they don't help."

"Krizsan City Hall," read Anicka. "Want to give it a try?"

"Sounds like a good place to start," replied Daniel.

They entered, and soon thereafter met a small, fidgety man with the look of a natural-born bureaucrat, sitting in an impressive, overly-large polished oak chair.

With an inscrutable expression, he said, "Welcome, outsiders, to the city hall of Krizsan. I am Mayor Arbuckle."

"Why'd you call us outsiders, your honor?" said Anicka.

"Is it not completely obvious?" said Mayor Arbuckle. "The rumors have already spread. We know that Avernites walk among us."

"So, why isn't anyone trying to kill us?" said Frrrrrr.

"This is the frontier. The loyalty to the Empire here is not what it could be," said Mayor Arbuckle. "Some will hate you. Some will like you. But most simply won't care."

"How fares Krizsan?" said Daniel.

"I was picked by the Empire to look after this area," said Mayor Arbuckle, a nervous tic developing around one eye. "It was a nightmare assignment and the monsters have only made it worse."

"Has the Empire settled the entire continent?" asked Anicka.

"I believe so. The continent of Valorim is only recently settled. A post here was a dead end for a career even as it was. Then the slimes appeared," said Mayor Arbuckle. "The only worse job is anything dealing with Avernum."

"But Avernum was sealed off," said Angarahad. "How could it be a problem for us ... um ... loyal Empire citizens?"

His mouth twitched, and he said. "Don't bother to pretend. I know there are Avernites running around. I don't care. We have too many other problems, and I'm not foolish enough to believe Avernum would attack us by dropping slimes in the middle of nowhere. Just don't create trouble, or I will have to start caring. If you get my meaning."

"When was Valorim settled?" said Anicka.

"The settlement of Valorim only began two centuries ago. It is still only sparsely populated, and the only area where monsters are still known to roam free," said Mayor Arbuckle. "The other three continents are completely settled. And to be honest, I wish I was there."

"So, being assigned out here was a punishment?" said Phaedra.

"Well, I was an inconvenience. I was at the wrong end of a little office power struggle, and ended up at the wrong end of the earth," said Mayor Arbuckle. "That's the Empire for you."

"Why has this been a nightmare for you?" said Nathan.

"It's bad enough that this is the least developed town in the least developed area in the not-at-all developed continent of Valorim," said Mayor Arbuckle. "But then the slimes appeared, and started to destroy everything."

"How long have you had problems with these slimes?" asked Anicka.

He gave them a canny look. "I will be blunt. You're adventurers from Avernum," he said.

Anicka sucked in her breath, thinking _fool—we shouldn't have just waltzed into the city hall ... what were you thinking?_

Over her thoughts, Mayor Arbuckle said, "I don't know why you're here. I don't care. We have too much else to worry about." He paused, and wiped nervous sweat from his forehead with a silk handkerchief. "I have a mission for you, and a considerable reward."

"Tell us," said Anicka. "What sort of mission did you have in mind for us?"

"We don't know who is creating the slimes or why, and we don't know where they are coming from. Perhaps a small, skilled band, such as yours could have luck finding them. My soldiers have been no use at all, despite months of trying," said Mayor Arbuckle. "If you can find out where the slimes are coming from and eliminate the source, you will be rewarded lavishly."

"Why hasn't Empire helped?" said Daniel.

Arbuckle looked extremely uncomfortable. "We ... we aren't sure. I have sent two messengers up north to try to get an official response. Neither has returned. It is very difficult to communicate across Valorim," said Arbuckle. "But I do not understand why they have given us so little help! Someday, I hope to journey north myself and find out what happened."

"Suppose we wanted to try to deal with the slimes," said Daniel. "How should we go about it?"

"Hah, if we knew, did you think we would ask for help?" he said, and thought for a moment. "There is a possibility, actually. There is a tower to the west of here, on the beach. We believe that there is a mage there who knows how to control the slimes. His name is Jordan Bojar."

"How does Bojar control them?" said Anicka. "Have you asked?"

"No, unfortunately, he is quite mad," replied Arbuckle. "He has killed every solider we've sent there, and we can't afford to send any more. We hope that you might have more success."

"But why ask for our help?" said Phaedra. "We're outsiders."

"Because we have had no luck," said Arbuckle and he leaned closer to the group, lowering his voice. "Smart and talented people do not stay out here. They go north to seek their fortunes. The people under my control are simply not up to the task at hand. Do I think you will succeed? No. Am I willing to take the chance of asking for your help? Yes."

"I understand," said Anicka. "We'll see what we can do."

As soon as they were out of the office, Anicka looked around at her companions.

Phaedra said, "You don't mean that we're going to be ... working for ... Empire?"

"No, I didn't say that," said Anicka. "I ... We better get back. Anaximander is not going to believe all these, and we'd better let him know what's going on up here."

"All right, let's go," said Daniel. "I've finished the map that I'll turn in."

"Good," said Anicka. "Let's get out of here before things get really crazy."

They started north again, finding the light fading.

"Why is it getting dark?" said Nathan.

"They said something about the light does that," said Angarahad. "That it'll get darker, and that's the night. Then after a time of darkness, the bright light comes back."

"Strange," said Anicka.

"I think we got off course," said Daniel. "There's only one boulder here."

"Yeah, and look at this," said Frrrrrr, touching a rapidly crumbling unicorn horn, and pointing to some dark fur on the rocks. "Unicorns, it looks like. The evil ones."

"The evil ones?" said Phaedra. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, there's good ones and evil ones," said Angarahad. "The good ones are white and silver, and no one really has seen them. They're said to be shy and protect their grottoes with magic that keep just about everyone out.. Then the evil ones are black or gray and they just eat everything and make a mess. Then they move on somewhere else and eat everything there."

"They use their one horn," said Daniel, "to impale anyone luckless enough to stumble into them. Like those ... I don't think we can out run them."

"Outrun?" said Anicka. "You make it sound like we should be cowards!"

"Well, those horns hurt," said Frrrrrr. "Let's try to find the way to Fort Emergence?"

"Fine," said Anicka, and she started leading the way west.

"That's it," said Daniel. "Those are the boulders."

It was full dark on the surface by the time they made their way between the boulders, but following the tunnels back into Fort Emergence, they discovered that it was only "late afternoon," and so they made their way to the office of Anaximander.

After the beginning of the report, Anaximander did not seem particularly surprised, and said, "Hmm. So far, it sounds much like what we expected. We're at the outskirts of the Empire, far from the center of civilization. There may still be hope that we can develop some sort of colony up there, hidden in the wilds."

"That's not all," said Anicka, "there were these strange slime creatures, and they seem to kill whatever vegetation they traveled over."

Anaximander's face took on a serious expression, and he said, "This is bizarre, to say the least. The Empire was determined to purge the world of all that was different or dangerous. Yet it seems that dangerous creatures, at the height of the Empire's power, are returning."

"Then we went to Krizsan, and the mayor there asked us to fight the slime creatures," said Anicka.

"How strange. After so many years of fearing and fighting the Empire, our agents are now helping it," said Anaximander.

"I didn't say we were going to help," said Anicka. "I said that he asked us to."

"It does, however, fit with the task you are to do for Avernum," said Anaximander. "Continue on your mission. We must find out as much as we can about these creatures, including, possibly, where they came from. After all, they threaten the place we want to make our home."

"So you mean that we should do what the Krizsan mayor asked?" said Anicka. "Take a job for them?"

"For now," said Anaximander. "If you are concerned that your actions would not be in the interest of Avernum, come speak with me again, but for now ... These slimes would be as much a threat to us as to them, and so dealing with the slimes is in Avernum's interest ... and if Empire wants to pay you, well, I will not tell Levy to dock your pay." He winked. "Continue your mission for Avernum, and if the mayor of Krizsan wants to pay you, too ... well, perhaps such a thing will be on the road to our eventual goal of getting a settlement on the surface."

"All right," said Anicka. "I just wasn't sure."

"It's so strange," said Phaedra. "All I've ever heard about Empire, and the idea that we'd work ..."

"Alongside," said Anaximander. "We didn't expect such an outcome either. Nevertheless, we will keep Avernum's interests at the top, and if it happens to correspond with an Empire interest, then that will be your course. I would suggest going into the bars of Krizsan—surely they are as much a source of talk, and thus hints, as they are in Avernum.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Anicka.

"Very well," said Anaximander. "Please keep me informed with further progress, and in the meantime, good luck to you."

After resting, they returned to Krizsan, and met a woman who was carrying a tremendous halberd. Both the weapon and the breastplate she wore had tiny flecks of dried slime upon them.

She shifted her halberd to one hand, and tipped her helmet, and said, "Greetings, travelers. I am Captain Maxine."

"You called us travelers," said Anicka. "You know that we're from far away?"

"You must be, if you don't know that we don't like stinking, filthy nephilim in our towns," said Maxine.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll apologize for that," said Phaedra.

Maxine laughed, and said, "Fools. I'll give you some advice for nothing. You want to wander around on the surface? Fine with me. But show respect, and know your place, or you'll finish up dead."

Anicka saw the look of contempt and returned it with a bit of equal contempt, and said, "So you're one of the soldiers of Krizsan?"

Maxine shrugged, and said, "I can't talk long. Have work to do. I look after the garrison and city hall. Plenty to do, what with the slime invasion."

"What's with city hall?" said Daniel.

"Just between you and me, City Hall isn't too useful to us. I mean, are we going to club the slimes to death with paperwork?" said Maxine. "That's all Cindy and Agrod have contributed. Cindy does research, trying to figure out how to fight the slimes. She's nowhere near bright enough, and I've lost good men trying out her schemes. Still, she's come close sometimes, worth the trouble. And Agrod—hah! We begged the Empire for help, and who did they send? A worthless paper pusher. I'd like to use him as a shield, that's what I'd like."

"Well, thanks for the advice," said Anicka in a voice that was not very sincere, and she led the way into the Crusty Sailor.

Here, the woman behind the counter looked like a waitress made good, but she was definitely in charge, and she said, "I'm Kessle. Welcome to my inn."

"Nice inn you have here," said Anicka, taking a seat.

"Thanks ... I run the Crusty Sailor Inn. I feel that, even in the middle of all the slimes and horror, we should still have a little luxury to get us through," said Kessle. "We've got fine beer for five coins, fine wine for ten, and luxurious rooms for only fifteen. What would you like?"

"We'll have some beers," said Anicka.

The beer that they were served—a rich, dark brew, was nothing like the mushroom beer of Avernum, and they drained every drop, feeling deliciously intoxicated.

"How've your patrons reacted to the slimes?" said Daniel, his voice a little thick with the beer.

"We have to be careful in these dark days. And we also have to keep clear heads. Good heavens!" said Kessle. "Some people from the northern cities said the monsters were being sent by the Avernites!"

"Which northern cities?" said Phaedra, trying to hide the sense of alarm she felt.

"You know—Sharimik, Lorelei, Gale, those cities. They've got their own problems, and they're just itching for someone to blame it on," said Kessle. "And the Avernites are who they chose."

"Where's Sharimik?" said Frrrrrr.

"The closest city to the north," replied Kessle, obviously not bothered by a nephilim in the bar. "It's on the west coast. Hear they've been having troubles with humanoid raids. That's the rumor, anyway. And Lorelei's a few hundred miles to the north, and I hear that's giant territory now. Very dangerous."

"What about Gale?" said Nathan.

"It's far, far to the northeast. Haven't met anyone from there in months. Don't know a thing about their situation. Once you've reached Gale, though, you've just about run out of Valorim to travel through," said Kessle.

"So, you don't think the monsters are being caused by Avernites," said Anicka.

"Isn't that silly? I mean, the Avernites have plenty of reason to hate us, but even if they had the power to do that, why would they want to attack those of us out here in Krizsan?" said Kessle. "I mean this is the rear end of nowhere!"

"You don't think Krizsan is important?" said Anicka, her mind boggled that such a large city could be considered insignificant.

"Important to me, perhaps, but let's be honest. Krizsan is a beautiful city, but it's the youngest and farthest out of the cities in Valorim," said Kessle. "This is as far from the center of the action in the Empire as you can get."

Next to them, there was a woman whose face was sun-weathered, tattoos ringing her arms and wrists, and she tugged and earlobe as she gestured for another round, and said, "I'm Dawn."

"I'm Anicka, and these are my friends, Dan, Frrrrrr, Phaedra, Angie, and Nathan," said Anicka. "Do you work here in Krizsan?"

"Well, I normally sail the open seas," said Dawn. "Now I just wait around here. Krizsan's my home, after all."

"How long have you lived here?" said Anicka.

"I grew up here," said Dawn. "There's no way I'm leaving without a fight."

"You've fought many slimes, then?" said Daniel.

"Some," she said, and sighed. "That's the problem. It's easy to kill one slime. Just one stab is all it takes. But they keep coming and coming, and if one gets the drop on you, it'll hit you with a spell, or cover you with acid, or worse."

"So, how's the sailing business?" said Anicka.

"Not much call for shipping now. Ships haven't been sailing since the monsters appeared," said Dawn. "Interesting thing. Just when the slimes started appearing, when I was sailing into Krizsan for the last time before the ships stopped going, I saw some weird lights on the coast."

"Which coast?" said Anicka.

"The south coast, just west of here. There was a tower, and there were some seriously weird lights flashing around it," said Dawn, tugging her earlobe thoughtfully. "Maybe it's just me, but the slimes must be caused by a bunch of weird magic. Well, there's weird magic there." She grinned, and said, "But what do I know? I'm just a sailor, and you're genuine Avernites!"

"What makes you think that we're from Avernum?" said Anicka.

She pointed at Anicka's hand, sickly pale, and then at her own.

"Does it bother you that we're from Avernum?" said Anicka nervously.

"Don't worry," she said, laughing. "Your secret is safe with me! I was pretty close to being sent down there a few times myself."

"Thanks," said Anicka. "We appreciate that."

As they left Krizsan, still feeling a little woozy from the beer, they encountered a group of tired Empire guards, nervously patrolling the road for slimes. They took a long hard look at the group, obviously recognizing them for Avernites. Clearly, though, they did not care, and just nodded at the group and silently moved on. As they passed, they did make some very rude comments, clearly intended to be loud enough to be overheard. Frrrrrr's ears flattened, but he did nothing more.

"Sorry about that," said Anicka, after the soldiers were no longer close enough to be heard.

"It is all right," said Frrrrrr. "I expected the sort of treatment. For my people, they are treating well, they are not killing me."

As they went along, they stumbled into the middle of a small but furious battle, a large group of brightly colored slimes having surrounded a small Empire patrol, and rapidly closing in for the kill.

"Maybe, we help them out, they'll be nicer to Frrrrrr," said Daniel.

"It's worth a shot," said Anicka. "Can't see a downside—let's go!"

With a joyous howl, Anicka led the way into combat. The slimes had seemed unconcerned, but the addition of the Avernites turned the tide, and the slimes were soon dead. The Empire troops were amazed, looking over the group carefully.

Finally, the captain said, "Thank you, friends! We're from Delis. If you go there," and he gestured west, "and tell Glydden what happened, she'll be sure to reward you." He turned to his troops and said, "Move out. We've got a patrol to finish."

As they moved on, Anicka said, "And not one nasty remark about Frrrrrr."

"Not such a bad day," said Frrrrrr.


	5. Chapter 4: Making Friends with the Enemy

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Churdan, Feral, Carroll, Glydden, Kelda, Vorgar, and Jordan Bojar; and places: Delan, Delis, Colchis ruins, Silvar, and Jordan Bojar's tower.

* * *

The companions continued walking down the road, pleased by the turn of events, and found that they were near a place called Delan, while Delis was another twenty-five miles away. They walked into the town, finding that no one had much objection to Frrrrrr—at least, no objection that they seemed to be voicing, and made their way to the bar.

The bartender smiled at their approach, getting a bottle of mead ready as he looked over the well-traveled group. "Name's Churdan, welcome," he said. "What'll ya have?"

"What can you provide us with?" asked Anicka.

"Well, our main business here is thirst management. We make the finest mead in Krizsan province. You can also get a room if you want, only five coins," replied Churdan.

"How much for the mead?" said Anicka.

"A round of mead for your band is only two coins, and believe me, it'll get ya where you're goin'. Just ask for a drink when you're ready," replied Churdan. "Of course, you should be careful. Some folks have been sorta affected by the stuff."

"How are those folks usually affected?" asked Daniel.

"Some of my more ... uh ... frequent customers said they saw a sprite north of town," said Churdan. "What a bunch of goofs!"

"A sprite?" said Nathan, sounding incredulous.

"Faerie creature. Hasn't been one of them around here for years and years and years," said Churdan. "Thank goodness."

"Why do you say thank goodness?" said Phaedra.

He grimaced, and said, "You must not know much about the faerie folk. Well, I'll tell you this for nothing. The wise don't deal with their kind. They don't know how to live up to their end of a bargain."

"Well, we'll take our chances with the mead," said Anicka.

While the mead was indeed excellent, making them feel a little wobbly, Churdan said, "By the way, want some advice?"

"Sure," said Anicka, her words only slightly slurred. "What's your advice."

"People in small towns keep to themselves. Most of them won't wanna talk to you," said Churdan. "Always be sure to talk to the innkeepers, though. They'll know what's going on!"

"Thanks," said Anicka. "Uh, we better take a room for the night, too."

"Sure," said Churdan, taking the coins. "Whenever you're ready."

An Empire soldier, looking quite seedy and having enjoyed more than one mug of mead, came over, buying another round for the group, and said, "Lo. I'm Feral. How you doin?"

"Not so bad," said Anicka, thinking that Feral did look a bit like a rat ... and he smelled like dirty animal as well. "Why are you in here and not on patrol?"

"Well, I'm waiting here for my unit to get me, so we can go hunting for slimes. I'm really looking forward to it," he said, and rolled his eyes. "I got a lot out of my last patrol, but don't want to try to repeat the experience."

"Where's the rest of your unit?" said Daniel.

"They're days late. They may have gotten eaten by slimes. Be a shame," he said and took a swig of mead. "Good stuff, this." He belched loudly.

"Don't you think you should excuse yourself?" said Angarahad trying to discreetly fan the air.

"Excuse me," he said and belched again, adding a fart for good measure.

"So you like hunting slimes?" said Anicka.

"As horribly dangerous, violent, pointless work goes, it's above average," said Feral.

"So, what happened on your last patrol?" asked Anicka.

"Yeah, the last time I was on patrol, we found a bunch of escaped horses. We split 'em up among us, and then I won a few playin' cards. It was great! Horses are really rare now," said Feral. "The slimes love to eat them."

"How can we get some horses?" said Daniel.

He grinned, and said. "Horses are really valuable these days. If you're interested though, you might be able to obtain some." He scratched his crotch and said, "I've got some horses out back, I'll sell 'em to you, only five hundred coins."

"Ow," said Anicka. "We don't have that much."

After a night of drinking and eating the delicious food of the surface, they retired to the room they'd paid for, and then deciding that the idea of checking out a sprite sighting was more interesting than slime hunting, they headed north. As they traveled through the hills, though, they ran into a bunch of goblins, spying on a tunnel into a nearby hill, apparently not having noticed the Avernites.

"Hey, just like old times," said Anicka. "Let's go."

As they wandered, they had just dispatched a group of slimes when they encountered some local militiamen on patrol. The militia moved closer as though they wanted to warn the group.

But then, one shouted, "Watch out! A nephil! Get it!"

"Crap!" said Anicka as the Empire troops drew weapons, and despite the help they'd given the other group, Anicka drew her own and the battle was joined.

Even though it was self-defense, none of the Avernite band was that happy about having killed several citizens of Empire. Fortunately, there were no witnesses, and they hid the bodies and cleaned the weapons and moved away.

"This is going to be a problem," said Anicka. "If they're going to attack us like that."

"Maybe we should go to Delis, and that Glydden could put out word that'll help us," said Angarahad.

They found Delis, and went into the inn. The innkeeper here was quite warty, and did not appear to enjoy his job, and certainly wasn't impressed by the group.

"I'm Carroll," he said. "Whaddaya want?"

"That depends," said Anicka. "What do you have?"

"Well, I got the captain's room open for five coins. I got grog for three coins a round," said Carroll. "You're just lucky I'm servin' landlubbers."

"Landlubbers?" said Anicka. "Why would you call us that?"

"Yeah, what of it? This has been a town that lives by shipping. But with all the monsters, no boats are goin' anywhere. So we gotta serve people who don't make as honest livings," said Carroll, spitting on the floor. "But we don't have to like it."

"What would you consider an honest living?" said Daniel.

"On the sea! That is the place for a man!" said Carroll. "Not in dungeons and lairs like some sort of scavenging **worm**! The slimes, roaches ... all that? Where ya been? Avernum?" he paused, and said, "Of course, ya may not know. There's been a who lot less problems with the slimes lately."

"Well, we have been in Avernum," said Anicka.

"I thought as much," said Carroll, nervously. "Just don't cause trouble."

"We didn't plan to," said Angarahad. "We were told to look for a Glydden here?"

The priest sitting at the bar drinking prodigious quantities of grog said in a voice untouched by the amount of drink, said, "Hail to you. I'm Glydden. I'm captain here. Been here for five years, since I served in the Avernum campaign." She eyed the group carefully.

"What was the Avernum campaign like for you?" said Anicka, who'd been a young child during the war, and didn't remember a time before that.

"It was a long, bloody business. I got nothin' against the worms. It's nothing personal. But I'll gut any one of them who messes with my boys," she said, watching them carefully.

"You send out many patrols?" said Daniel.

"I have to in these times, what with all the filth running around," she said watching them coldly. "They're good lads, out day after day, wiping out slimes. And anyone else who gets in their way, if you catch my meanin."

"As a matter of fact," said Anicka, "I think it was one of your patrols we helped out when they were jumped by slimes."

"Well," she said, "I never thought I'd see the day one of my troops was saved by an Avernite. You've my gratitude, friends. And if you're fighting the slimes with us, I have a bit of advice for you."

"We're taking all the advice we can get," said Anicka.

"Stay on the west side, follow the south shore. We seen this tower that has slimes working for brigands," she said with a nod. "That's right. Slimes actually enslaved to brigands. Someone should check that out. They might learn something interesting."

"So how does the fight against the slimes go?" said Anicka.

"Badly. My soldiers are out everywhere, hunting for the foul creatures," said Glydden. "We kill fifty and they kill one of us, and we come out the worse for it."

"So, what kind of town is Delis?" said Daniel.

"This is the big seaport for stuff being shipped to and from the north," said Glydden. "Sometimes I think there's more than just shipping going on."

"What else besides shipping would be going on?" asked Phaedra.

"Not my job," said Glydden with a head shake. "Don't know nothin' about it."

"Well, thanks for the tip," said Anicka. "We'll be sure to check it out."

Following that tip, they made their way back along the southern coast.

Anicka said, "You know, we're going to have to come up with some way to make more money. I'd like to buy those horses—it's really getting old."

"Have you even seen a horse?" said Phaedra.

"No, but it can't be harder than dealing with the giant lizards," said Anicka.

"But how are we going to make more money?" said Daniel. "Twenty-five gold a day, and needing to spend some, it'll take us forever to earn enough for those horses!"

"It will take only twenty days," said Angarahad.

"Yeah, and so for twenty days, we just hang out collecting our per diem and doing nothing?" said Daniel.

"We'll think of something," said Anicka, who was worried that their purse was getting a bit thin after another night in Delan.

Finally, following up on the leads that they'd been given, they found a narrow pass in the hills between the mountains and shore. A band of brigands were guarding the area, and they moved to block the pass at the approach of Avernites.

"That's weird," said Phaedra, "they've got slimes with them, but the slimes aren't attacking them."

"Remember those one farmers said something about that," said Anicka. "Brigands and slimes working together. Let's treat 'em like slimes."

They fought, the slimes and brigands neither one being much of an opponent, and continued on, finding another band of brigands guarding the next stretch. Like the first, they were accompanied by the brightly colored slimes. This band was likewise not difficult to defeat, and they made their way to an old, crumbling fortress with a multitude of small, polished agates set into its outer walls. If it did not have skulls on the ramparts and tiny globs of brightly colored slimes slithering everywhere, it would be quite lovely and welcoming. The sign read: Beware: This is the domain of Jordan Bojar the arch-mage!"

"Great, the fruitcake the mayor of Krizsan told us about," said Anicka.

"Really," said Daniel, reading a newer sign, "Those entering unwelcome will be trapped inside and fed to the slimes!"

"I don't think we're going to be welcome," said Anicka. "Stay on your toes."

As they progressed inside, there were more and more little bits of slime, and suddenly, there was a loud ringing noise as the corridors echoes with shouts of alarm.

"Well, shit," said Anicka. "They're not going to even give us a chance to be friendly like."

"Didn't expect them to, did you?" said Daniel.

They fought their way past archers, past slimes and bandits, and then suddenly there were loud grinding noises which sounded like they were coming from somewhere ahead and behind them, and before they could leap away, the whole floor folded away, dropping them into a slippery, filthy chute.

"Nasty," said Anicka, picking a piece of slimy trash off her armor. "Everyone all right?"

"Yeah, fine," said Daniel. "At least the junk broke our fall."

"Figure that's what they meant about trapping and feeding to slimes?" asked Phaedra.

"Quite likely," said Anicka. "But I betcha there's a way out. We just have to find it."

They explored, finding an empty temple, and then saw a sign, "Warning, the guardian is extremely dangerous. It will attack you and can kill you before you know what's happening. Don't go down here without Bojar."

"Yeah, well, we didn't get much option," muttered Anicka.

"There is another tunnel we didn't check," said Angarahad.

"We'll check this first," said Anicka.

The smell coming from the cave ahead was a combination of rotting flesh, old cheese, and garlic, with a thin layer of a clear mucous-like substance and several dried and bent spines, each about a foot long.

"I think we should go back," said Frrrrrr.

"Too late," said Anicka, dodging a spine, "we've been spotted!"

They fought the spiny worm—a great hulking creature of twenty-five feet in length, and with great difficulty, overcame, as Nathan provided Frrrrrr with some potions.

They entered a magical laboratory, with esoteric clutter of all sorts in every corner, strange, constantly changing smells wafting through the air, and small blobs of slime covering the floor.

"Interesting," said Anicka. "Think the nutjob is making the stuff?"

"That'd certainly make it easy," said Daniel. "I hope so."

Within a peculiar room containing a large stone chair edged with gold leaf, carved agate runes slightly glowing on the floor surrounding the chair, a secret door opened and a middle-aged bearded male poked out his head, and seeing the group, muttered a command and disappeared.

"Get him!" said Anicka, but the runes flashed again, and the room was filled with slimes. "OK, get the slimes, then."

The slimes fell easily, and they found the door, aided by having seen it open before, and fought their way past burning magical barriers and slimes to defeat the madman, Jordan Bojar. Peeking into cauldrons, they jumped back, repulsed. A slimed was cooking—one color per pot. It wasn't easy to tell whether he was making them or rendering down slimes found elsewhere. Either way, it was nauseating, and a thin layer of glass coated the insides of the cauldrons.

Moving beyond the nasty sight, they reached Jordan Bojar's bedroom and library. Bookshelves were mostly bare, but there was a large book which appeared to be a journal—at least it had some recent entries.

With growing excitement, Phaedra began reading the notes, which gave a detailed account of who Jordan Bojar had been, what he did, and how he was able to create and control slimes. Apparently, he had been a traveling mage of no great importance who, when traveling to Krizsan, saw a large cave while camping in some mountains. He investigated and found that it was full of the slimes. Hiding himself with spellcraft, he entered and found the cavern was a huge factory for producing the slimes. They were born and grew up in enormous pools of green goo, and he had taken a sample of this goo and took it with him.

He said little else about the slime pit except that it was in some mountains not far east of the town of Colchis, and that the slimes were controlled by a huge 'alien slime' whatever that might be.

From there, Jordan Bojar had come here, grew the slime sample into his own pool, and used it to create slimes for his own purposes. One small side note was that the pools were very vulnerable to heat, and could be destroyed by intense fire.

"He was certainly courageous and brilliant," said Nathan. "Pity he was such an evil guy."

"Yes, that knowledge could have helped the others wipe out the slimes," said Anicka. "No matter. We'll use it and see if that doesn't help bring an end to the plague of slimes."

"There's just the problem of getting out of here," said Frrrrrr.

"There must be a way, or he wouldn't have been coming down here," said Anicka.

Leaving the lab behind, they came to a large cave dominated by a huge pool of green goo. The pool constantly bubbled, hissed, and emitted puffs of dangerous looking gas. Every surface of the cavern was covered with a thin layer of slime. A tiny ocher slime crawled out of the green pool, slid around and then flowed back into the larger pool.

"OK, want to see if we can take it out?" said Anicka. "Phaedra, you want to try? Intense fire sounds like magic to me."

"All right, stand back," said Phaedra, and she cast a spell.

With a green spray and an intensely satisfying splattering noise, the slime pool flew apart as Phaedra's fireball struck it. The bits of goo tried to ooze back together again, but the heat hardened their surfaces. A bizarre keening echoing through the tunnels was also coming from a baby slime at the edge of the destroyed pool.

"The slimes are dying," said Angarahad. "It seems destroying their creator kills them."

As it became quiet again, Anicka said, "Well, that's good to know. Now to find Colchis and this other place with the slime pits and the alien slime."

"Not a problem," said Angarahad when the gas dissipated, "there's a stair there."

Climbing the stair, they found themselves in a throne room of some sort, with a lever in the floor. Pulling that lever, they heard some gears, and found their way out.

As they continued east toward Krizsan, they met a militia group, which introduced themselves, saying they were from Krizsan. They did not comment on the obvious Avernite origins of the group, but warned to be on the lookout for slimes.

"Where's Colchis?" said Anicka.

"Colchis? About sixty miles thataway," replied one of the men, pointing east.

"Thanks!" said Anicka, with a slight groan. "OK, it's a long way ... guess we better get going."

The militia gave a confused look at Frrrrrr, but did nothing against him.

In Colchis, they found the place a complete ruin, except for a surprisingly reinforced room at the rear of a ruin of a stable. Within, they found a ghost, seeming to be struggling to remain in the place, wavering and warping before their eyes, so that nothing could be told about the sort of being it had been.

"Why are you here?" said Anicka.

The words were a whisper, "Help you."

"Help us with what?" said Anicka.

It speech trickled out, one pained word after another, "Your foes are strong, and you are the only force up here to battle them. I wish to give aid, but can do little. I made this room to wait for you. I have found gifts."

"What sort of gifts, where?" said Anicka.

It wavered, and said, "Two things are hidden in this ruin, one in the pillar, one in the anvil. They can make one of you an avatar against the slime. Now I must depart, before I am discovered."

"Wait! Who were you? What happened to you?" said Daniel. "Why are you helping us?"

It seemed to try to say something else, but faded away, leaving the room otherwise empty.

"So, you going to take the spook's advice?" said Daniel.

"Not much harm in looking there, is there?" said Anicka. "Not sure what we'll find."

Anicka led the way to the pillar in one ruined room, and inspecting the base, found a hidden compartment, and within, a small necklace.

"What is it?" said Daniel.

"A necklace," said Anicka. "Maybe we should get a sage ..."

"Never mind that, there's a whole buncha slimes just popped up!" said Nathan. "We need you."

Anicka pocketed the necklace and joined in the attack. After this, they found a slight depression under an anvil, and underneath an opening which held a leather helmet. This time, there were no bubbling slimes out of the ground.

"Let's go back and find a sage somewhere, find out if we can trust this stuff or not," said Anicka.

Heading back, they came to the small town of Silvar.

"Silvar?" said Anicka. "How ..."

"Maybe they named ours after this one," said Angarahad.

"I suppose it's possible," said Anicka, and she led the way into a bar.

The innkeeper was a rotund woman with long, dark hair reading a book.

Anicka cleared her throat, and Kelda looked up and said, "I'm Kelda. Welcome to my inn."

"Hi, um, how fares this place?" said Anicka, and her face took on a momentary panic as Phaedra tugged on Anicka's arm and whispered, "Dervish!"

"Not too well," said Kelda. "Not much business, what with all the slimes. I'll give you a good room for only three coins, and wine for one."

"Slimes been a real bother?" said Anicka, nervous.

"Ever since the slimes started appearing, it's been nothing but constant attacks. Oh well, at least we didn't end up like Colchis," said Kelda. "The poor village was only twenty miles east of here, hit by even more slime attacks than us. Constant. Humans abandoned the place, and the slimes took over. Nothing but ruins there now."

"Why did Colchis get more slime attacks?" said Anicka.

"Not sure. Nobody knows why they got attacked more than us. One thing I've heard, though, the farther west from here you go, the less slimes there are," said Kelda.

The man in the plate armor, markings on his breastplate signifying that he was a Dervish, looked over at them, and said, "I am Vorgar."

"Uh, hi," said Anicka, eyes wide. She had heard of dervishes and the things they had done in Avernum during the war. "You're an Empire dervish?"

"Yeah, one of the elite," said Vorgar with a nasty look at Frrrrrr. "The best of the best. So you'd better leave soon if you know what's good for you. Any nephilim in this town are likely to end up impaled on a sword."

"So are you, uh ... stationed here?" said Anicka.

"Yeah, I have been placed here to fend off the slimes. It's one of my easier assignments," said Vorgar. "Compared to when I served in Avernum and was part of a unit ambushed by a vahnatai and worm patrol."

"Worms?" said Phaedra. "That's a pretty rude term."

"Oh yeah?" he said, standing and put his hands on the pommel of his sword, "Well, worms, I'm not going to stop saying it. You have a problem with that, worms?"

"Yeah, I do," said Daniel.

"That's enough!" said Kelda. "You young folk, get outta my bar. I'm not going to be having a brawl in here."

"Now what are we supposed to do?" said Angarahad, now that they were back on the streets of Silvar, hurrying out of the town. "Don't you know, a dervish could've cut us to shreds?"

"I didn't like what he called us," said Daniel. "And I don't think he's all that special. I hear that quite a few dervishes died in the war."

"Doesn't mean we should be picking at the sore spots," said Nathan. "It's ... Dan, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile. Bashing a dervish, or getting bashed by one isn't going to help Avernum."

"All right, all right," said Daniel. "But one of these days, he'll be sorry."


	6. Chapter 5: Ewww, Slimy!

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I don't anticipate any friendlies in this chapter, but the Slime Pits will be returned to the game unharmed following this bit of fun.

* * *

By the time the sun rose again, the young adventurers were near exhaustion, much like the Empire troops they had encountered. Having things go sour in Silvar, they decided to take their chances with wilderness camping near the ruins of Colchis, and twice had to rouse to fight off some of the aggressive slimes.

Now, though, they continued east, finding the slimes had—almost incomprehensibly—eaten away large tracts of road.

"Why would they do that?" said Daniel.

"Who knows," said Anicka. "It sure wouldn't be to obscure where they're coming from. Maybe they ate road before they decided humans were tastier."

As they approached the path that had been described by Jordan Bojar, they saw a valley infested by more slimes than one had thought possible. Viscous goo dropped from every available surface, and there was an eerie lack of any non-slime life, plant or animal. A large collection of the mindless predators waited up the path. They did not approach the Avernites, but seemed to be guarding the path.

"That's very odd," said Anicka.

"Yes, well I don't have any means of hiding us like what he was talking about in his notes," said Phaedra. "But I bet this is where we must go to deal with the slimes."

"All right, let's go," said Anicka, drawing her sword. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Daniel.

As they started moving forward, the slimes' inactivity ended, and they glided gelatinously to meet the intrepid adventurers.

After slaying this group, Nathan said, "I'm sure there's plenty more where they came from."

"Optimist," said Anicka. "Let's keep going."

The thoroughness with which the mountain had been scoured of life was positively horrifying. Trees had been eaten down to the roots, and another collection of slimes waited patiently on the path, bubbling slowly and emitting foul gases.

"From here on out, I expect it's going to be nothing but slime after slime," said Anicka. "Are we ready?"

"Ready," said Nathan. "I've got as many potions brewed as I know."

"And I've studied as best I can," said Phaedra, "despite the interruptions in the night."

"Well, I couldn't do too much about that," said Anicka. "Dan wanted to be da man in Silvar."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Daniel. "It's just ... damn dervish ... I hate them. Just because we're kinda helping Empire right now doesn't mean that I wouldn't be sorry if he was dead. Or the whole lot of them."

Angarahad said, "Dan, it's not like ... these people are as innocent as the people in Cotra were. Thinking like that is how this whole mess started, and it's not going to end as long as people who didn't have a gods-damned-thing to do with actions and decisions are blamed for something someone else did."

"Right," said Anicka. "Anyhow, we got us slimes to kill, and maybe we can find a way to live together in peace or something."

At long last, they slew the second group of slimy guards, and ascended the mountain so that they could descend into the slime pit.

"Don't touch anything you don't have to," said Frrrrrr. "There's goo everywhere, and it seems acid is a base secretion."

"Yes, it's pitted pretty bad," said Anicka, as they moved into the dark, humid cave. "Just watch out ... it's going to be dangerous in here."

"Aieeee!" said Dan, sliding, and he managed to catch his balance.

"I know, it's getting slicker," said Anicka. "And I think I will need new boots when we get outta here. I can feel it eating through them."

"Probably best not to stay in one place too much," said Angarahad, "though I'm not sure that there's going to be anything safe until we're out of here."

The entry passage ended in a large, moist cavern. The ceiling arched high overhead, almost like being in an Avernite cavern, though they had to walk carefully, avoiding the pools of slime and slipping into one. Suddenly, slimes oozed from the cracks in the ceiling and dropped in front and behind the group.

"Great, a welcome committee," groaned Anicka. "Mind your footing."

They defeated these, and found their way down a twisty passage which led to a closed portcullis, as Daniel mapped and between Frrrrrr's bow and the magics of Phaedra and Angarahad, slimes on the other side were picked off. Returning back up the slope, they came into a horrifying room where a number of bloated bodies of a variety of humanoid races, dead for varying amounts of time, had been dragged by the slimes.

"Why would they bring them in here?" said Anicka.

"Almost makes you wish you were back in the big slimy chamber," said Phaedra. "Almost."

Picking their way through, being very careful to give as wide a berth as possible to the corpses, they found another rapidly descending path, at the base of which was another closed portcullis, and a small cavern filled with slimes who appeared to be absorbing energy from the rune on the floor. After getting rid of those slimes, even though it felt like they were doing little more than "drop in the bucket" action, Phaedra stepped on the rune, and closed her eyes in bliss.

"It's great, it's making me feel like I slept all night," said Phaedra.

"Don't take any more chances," said Anicka. "Let's keep exploring. How's the map, Dan?"

"So far, so good," said Daniel, and he showed her the map he had made so far.

They continued exploring, finding a hidden cave which had been the last stand of a group of trapped Empire soldiers, but the men were all dead, and they searched through the surviving equipment, taking the few things not ruined by slimes.

Further twisting passages, more slimes, and they quickly learned that having killed slimes didn't mean that more might not be on the way.

"Now this is strange," said Anicka. "No slimes this way."

"Probably something even worse," said Nathan.

"What can be worse than a gazillion slimes?" said Anicka, and she turned the corner, seeing the gigantic fungi that dwelt in Avernum. "Oh fuck. That's worse."

"That's nothing!" said Daniel. "Look at the slug!"

"One of these days, I'm going to create a spray salt spell," said Phaedra. "I think that'd work great."

After killing the slug and the fungi, they continued, Daniel mapping madly along the way, and then they came into a chamber where, unlike the others, the slimes within did not make any motion to attack.

Instead of attacking, the slimes seemed to be trying to adopt humanoid form, surging upwards in crude parodies of the human body, and they collapsed like melting wax.

"Why are they doing that?" said Anicka.

"I have no idea," said Angarahad. "It doesn't fit with the other things they've been doing. Seeming mindless ..."

"Maybe this is phase two," said Anicka, looking green. "Fake like us, and then eat everyone."

As they continued mapping through the twisting tunnels, killing every slime on the way, they saw a crude carving of the sun symbol of Avernum in the wall.

"This is recent," said Frrrrrr.

"That's strange," said Anicka. "Why would ... you don't suppose that other group that Anaximander was talking about was here?"

"It's possible," said Angarahad, and they turned the corner and found a scrap of parchment made of pressed lichen, unlike the parchments they had seen on the surface in Jordan Bojar's place.

"Hidden passage here," said Phaedra, and she led the way. "Oh no."

"She had to be an Avernite," said Daniel. "She's thin and pale like us."

"No sign of who she was," said Anicka, looking up from her search of the body. "Maybe Anaximander will have a clue."

"We'll ask when we get back," said Nathan. "But I want to see that building ... I think it was here before the slimes."

"Why's that?" said Anicka, leading the way back out of the hidden passage.

"Slimes seem to be trying to get through this wall," said Nathan. "Haven't done it yet."

"The door's locked," said Anicka. "Want to see if there's anything worthwhile in there?"

"I will try," said Frrrrrr, pulling out a pick and working on the lock.

There were runes on the next door, and neither Frrrrrr's lockpicks nor Phaedra's spells could open the door. They did, however, take the handful of items that were hidden in a chest and the desk, before continuing the explorations.

Down another slope, to find another closed portcullis, and down another tunnel, they heard low, gurgling, agonized moans.

"Sounds like something has a mouth full of goo," said Angarahad.

"While being tortured," said Daniel. "We going forward?"

"Of course," said Anicka.

It looked at first like the slime was eating a giant lizard, but upon closer examination, it appeared they were trying to meld into one slime-lizard creature.

"Oh, fuck no," said Anicka. "We're not going to have that running loose too ..." and with one swift blow from the sword, she struck them/it down, and cleaned off her blade.

"Shit!" said Nathan, and he was furiously beating off a mauve slime as Anicka checked the next alcove.

"You all right?" said Anicka, as she stared for a moment at the slime-eating-goblin ... no, slime-melding-with-goblin, and sliced through this abomination.

"Yeah, fine," said Nathan.

They continued searching, and finally returned to the pedestal in the middle of the large chamber. The writing on the obelisks around the corners of the area was obscure, none of the group recognized the language.

Daniel said, "I think I can figure out this now."

"What?" said Anicka, looking at the incomprehensible button pattern.

"OK, we found five passages that went down, all had a portcullis on the bottom, right?" said Daniel.

"Yeah," said Anicka. "And your point?"

"Look," said Daniel, putting his map beside the pedestal.

"Oh, I see it," said Anicka as he pointed to one of the down passages. "So, we press these buttons, we can get through the portcullis, you figure?"

"I believe so," said Daniel. "Now, it may be that only one can be open at a time. We can try hitting all five and looking around."

"Save effort," said Anicka. "If that's not going to work, let's just ..." She pressed the button on the lowest left point, and they faintly heard the distant sound of chains rattling. "One at a time, and come back here in betweens."

"OK," said Daniel, studying the map. "You pressed that one, I think that means we need to go ... here." He pointed to one of the passages on the map.

"All righty, then," said Anicka. "Let's test the theory out."

"It worked," said Daniel jubilantly, as they made their way to the passage and found the portcullis open.

The hall extended further thant hey could see, a passage lined with stone humanoids thickly covered with the ubiquitous goo.

"I hope those are statues under there," said Phaedra.

Finding themselves under immediate attack by the spell-casting mauve slimes, they went on a running battle until they at last reached the end of the long hall, and came to an obelisk with the words "HA HA" carved upon it.

"I'm sure there was more than this," said Anicka. "Let's go back and search the walls. Frrrrrr, you take that side, I'll take this. Dan, Angie, you're with Frrrrrr, rest of you on my side."

Some time of searching, and Frrrrrr said, "Over here."

"What's that?" said Anicka, coming over.

Frrrrrr pointed, "Some cracks here. Slime's been eating at the edges. We just didn't notice because we were being attacked at the time."

They followed, and saw ahead one of the slime pools like the one they destroyed in Jordan Bojar's place. The cavern contained one of the gigantic slime breeding pools. It was in pools like this that all of the slimes tormenting Krizsan province were born. Even now, lumps were shifting and growing under the surface, soon to be born the vicious, mindless creatures ready to slay the innocents outside. The whole process was horrifying in its simplicity.

"Phaedra, do your thing," said Anicka. "That seemed to be the only thing could hurt it."

Phaedra nodded, and blasted the slime pool into hundreds of tiny globules. The balls of goo twitched slightly, tried to reform, and died. Other than that, there seemed to be little effect, as the bubbling of evil goo could be heard echoing all around.

Moving ahead, they saw a rune on the floor, and as Anicka started across, the barrier of green energy flashed into existence, dropping when they moved away, reappearing when she tried another approach.

"Maybe if we get the others," said Daniel, "we'll weaken it and be able to go further."

"OK," said Anicka. "Back to the pedestal. We'll try another button."

Pushing the next leftmost button, they heard more distant clatterings of chains, and made their way to the passage that Daniel predicted would be open now, and indeed it was. Managing the boat they found, they made their way through the watery area, dotted with islands filled with slimes which attacked whenever they neared, and finally made their way to another slime pool. As Anicka, Frrrrrr, Daniel, and Nathan fended off the creations of the pool, Phaedra cast her spell and blasted the slime pool into hundreds of tiny globules, twitching slightly before dying. The continuing bubbling of evil goo around them told, however, that they had not yet found an end to the plague.

Again they found a rune with the re-appearing and disappearing barrier, and finally made their way back down the watery passage to the portcullis.

"Let's see if the other one's still open," said Angarahad.

"I don't expect it will be," said Daniel.

"No matter," said Anicka. "We'll just take a moment to check it out. I think we're close enough that it's worthwhile."

"All right," said Daniel, and he continued rowing and then when docked, helped the others out of the boat.

They returned, and found that the other portcullis was indeed closed again, and made their way to the pedestal again. This time, Anicka picked the button which was more or less in the center, and they made their way down. Ahead, there were several humanoid bodies in the room—corpses old, withered and covered with goo, and looked like nephilim.

"They should be more decomposed," said Angarahad.

"They're not attacking," said Anicka. "That's a good thing."

As they continued, they heard a long, hideous keening—the bodies had risen and become some sort of bizarre zombie.

"Phaedra, get the pool," said Anicka. "We'll get the zombies."

Phaedra blasted this slime pool, which was destroyed like the others, though the zombies were still attacking, and then she rejoined her companions in zombie killing.

"They're not the typical undead," said Angarahad. "I think maybe not even undead at all ... some sort of slime zombie, not true zombie."

"Well, I think we're making progress," said Anicka. "They don't seem to be spawning as fast."

They trekked back up to the pedestal, and Anicka pushed a fourth button, this one lower and just slightly left of the right-most one. Consulting the map again, Daniel led the way to another passage.

Fighting their way around the chasm, they finally made it to another slime pool, and Phaedra destroyed that one as she had the others, and they turned to leave, hoping that they were nearing the end of their sojourn in the acrid air of the slime pit.

"Oh my God!" said Frrrrrr, "that one isn't dead!"

"They put air holes in the goop?" said Anicka. "Let's see if we can free him."

Using a dagger, they scraped off the fibrous gook that held the man in place. He must have been paralyzed by a slime, and then wrapped in webs and goo. He had been imprisoned in his armor, his equipment nearby. He stood and blinked, but he only grunted and twitched when Anicka tried to ask who he was.

Howling in his madness, he grabbed his equipment and ran off.

"The poor man," said Angarahad.

"I'd probably be a bit balmy, too," said Anicka. "Let's get back to the pedestal."

They returned to the pedestal, and Anicka pushed the only button she hadn't yet pushed, and they heard the now-familiar sound of chains rattling in the distance, and Daniel led the way back to the abattoir, where they gingerly stepped around the bodies, which had only seemed to grow more putrid since their visit a few hours before.

Phaedra blasted the last slime pool, and they moved to the rune, where a weak, flickering magical barrier now appeared. Anicka reached out to touch it, and her hand passed through it.

"All right, let's see what we ..." said Anicka, and she led the way into the innermost cavern, and her words dropped off in horror.

At long last, they stood in the innermost cavern, its walls scratched by the flailing of huge tentacles, the floor covered with tiny droplets of gray goo. There was little time to absorb much in the way of detail, for the massive master of the caves was keening in fury, a beast twenty feet high, a writhing mass of tentacles, fibrous jelly, and eyestalks, with a croaking roar. Spitting goo, tentacles lashing, it lunged at the young adventurers.

"Oh, shit," said Anicka. "I hope that thing ..."

"It'll be ok," said Frrrrrr, as his arrow zipped into the thing and a howl of pain erupted. "It can be hurt."

"Oh fuck, it slimed me!" said Daniel.

Angarahad said, "You'll be fine," as she began chanting a prayer to tend the acid burns.

Anicka led the way, and slowly they battered the alien thing, and with a roar that seemed to shake the entire cavern, the alien slime shook and collapsed. Almost immediately, it started to decay, its body falling apart and decomposing into goo. Smaller screams reverberated through the tunnels, and it seemed that what slimes had not yet died were now dying.

Bloody, battered, and burned, they were now alone in the cavern.

"Someone very powerful created this place," said Phaedra, "but who would do that?"

"Let's look around," said Anicka. "Maybe we'll find some clue."

"Hope so," said Daniel. "Whoever did this could do it again, and ... if they do, we won't be able to go to the surface like everyone has always hoped."

Searching the walls, Anicka found a secret passage, and they made their way down. All the evidence in the caves had pointed to the fact that the slimes had not migrated here by chance, but had been placed here. The rune etched into the floor at the end of the secret passage seemed to be the final evidence.

"It's a mage's rune," said Phaedra. "I don't know whose, but that's a mark of ownership."

Daniel sketched the mark, and said, "We'll have to ask in Fort Emergence. I don't want to be asking Empire about that."

"Too right," said Anicka. "Let's get out of here. I need some fresh air."

Making their way out of the caves, the path still appeared as scoured as before, though the bubbling hisses could not be heard.

Anicka flopped to the ground, and pulled off her boots.

"Definitely need new ones," she said, squinting at the soles. "There's barely anything left, and we got the whole way to Krizsan to go."

"We going to camp here?" said Daniel.

"Yeah, look—it's dark again," said Anicka. "Or near enough to it. And I'm beat. Just in case there are more slimes ..."

"Then do you think here is the best place?" said Daniel.

"I'm too tired to go further," said Anicka.

"I'll help set up camp," said Angarahad.

That night, however, they were not attacked by slimes, and the night was restful—quiet and peaceful. Then, pulling on her almost digested boots, Anicka began leading the way down the path to the ruined road, and from there, west to Krizsan.

As they traveled, they met a militia group out of Krizsan, and the men seemed quite happy.

"What's the good word?" said Anicka, surprised.

"We're on patrol, looking for slimes," said their leader. "We haven't seen any all day. Don't be careless, but we may have seen the worst of it."

"Thanks," said Anicka, deciding that bragging to these men wouldn't do them much good.


	7. Chapter 6: Heaping Rewards

A/N: The magnificent world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Mayor Arbuckle, Kessle, Valoda, Captain Agrod, Captain Maxine, Anaximander, Mazumdar, Berra, and Levy; and places: Krizsan and Fort Emergence.

* * *

Returning to Krizsan, they took the time to stop at the inn, asking for a room so they could get cleaned up, and then looking about the city for new boots, finally coming back to city hall, where they were ushered in to see Mayor Arbuckle.

"Your honor," said Anicka, "we believe we have stopped the slimes."

"How is this?" said Mayor Arbuckle, looking like he wasn't quite ready to believe the news.

"Well, the tip about that mage was very helpful," said Anicka. "He apparently found the slime pit and was making his own slimes."

"Making his own slimes?" said Mayor Arbuckle. "Then there will be more?"

"Oh, no," said Anicka, "we learned that intense magical fire could destroy the pool ..."

"They seem to have spawned in these pools," said Phaedra, "and a fireball to the pool killed the pool and the slimes born from that pool."

"Except in the slime pit," said Daniel. "There, there was this huge ass ... uh ... really big slime thing with tentacles and eyes everywhere."

"There were five slime spawning pools in the place," said Anicka, "and we ... well, Phaedra, she's the one who **can**, fireballed the pools, and then we beat down the big monster. It was one of the most hideous things I've ever seen, but when it died, we heard the other slimes in the area die as well. We ran into some militia on our way back, and they hadn't seen any slimes since our fight."

"Excellent!" said Mayor Arbuckle, clapping his hands, and a page ran from the room to return with a large sack of gold. "I know not your opinion of the Empire, but know this ... by slaying the beast, you have saved many innocent lives. I will let news of your brave deed spread. If I have my way, you will be greeted with open arms everywhere in Valorim. Even though you are aliens among us, you deserve no less."

Anicka looked to Frrrrrr and back to the mayor, and said, "And they won't be insulting Frrrrrr?"

"No, no," said Mayor Arbuckle. "I've heard about how adventurers work—a team that needs every one of their members, and our gratitude extends to all of you, no matter how different you may be."

"So how have things been going?" said Angarahad.

"Well, so well that I have no need for adventurers. My guards have been up to the task of destroying the remaining pests," said Mayor Arbuckle. "And that is what they are now. Dangerous pests, but mere pests nonetheless. Of course, if you're looking for work, you might check next door with Valoda. I think even Agrod has some sort of minor task ... busywork not worth mentioning when the slimes were so heavy."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

Leaving the mayor's office, Anicka said, "This is a lot of money, but ... having some coming in a little faster than twenty-five a day would be nice."

"I agree," said Daniel.

In the next office, there was an officious-looking woman with a turned-up nose behind the counter. She looked up at them, and nervously continued to shuffle papers.

"I am Valoda," she said. "Welcome travelers. Would you like a job?"

"What sort of job involves so many papers?" said Frrrrrr.

"I'm the delivery dispatcher," replied Valoda. "Even in these awful days, the mail must go through."

"What's a delivery dispatcher?" said Anicka.

"When someone needs something sent somewhere, they come to me, and I find someone to do it for them. If you'd like a mission let me know," said Valoda. "Before you get a mission, however, I have some advice for you."

"What's the advice?" said Anicka.

"These are paranoid times. You may not want to take a mission to a city until you know you will be let in. Also, we job dispatchers are unforgiving of failure," said Valoda.

"What happens if we fail to complete a mission?" asked Anicka.

"Fail to complete one of my jobs on time, and don't be surprised if I don't give you another for a few months," said Valoda, sternly. "The Empire is responsible for the mail, and the Empire insists the mail continues to move as much as possible. It might occur to some that perhaps they should send more troops to help us, and fewer orders for us to obey," she said with a sigh. "It is, of course, not my place to criticize the Empire."

"What's so awful about these times?" said Daniel.

"It's nearly impossible to find anyone going anywhere these days. Too many monsters. Far too dangerous," said Valoda. "People are paying plenty of money to the people who take my missions."

"Are you worried about the monsters?" said Nathan.

She shuffled her papers, and said, "One slime could wreck all of my records! I'm a constant wreck with worry. I know they say they're gone, but they could come back."

"What sort of records do you keep?" asked Anicka.

Looking distressed, Valoda replied, "I have records of every mission I ever gave, and the outcome! How am I supposed to work if I lose that information!"

"Yeah, I can see that's a problem," said Anicka. "I don't think we're free to take any work just now."

Leaving that office, she said, "We don't know where enough stuff is. I don't want to chance it."

Moving to the next office, they saw a captain of the Empire army with a squashed, puffy face and a huge nose.

He looked at the group with extreme distrust, and said, "I'm Captain Agrod."

"Can you tell us what your position is in Krizsan?" said Anicka politely.

He pulled out a small hip flask and took a swig from it, and said, "I'm the Empire liaison for this area. I'm the one who ended the slime plagues here."

"You didn't do that," said Daniel. "We did."

"But you won't be writing a report to the Empire. And I will," said Agrod. "So there it is."

"Do you always drink while working?" said Angarahad, her nose wrinkling.

He grunted and took another swig before saying, "If you had to live around here, you'd take a nip once in a while, too. You best not cause trouble."

"Why do you think we're troublemakers?" said Anicka.

"Look, we all know there are Avernites wandering around. If you were near the center of the Empire, this would be a serious problem. But this is the middle of nowhere, and we don't care here," said Agrod. "Just don't cause trouble, OK?"

"Sure," said Anicka. "What's an Empire liaison for?"

"The Empire stuck me out here in the middle of nowhere to look after things and implement their inane policies," said Agrod. "Speaking of which, what's your opinion on unicorns?"

"Unicorns?" said Daniel. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't have any romantic ideas about friendly, happy creatures. When we got out here, we found a bunch of them, and they're nasty, vicious pests. The Empire told me to hire someone to get rid of them," said Agrod. "So tell you what. Every unicorn horn you bring me, I give you ten gold. Just come back and tell me you have the horns."

"Is this really the middle of nowhere?" said Anicka.

"Well, the south end of nowhere, but yes. That's what Krizsan province is, that's for sure," said Agrod. "The most remote end of the Empire."

"So what kind of inane policies does the Empire want you implementing?" said Daniel.

"The Empire is too busy crushing anyone who questions it to worry about what happens in the middle of nowhere. They don't send anyone out here to help out, only to tell people what to do and not offer assistance," said Agrod. "For example, this area's been torn apart, and I'm supposed to be hiring people to deal with the unicorns."

"We'll think about that, thanks," said Anicka, and she headed out of the office.

On the street, they encountered Captain Maxine again, and she looked more cheerful than before, clapping Anicka on the shoulder as she said, "I heard that the slimes have started to disappear and that you're likely responsible! Good work! Bad news is, not all the slimes are dead yet, though the source is gone. The chopping continues."

"Thanks," said Anicka. "I guess the chopping's a lot more manageable."

"Oh, aye, it is," said Maxine. "Practically a vacation now. Carry on, now."

"I guess," said Anicka, as they watched the captain leave, "it's nice that we're not getting all that nasty talk any more."

"I'm not sure it'll be that way everywhere," said Daniel.

"We better get back and report in," said Anicka, and she led the way out of Krizsan.

Following their course to the northwest, they made sure they were not being followed before entering the valley where the entrance to Fort Emergence was hidden, and then came into the fort.

Entering Anaximander's officer, Anicka launched into a telling of the fight against the alien slime, the exuberance in her voice as she told of the difficult fight unmistakable. Anaximander, on the other hand, looked more worried than before.

"You see what this means, don't you?" he said. "Some powerful force, with great magical ability has launched an attack upon the surface. This is grim. The best that can happen is that the Empire will blame us and attack us again. The worst is that the attacker has the power to make the surface unlivable, and we will be doomed to stay in Avernum forever!"

"I never thought of it like that," said Anicka.

"Of course not," said Anaximander. "You're young, full of hopes and dreams. You never realized the nightmares of the war, too young back then. It's clear that your mission is becoming much more important than we thought. We need you to get information for us, instead of just a brief survey of this fort's surroundings. Keep exploring the surface and find out as much as you can about these monsters. More importantly, find out where they came from. Otherwise, they may come for us! And if you find any evidence of who might be responsible, take it to Berra. You'll find him in the library, most likely."

"Oh, there is one other thing," said Angarahad, and she described the body they had found in the slime pits.

"That sounds like Erin," said Anaximander. "She was one of the first group to ascend and explore the surface. Thank you for letting us know what happened to her. I sincerely hope that you can avoid the same fate. In the meantime, I will let her relations know of her tragic demise."

"Thank you," said Angarahad.

"And also, you have done so well, you should receive rewards. Check with Levy, and then go to Portal Fortress. You'll have clearance to go to the Tower of Magi for some training," said Anaximander.

They went to Levy's office, and Anicka asked the smug man, "Have our achievements merited a reward yet?"

Levy turned to a large book, scanned through it, and produced a potion from under the counter. "Well done," he said. "Here is the reward for dispatching the alien slime."

Leaving Levy's office, Daniel said, "You know, we probably should go talk to Berra. I almost forgot about that mark we found."

"You're right," said Anicka. "Let's go."

She led the way into the main Fort Emergence laboratory. Specimens from the surface world had been brought here for examination, and alchemical herbs were grown in long, stone pots. A young woman with a piercing gaze looked at them.

"I am Mazumdar, Head Mage of Fort Emergence," she said, carrying a pot with a surface flower in it.

"So what do you do, exactly?" said Daniel.

"I coordinate all magical activities that take place in Fort Emergence. The fort will eventually be used for experimentation, training, and launching magical spells against our foes," said Mazumdar. "However, the Triad keeps us from being nearly as powerful as we could be."

"Why are they interfering?" said Phaedra.

"The Triad consists of the three greatest mages of Avernum. they are in charge of all things magical. Unfortunately, they tend to not want to let power out of their control. For that reason, our resources are nowhere near what they could be," she said, and grinned. "With exceptions."

"Exceptions, such as?" said Phaedra.

"We are supposed to be training mages here. Yet the Triad won't let us have the books to teach spells from," said Mazumdar. She grinned mischievously, and said, "However, we've managed to sneak a few things past them. We need those tomes, after all."

"That sounds interesting," said Phaedra. "May I read some of your tomes?"

Mazumdar thought, and said, "It seems you are now important enough that I should help you if I can. We have hidden in a secret chamber nearby spellbooks with several spells. They are guarded by a magic barrier." She taught them a short series of hand motions. "These movements will help you pass the barrier. Please, don't tell anyone of the spells we have here. If you did, we'd lose them."

"My lips are sealed," said Phaedra.

"Go ahead," said Anicka. "That's your gig, not mine."

After Phaedra came out, looking triumphant, they moved to the library where a small, bent wizard, heavy with years was poring over a thick book, researching esoteric topics.

He looked up at them vacantly, and croaked, "I am Berra. I hope you are not here to waste my time."

"What are you working on?" asked Anicka.

"I mainly concern myself with doing research," said Berra. "If only the facilities here were adequate. If I was at the Tower of Magi, I would have all the tomes and materials I need! But here, I have little to work with."

"Well, we found and killed the alien slime that seemed to be causing the slimes to overrun the surface," said Anicka. "Dan may have some evidence for you."

Daniel offered the sketch he had made.

Berra looked highly disturbed, and said, "I know that symbol. That is the emblem of Erika the Archmage. Perhaps you should go speak to Anaximander. This is dire news."

"We better do that before we go elsewhere," said Anicka, and she led the way back to Anaximander's office.

"We just got word," said Anicka, "the rune we found in the alien slime's lair is the symbol of Erika.

"This concerns us greatly. Erika is our greatest archmage, and her hatred for the Empire is absolute," said Anaximander. "The possibility that she may be responsible for the ravaging of the surface is both unsettling and plausible. You should go and try to speak with her. She lives at the north end of this cavern, far north of Ghikra. See what she has to say about this."

"I hope she'll see us," said Anicka. "We couldn't cross the bridge when we were mapping."

"This information may change her mind," said Anaximander. "Please, report back to me whatever she has to say on the subject."

"Do you think she's responsible?" said Phaedra.

"Honestly? I am not sure. Her hatred of the Empire knows no bounds, and because of a curse they once laid on her, she can never return to the surface," said Anaximander. "The best way to see is to make contact with her. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Anicka, "I guess we need it."

As they came out of Anaximander's office again, they met a gaunt, severe man wearing armor with the insignia of a commander. He had a regal bearing, cruel eyes, and gazed at them with detached interest. "I am Commander Johnson. You're the secondary surface crew, yes? What do you want?"

"You're the leader of this fort?" said Anicka.

"I have complete command of all the soldiers in this fortress," he replied, an odd accent on the word 'soldiers' as this group answered to Anaximander only.

"Only the soldiers?" said Anicka.

"Yes, I command the soldiers, which you aren't," said Commander Johnson. "Someday, we're going to have to slay all those Empire bastards, and when we do, it'll be the soldiers who do the work."

"Do you really believe we'll eventually have to destroy the Empire?" said Daniel.

"Yes, that's right, slay all of them. And you and your other 'Covert Operations' wastes of air will be no good to anybody," said Commander Johnson. "It's your turn now. But someday, it'll be up to the men, not the kids."

He turned, the conversation clearly at an end, and Anicka shrugged, and led the way back to the quarters they'd been given.

"I thought we were headed out," said Phaedra.

"I've got to think," said Anicka, pulling off the armor and flopping onto one of the beds.

"What's to think about?" said Daniel. "We go up to Erika's and see if we can get in. If we do, we ask her why her rune's on the surface at the core of the slime problem."

"Right," said Anicka. "I'm sure that's going to go over really well. Just like talking to that damn dervish, Dan. Sometimes, you can't just go blasting in ..."

"I'll talk to her, if we get in," said Phaedra.

"OK, fine," said Anicka. "And then after we do that, head back here and see what Anaximander thinks? Whether she's telling the truth or not? And then we gotta go to Portal Fortress and go down to the Tower of Magi."

"So what's the problem with that?" said Phaedra.

"I dunno, it just worries me," said Anicka. "There was that one bartender said something about roaches in with the slimes. And I didn't see any roaches."

"Maybe we did and just didn't recognize them," said Daniel. "I mean, it's not like we have the same problems here in Avernum that they do."

"That's a good thing," said Angarahad. "Can you imagine having slimes like that? They'd probably multiply even faster in Avernum."

"Yeah, and right now, I'm beat," said Anicka, rolling over. "Being a hero can be exhausting."

"Especially when you have to hike miles in slime-eaten boots," said Daniel, holding one of Anicka's blistered feet.

"Owwww! Don't do that," said Anicka.

"I didn't realize it was that bad," said Nathan, and he started clearing space on top of the dresser and brewing potions.

"Yeah, swinging a sword at them, sometimes you just can't watch where you step," said Anicka. "I'll live. I just wanna rest a bit. Is that so awful?"

"No," said Daniel. "We probably deserve a little time to rest up after all we done."


	8. Chapter 7: The Mail Must Go Through

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Erika, Seles, Mahdavi, Solberg, Mother Melamed, Valoda, Agrod, Spurn, Zog, Murrhr, and Bagzoth; and places: Erika's Tower, Portal Fortress, and the Tower of Magi, Krizsan, Kuper, and Bavner.

* * *

Recuperated from the exertions of the slime pit and the journey back to Krizsan and then to Fort Emergence, Anicka led her group out of Fort Emergence. They had not gone very far indeed when a band of Avernite soldiers on patrol began marching toward them.

"Think they want to talk to us?" said Anicka.

"Probably," said Daniel. "Eh, let's hear what they gotta say."

The guards approached them, and one said, "You're the surface exploration crew! Have you been up to the surface yet?"

"Yeah, we have," said Anicka.

"What's it like?" said one of them, sounding almost desperate for information and news.

"Well, what would you like to know?" said Anicka, and she tried telling them a few things about what they had found up there.

The soldiers overwhelming desire to hear what the group had seen was flattering, almost a little sad, and Anicka wished that her words didn't sound quite so flat in the telling.

Finally, Anicka said, "Well, it's been great chatting, but there's some stuff we gotta do down here before we go back up. And we gotta get that done if everyone's gonna get to go up."

"All right," said the leader of the patrol, and he led his troops away.

"It'll be no time at all before that word is all over Avernum," said Angarahad. "You really should think it through..."

"Oh, eat guano," said Anicka. "It made them happy. What's wrong with that?"

"Hey, look at that," said Daniel. "The water's glowing."

"Let's check it out," said Anicka, and drawing her sword she approached the water.

As the group came to the edge of the glowing water, the lights rose and formed into some sort of vaguely humanoid shape, too faint and unstable to discern much, but once it formed, it began to speak.

"I tell you I know of you. I send warning. You are sent, but it is futile. Others are ahead of you, to destroy. But I can still give you this gift, in hope for you," said the shade, and it waved its hand, an odd tingling feeling coming over Anicka before the shade disappeared.

"That was strange," said Daniel. "What do you think happened? I don't know what that tingly feeling was about."

"You felt it, too?" said Anicka. "I don't know either."

They continued their northward trek, and Anicka led the way to the bridge guarded by the golems.

One greeted them, speaking in a raspy voice, "The great archincantrix, Erika, heroine of Avernum, scourge of the Empire, has noted your coming. She has decided that she will meet with you. Pass in peace."

With that, the golems moved to make a space in the middle, allowing the single-file passage of the group.

Just inside the tower was a hall of greeting, where Erika sat on a chair, gazing at the group as they entered. She looked surprisingly young, until one got a better look at the cold, ancient look on her face.

"I am called Erika. Simply Erika," she said, giving the group an appraising look.

"Greetings to you, Erika the archmage," said Phaedra.

"Greetings. Welcome to my tower. Or at least this room of it. You may explore my halls if you wish, but bear in mind that your safety may be at risk," said Erika. "I have allowed you to pierce my defenses because it has become clear that I should involve myself in the events above. Come closer. There is much we should discuss."

"Why have you adopted such a simple title?" said Anicka.

"The only use of fancy titles is to draw attention away from one's lack of power," said Erika.

"What do you do in this tower?" said Anicka.

"I have many jobs. I am the greatest wizard in Avernum. I am a total foe of the Empire. I have an assortment of hobbies. I teach magic sometimes. Which of these interests you?" said Erika. "This reminds me—I have followed your progress, and wish to bestow a boon upon you."

"With so many mages, how can you say you're the best?" said Daniel.

She shrugged, and said, "It is a simple truth. There are mages in Avernum whose work I admire, but none of them are any match for me, and none have assisted Avernum as I have."

"How've you assisted Avernum?" said Angarahad.

"Would you like to hear my story?" said Erika.

"We'd love to hear your story," said Nathan.

She began to speak, calmly as she began but growing more angry as she told the tale. "I was a mage on the surface, working for the Empire. There was a power struggle. We all fought for Emperor Hawthorne's favor. My side lost. I, Patrick, Solberg and others were cast down into the depths, and I, their leader, was cursed!"

"What do you think of your fellow mages, such as Patrick?" said Phaedra.

"Competent, lesser mages," said Erika with a head shake. "Of course, Patrick is dead now. He was a solid man, competent in his way. I mourned him."

"What was Avernum like when you first went down there?" said Daniel.

"We found Avernum to be a string of filthy caves, filled with scum-encrusted beleaguered humans fighting desperately for survival. There were nephilim, the savage slithzerikai, and a horde of demons. A terrible mess," said Erika. "One of the warriors, named Micah, was trying to bring order, but not having much luck. With the aid of my power, everything changed. Micah's the king now, and has been for over twenty years. He's a few good years ahead of him."

"How did your power change Avernum?" said Frrrrrr.

"We brought magic to the pit. I found a way to fetch my magical tomes from the surface, and using our combined powers, we tamed the squabbling bands, formed cities, formed schools, beat back the dark forces, and formed a nation," said Erika. " That left only the surface filth to deal with."

"What dark forces did you have to fight off?" said Phaedra.

"The demon lord Grah-Hoth lived in the caves," said Erika. "We defeated and imprisoned him, but it was a close thing."

"So the surface filth, you mean the Empire?" said Anicka.

"I said the Empire must pay for what they did to me, and they did! I send a band of assassins up to kill Emperor Hawthorne. I'm glad I did it! Then they invaded us, and we killed many more of them!" said Erika. "Even after all of that, that is still only the beginning of my vengeance."

"So, are these monster plagues part of your vengeance on the Empire?" said Anicka.

Erika shook her head, and said, "I wish great vengeance on the Empire, but the plagues of monsters are not my doing. Despite what people say, I am not insane."

"What proof do you have that you're not responsible?" said Daniel, forgetting that they meant for Phaedra to take on the delicate subject of the rune they had found.

"I long to see the sun again, but I cannot. That does not mean I wish to deny that pleasure to those I watch over," said Erika. "I am not responsible for the carnage up there, no matter what evidence you find."

"And if we did find evidence implicating you?" said Phaedra, sounding timid.

"Yes, I heard of the symbol you found in the slime pit," scoffed Erika. "I am many things, but I am not a fool! You think I would leave my symbol there for anyone to find, large as life, to lead them back to me? If you believe that, **you're** a fool."

"So you aren't glad about what is happening up there?" said Phaedra, sounding almost relieved.

"No. No, I am not. The devastation up there is not hurting the Empire as much as it's hurting its people. It's simple carnage, not proper vengeance. And it denies the Avernites a chance to return to the sun," said Erika. "No, I do not approve at all."

"Would you teach us?" said Phaedra.

"I have taught those of Avernum for many years, and sometimes still do so. You may purchase spells if you wish. Beware, though, my time does not come cheaply," said Erika. "Also, if you are able to tithe me properly for my time, I may be able to help you improve the efficiency of your spells."

"I would be most honored to learn from you," said Phaedra.

"Here," said Anicka. "Whatever you can afford from this. I guess we'll have to go take some jobs and try to earn some more money, but this'll help us deal with the problems so we can all go up there."

After Phaedra had spent some time in study with Erika, Anicka said, "So what are your hobbies?"

"You would not comprehend them. Best you do not ask," said Erika. "And if you do not want any of my hobbies to harm you, do not stray too far from this hall."

"Why shouldn't we stray past the halls?" said Daniel.

"I have experiments active in my halls, as well as traps to ensnare spies. I would so hate to have to throw your remains into my trash pits," said Erika. "Never enter my tower from the back. That's where I put my experiments that ... well .. don't work out." She thought for a moment, and said, "Hmm, that may be where I dropped that wand."

"What wand?" said Frrrrrr.

Looking annoyed, she said, "I was merely thinking aloud."

"You said something about a boon," said Anicka, not wanting Erika annoyed with them. "What boon did you wish to give us?"

"There is an amulet I wish to give you," said Erika. "It will enable me to keep track of your movements and, if necessary, aid you."

"Could you tell us more about this amulet, please?" said Anicka.

"The surface is in turmoil, and it falls to you to forge us a place in the confusion. I wish to aid you. I can track your progress and provide you aid when need be," said Erika. "For me to do so, you must wear one of my special amulets. Leave to the west, and enter the fourth room on the left. Get the amulet on the pedestal and bring it to me. And stay out of the other rooms. They aren't safe."

"Thank you," said Anicka, and she made a bow and led her group to the door Erika had designated.

The room was simple, with no other furnishings but a pedestal with a plain copper amulet on it, the amulet decorated with the strange, complicated rune that they had found in the slime pit.

Bringing the amulet back, Anicka said, "We got that amulet you mentioned to us."

"Excellent. Now I wish to cast a spell, bonding the amulet to you. If you accept, I will be able to track your progress, and, if things get truly desperate, I can aid you," said Erika. "Be warned however, I have little patience with those who spurn my aid. This is the only time this boon will be offered. Do you accept it?"

"Yes, we accept your boon," said Anicka. _'Why would I bother going to get the amulet if we weren't going to accept the boon?'_

She grinned, an unnerving sight at best. "Excellent!" she said and began to cast a long, involved spell. The amulet glowed, and sparks flew. Her chanting increased in intensity to a fever pitch, and then ended abruptly.

"I can now chart your progress wherever you go, and can aid you when things are dire. The amulet can only be removed by extremely strong magic," said Erika. "Now go, and good luck to you."

"Thank you," said Anicka, now wearing the amulet, though it didn't feel—to her—any different than it had when she carried it from the other room.

Leaving the tower, Daniel said, "You wanna check the trash pits before we go?"

"Why?" said Anicka.

"I guess ... well, whatever that wand is she dropped, sounds like it might be useful," said Daniel. "And there might be other good stuff."

"And we might get ourselves killed back there, or piss her off," said Anicka.

"She wouldn't have mentioned it if she didn't want us to go," said Phaedra.

They made their way through the trash pits, and heard a deep, fearsome growling noise ahead, followed by what sounded like steel-shod boots walking on bare stone and then more growling.

"Continue?" said Anicka.

"Yeah," said Daniel. "Can't be as bad as the alien slime."

They continued, finding a lumpy looking giant which nearly pulverized Anicka and Daniel, but with difficulty, they managed to slay it, and when it was dead, Frrrrrr picked up a wand from the ground.

"This will be useful, I am sure," he said.

"OK, can we get outta here?" said Anicka. "I need to give my ribs a chance to recover."

After several days, they reached Portal Fortress, and made their way to the portal, where Seles held sway. She watched them, seeming oblivious to the powerful torrents of energy crackling around her.

"Do you have some business with the portal?" she asked.

"What are you responsible for?" said Anicka.

"My title is Portal Overseer. I look after and steer those emerging. Also, when someone wants to use the portal, it is I they must give their request to," said Seles, "and I who give permission."

"Is your job difficult?" said Anicka, still staring at the portal.

"It's a tricky job," said Seles. "So many want to use the portal, and for so many reasons."

"Why do you find it tricky?" said Daniel.

"The portal takes a lot of energy and can only send so many people in a day. Most of its energy goes to bringing up as many people as possible. Access for other purposes, most of which are generally deemed frivolous, is limited," said Seles. " That is why anyone who wishes to use the portal must request permission from me."

"What would you consider a frivolous request?" said Anicka.

"Visiting friends and family, retrieving something you forgot, that sort of thing," said Seles. "Portal energy is just too limited to spend on non-vital things."

"Can we use the portal?" said Anicka.

Seles checked her notes, and said, "It says here that you are authorized to go down below and receive magical instruction. Go ahead and use the portal when you want, but please don't overuse your privileges."

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way up to the platform where the portal stood between two massive crystals made with vahnatai magic.

Anicka started to walk into the portal, and felt resistance as she approached. Waves of heat and force tried to throw her back, and she pushed harder, moving slowly and carefully into the glowing pillar of energy. Soon everything went black, then yellow, orange, then green, then colors unnamed.

They came to beside the portal, in a room filled with palpable energy. To the east, through curving, shielded passages was the Tower of Magi. A clearly marked walkway directed people from the barracks to the portal, with signs telling them to remain on the walkway.

As they progressed down the walkway, the queasiness from the portal's energy faded, and they met a small woman with dark skin and long black hair, wearing the robes of a member of the Triad, tiny runes tattooed on her forearms and backs of her hands.

She bowed slightly in greeting, and said, "I am Mahdavi, of the Triad."

"What is the triad, exactly?" said Daniel.

"The Triad is traditionally composed of the three most skilled mages in Avernum. We reside in the Tower and coordinate the magical efforts here. The Triad now consists of me, Solberg, and another," said Mahdavi. "This system works well usually. Sometimes, however, there are irregularities. Solberg has suffered much for Avernum, and usually studies in his quarters to the south."

"What's the name of the third member of the Triad?" said Anicka.

"He calls himself X. I don't understand him," said Mahdavi. "Nobody does. He's skulking around somewhere."

"What sort of irregularities?" said Daniel.

Mahdavi looked uncomfortable, and said, "Linda the archmage was in the Triad once. She performed a rather unfortunate experiment with demonkind, and we had to banish her from the Tower. Only lately have we allowed her to return, as we need her considerable skill. She seems to have learned her lesson."

"So, what is your job here?" said Anicka.

"I am of the Triad. Being a member of the Triad in the Tower of Magi is a post of no small responsibility," said Mahdavi, modestly. "This is the tower of learning, the center of magical studies and knowledge in Avernum. Unfortunately, because of the portal, we have also become something of a waystation."

"So what are your current responsibilities?" said Anicka. "What with the portal and all."

"Lately my efforts have been spent on the operation and maintenance of the portal. It is a tedious job, and I was only picked for it because of my experience with the Empire teleporter," said Mahdavi. "During the Empire War, our foe's great weakness was its trouble sending troops down here. They made a massive portal to teleport hordes of soldiers here. I directed an effort to destroy it. For this, I was thought an expert on these things, and so I was stuck with maintaining the portal here."

"You 'directed' the effort to destroy it?" said Nathan.

"Yes, I personally located a group of adventurers, provided them with guidance, and directed them in their brave efforts to destroy the portal," said Mahdavi. "They endured great risk, of course, but I had to invest a good deal of time in the effort. These days, they're in Avernum helping to direct and supply your efforts while they work to destroy isolated pockets of Empire and slith resistance in our lands below. They're quite revered—true heroes."

"What would you be doing if you weren't stuck with this portal job?" said Anicka.

"I would be studying the vahnatai and their magic. A rich and valuable topic. Oh well. I would have real trouble studying anyway. I was going to compare notes with Erika. She has learned a lot about them," said Mahdavi. "I would give a lot if someone could tell me what Erika has learned about the vahnatai."

"As it happens," said Phaedra, "we were in Erika's tower just before we came here, and we were able to read Erika's notes on the vahnatai."

Phaedra waited for Mahdavi to produce her journal and quill and ink, and then related what she had learned by reading Erika's notes.

Mahdavi seemed strangely relieved, and said, "Oh, that doesn't sound bad. It doesn't sound like she's far ahead of me at all. The vaunted Erika doesn't know as much as she lets on. Let me tell you what I've learned."

"Thank you," said Phaedra, and she smiled at the others.

They continued, then, stopping in a classroom, and Phaedra began flipping through the tome, and found a note.

"This is odd," she said.

"What's that?" said Anicka.

"It is happening again. Linda. The demons. Remember what happened last time to those who asked questions," read Phaedra. "We must proceed with care, and it's just signed with the initial S."

"Let's see what Solberg has to say," said Anicka.

Eventually finding their way back to the area of the wizard's rooms, they found Solberg, who shared their suspicions that Linda was up to no good, although he urged them not to say anything, that he had confidence in his ability to avert disaster, and then he taught them the magic that they had been privileged to come to the Tower of Magi to learn.

"That's just about wiped out all our cash," said Anicka, as she led the way back to the nausea-inducing portal. "We better go get some work up on the surface and replenish our funds."

"I'm just glad we don't have to use one of these portals to get to the surface," said Daniel, after they had arrived in Portal Fortress again. "That's just nasty."

"I know," said Phaedra. "I feel like I left my innards back in the Tower and they just now joined up ..."

"Maybe it doesn't hurt as much if you do it more often," said Angarahad.

They emerged again on the surface, and Anicka said, "Hey, remember what that Empire guy said about unicorn horns—want to go hunt some unicorns? Should be easy money."

They collected unicorn horns and then took a job delivering a message to a Mother Melamed on Bigail Isle in a community called Kuper.

After buying passage on a ferry, they were progressing through the thick forest, the canopy of branches overhead blocking out most of the sun's light, when they suddenly heard a soft hissing from all directions, and the underbrush shook, and suddenly they found themselves confronted by a large number of hideous cockroaches the size of large dogs.

"It's a cockroach!" said Daniel. "Except huge!"

"Slimes were bad enough," said Anicka. "It's filthy!"

They fought off the roaches, and then carefully cleaned the weapons, and continued east, hoping that they had gotten the correct directions for Kuper. As they continued, they met a group of local militia. They looked brave, poorly armed, and quite fresh.

"Greetings, travelers," said the leader. "Nobody should be traveling now. But if you must, watch out for the cockroaches. They're huge, fast, and deadly."

One of them spotted a fist-sized roach, spit it with a spear, and the group moved on, but made no nasty remarks about Frrrrrr as they did so.

Further along the way, they saw a lone nephil sitting by a small fire on the roadside, watching them carefully. With Frrrrrr in the group, the nephil was at ease, and began talking with those in the group.

"I am Murrrhr. I went to town of Bavner, looking to work. My tribe gone. Mrrrr. Innkeep say I can sleep behind inn. I do and he sneak up and take my necklace. Necklace my badge of honor. I cannot lose. Mrrrr," said Murrrhr. "Now I stay here and find way to find necklace. Must have ceremony necklace, or I lose face to people. Mrrr. That why I wait here."

They talked more, and then parted, promising they might help once they finished their delivery.

They arrived in Kuper and met Mother Melamed, delivering the message they had been entrusted with in Krizsan. After taking the message and paying them, she said, "I am Mother Melamed, how may I help you?"

"Is this your temple?" said Anicka.

She smiled, and replied, "It belongs to the town. I merely look after it. I just sort of guide things here. We haven't had as much trouble from the roaches as the other towns, so we just try to keep things safe and simple."

"Why have the roaches stayed away from Kuper?" asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure why we've been hit with so many fewer roaches," she said, smiling until dimples showed. "Just blessed, I guess."

"How do you decide how to guide this town's inhabitants?" asked Angarahad.

She patted the altar, and replied, "It's not difficult to figure out the path to take, with the Anama faith to help light the way. Of course, it would be easier with help."

"You need help?" said Nathan.

"I am afraid so. I was once aided by a man named Mundt. Nervous fellow, but a good assistant. Then one day, I woke up, and he was gone," replied Mother Melamed. "No idea what happened to him. I wish I knew—his disappearance worries me."

"So, how does your Anama faith help?" said Daniel.

"This town, like most towns on this island, is shepherded by an Anama priest. It's a beautiful religion," said Mother Melamed. "Would you like to hear some of my interpretations of its philosophy?"

"Uhhhh, all right," said Anicka. "We'll listen."

Mother Melamed said, "My brother served in the war with Avernum. He used fireball spells to burn many Avernites and their villages, before the vahnatai's magic slew him. What a thousand swords could not do, magical plagues and firestorms brought about. The use of magic generally guarantees more death and devastation in any conflict. Don't you agree?"

"Uhh... I don't agree," said Phaedra. "Just as many people were put to the sword ..."

Anicka stepped on Phaedra's foot, and said, "We're not from Avernum."

"Sure you aren't," said Mother Melamed.

"We need to be going," said Anicka, and she led the way out of the temple.

"What do you mean?" said Phaedra.

"I don't think it's something we should advertise," said Anicka. "Not when someone starts talking about what they did in the war, and all."

"But it's true," said Phaedra. "Slith villages were put to the sword, and there wasn't a lot of magic used against them."

"I doubt," said Frrrrrr acidly, "that these people would worry about the manner of death of a non-human. They think we're not much better than the roaches."

"And they're wrong!" said Phaedra.

"Well of course they are," said Anicka. "But that won't mean that ... we were told to keep a low profile, so I'm not sure how going to community leaders and saying 'hey, we're Avernites' fits with that."

Daniel said, "Well, I'm not worried about it."

An Empire soldier, with a nasty scar running down the side of his face, a voice dripping with contempt said, "I'm Captain Zog."

"So, you're in charge of the guards in Kuper?" said Anicka.

"Oh, don't act so clever," he said, spitting where Frrrrrr had to move to avoid stepping in it. "You think you're so smart, wandering around like that. Well, everyone knows about you."

"We never claimed to be clever," said Anicka.

"You Avernites think you're all so smart! Well, keep wandering around up here, and we'll show you how clever we can be!" he spit at Anicka's feet.

Another Empire soldier loomed near, regarding them with naked, barely controlled loathing, and said, "I am Bagzath, worms."

"Don't call us worms," said Daniel.

He seemed barely able to restrain himself, and said as he fingered the pommel of his sword, "I found a way down there. I swore to slay Avernites wherever I can. Back away, or I will destroy you."

"What does everyone think of us?" Angarahad asked, still talking to Zog.

Zog said, "Everyone acts how it's so great you're around. You guys flouted the Empire, and we can, too! Well, they don't know! They didn't get wounded in that pit."

"How'd you get the scar?" said Phaedra.

His voice became a hiss, and he said, "I lost friends to all of you. One of your spells scarred me for life. There'll never be peace between the Empire and Avernum. As long as I'm around, there'll always be a little bit of war."

"Yeah?" said Angarahad. "And some of us lost a hell of a lot more than the good looks you never had. I was born in Cotra."

"Just watch yourself," said Zog, stalking off evidently intent on letting the other soldier, who was now fighting Daniel, slay the group.

"Fuck, Dan," said Anicka. "You trying to cause trouble?" She looked at the dead body of the Empire soldier.

"I don't like being called a worm," said Daniel. "And I'm sick of just shutting the fuck up while they insult us."

"But we were told not to murder ..." said Anicka.

"It wasn't murder," said Daniel. "He drew his sword first and ... well it's not like he didn't get a few in, too."

"Dan!" said Angarahad. "You're bleeding."

"Patch him up, and we'll get out of here," said Anicka.

They did so, and returned to the road, where they met Murrhr again.

"How's your necklace hunt going?" said Anicka.

"No luck. They say if I go to Bavner, they kill me," said Murrhr. "They will, too. They hate my kind. Mrrr."

Moving into Bavner, they met a short scruffy keeper of an extraordinarily crude inn. He shook hands with the group, making sure to display the Anama ring he wore.

"I'm Spurn," he said. "Welcome to my humble little safehouse."

"A nephil asked us to recover his necklace for him," said Anicka. "We believe you have it."

"Oh? And if I do? Look, that drunken kitty lost it to me in a dice game, fair and square," said Spurn. "If you have a problem, well, you can just get out of my inn."

"Yeah, right," said Anicka. "You better give us that necklace now, or else."

He looked nervous, as though he were going to call the guard, and then thought better of it. He took the necklace from his pocket—a simple thing of bones and teeth on a leather band, and said in a surly manner, "And when you see that kitty again, tell him we better not see him again."

"Fine," said Anicka. "We'll go now."

"Good, and tell that kitty that if we see him in town again, he'll get what's coming to him," said Spurn. "Now get out of my inn."

Returning to Murrhr's meager camp, they asked if they could camp with him, saying that they weren't welcome in Bavner anymore either.

"We got the necklace," said Frrrrrr.

Murrhr took the charm, and said, "Yes! This is my honor! This saves me. Mrrr! My honor calls me to reward you for this kindness." He removed the bow from his back, and said, "I can make new bow, but honor cannot be replaced. Thank you again for help."

After a night around Murrhr's fire, Murrhr disappeared into the undergrowth, while Frrrrrr now held the bow.

"This bow is amazing," said Frrrrrr. "It is well worth the trouble in Bavner."

"At least, our trouble in Bavner does not mean that we'll have trouble with everyone. Just that we cant stay there. But I don't think I'd want to, anyhow," said Anicka.


	9. Chapter 8: Shades of Holiness

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Veltin, Bohman, Begbie, Renton, Grunders, Rippel, Sara, Mayor Bernathy, Spud, Cassie, and Arkley; and places: Isle of Bigail, specifically Shayder.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do?" said Daniel. "Go tell Anaximander about this?"

"Why?" said Anicka. "All he'd do is tell us we probably should look into this problem. I mean those things are disgusting! No one's going to want to live in a place overrun with these roaches."

As if to underscore Anicka's sentiments, there was a now all-too-familiar hissing and the stench of rotting flesh as huge roaches scuttled out of the undergrowth and attacked the group. Several of them were somewhat unusual in that they had large wings and were covered with slime, as though they had recently writhed about in filth to become even more disgusting than an ordinary roach.

Deciding that their best bet was to make for the largest city, they began continuing west to the place named Shayder. As they continued, they met a group of merchants on the road.

"Hello, friends," said their leader. "I am Veltin. These are difficult times, and they call for courage. And proper weaponry and supplies. Don't be caught short by inadequate equipment. Would you like to purchase something?"

"Well, we'll take a look at what ya got," said Anicka, now that their purse had been replenished by delivering mail to Mother Melamed.

Looking over the supplies, it seemed that the diseases rampant had greatly affected the supply of goods, and they found little of interest beyond the torches. Parting ways, they continued toward the city, where they met a number of brave warriors covered with filth—a thick layer of slime and goo from stepping on hundreds of oversized cockroaches. Most of these men looked pale and shaky, nursing hacking coughs. Still they summoned some reserve of strength to warn about giant cockroaches before continuing on their way.

Some settlers had laboriously hacked out an open area in the thick woods of the Isle of Bigail, and were growing a few plots of unhealthy looking crops with a close grouping of farmhouses. Piles of ash were all about, as they apparently had taken the advice that was on the signs everywhere to burn trash, though no smoke rose from their chimneys.

Anicka led the way, hoping that they might tell something about the situation, but these farmers all bore rings marking them as members of the Anama church, and while polite, they were quite cold to those who were not Anama, and with a shrug, Anicka led the way to the walled city of Shayder.

Striding into the city of Shayder, at least no one seemed inclined to attack a group of Avernites. It was a beautiful city, filled with wooden buildings and carefully tended lawns and gardens, but with a disturbing lack of people in the streets, and those who were walking the streets avoided each other, clearly taking great pains to keep as much distance as possible. Strangest of all, however, was the smell that seemed a mix of rotting flesh, smoke, and other more disturbing elements.

As they walked further into the city, a tall thin man with dark hair, carrying a polished wood case and portable stand stopped, set up the stand and opened his case.

"Greetings, strangers," he said. "I am Bohman."

"Is alchemy your profession?" said Nathan.

"Yes, I sell potions," said Bohman. "No respectable Anama member should be without one."

"Why do Anama members use so many potions?" said Anicka.

"We Anama don't use magic, but that doesn't mean we're fools," said Bohman, and his Anama ring glinted in the sunlight. "We use all other resources we can find, including the natural plants that come from the earth."

"So where do you get these potions?" said Anicka.

"I make these potions using only natural, organic ingredients and alchemical processes without use of a single magical spell. You may purchase them if you wish," said Bohman, and he stopped, due to a sudden coughing fit. Regaining his composure, he straightened up and said, "Excuse me. I think I'm starting to become a touch ill. As I was about to say, you may purchase potions from me, if you wish."

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she looked a little doubtful. "We'll catch you later."

Moving into the Shayder Bazaar, a well-built dangerous man with a dark, ferrety face greeted them, "Ahm Begbie," he said.

"What sort of shop is this?" said Anicka.

"Ah got weapons, ya daft sod. What else would I got? I run this shop with mah mate Renton. Also, if you wanna buy er sell somethin, I'm your man,"said Begbie.

"Where's Renton?" said Anicka.

"Across the way," said Begbie. "Fine armors of all sorts, he got."

The man behind the counter Begbie indicated was tall and thin, with very short hair, and was wearing an Anama ring, and said, "I'm Renton."

"And your occupation is just selling armor?" said Anicka.

"Oh, just trying to rebuild my life, ya know. So I run this shop here," said Renton. "You can purchase armor here, finest quality, brought down from Gale."

"Why are you rebuilding your life?" asked Anicka.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I got into the magic a little far, and was goin funny in the head. The Anama helped me to a point where I could walk upright, and wasn't seeing stuff that wasn't there," said Renton. "Things aren't as interesting, running a shop, but at least I'm sane, you know?"

"I guess so," said Anicka. "Where is Gale?"

"To the northeast, hundred and hundreds of miles away. They make the finest armor in Valorim up there, and I got a bunch of it shipped here. You won't see its like anywhere for miles and miles!"

"Thanks," said Anicka, considering her iron chain mail that had been retrieved from the corpse of an Avernite bandit.

Moving to the other end of the bazaar, they met an attractive woman with a large cleaver making a variety of food products. "My name's Rippel," she said. "Need any supplies?"

"What's your job in Shayder?" said Daniel.

"Most of the time, I sell food, you know? The rest of the time, I keep busy," replied Rippel, showing off an Anama ring.

"Why did you join the Anama?" said Daniel.

"I used to live in Sharimik, but I cam here to join the Anama. You know, I've never trusted those mages," replied Rippel.

"Where is Sharimik?" said Anicka.

"Big city to the northeast," said Rippel. "Nice place, but it just doesn't have the spirituality I can find here."

"Why do you distrust mages so much?" asked Phaedra.

"How could you trust them? Acting all mightier than you, clustering in their towers, doing their secret rites, making plagues and weird creatures and stuff?" said Rippel. "I tell you, that's something we could all do without."

"I suppose," said Phaedra, looking to Anicka with a 'let's get out of here' expression.

"Almost as bad as being nephilim," said Frrrrrr to Phaedra once they were outside.

"I suppose so," said Phaedra. "The job office—let's go see if there's work."

Inside, there was a short, fidgety accountant type with a heavily chewed quill behind his ear.

"I'm Grunders," he said. "A lovely day to you. I run a variety of business operations that folk like you might be interested. I'm the main jobs dispatcher for Shayder of course, but I'm also an accomplished reseller. Good occupations, thanks to the roaches."

"Know anything about the roaches?" said Anicka.

"Well, with the monsters everywhere, the normal supply lines are gone, so small time couriers and treasure hunters are what's needed today, and I work with them. I'm getting rich, I tell you. Pity about the dead, though," said Grunders with unconvincing sincerity.

"What's the extent of your business operations, then?" said Anicka.

"Getting things and selling them for more than I paid for them. Even in these trying times, there is money to be made in getting things and selling them for more than I paid for them," said Grunders. "Now, by the way, if you need it, Sara does identification."

"So, are you in the Anama, too?" said Phaedra.

Grunders looked uncomfortable, and said, "Yes, I am. But I lost my ring. I'll get a new one shortly. It's not something I can discuss with someone who isn't in the Anama."

"I understand," said Anicka, and she looked over the jobs available and said, "I don't think there's any we can take on at present. Thanks for your time."

"You know," said Phaedra, "identification is mage work. Must be pretty hard to be in that line of business with a bunch of magic-is-evil freaks."

"You better not say that too loudly," said Anicka, "bet the freaks will take exception to it."

"Still, Phaedra's probably onto something," said Angarahad. "We should find Sara and talk to her. Probably learn some pretty useful stuff."

"I'm glad you see it that way," said Phaedra. "I don't want to make it sound like I think ..."

"Oh, I understand," said Angarahad. "You have your skills, I have mine—and the world would be worse off if we only had the same."

"I know," said Anicka. "The strength we have is that we each have different abilities, and I'd never join the Anama. But, in keeping with the low-profile thing, we probably shouldn't go shouting that off rooftops in the middle of Anama territory. And even if they'd take just one of us, I don't think you should try to join, either, Angie."

"Have no fear," said Angarahad, and she lowered her voice, and added, "they creep me out."

They reached the unassuming cottage tucked in the corner of the city, a neat sign declaring it to be the home and office of one Sara the Sage.

When they came inside, they saw a woman dressed in mage robes, and she looked at them defiantly, and said, "I am Sara, Shayder's mage."

"What are you doing in Shayder?" said Anicka.

"I study the magical arts and provide training in the same. I even dabble in identification a bit," replied Sara. "And believe me, between the roaches and the Anama, these are not stress-free occupations."

"What sort of magical training can you perform?" asked Phaedra.

"I am quite capable of teaching several valuable spells," said Sara. "If you wish to purchase one, let me know."

Phaedra said, "I'd love to go over what you can teach."

After that bit of business had concluded, Anicka said, "What do you know about the roach problem?"

"I know little about it. The Anama tell me nothing, and I rarely go out with all the sickness," said Sara, and she thought for a moment before adding, "though I do know someone who might be able to help ... He's quite wise."

"Who do you know who can help us?" said Phaedra.

"Arkley, the librarian, is wise and knows an awful lot," replied Sara. "You should be sure to speak with him. He's in the library to the north."

"So what do the Anama make of you here?" said Daniel.

"I care not what they say. Magic, despite its drawbacks, is a great force for good. And no matter what they do, this is home, and here I will remain. The ignorant fools," said Sara. "Though, like I said, Arkley isn't as benighted as most of them, and he might help you, believe it or not."

"That does help," said Anicka. "We're not all that great at fitting in ourselves."

"I can tell," said Sara dryly. "The Anama ... mostly they're a bunch of brainwashed fools, never think about all the good that magic has done. You folk should know about that."

"Yeah," said Anicka. "We figure it takes all kinds to make a difference."

"You keep thinking that way," said Sara. "And you'll find folk what will help you. Just ... don't go casting flashy magic spells out in front of the Anama, and they'll leave you alone. Sometimes you might have to smile and nod at the inane drivel they spew, but ... it could be worse. It can always be worse."

"That's optimistic," said Nathan.

"It's realistic," said Sara. "You'll see. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," said Anicka. "You've been a huge help."

As they walked north toward where Sara had said the library was to be found, they saw city hall, and decided to stop there. A wrinkled and weary woman shuffled papers at the end of the table with the air of one accustomed to the pointlessness of her existence.

"I am Mayor Bernathy," she said. "Welcome to Shayder."

"Thank you," said Anicka. "What is your purpose in Shayder?"

"I am the mayor of the beautiful city of Shayder, placed by the Empire as a guardian," said Mayor Bernathy. "For what all that is worth, which is little."

"How'd you become mayor?" said Anicka.

She coughed, and it was clear that part of her weariness was due to illness, and said, "I was hand-picked by the Empire to come out here and try to run this place. Of course the Anama really run everything. Things I say are basically ignored. Plus, of course, no one expected the roaches."

"What do you know about the roach plague?" said Anicka.

She wiped her nose and said, "They bring disease. Everyone is dying. The crops are being eaten." Mayor Bernathy smiled evilly, and said, "And the Anama can't handle it. About the only authority I have is to give a mission to someone who **could** handle it."

"We've reasons of our own to be interested," said Anicka. "And we did deal with the slimes around Krizsan. Tell us about this mission."

"One bit of authority remains to me. The Empire gave me the authority to give adventurers quests, if necessary. And here it is: Slay the cockroaches. Rid the island of them. Save these people, before diseases kill them all." Mayor Bernathy coughed delicately into her hand, and said, "Do this, and return to me, and I will reward you well. Please hurry, and good luck to you."

"Thank you," said Anicka. "We'll see what we can do about it."

As they neared the library, they met a beggar. The ravages of disease were clear on him, he could barely move, and he wore a dirty Anama ring and an air of grim dignity.

"Greetings, my name is Spud," he rasped.

"How did you become a beggar?" said Anicka.

"I was a farmer. I lost my wife and my health to disease," said Spud. "I ask for a minor gift to feed me while I regain my strength."

"I'm sorry about your wife," said Anicka, giving him a few coins.

"I am only twenty-eight," he said, though he looked far older, "my wife was only twenty-six when the plague got her. Sometimes, as much as it shames me to admit it, I envy her for moving on, while I must stay here. Thank you for your kindness. I shall not forget you."

"If you're an Anama member," said Daniel, looking at the ring, "why aren't they helping you?"

"The Anama have little patience for those who don't work. When I get my strength back, then they will help me more," said Spud. "They do give me a little food though."

"Is it safe to be out here with all the bugs about?" said Phaedra.

"No, not safe," said Spud, and he coughed.

"Is life difficult on the Isle of Bigail?" said Angarahad. "How do you survive?"

"Even before the roaches, life here was hard. We Anama worked so hard to clear out a place for people to live. This is a rough place," said Spud. "At night, the Anama let me sleep in their temple. It keeps things from crawling on me. They are kind."

"What was farming like?" said Anicka.

"A difficult enough job, considering the rocky soil," said Spud. "Even without the plague."

"What sort of plague did this?" said Anicka.

"The disease tore me apart. I survived, but it shredded my insides," said Spud. "You really don't want to know. That is why I must beg for gifts while I recover."

"Well, I hope you regain your strength," said Anicka.

Spud looked wistful, and said, "One day, I will be a parasite no longer. Oh, what I would give to be able to do a little bit of honest farm work!"

Moving into the library, they saw a hunched over, exhausted man in long robes, and as they drew nearer, they could see he was studying diagrams of cockroaches.

Looking up, he said, "I am Arkley. Greetings to you."

"Hi, my name's Anicka, and these are my traveling companions, Dan, Frrrrrr, Phaedra, Angie, and Nathan," said Anicka. "Are you the librarian?"

"Yes, I am the librarian of Shayder," said Arkley, "and one of the keepers of knowledge for the Anama church."

"Is this the only library in Shayder?" asked Angarahad.

He waved at the bookshelves surrounding them, and said, "Yes. The Anama dislike magic, but are great believers in knowledge. Ahonar himself commissioned me to do a bit of very important research," said Arkley.

"What important research is that?" said Anicka.

"My current research is critical," said Arkley. "I am trying to find ways to deal with the cockroaches that plague us. I am having little luck, but I have found a few leads."

"So, what have you learned about the cockroaches?" said Anicka.

"Well, I have heard that there are intelligent spiders on this island, of a species previously unknown to us. It sounds odd, I know, but I suspect that they may be able to help you," replied Arkley. "Also, I know of a mage named Purgatos, who I suspect can be of assistance to you."

"There are intelligent spiders on this isle?" said Anicka, feeling a strong sense of dread. "Tell us more about these spiders."

"Yes, friendly, intelligent spiders. I have heard rumors that they live near the town of Bavner. Something this bizarre cannot help but be a help to us. To help find Bavner, by the way, you can purchase maps of the Isle of Bigail from me," said Arkley. "I haven't met them, but I have heard rumors. They are friendly. They like humans. And they live in a cave in the woods to the east. Nobody hunts the roaches more effectively than the spiders. They may even know where the roaches come from."

Phaedra exchanged a look with Anicka, as she likewise had heard dread tales of the Giant Intelligent Friendly Talking Spiders, and never had hoped to meet them in their surface travels, and then she looked back at Arkley, and said, "Where is Purgatos?"

"I know it is problematical for an Anama member to send one to a mage, but just between you and me, we are not yet strong enough to handle the roaches on our own. Purgatos lives in the ruined town of Kneece," said Arkley. "I believe you can find a ferry there in the town of Kuper."

"Is Purgatos the only mage you know?" said Nathan.

Arkley looked down at his Anama ring, turning the plain band, and then he said, "I agree with the stance of the Anama on magic, but I do not dislike mages personally. A mage's non-magical efforts can lead to good ends. For example, Sara, who lives in the southeast corner of Shayder, is a mage ... but a great finder of knowledge."

"What sorts of knowledge are the Anama interested in?" said Frrrrrr.

"Others can describe the beliefs of the Anama better than I. I am mainly concerned with the simple practical maintenance of our library," replied Arkley. "And I make money on the side by creating maps. If you would like to purchase one, just ask."

"The map would probably be useful," said Anicka. "We're not exactly from around here."

"Thank you," said Arkley. "Your payment will feed me well while I do my research."

"Tell me about those drawings," said Angarahad.

"Though you are not one of the Anama, you must know how great a concern the cockroach plagues have been to our faith. They ravage our lands, after all," replied Arkley. "Ahonar himself asked me to learn as much as I can about them, and these drawings represent what I have learned thus far."

"Well, thank you," said Anicka. "You've been most helpful."

"I wish you well," said Arkley.

They left the library then, and nearly ran into a muscular soldier patrolling the streets of the city, and with a sinking feeling, Anicka noticed the insignia of an Empire Dervish.

"I'm Dervish Cassie," she said, eyeing them.

"Hi," said Anicka, nervously. "What's your job here?"

"I'm patrolling for roaches," she said, with a pointed look at the group, "and other vermin."

"What are you implying?" said Daniel, his nose flaring.

"I served in the war with the Avernum worms. I've had many years of fighting. An achievement requiring greater discipline and skill than any Avernite worm could ever hope for! I've heard of you, and the people of Valorim may tolerate you," said Cassie, "but I know what you Avernites have done."

"Stop calling us worms," said Daniel.

She spit at their feet, and said, "All these monsters come from you! I know it! And don't get smug. Everyone knows Avernites are among us, and by now the Empire knows too. Believe me, whatever you're doing, you'll pay for it! A thousand times over."

"And what do you think of the Anama?" said Angarahad.

"They are not loyal to the Empire," said Cassie. "They will be called to account for it. Don't take me for a fool. The rumors are everywhere. We all know that there are Avernites walking among us. Most are ready to welcome you. They think that you can help us with the plagues." She sneered and said, "I know the truth. I know this is all your fault. And when these fools rise up and make you pay, I'll be the head of them." With that, she turned away and continued her patrol.

"Charmed to meet you, too," muttered Anicka. "Dan, dammit, are you **trying **to get us killed?"

"Look I'm just sick of it," said Daniel. "They done a lot worse to us during the war, and before the war. And ..."

"And we must think of more than our own pride," said Frrrrrr firmly. "I do not like it any more than you, but I have dealt with far worse, and always will."

"Let's go," said Anicka.

"Why don't we get a drink and something to eat first," said Phaedra.

"We could do that," said Anicka, "but I'd rather get somewhere we can talk freely."


	10. Chapter 9: Friendly Talking Bugs

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the GIFTS and the GIFTR (Giant Intelligent Friendly Talking Roaches); and places: the Friendly, Happy Spider home and the Happy, Friendly Roach home.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Daniel, sounding a little sullen as Anicka led the way down the road away from Shayder over the territory they'd covered before.

"Look, Dan, if we're going to succeed, we can't go picking fights with dervishes because they want to call us worms," said Anicka. "And if you let them know it pisses you off, they're just going to make a point of doing it ... If you ignore 'em ... well, the stuff we're doing is going to get more people on our side, and they won't matter."

"What do you know about it?" said Daniel.

"I know what it's like growing up being a bastard," said Anicka. "My mom mighta claimed that she spent time with Ansel ... and she mighta, but that doesn't mean he is my father, and even if he is ... or was, since I haven't ever seen him that I remember ... And it sure didn't help me much when people wanted to pound on me because my mom was a slut. You just have to get over it."

"But that kinda shit ain't even your fault," said Daniel. "They're stupid if ..."

"And being Avernite isn't something we chose, neither," said Anicka. "I was born down there. I don't know about the rest of you, but ... From what I understand, there's not too many people what chose to go down, and the ones that did ... well, they're like count'em on fingers of one hand."

Angarahad said, "And the point is, we got thrown out of one inn already because you couldn't keep your yap shut. And if it's going to be a problem, maybe we should just take you back to Anaximander and tell him to keep you down there because you're endangering the mission."

"You wouldn't!" said Daniel.

"Try me," said Angarahad.

The two stared for a few moments, and then Daniel broke off eye contact.

Frrrrrr said, "Of course, if they want to kill us for being Avernites, all bets are off." He gave a feline smile, disturbing in the number of sharp teeth revealed, "but the insults ... just let them drop ... they will tire of it."

"All right, I'll try," said Daniel. "It's just hard."

"I know," said Anicka. "And now we have to go visit those happy friendly spiders."

"I've heard of them in Avernum," said Nathan. "And I've heard that many people who went to visit them came out totally nutters."

"Well, try and hang onto your sanity," said Anicka with a crooked grin.

They went back along the road to Bavner, and then into the web-festooned dense forest, and finally reached the entrance to a ruin. Someone had once built a complex down here, lived here for some time, and abandoned it. The gate was barely standing still. The little town had not remained empty however. It was now occupied by spiders—huge spiders, lots of them. They were moving around, standing guard, building and maintaining webs, and ... chatting.

Clearly these were not ordinary spiders, as they talked to each other in friendly, high-pitched, perky voices.

The sentries saw the group and said, "Hi there, humans! Come on in! We won't eat you! We promise."

"Let's go," said Anicka, with a smile pasted on her face.

A large spider with big fangs was standing guard, watching them with interest, and he said, "I'm Spider! You look friendly, so I won't bite you."

"What are you guarding?" said Anicka.

"I'm guarding our lair! There's mean things about," said the spider, making a martial leap in the air, as though to convince the group of its fearsomeness. "You never know when someone mean and bad will try to break in, like some of those cockroaches, or nasty humans."

"I'm sorry that some humans are nasty to you," said Frrrrrr. "I'm used to it."

The spider shook its head sadly, and said, "Oh well. There are nasty spiders too. Some humans don't like any spiders. Silly, huh? We're so good at killing roaches!"

"Yeah, we heard," said Anicka. "Do you know anything about all the roaches around outside?"

"Roaches are mostly yummy food, but some are smart and friendly like us! They are hiding to the north. You should go meet them! They're swell!" said the spider. "Our chief knows exactly where they are. He's in a room that way." The spider pointed north and said, "He can tell you lots about roaches."

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way north, with the smile still pasted on her face, and a slightly worried look as she glanced at her companions.

They had gone only a small way further, when they met an official-looking spider marching precisely around. It came up to their waist, and perkily said, "I'm called Spider."

_Great, they all have the same name. No wonder people go bonkers,_ thought Anicka, as she said, "May I ask what your responsibilities are?" _Maybe we lucked out and found the chief already._

"I'm the captain spider," said the spider, and it seemed to be giving Anicka a once-over, and said, "You're cute."

"Ummm, thanks," said Anicka. "You're pretty cute yourself."

"Yeah!" said the spider, bouncing up and down a little. "Want to go on a date?"

_Oh shit ... I have not ... oh yes I have ... oh shit ..._ Anicka gave a panicked look to her companions, and said, "That sounds ... uhhh... nice. Maybe when we're through with our adventure." _I'll be sure never to come back here when that happens!_

"Hooray! Hooray!" said the spider, jumping up and down happily for a minute, and then it wandered away.

"Did you just ..." said Daniel.

"Dan, don't go there," said Anicka. "Don't go there."

Angarahad said, "So, do you know anything about the ruins? Like who lived here before?"

"Nope! No clue," said the spider. "They were all gone when we got here. We hate these caves. They're icky. But they keep us hidden from the humans."

"How'd you become captain?" said Angarahad.

The spider looked uninterested in that topic, and said, "Yep, the chief picked me." Then he said, "You're really cute!"

"Can we speak with the chief?" said Angarahad, who had no intentions of encouraging a randy giant spider.

"Yeah, he knows lots and lots and lots and lots of stuff about roaches," said the spider. "He's to the north. Oh, and you're cute."

As they continued, they met a giant spider with streaks of white in its hair. This one said, "Hello, humans. My name is spider."

"You seem lost in thought," said Daniel.

"I am a sage spider!" replied the elderly spider. "I record the history of our people. I have lots of cool learning and stuff. I record history mainly. When I'm not eating yummy bugs."

"What sorts of history have you recorded recently?" asked Phaedra.

"Would you like to hear about the great journey, or about what we did otherwise, or about the great spider god, or about the tale of the great adventurers?" said the spider.

"Well, all of it," said Phaedra. "What about the adventurers?"

"Well, once, long ago, I met some adventurers who came to our caves in ... uh ... I think you'd call it Avernum. I was tiny then. Then years later, I met some more adventurers. I wasn't tiny that time," said the spider. "I liked them all. They were cute. And they helped us."

"How?" said Anicka.

"I forget," said the spider.

"What about the spider god?" said Daniel.

"Ohhh... I forget that one," said the spider. "I think we have one, though. Ask me another."

"What about the great journey?" said Anicka.

The spider hopped up and down and cleared its throat. "The history of the Great Journey," it said. "We were in caves. Then Spider led us here. Now we have more bugs. Yay! Thus endeth the history."

"Could you tell us about the other spider history?" said Anicka.

The spider repeated the process of hopping up and down and clearing its throat before saying, "The history of the Spiders. We ate a lot of bugs, and they were good. Then we had babies and ate more bugs and they ate bugs. Yayyy! Thus endeth the history."

"Thanks for the time," said Anicka.

They continued exploring, trying to avoid the spiders, and met an officious spider blocking the path.

"My name is Spider," he said somberly.

"Can we go further?" said Anicka.

"No. I'm a guardian arachnid," it said in a proud manner, baring its fangs.

"What are you guarding?" said Anicka.

"I'm guarding our chief! You can't go east until you prove you're allowed," said Spider. "He's powerful and good. I will protect him, Even until it's not convenient."

"And how can we prove that we are allowed to see your chief?" said Anicka.

The spider thought, unsure for a moment, and finally said, "If you are allowed to see our chief, surely you would know his name! What is it?"

_Here's a real stab in the dark ..._ thought Anicka, as she said, "Is your chief's name Spider?"

"That's it!" said the spider, jumping up and down happily. "That's Chief Spider's name. You can go through."

Allowed to pass, they met an older spider with wisps of gray in its brown hair, and a golden circlet on its head.

"I'm Spider," it said, with just a tiny bit of authority.

"This is ... uh ... a nice home you have here," said Daniel.

"No it isn't. It's icky and cold and sad. We wouldn't live in this yucky place if we didn't have to stay away from the humans who always want to kill us," said the spider. "But it's still better than the caves. We hated the caves a lot."

"So what sort of spider are you?" said Anicka.

"I'm a leader spider," it said.

"How do you lead the other spiders?" said Anicka.

"I guided all the other spiders on the big, nasty journey to the surface! I lead them in the catching of yummy bugs," said Spider. "And I say what we should do about those nasty cockroaches."

"Why did you leave Avernum?" said Anicka.

"We used to all live down there in those weird, dark, chilly caves you call Avernum. The bugs there were small and not very tasty. Then we found a way up here!" said the spider, and it gave a happy jump and said, "Now we find lots more bugs."

"What kinds of bugs do you eat?" said Anicka.

"Tasty ones, of course," it said, plucking a fist-sized cockroach from a nearby web and munching it down, "Yum, snacks!"

"We heard you know a lot about the nasty cockroaches," said Anicka.

"Cockroaches are good food, but also tough and hard to hunt. But not all are bad. There's some friendly roaches! They live to the north, but are all hidden," said the spider. "Would you like to know where the friendly roaches are?"

_I'm so going to regret this,_ thought Anicka, and she said, "Yes. Where are the friendly roaches?"

"Before I tell you, you need to help us. Directly northwest of here, in the middle of a circle of four big stones, is a big roach lair," said the spider. "Go there and some spiders will meet you. Help them kill the bad roaches, and I'll tell you where the nice ones are!"

"Sure," said Anicka. "We'll get right on that."

They left, moving into a dark, shadowy copse of trees with spiderwebs on many branches, while grapefruit-sized spiders watched them as they passed.

"So, when you going to go on a date with a spider?" said Daniel.

"Shut up, Dan," said Anicka. "I was being polite. I said when my adventures are over, and when my adventures are over, I'm never coming back here. They don't have much memory, so it'll probably forget soon anyhow."

After another day of travel, they reached the stone circle that the leader spider had told them about, and found a small band of the Giant, Intelligent, Friendly, Talking Spiders, chatting and munching on centipedes.

One ran over, and said, "Hi there! I'm Spider! Are you ready to attack all those yummy roaches?"

"Sure," said Anicka.

Uttering high pitched battle cries, the spiders rushed forward. Suddenly, the rocks erupted with massive numbers of cockroaches, none less than three feet in length. Spider allies bared poisonous fangs, and a massive and massively disgusting battle was joined.

Finally, the roaches defeated, the spiders happily helped away their wounded, paralyzed the roaches and bound them in webs and they sang little happy bug-eating songs. Several tried to kiss the group in thanks, though Anicka carefully dodged.

"I know we're going to regret it," said Anicka. "But we're going to have to find out where those friendly roaches are so we can pay them a call, too."

"I thought you'd want to date them, too," said Daniel.

"Shut up!" said Anicka, "or I'll ..." She drew her sword, point at his Adam's apple.

Daniel stepped back, raising his hands, and he said, "Shit! I ... Anicka, you wouldn't ..."

"Try me!" said Anicka.

"OK, OK, I'm soooorry!" said Daniel. "Maybe it's just that I want you to go out with me."

Anicka dropped the sword point, and gaped at Daniel.

"Yeah, I know," said Daniel. "I'm an idiot. Thanks for ..."

Phaedra said, "You two ... how about you talk this over when we go to camp for the night? I'd rather not get overrun by roaches while you're sorting out your love life."

"Who said anything about ..." said Anicka.

Phaedra said, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just ... these roaches ..."

"Yeah, ok," said Anicka, sheathing the sword again. "Sorry, Dan."

"I'm sorry, too," said Daniel. "Let's go talk to the spiders and find out about the friendly roaches. And then there's the mage that the we-hate-magic-not-mages guy was talking about."

As they walked into the abandoned complex now owned by the friendly spiders, a spider was shyly watching the group, and sidled up, and said, "I'm so glad to be talking to you."

"Ummm... you must have me confused with someone else," said Anicka.

"Nope, I'm looking for a mate," he said exuberantly. "It's good to make babies, and you're cute!"

"Uh, look, we're flattered but ... I don't think it'd work," said Anicka.

"No but! You're cute and tall! I like you," said the spider.

"Um, I just don't think any of us here have what it takes to be a parent to baby spiders," said Anicka. "We don't ... uh ... don't have enough legs."

"I see," said the spider, walking away, looking dejected.

"Let's go find that leader and get out of here," said Anicka.

They made their way back, by-passing the guard spider, and found the chief spider where he had been before.

"We helped fight the nasty roaches like you asked," said Anicka.

The chief Spider bounced happily, and said, "Well done! You helped us get lots of yummy, yummy food! You are brave and nice! The roach lair is directly straight north of here, hidden in the middle of a bunch of trees. Be nice to them, because they are really friendly and good."

"We'll be sure to be nice to them," said Anicka.

Camping in one of the buildings of the abandoned complex, they avoided the friendly spiders, but spent the night in safety before heading north the next day to the place where the friendly roaches were said to dwell. Following the directions they had been given, they entered a hidden cavern, and at first the happy, chirpy voices sounded like another colony of friendly spiders before the smell of garbage and filth hit the group, and they looked at each other.

"Happy, friendly roaches," said Daniel.

"I know," said Anicka. "Hang on to your gut and your sanity."

A huge cockroach, about five feet long, said, "I'm a guard roach!"

"Hi," said Anicka. "So ... whatcha doing?"

The antennae of the roach twitched excitedly, and it said, "Guarding against you! I guess. Any mean humans or spiders come in here, I give 'em a big bite! If you're nice and cute, though, I let you in."

"Do you often get attacked?" said Daniel.

"Sometimes. Most humans and big spiders aren't neat and cute like you," said the roach. "They try to eat or stab us, rather than talk and be friendly."

"Well, we won't hurt you," said Angarahad.

"You're nice! I like you!" it said, hopping up and down happily.

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way into the large cavern, filled with massive heaps of fragrant filth and wandering, happily chatting cockroaches.

Unlike the other roaches on the island, they did not attack, but rather yelled "Hi!" in high-pitched, cheery voices.

A nervous looking roach said, "I'm called Slime Gobbler."

"What are you engaged in right now?" said Anicka.

"I'm looking for a mate. The old one is gone," it said sadly.

"What happened to your old mate?" asked Nathan.

"She was Scum Cruncher, the most lovely roach you've ever seen," said Slime Gobbler, looking dejected. "She was out walking our eighty children, when they saw some humans and went to say hi." He emitted a long, warbling sigh, "Long elegant curved antennae, slender wings, and she developed the most beautiful egg sacs. I miss her so. Darn you humans, for taking her from me!"

"What happened then?" said Anicka.

"One of them threw fire, and they all died. I wept, then snuck into their camp and got little bits of filth in their food," said Slime Gobbler. "I followed them, they ate it and got sick. Serves them right, the big meanies. Some of them weren't moving at all the next morning, but maybe they were just real sleepy."

"That's awful!" said Phaedra. "You can't do that to humans!"

"They were mean! You're mean too, I bet," said Slime Gobbler. "I don't like you. Hmmph."

After Slime Gobbler had stomped off, they shrugged, wondering if there was a leader to this group, and found another giant roach busily poking at one of the tall walls of piled trash and rotting goo.

Bouncing over to them, it said, "I'm Doom Bringer," the voice however, was cheerful, and his antennae were waving happily.

"What are you doing?" said Anicka.

"I'm eating," said Doom Bringer. "But enough about me. You're cute!"

"Ummm... thanks for the compliment," said Anicka.

It waved its antenna, and said, "Aren't my feelers pretty?"

"Sure," said Anicka. "As long as you don't expect me to touch them."

"Are you busy?" said Doom Bringer.

"Yeah, we're really busy," said Anicka.

Doom Bringer sighed, and said, "You're probably going to the Filth Factory, and won't hang around, huh?"

"Do you know about the Filth Factory?" said Anicka.

"Nah, Filth Spreader keeps going on about it," said Doom Bringer. "I forget what it was like, though."

"Where's Filth Spreader?" said Daniel.

"Filth Spreader is around here somewhere. He's really cute!" said Doom Bringer.

"Thanks," said Daniel, and they moved on, and he moved next to Anicka and said, "These guys creep me out more than the spiders."

"Let's find Filth Spreader and hope we can get out of here," said Anicka.

They continued around the corners, and found a huge cockroach gobbling down disgusting grayish material, though fortunately, he stopped and turned to speak with them.

"I'm Filth Spreader," he said, poking some slime with a leg and spreading it around to emphasize the point.

"Why are you spreading that slime around?" said Frrrrrr. "It's very messy."

"I ... I ... Hmm, I don't know. I'm sure I'd be lots happier if I was eating it. But I guess it's just my ... whatchamacallit, instinct," replied Filth Spreader.

"Sorry to disturb you, but what are you doing?" said Anicka.

"I'm eating, silly," said Filth Spreader.

"Of course," said Anicka, fighting the urge to be sick all over the cockroach.

"We smart roaches have to eat lots more if we're goin to stay smart," said Filth Spreader. "That's one of the neat things we figured out in the Filth Factory."

"What is the Filth Factory?" said Anicka.

"That's where most of the big roaches were born. Most of us are dumb. But some of us were born smart. We don't know why. We didn't want to get killed by humans, so we came to hide here," said Filth Spreader. "We remember where the factory is, though, and we might return someday."

"Perhaps you could tell us more about this Filth Factory?" said Phaedra.

"Would you like to know where it's located?" said Filth Spreader. "You're so nice, I know you wouldn't do anything mean there!"

"Of course not," said Phaedra. "Where is it?"

"It's hidden real good. There's a wall blocking the entry, but that's not really there. You can walk through it. It's north of the biggest human town and south of a small one, in the big hills. It's really neat!" said Filth Spreader. "I hope you like it!"

"Thanks for talking with us," said Anicka.

Armed with this knowledge, they hurried out of the home of the friendly roaches to breathe in the relatively clean air of the Isle of Bigail.

"I'm definitely never going back there again," said Anicka. "That was even worse than the spiders."


	11. Chapter 10: Urge to Purge

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Olga, Sinbar, Mickie, and Mayor Bernathy; and places: Kuper, Kneece, Hectar, the Filth Factory, and Shayder.

* * *

Traveling away from the roaches, they found a path leading up a mountainous way. It seemed that the path had been deliberatelyhidden.

"It's lucky we found this," said Nathan. "A little more overgrown and we might've missed it altogether."

"There might be a good reason why no one goes there," said Angarahad.

"And it might be a place where a lot of alchemical ingredients can be found," said Nathan. "Couldn't we try to go there?"

"Oh, why not," said Anicka. "Maybe we'll find something else that will help us deal with roaches."

They followed the long winding path then, and came to an isolated vale, where there was a stone circle. Huge, carved stones covered with abstract designs loomed over them. The place was nearly fully overgrown, and clearly ancient. The sky above the circle seemed clearer and sunnier than anywhere else, and the air seemed fresher.

Anicka started to enter the circle, and Angarahad pulled on her arm.

"I don't know," said Angarahad. "I've just got a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" said Anicka. "There's nothing harmful to be seen. C'mon."

"I don't know," said Angarahad. "It's just ... well, you don't know who made this, or what power is behind it."

"Worrywart!" said Anicka, and she continued in.

They moved in, despite Angarahad's misgivings, and one by one they found themselves compelled to look at the altar in the center, despite the fact that it was a featureless stone and the other stones had interesting designs. Then, the idea that it would be a good idea to kneel and pray there seized Anicka, and she did so, barely conscious of the fact that the others in her group had done likewise. Without thinking, she reached forward and touched the cool stone, and her hand brushed against Daniel's, as his brushed against Frrrrrr's, and Frrrrrr's against Nathan, and Nathan's against Phaedra's, and Phaedra's against Angarahad's. For a moment, the stone seemed to throb with power, and had she been standing, Anicka would have felt weak in the knees, dizzy and light-headed before the feeling passed.

Without a word, they stood, and left the circle, hiking back the way they had come. Anicka looked back, and saw the circle had disappeared altogether, with just a patch of bare ground left behind.

As they hiked, Angarahad said, "I don't know what happened up there, but ... it's like a door opened in my mind, and something I learned but couldn't remember, now I can remember."

"I just wish there'd been some nice herbs," said Nathan. "I guess we'll have to look elsewhere."

They reached the base of the path, and a band of roaches caught up with them and attacked. From behind the roaches, they could see a trail of devastation: torn up plants, gnawed off tree bark, dead small animals.

"These things seem to be programmed to destroy everything," said Frrrrrr.

"Well, let's stop them," said Anicka, and the battle was joined.

Mercifully, this battle was short, and between Angarahad's prayers and Nathan's potions, they patched themselves up and continued until they found the road again, and made it into Kuper. Avoiding entanglements with the Empire troops, they went to the docks, where a stocky woman looked them over, smiling happily at the prospect of customers.

"Greetings," said Anicka. "What do you do here?"

"I run a ferry over to Kneece. The tickets are only thirty coins," said Olga, and at the gasp of breath, she said, "Expensive, I know, but the journey is tricky."

"What do you know of Kneece?" said Angarahad.

"Kneece is an old ruined town, surrounded by jagged rocks. I don't know if anyone lives there or what. All I know is that people pay enough to go over that just selling a few rides there makes some good money," replied Olga.

"So, you just run the ferry to Kneece?" said Anicka.

"I fish too, but people seem to like to go to Kneece occasionally," replied Olga. "Adventurers. Anama. I don't know why."

"Well, I guess we're in that group," said Anicka. "We'll take some tickets."

"Here you go," said Olga. "When you're ready, just go down the middle dock, and I'll take you over."

"I think we're ready now," said Anicka, and she led the way down the dock to Olga's rickety fishing boat.

Olga quickly and efficiently hauled the group across the channel to the ruined town of Kneece, and said, "I keep an eye on the city. When you want a ride back, go to the end of the middle Kneece dock and wait. I'll be along shortly."

Getting out of the boat, they started into the ruined town as Olga rowed away.

"Man, what happened here?" said Daniel, looking around at all the rubble.

"I don't know," said Anicka, "but there might be someone living in that black building in the middle. It seems to be the only thing that's not wrecked."

"And here's the reason for the wreckage!" said Phaedra. "Giant lizards!"

"Thanks for the warning," said Anicka, drawing her sword to meet this threat.

As it turned out, a drake was nesting in a southern building, and with great difficulty they slew the drake, the other lizards, and finally when the hissing around them was quiet, they entered the open gate of the black walls in the middle of the ruin.

Moving down the passage, they found their way blocked by a magical barrier, but when Phaedra touched it, she said, "We'll be able to go through, it just might hurt."

"Might hurt!" said Anicka on the other side. "I hope it's worth it, coming in here."

They continued to an open portcullis blocked by a thin, shimmering energy field, delicate and translucent.

"Well, I guess in for a penny, in for a pound," said Anicka, and she led the way through this barrier field.

Nerves on edge, they passed through the barrier, which rippled and parted to let them through. As near as they could tell, there were no ill effects.

Suddenly, there was a gentle, soothing chime, and out of thin air, a voice said, "Your approach has been approved. Please proceed in safety. If you give peace, you will receive peace."

"Oookay," said Anicka.

Opening the door, they immediately were met by a lizard with a small chain around its neck, and it stared at them for a moment before saying, "I'm called Faithful."

"How is it that you can speak?" said Daniel.

"I'm a familiar," replied Faithful. "I'm a magical, long-lived, intelligent animal guardian to Purgatos. It take up most of my time. Oh. And hiss."

"Purgatos?" said Anicka, thankful they had found the person Arkley had mentioned.

"My wise and all-powerful master," replied Faithful without a trace of sarcasm in the voice.

"Is it boring for you?" said Phaedra.

"Yes, I have a hobby," replied Faithful. "I go out and chat with the other lizards."

"Talk about anything interesting?" said Anicka.

"This island has many, many giant lizards on it. I'm not sure why. It makes little sense. But they make good conversation," replied Faithful. "They know a great deal about the weather, which stones are best for basking on, and where to find the tastiest meat."

"OK," said Anicka. "Well, we actually came to visit Purgatos, so thanks for talking with us."

Inside the small cozy house, there were a great many supplies, and a heavy scent of incense in the air. A withered old man watched them carefully with a pair of wands at his belt.

"I am Purgatos," he said, scratching his nose thoughtfully.

"What happened to Kneece?" said Daniel.

"This city was a magical center before the Anama came to Bigail. Much powerful spellcraft took place here. Then the Anama came, and suddenly our supply shipments started 'disappearing'," replied Purgatos. "The mages abandoned the place, and a bunch of giant lizards moved in."

"Why do you live in this abandoned town?" said Anicka.

"I'm the only person left here. The solitude suits me," replied Purgatos. "I prefer to live in seclusion."

"Why have you chosen a life of seclusion?" said Anicka.

"I am avoiding the tentacles of the Empire," said Purgatos. "The Empire's control is not something I can adjust to, so I had to pick a place far from them. There are few choices. Avernum is too cold for me. This island will do, until the inevitable occurs."

"What inevitable event do you foresee happening?" said Phaedra.

"The Empire will come here someday and suffocate all free thought," said Purgatos with a sigh. "But i know that hearing the complaints of an old man is not the reason you journeyed here."

"No, we came seeking information," said Anicka.

"News of you precedes you everywhere you go," said Purgatos. "I can tell you about Kneece or the Anama, if you wish. But I suspect you are most interested in the problem of the cockroaches."

"Well, yes," said Anicka. "But what do you think of the Anama?"

"The ruination of Kneece was their fault. I despise them. Avoid them if at all possible," said Purgatos. "By the way, they have a huge treasure in their temple somewhere. I hope someone steals it."

"We just might help ourselves to that treasure, if it's worth the bother," said Anicka.

"Oh, it is," said Purgatos, grinning wickedly. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"So what do you know of the cockroach plague?" said Anicka.

"I do a bit of scrying and ethereal wandering. I know how the monsters are created," said Purgatos. "There's a small difficulty, though."

"How are the cockroaches being created?" said Anicka.

"The cockroaches are being made in a huge underground factory which creates filth for them to grow in and eat before they go out to cause havoc. The Filth Factory is hidden somewhere on the Isle of Bigail," said Purgatos. "I have put a good deal of effort into finding out where, and still I have no idea. Therein lies the main difficulty."

"What difficulty?" said Daniel.

"Recently, someone came to me. Don't ask for more details. I choose not to give them. This being told me that when you came, you should be helped," said Purgatos. "I have developed a device which I believe could destroy the factory. However this would only be useful if the place was found. If you found it, I would make the device a gift to you."

"Well, we met some giant friendly roaches," said Anicka, shuddering, "and they told us how to find the place. Can we have the device you developed?"

"Wonderful," said Purgatos. He went into the next room and brought out a reddish, egg-shaped crystal. "This is called a Phoenix Egg," he said as he handed it carefully to Anicka. "It's quite rare. Take it to the lowest, most central level of the factory, break it, and run. Fast. And good luck to you."

"Thank you very much," said Anicka.

Leaving Purgatos' private sanctuary, they waited on the docks for nearly an hour, getting increasingly nervous until Olga showed up again to take them back to Kuper. Once back in Kuper, they set out again, hoping that they would find the place that had been described by Filth Spreader.

It had been a couple days of travel, and as they journeyed, they encountered a small group of Anama priests, accompanied by a group of well-armed guards. They all looked exhausted, and they greeted each other, trading news. The Anama explained that they were traveling from town to town, curing any diseased villagers they found. Their work had so exhausted them that they did not even preach about the Anama faith. Instead, as they moved on, they mentioned that they hoped that the group would be able to locate a potion which could cure disease to help with the difficult cases.

"Wait," said Angarahad, digging in her pack. "I've got one."

"Thank you," said one of the priests after testing it, enthusiasm in his voice. "We will be able to save a few lives with this."

"No problem," said Anicka.

As they reached Hectar, they realized they had gone too far, and were about to stop to consult the map when they met an Empire soldier, clearly ill with pale skin, small sores on his cheeks, and a frequent cough.

Looking at the group with instant and extreme dislike, he coughed, and said, "I'm Captain Sinbar."

"Hi," said Anicka. "My name is Anicka, my companions, Dan, Frrrrrr, Angie, Phaedra, and Nathan."

"I lead the troops in this area, taking them on patrols," said Sinbar. He gave them a close, appraising look. "Where are you from?"

"Why do you ask?" said Anicka.

Sinbar replied, "Everyone's talking about how there are Avernites up here somehow. We soldiers are awfully interested in this."

"What would you do with an Avernite?" said Anicka.

"Not all of us are as sick as me, and we all lost friends in the war with Avernum. We get our hands on one of those worms, and they'll pay, but good," said Sinbar. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, and some of us lost family in the war," said Nathan. "And a lot more. And we are Avernites. What do you have to say to that?"

He didn't look at all surprised, but being too weak to fight, he said, "We knew it. We knew you were. Everyone talks about it, about the Avernites, about how you'll help us."

"Really?" said Anicka. "People think that we'll help them?"

"They're fools! Some of us know you caused the plagues, but most think that you are our hope. They won't admit it, because they fear punishment, but they do think that. I hate them," said Sinbar, and he turned away as a coughing fit overtook him.

"At least that didn't end in a fight," said Anicka. "Let's go."

They left and made their way south again, and once they could see the water again, stayed close to the shoreline as they continued north, and here they found a large group of the giant, nasty cockroaches blocking the path ahead, clearly standing guard.

"Not typical roach behavior," said Nathan.

"Reminds me of those slimes," said Phaedra. "Bet we're close to that filth factory."

Anicka shuddered, and said, "I'm sure you're right."

The battle was joined, and after dispatching the last of the filthy little vermin, they each took care to give their weapons a good, thorough cleaning. They continued, confident that they were on the right path, and another band of roaches, fewer in number but larger and nastier, blocked the way ahead. After this battle, they gave their weapons another, even more thorough cleaning. Some of those roaches seemed to have been exceptionally filthy.

Continuing, the hilly area looked ordinary, except for the higher incidence of dead roaches. However, there remained the sound of distant hissing of giant roaches—many giant roaches. After a careful search of the area, they discovered the entrance the friendly roaches had mentioned, a narrow shaft, ten feet wide, burrowing down at an angle into the solid rock. The walls and floor were covered with slime, and twin odors of smoke and rotting trash wafted out of the entrance.

"I think we found it," said Anicka.

Having passed through the illusionary wall hiding the entrance, they finally stood at the entry to the Filth Factory, the massive fortification apparently built to create the cockroaches which had made life on the Isle of Bigail a living hell.

From within, there were many noises: the rumbling of strange machinery, the bubbling of nasty substances, the ever present hissing of roaches, and a constant, hissing flow of magical energy. The scent of rotting mulch hung heavy in the air.

"I think I'm going to puke," said Anicka.

"If we want to end the plague," said Angarahad, tying a handkerchief to cover her nose and mouth, "we have to go in."

Angarahad passed out the kerchiefs to the others, and they took a moment to tie them on, hoping to shield themselves from the worst effects of the smell of this horrible place. A large stone stairway had been caved in, tons of rock blocking the passage.

"We'll have to find another way," said Anicka, remembering what Purgatos had said.

"This is weird," said Daniel. "When I first looked at this, it didn't make any sense."

"Filth creation chamber number one," said Anicka. "How many of them are there?"

Fighting off the giant fungi, they continued, fighting past more roaches, and then they came to another large chamber, with a magically shifting lettered sign declaring it to be the second filth creation chamber.

"To control room?" said Anicka, reading off another sign. "Let's go."

Inside the room was a magical portal, and on their approach, a voice said, "Only a single being is allowed in the Control Room at one time. Please pass through when ready."

"OK, so who's going?" said Anicka.

"I will," said Angarahad.

Angarahad went through the portal, and found within a manual describing how the filth factory worked, and she took notes, both on how the machinery worked and the shielding and magical protection involved.

She ran back, and through the portal, and said, "Not much time, hurry," and with that, she led the way to a room where power crystals were dark, but the humming suggested they would soon re-activate. Just after getting to the other side, they found a corpse with one scrap of paper reading "Elsner" the only identifiable object.

"Guess we found another one," said Anicka.

They continued, searching through the area, still puzzled over how the letters shifted into legibility, but they created a forced explosion with filth in the hopes that they would then be able to get past the barriers as Angarahad explained the situation.

Following the way back, they found their efforts had been successful, and they came to a portal. Finding little other likelihood of getting through, they decided to enter the portal, and found themselves at the base of a blocked stair.

Finally edging down a newly created passage, they made their way through the concentric rings of filth, and surprisingly, found a broken power crystal, near which were several huge withered scales, each a foot long.

"We'll see what they make of this in Fort Emergence," said Frrrrrr, putting the scales in his pack.

At last, they had reached the core of the roach pit. Here, the freshest, most potent of the decomposing swamp mulch oozed to the surface and spread through the trash walls with a hint of methane in the air.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to use it," said Anicka, pulling the Phoenix Egg from her pack. "Hope it works as promised."

"Same here," said Daniel, looking doubtfully at the small crystal. "Think it can really burn the place down?"

"Here's hoping," said Anicka. "You guys run!"

With that, she hurled the crystal into the slime. At first nothing happened, and she was afraid she had wasted the device, or that it was hopeless and they were doomed. Suddenly, a column of flame erupted, flames racing along trash walls, igniting even the damp, decomposed roots and moss. The hisses of panicked, dying roaches rose above the other ambient noises, and the fire was growing.

"Run!" cried Anicka, taking her own advice and starting to move quickly away from the flames.

They ran from the Filth Factory, flames and searing heat on their heels. From within, there was a series of explosions. The huge magical machines that ran the place were starting to explode. Finally, there was a massive, pained grinding noise, and a shockwave which threw them all to the ground. With a final series of explosions and a blinding gout of flame, the Filth Factory collapsed.

"Ow! Get off!" said Anicka from beneath the pile-up.

"You need a bath," said Daniel, ignoring the fact that he was covered in filth and ashes.

"So do you," said Anicka. "Let's get to Shayder."

Exhausted, they made their way back to the city, and entered the office of Mayor Bernathy.

"We've destroyed the source of the roach infestation," said Anicka, and she related how they had found the filth factory and used magic—well, she admitted it was a magical device—to destroy the place.

"We're safe at last," said Mayor Bernathy, smiling. "You've done us a great kindness." She removed a ring from her pouch, and said, "I own few things now. This is the best. Wear it proudly." She coughed and shivered, and added, "Much remains to be done. Perhaps we can start to work with the Anama. Thank you again, and good luck to you."

"Thank you, your honor," said Anicka, and she led the way over to the inn.

"Can we get a room and a bath?" said Anicka.

"I'll see what I can do about the bath," said Mickie. "You can get the luxury rooms—haven't had a cockroach in'em for weeks."

The rooms were, despite Mickie's promises, barely adequate, but at least the roaches seemed to be no larger than the usual measured-in-inches variety.

After a mostly unrestful night, they started back across the Isle of Bigail to get back to the Krizsan province so that they could make their way back to Fort Emergence.

"You don't suppose Anaximander's going to be upset we didn't come back and tell him?" said Daniel.

"Why should he be?" said Anicka. "Honestly ... we're not children who need to be told what to do every little step of the way. We're smart enough to figure out what needed to be done, and we did it. And if he's got a problem with that ... well, he can deal with the next problem himself!"


	12. Chapter 11: Murders and Thieves

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Anaximander, Levy, Berra, Yanmitho, Commander Ace, Flanagan, Seles; and places: Fort Emergence, New Formello, Portal Fortress, and the territory of the Cult of the Sacred Item.

* * *

Returning to Fort Emergence, Anicka was aware of the buzz of conversation that rose to a fevered pitch as they came into the place, and she grinned. Everyone was interested in their adventures, and for once, she felt that she wasn't overshadowed by the possible legendary father her mother had claimed for her.

Not pausing for more than a few perfunctory greetings, she led the way to Anaximander's office.

"Well, you certainly have been gone for some time," said Anaximander, sounding a little bit severe.

"We got kinda busy," said Anicka. "We took this job to make a little money, and we ended up finding this island pretty much overrun by cockroaches. It was disgusting, but we knew we had to do something."

Anaximander twitched in revulsion as Anicka described the roaches, and said, "And I thought that the slimes were awful! I hesitate to help the Empire in this way, but if the roaches had not been eradicated, they would surely find their way into Avernum."

"While we were in the factory where the cockroaches were coming from," said Phaedra, "we found the remains of someone whose name apparently was Elsner."

"Ah, yes. Well, that answers that question," said Anaximander. "Elsner was one of ours. He had a real tendency to go off on his own. Overconfident. And we know where that leads. Thank you for this report. I shall convey the sad news to his widow."

"With the aid of a mage who gave us a Phoenix Egg," said Anicka, "we were able to destroy the roach pits by burning the place up. The roaches aren't nearly as numerous, and they should have a handle on killing the leftovers."

"Well done. Even if they did not threaten us yet, I would support the destruction of the roaches on general principles," said Anaximander. "Continue to explore the surface, and go down to the Tower of Magi for further magical training. But before you do that, there have been some strange murders up by New Formello. I've sent Agent Flanagan up there, but I think that you should go help him."

"What's so strange about the murders?" said Anicka.

"There has been a mysterious and bizarre series of murders in New Formello, in the caves to the far northwest. I have sent Flanagan to investigate, but somehow I feel that is not sufficient," said Anaximander. You should speak with him."

"Is Flanagan incompetent?" said Daniel.

"No, he is skilled enough, but strange magic is involved. I would prefer you to go up to investigate as well," said Anaximander. "Somehow I think you will find things relevant to your quest."

"Thanks, we'll head right out," said Anicka.

"Good," said Anaximander.

They left his office, and Anicka said, "Although, I think we probably should see that trainer."

They walked back to the quarters they'd been given, leaving their packs there, and went into the training hall. A young lithe woman with dark skin stood gracefully in the center of the room, performing some exercises, with a vicious curved sword sheathed at one side.

She gave them a stiff bow, and said, "Ah, the heroes of Avernum. Welcome. I am Yanmitho, the trainer for Fort Emergence."

"Who can you train?" said Anicka.

She looked at them almost as though they were cockroaches from Bigail, and said, "I am here to train soldiers to the best of my ability. I can also train ... others," the disdain on the last word was unmistakable.

"Do you have some problem with us?" said Anicka.

"You work for Covert Operations, do you not?" said Yanmitho. "I am not afraid to say I have little respect for your lot."

"But we're all fighting the same enemy!" said Anicka.

"Pfaugh!" said Yanmitho, spitting. "Covert operations is a ragtag band of untrained adventurers, amateur spies, and mixed hangers-on. We soldiers train hard and die for our cause. You wander around aimlessly and expect respect. And yet, King Micah gives the first contact with the surface to your undisciplined lot." She spit again.

"King Micah is a wise ruler," said Angarahad, "and we won't tolerate any insults of our sovereign."

"Of course. It is not to such as me to question the wisdom of my monarch," said Yanmitho. "Even if he is wrong."

"Nonetheless, we would like to train with you," said Anicka.

"I am under orders to train you to the best of my ability, although I am also allowed to require payment for the expenses of my department," said Yanmitho. "Let me know when you are ready."

"You charge people for training?" said Anicka.

"Occasionally. I train all soldiers as best I can and do not expect the slightest compensation. However, I also have to train those who are, like you, from Covert Operations," said Yanmitho. "I am forced to train you, but my department has many expenses, and I **am** allowed to require you to help defray them." She smiled nastily.

"Fine," said Anicka. "How much?"

Finishing with their training, they fell into their beds, exhausted.

Daniel said, "Well, at least Yanmitho will make sure our heads don't get too big."

"I know," said Anicka. "Still, she really does know her stuff. Anyway, let's rest, and we'll try to get on the road to New Formello by first candlemark. Second, at the latest."

Their rest was good, and they made their way out of Fort Emergence into the caves of Upper Avernum, wishing heartily that they could go back to the surface and the good tasting ales and wines and food that they had encountered there.

It had taken a few days, but at last they reached New Formello, and met Commander Ace again.

"How fares New Formello?" said Anicka.

"Well, productivity is up since you helped with the chitrach problem," said Commander Ace, "but then there's the murders, and that's a new problem."

"We've been sent to look into that," said Anicka. "What do you know about it?"

"Simple enough. Foley and Thompson went out to survey. Now they're dead. The bodies are in a cave up to the north, but nobody wants to go up there. Can't blame them," said Commander Ace. "I know nothing more about it, really. You should talk to that big-shot Flanagan guy."

"Tell us more about Flanagan," said Daniel.

"He's Unspecified Services," said Commander Ace, and she paused to look at them with distaste. "Like you. Come up from Fort Emergence to make everything all better. He's probably at the inn. Talk to him. We're busy trying to build a city."

"Well, thanks for your help," said Anicka. She turned to her companions, and said, "Let's go."

They came into the inn, and there met a slight woman who seemed far too fragile to be working in a place like New Formello.

Dominique smiled, and said, "How can I help you?"

"What's your job in New Formello?" said Anicka.

She took a delicate sip of mushroom beer and said, "I spend most of my time on watch duty."

"Is that exciting?" said Anicka.

"I can spot a chitrach twice as far away as anyone else. The chitraches are nasty, nasty creatures. They used to live only down with the vahnatai. Now they're spreading everywhere. I hear someone brought a few of them up to Avernum as an experiment, and they escaped and spread everywhere. At least, that's what I heard. Is it true? Beats me. At least they keep me in a job! It's a good thing," said Dominique. "I have to be especially on my guard now, after the killings."

"Know anything about the killings?" said Anicka.

"They call them murders, but I don't buy that. Foley and Thompson went out. They got careless. They were too slow. A chitrach ate them. End of story," said Dominique. "You'll hear lots of weird rumors about magic and evil and stuff, but don't buy it. And the earthquake was just a coincidence."

"Earthquake?" said Angarahad.

"A day before the bodies were found, there was a big rumbling, like an earthquake. But that sort of thing happens often enough," said Dominque. "Dumb to think there was a connection."

"Did the earthquake cause any damage?" said Anicka.

"Not much. A few walls fell over. The sliths got scared," said Dominique. "And there was a rockslide to the north. To the north out of town, that is. About ten, twenty miles in that direction."

A burly man with a lot of hair and a large gut looked the group over and approached, and said, "Sit down. I'm Flanagan with Unspecified Services. Pleased to meet you. Glad you made it up here."

Anicka sat at the table, and said, "What have you been doing?"

"I'm sort of an investigating agent," said Flanagan.

"Investigating anything interesting?" said Anicka.

"Well, right now, I'm investigating a pair of messy murders," said Flanagan. "I'm glad you're here. I could use some help."

"Has there been any progress in the murder investigation?" asked Daniel.

"Here's what we know. Not long ago, two men were sent north from here to do some surveying. Not long after that, there was an earthquake. Not long after that, they were found in a cave up there, dead," said Flanagan. "I sure could use another brain to find out what happened."

"Have you gone up there?" said Frrrrrr.

"Are you mad?" said Flanagan. "Of course not. I was hoping that you would go north and see what you can find in the cave there."

"I see," said Anicka. "Well, I guess we'll just get a room for the night, and set out tomorrow."

The next day, they stood at the entrance to a long, narrow dark tunnel, with a distinct, unpleasant rotting odor in the air. The passage ended at a small cavern, and the rotting smell was strongest here—at the north end were two heavily decomposed human bodies.

As the group entered, several large, chittering insects walked out of the shadows and charged, though oddly enough, they hadn't been heard earlier, and such insects should have been easily detected.

"At least they weren't that hard to kill," said Anicka.

They reached the bodies and examined them closely.

"They weren't killed by chitraches," said Angarahad, surprised. "They were burned to death."

"OK, why would someone sear these guys to death, and then leave them here?" said Anicka.

"Because," said Frrrrrr, "they got too close to a secret passage they weren't supposed to discover."

"How ..." said Anicka. "Oh, never mind, I see. Lead on, Frrrrrr."

In the concealed tunnel, the rotting smell was much weaker, but there were no signs of anyone passing recently. As they continued, suddenly there was the unpleasant, familiar clicking noises of chitraches.

"Strange we didn't hear them," said Daniel.

"I know," said Anicka. "Let's keep on. There is something odd in here."

They continued, setting off a few fireball traps.

As she tended to their burns, Angarahad said, "If we want to find who killed those men—for they must have run afoul of a trap like those, we need to know who made this place."

They crossed a cracked bridge that looked as though it might collapse imminently, and reached the end of the long, hazardous tunnel. The cavern was strewn with massive amounts of rubble. Then, in a blinding flash of light, it was filled with a horde of giant insects.

"Oh, shit," said Anicka. "Well, let's go!"

They fought off the strange bugs, and then got close enough to examine the north end of the cavern.

"This is not the cavern's end," said Phaedra. "The place went on, probably for much longer, but was sealed off by a rockfall ... that must be the earthquake. Look up there, and there must have been magical force ... incredible ... Like in the factory, blocking those stairs."

"I don't see anything pointing to who did it," said Anicka, sifting through rubble.

"Hey, how about this?" said Daniel, pushing gravel away to remove a finely polished steel key from the grip of a shattered skeleton. The key was of a peculiar, twisted, looping design, but there were no other indications as to who might have made it.

"That's good," said Anicka. "But ... I'm not finding anything else. Let's get out of here before another cave-in crushes us."

As they returned to the cave with the bodies, Phaedra said, "What about the dead men?"

"Burn them," said Anicka. "It's the least we could do."

Phaedra nodded, and unleashed arcane fire, which quickly began to consume the remains, and they made their way back to New Formello.

Returning to the inn, Flanagan was still sitting at the table, his nice clothes making him look out of place amongst the laborers here.

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked. "How's the investigation going?"

"We found a key inside the caves where the murders happened," said Anicka. "Show him, Dan."

Daniel got the key out to show Flanagan.

"Interesting. I don't recognize the style of construction," said Flanagan. "You should show it to Anaximander. He might be able to tell you more about it."

"All right, we'll do that," said Anicka. "Good luck with the rest of your investigation."

They left New Formello then, as Anicka wanted to make it to New Cotra before they rested, and as soon as she was outside the border of New Formello, she muttered, "Lazy git."

Finally, they made it back to Fort Emergence, and went to Anaximander's office.

"There's been a theft!" Anaximander was so angry he was spitting, and failed to greet them properly. "Right in the middle of Fort Emergence! A band of bandits managed to get in and steal the Orb of Thralni right out from under our noses. You should go speak with Levy. We really need to get it back. It's an invaluable artifact. He was the caretaker, and he may have an idea of what happened to it."

"Sure," said Anicka. "Do you want to find out about what we learned in New Formello?"

"Oh, of course," said Anaximander. "I'm sorry. How'd it go?"

Anicka described the hidden cave, and then the key that they had found.

"Well done," said Anaximander. We don't know who killed those men, but this key is an interesting clue. Hang onto it. It may prove to be useful in the future."

"All right," said Anicka, as Daniel stowed it away.

"And now, if you would, speak with Levy," said Anaximander.

"All right," said Anicka, managing to stifle a groan.

She led the way back into the office, and saw Levy behind the counter. "Anaximander told us to come and speak with you about the Orb of Thralni," said Anicka.

Levy looked ill, and he said, "I was entrusted with the guardianship of Thralni's Sphere. Then it was stolen."

"How was the orb stolen?" said Anicka.

"There was an explosion in the middle of the night. We went to the orb's vault, and it was ravaged and empty. There was no way anyone could have snuck in," said Levy. "We think the thieves teleported in."

"Any idea how they could have teleported in and out?" said Anicka.

"No, but it's the only way they could have entered. Fortunately, Seles, Avernum's best teleportation expert, came here to investigate, and she agreed with my guess," said Levy. "She said that anyone interested in tracking the thieves should go see her."

"Where is Seles now?" said Anicka.

"Oh, she went back to Portal Keep," replied Levy.

"All right," said Anicka. "We'll head out."

After leaving Levy, Frrrrrr said, "I want to see Berra."

"Sure," said Anicka. "We'll pay him a quick call on our way."

They entered the library, and Berra looked them over with unfocused eyes.

"Sir," said Frrrrrr, "we have evidence we want you to examine regarding a plague of roaches on the surface."

Berra took the scales from Frrrrrr and said, "This is pathetically obvious. These are dragon scales. Where did you get them?"

"They were in the center ... well, nearly the center, of a factory where roaches were being bred," said Anicka.

Berra looked alarmed, and said, "You should tell Anaximander of this immediately."

"All right," said Anicka. "Guess we're not headed out just yet after all."

They returned to Anaximander's office, and Anicka said, "We found some scales that Berra says were dragon scales in the cockroach pit."

Anaximander looked disturbed, and said, "Two of the three dragons still living in Avernum—Khoth and Sulfras recently disappeared. They both have the power necessary to create the monsters. They were attacked and enslaved by the Empire during the Empire War. They despise the Empire and would gladly destroy it. If you ever see the dragons, you should ask them about this. Carefully. Empire has slain most of the world's dragons. Revenge is a reasonable desire."

"I understand," said Anicka. "Well, we are off to talk to Seles about the Orb theft."

"Good," said Anaximander. "See me when you return."

"Yes, sir," said Anicka.

This time, they left Fort Emergence, and made the journey to Portal Fortress, a trip which was mostly uneventful, except for the encounter with a group of suicidal goblins accompanied by wolves.

Once at Portal Fortress, they went directly to Seles, who asked, "Do you have some business with the Portal?"

"Do you know anything about what happened to the Orb of Thralni?" asked Anicka.

"I don't know who stole it or why, but I do know where they went. You see, any teleportation up here affects the portal, and I can cast spells to tell who blipped where and why, and adjust this portal to compensate," said Seles. "Thus, I can help you find the thieves."

"So, where did they go?" said Anicka.

"I detected a teleportation out of Fort Emergence, and I was able to magically tell where the thieves went to. If you use the portal now, you will end up near where the thieves are," said Seles. "You'll have to find your own way back, however."

"No real idea, then," said Anicka.

"Look," said Seles, "there aren't many with authorization to enter the portal. I can tell you it's somewhere in Avernum, but I'm not the sort to do ethereal travel and get other landmarks."

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," said Anicka. "I guess we're going, then."

The group stood before the powerful portal, and stepped in. Upon arrival, they found themselves on a stone platform, immediately under attack by a number of fighters and mages, and even a cleric. Defeating them, they searched the bodies and the supply boxes, but found nothing which gave a clue as to who these people were, or where the Orb of Thralni might be.

Leaving the platform area, they found themselves definitely in Avernum, but with no towns or settlements to tell them where they were.

"There is a trail here," said Frrrrrr, pointing out the crude trail leading west.

"Well, I guess it's as good a place to start as any," said Anicka. "Let's go."

As they continued through the cavewood, a large and armed group of thieves emerged from the trees. They drew weapons and took a good look at the group, and then realized who had come after them, and fled in terror.

Continuing through the cavewood forest, they caught sight of a lake and began working their way around, and encountered another group, but this one was not so easily cowed. When the fight was over, Anicka and her companions searched the dead, still finding no recognizable clue as to who these people were or where they were from. However, they each had a symbol painted on the chest of the armor: a gold square with several objects inside it—a crown, a sword, a potion, and a few other items.

Continuing through the woods, they came to a small building, where more of these people were found—along with a small docks, and in the hopes of finding information, they started going through the house.

Here, there was a book written in handwriting which was jagged and hard to read, but the first solid clue they had found.

"The Way of the Sacred Item, by Zalactar of the Sacred Item," read Angarahad. "Oh, I write of the joy of items, of the powers that mere stone and rock and metal and paper and gem can hold. Lo, they are gifts of the gods, they will be here after us, we must give thanks for the gods' benevolence. So we must be guided in that which will be here long after us, and follow the lessons. Firstly, it is true that they must not be used, for doing so puts them at risk, and verily, they are here to be here long after us."

"They're nutters," said Daniel.

"There's more: And lo, secondly, the search for new Gifts of the Gods must never end, and the Sacred Mighty Quest to obtain them must never end, for every day a Sacred Item is owned by the unholy is a needle in the eye of God," read Angarahad. "And thus lo, we reach the second, which is that we must refine ourselves and purge our weaknesses, so that we may live up to the Sacred Expectations of the Sacred Items! All one! All one! Dilute! Dilute! Follow you, and lo, the Gods Will Watch Over Us when their gifts are touched and protected and loved by us! Follow us! Follow us!"

"All righty," said Anicka. "They sound like they're all insane ... Probably have to kill them all. Let's go see if the building on that island has the Orb."

Getting into the boat, they rowed across, finding the place quiet enough until they reached the docks and the two armed men guarding the docks.

Reading from a sign, Daniel said, "They're totally whacked. All new acquisitions must be checked in with the high priests. Personal retention of acquisitions will be punished by mandatory drowning."

They carefully moved from room to room, trying not to raise too much ruckus as they killed the cult members encountered, finding amongst all the rantings, a marble key hidden on a bookshelf. In another room, there were just crude stone counters covered with a wild variety of items—rare, common, and odd. They continued through the courtyard and a pitched battle, and found a room memorializing those who had been killed—someone named Volorb lost during routine training.

"Considering training appears to be whacking each other with sticks, small wonder," said Daniel.

"And the sincere apology to Corinda who was teleported into solid rock is no doubt much appreciated," said Anicka.

"Levy will be pleased," said Daniel, reading off, "In memory of Zelaz, lost in the Fort Emergence raid. May what's left of him find peace."

"To Heustess, lost during commission of routine procedures," said Angarahad. "I don't want to know."

"To Kricfalusi, who mysteriously and suddenly dissolved!" said Daniel.

"To Eileen, lost while testing the Wand of Unusual Results," read Frrrrrr. "Intriguing."

"Well, I guess we know they've got the orb," said Anicka. "The only question is where ..."

"Try the purification walk," said Angarahad. "That would fit with the rantings we read."

"Fine," said Anicka, and she led the way, using the marble key to get there.

As they walked, they came to a pool of slightly icky water, with algae floating on the top and a thick encrustation of minerals and unidentified goo around the edges.

"That's how they purify themselves?" said Anicka.

"Hopefully, just touching it is enough," said Daniel, dipping his fingertips in.

Washing hands in the slimy water was apparently required, their hands looking dirty afterwards, whereas they had been clean before. However, as they continued, their hands tingled, and a sweet smell filled the air, and little motes of light danced around the group. A deep soothing voice from out of nowhere said, "You are clean. You may proceed." Then the lights disappeared and the voice was quiet.

"Here's another one," said Anicka. "I guess, same procedure."

Indeed, it was the same, and then they found one more pool, and repeated the whole procedure, standing at last in front of a room with a sign declaring it to be the chamber of the sacred items.

"Here's hoping," said Anicka, and she tried the door.

The door was unlocked, and they found within six alcoves with a large case in each.

"Demonslayer—not yet obtained," read Angarahad, moving into one alcove. "That's something."

"Unusual plate mail," read Anicka. "Considerable powers not yet analyzed and mastered. I guess we can take this with us, too."

"Orb of Thralni," said Daniel. "Here it is."

Opening the case revealed a silver orb on a velvet pad. The orb was covered with delicately etched runes which caught the light beautifully.

"All right," said Anicka, taking it and then storing it in her pack. "Now to find a way out of here."

"Power metal?" said Phaedra. "I'd recommend leaving that ... I've seen too much about the sort of thing that would cause us to become ill ... it's powerful all right, but dangerous."

"Fine," said Anicka. "What else do they have?"

"Smite, not yet obtained," said Daniel.

"Self-regenerating magical stone," said Phaedra. "Maybe one of those spellshards they mentioned in Ghikra."

They continued, and found their way to another chamber, where there was a portal, and a control panel on the far side of the room.

Phaedra went over to the green books, finding they were instructions and notes for the operation of the teleporter.

"Even if they weren't totally insane, this would be too much," said Phaedra. "Maybe Seles would be interested, though."

"The only button I dare try," said Angarahad, "is this power button. All these sliders and dials probably control where you go."

"Well, I guess power it up, and let's hope we get out of here," said Anicka. "I didn't see too many other options when we were wandering the woods."

As they reached the cultists' portal, they could tell it was jury-rigged, but finding little other option, moved to walk into the portal. However, as they approached, the portal suddenly faded and lost energy, and turning around, they realized they had been ambushed by the cultists—including their massive and gaudily dressed, powerful leader.

"I knew it was too easy," said Anicka. "Let's go!" She drew her sword and the battle was joined.

Pressing the button again after the fight, there was a rumbling and crackling, as the portal was re-energized.

"Let's see if we can go home now," said Anicka.

Uttering a few quick prayers, as there was no other way back that they'd found, they entered the portal, and blacked out, waking up in the bandit tunnel that they had dealt with some time before.

"Interesting," said Anicka. "I bet Anaximander will be interested in that little bit of information."

"Quite so," said Angarahad. "I'm just glad that they were dealt with ... we're in no shape for another big battle."

Wanting to get some rest, they hurried back to Fort Emergence, and stopped by Anaximander's office.

"We recovered the Orb of Thralni," said Anicka.

"Excellent," said Anaximander. "Our opinion of your skills improves. We've talked it over, and we believe that the orb may do a lot more good in your hands. Just try to hang onto it."

"Sure," said Anicka. "We may have wiped them out, but I'm not sure. They also seem to have had designs on stealing Demonslayer and Smite."

"Very good," said Anaximander. "I'll pass that information along."

"And most interestingly," said Angarahad, "that group of bandits we were sent to deal with before we went to the surface—when we used the portal out of the cult, that's where we ended up."

"Most interesting," said Anaximander. "Thank you for relating that information. By the way, we have something for you. Time is of the essence, and you have long distances to travel." He handed Anicka an amulet, and said, "Using this when outdoors will return you to Fort Emergence. Hopefully it will save you some time. Certain of our agents report that there is a way on the surface, due north of Fort Emergence, to teleport to different cities in Valorim. Investigate this. Between that and the amulet, you will be able to travel anywhere quickly."

"We were hoping to get the money to buy some horses," said Anicka.

"Well, I suppose that would work," said Anaximander, "but there may be times when you need to move even more quickly than that."

Anicka handed the amulet to Daniel, who put it on. She didn't want to tell Anaximander about Erika's amulet, and she was afraid that two amulets might interfere with one another.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Anaximander. "The range of the amulet is far, but not infinite. If you get too far away, it may not work. Don't worry about that, though. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Leaving Anaximander's, Anicka said, "I wonder what Levy will have to say about this."

"Let's go see," said Daniel, grinning at Anicka.

They entered the office, and Anicka said, "We recovered the orb of Thralni."

"So I heard," said Levi with a sigh. "I would love to have it back in my care, but my superiors have already decided that it was to be turned over to you for your use. So I guess you can keep it," he shook his head sadly, and said, "I miss it."

"So, is that the only reward?" asked Anicka.

"Yes," said Levy.

"OK," said Anicka. "Just wanted to check."

They left the office, heading for their quarters, chortling over Levy's disappointment.

"What are we going to do next?"said Daniel.

"Well, see if we can get info on the other loot," said Anicka. "And we still have to go down to the Tower of Magi. But we probably should rest up first."


	13. Chapter 12: Sharimik

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Seles, Tucker, Nydia, Mayor Knight, Sloan, Ginny, Commander Corie, and Grassi; and places: Portal Fortress, Tower of Magi, Fort Emergence, and Sharimik. Don't keep me in suspense--click the link and tell me what you think of the story thus far.

* * *

Resting from their venture collecting the Orb of Thralni, the group finally was ready to return to Portal Fortress, and made their way to the portal.

Seles said, "Welcome back. Do you have more business with the portal?"

"Well, we did want to go to the Tower of Magi, too," said Anicka.

"And there is also something we thought you might be interested in," said Angarahad, getting out the book they had retrieved from the cult's building.

"Interesting," said Seles, flipping through it. "Quite insane. You're lucky you returned into one piece. Still, I suppose there is something to be learned from it. Thank you. Go ahead and use the portal."

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way up the stairs and into the portal.

"We'll just browse around the library while you talk to Solberg," Anicka said once they had gotten into the Tower of Magi.

To Anicka's vast annoyance, once they entered the library, several second-year students had encircled Daniel, asking him all sorts of questions about the surface and their ventures up there, while Angarahad and Nathan were poring over some herbalist's textbook, and Anicka and Frrrrrr were ignored.

Phaedra returned, and was beaming, and seeing Anicka's scowl, said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Anicka. "Let's go. Dan! C'mon."

Leaving the Tower of Magi as they had arrived, they left Portal Fortress, and Phaedra said, "Maybe we should talk to Erika about what we've discovered."

"I suppose," said Anicka. "Wouldn't do any harm. And I'd kind of like to see if we can check that one tunnel out, too."

After visiting with Erika, who definitely felt it was possible the dragons were involved in the surface plagues, they re-entered the tunnel, the ogres fleeing from their village, leaving an abandoned place behind. Continuing down the tunnel, they came to the second village, filled with crude slith nests.

While the portion of the village that remained to fight were fierce combatants, once the guards were slain, they searched the hovels, finding no treasure of any sort.

"Odd," said Anicka. "Let's keep going."

They reached the final cave in the chain then, and found that the remaining ogres and slithzerikai had banded here as a last ditch defense against the invasion. A considerable force, looking like they meant business, was ahead.

"Let's go!" said Anicka, leading the way into the fight.

After the fight, at the end of the swamp, they found something both exotic and bizarre: an evil shrine jointly built by ogres and sliths. It was dominated by a rough-hewn statue of a large humanoid monster, one head ogre, one head slith, with four arms and plenty of other appendages, striking a balance between ugly and nasty. At its base, valuables had been piled in apparent supplication, no doubt stolen from local merchants by the looks of the barter goods, though there was also a well-made sacrificial knife.

They trekked back to Fort Emergence, and decided that it was best to rest there before returning to their surface explorations.

Anicka was alone in the dining hall when Daniel entered, and he sat down next to her with his meal.

"Can't you find another seat?" said Anicka. "The hall's full of 'em."

"Why you so outta sorts?" said Daniel.

"I'm not," said Anicka. "I just ... Why don't you go find an adoring audience while you eat."

"What?" said Daniel. "Nick, I ... I kinda like no one really paying me much mind."

"Sure," said Anicka. "You weren't objecting in the Tower."

"Is that what's got you bothered?" said Daniel. "Nick, I ... That creeped me out. It was like ... They wanted a piece of me because I've been on the surface, but if it'd just been plain Dan, son of Daniel of Dharmon, I might've just as well been some sludge left over after they made a potion."

"I'm familiar with the left-over sludge feeling," said Anicka, stabbing the lizard steak bite viciously.

"I don't know why," said Daniel. "You're better looking than any of them apprentices."

"Because I'm a bastard, remember?" said Anicka. "Not even a lot of help that my mom claimed some famous guy I've never met as my father."

"I guess ... I never really gave that much thought," said Daniel. "I don't remember my dad much."

"At least you know for sure who he was," said Anicka.

"Yeah, Daniel of Dharmon, part of the Scimitar," said Daniel. "And he's probably dead somewhere, body forgotten ... doesn't do me a hell of a lot of good. Mom cries a lot whenever I see her. Guess that's why I wanted to head off and not spend time in Dharmon."

"My mom died when I was little," said Anicka. "During the war. My aunt and uncle are nice enough to me, but my aunt's fallen ill, and I didn't want to be a shopkeeper. Not where everyone keeps acting like I'm going to be my mom all over again."

"What do you mean?" said Daniel.

"She took care of most of the guard," said Anicka. "And they paid her for it. And I'm not like her! I'm never going to be like her."

"I understand," said Daniel. "You're pretty good as leader of our bunch."

"I don't even know why they picked me for that," said Anicka.

"Because you're good at it," said Daniel.

"You're a shitty liar," said Anicka.

"Nick, I ... I mean it," said Daniel.

"Oh, fuck off," said Anicka, standing abruptly. "Look, go back to the Tower, take your pick ... any of them would happily sleep with you. But I am **not** my mother."

"I never meant ..." said Daniel. "Nick, I ... I really like you. Half getting killed all the time together and all ..."

"I'm not going to be a notch on your bedpost, Dan," said Anicka.

"Well if you were, you'd be the first!" said Daniel. He stopped, blushing, and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said that."

"You're joking!" said Anicka.

"About what?" said Daniel. "Look, I ... just because I coulda ... I never ... Nick, I ... I want to be like my dad was. He ... When he didn't come back, everyone knew he was dead, even though they never found a body, because they all knew how much he and mom loved each other. And ... I never ... The others, that just grab any warm body ... I ... I didn't want to be like them."

"I didn't know, Dan," said Anicka. "I'm sorry. I ... I've thought about you like people are always thinking about me, and I ... I shoulda known better."

"Truce?" said Daniel, holding out a hand.

"I think I owe you a kiss and make up," said Anicka.

"Glad you're not wearing your armor," said Daniel, embracing her, before landing an awkward kiss. "Damn, Nick, you're ... I'd like to ..."

"Where are the others, anyhow?" said Anicka, suddenly finding herself short of breath.

"Dunno. Probably most of 'em are off in the library or the lab," said Daniel. "Wanna look for somewhere we don't gotta worry about interruptions?"

"How much time ..." said Anicka.

"C'mon," said Daniel, taking her by the hand, and he led her into one of the unfinished, partially furnished rooms.

"No one will look here," said Daniel.

"Just how long are we hiding?" said Anicka.

"I dunno," said Daniel, taking her into his arms again. "Just until we've a mind to go where they'll be, I guess."

What had begun as one kiss, Anicka couldn't recall how it had ended with Daniel's shirt on the floor, her outer gown atop his shirt, and the undergown bunched at her waist, and his trousers by his knees. It did seem, though, that they had been engaged in one very long kiss rather than multiple kisses.

"Oh, god, Dan, stop!" said Anicka. "That hurts!"

"Nick, I ... Oh, god, I ... Oh ... Sorry," said Daniel.

Suddenly, Anicka felt a gush of fluid, not realizing it was her blood, but the pain had subsided and she said, "Oh, Dan, I ... don't stop ..."

"Nick, I ... Oh, gods, Nick ..." said Daniel, and his words broke off as he dissolved to the wordless kisses.

It had been three hours, multiple acts of lovemaking, and the couple was still twined upon one of the as-yet-unassigned (though no longer unused) beds when Daniel said, "Nick, I ... will you marry me?"

"After today?" said Anicka. "I think we better."

"Yeah," said Daniel. "I just ... Nick, you be upset if the others know?"

"I ... I don't think we'll be able to hide it much," said Anicka. "I just hope I can walk in the morning."

"Is it that bad?" said Daniel. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Anicka. "Let's find a bath, though."

Bathed, they went back to the room set aside for them, finding the others were already in their beds, asleep.

Daniel said, "Wanna stay in mine? Just to hold ya?"

"I ... I'm not ready to let them know like that," said Anicka, blushing at the thought of the rest of the group seeing her get out of Daniel's bed.

"OK," said Daniel, giving her another kiss. "Then, sleep well."

Returning to the surface, they decided that they should go to Sharimik next, and as they crossed over the mountain pass, they found it guarded by bands of misshapen humanoids.

One, brandishing a massive halberd called, "This is our pass! You give us twenty-five gold! Else we slit you bad!"

Anicka drew her sword and hollered back, "This is what we use to pass!"

As they approached, several javelins hit the ground, and then hit with better accuracy as the group continued. The humanoids were hunched, twisted, and had dark skin and piggy eyes. These creatures had been described in legend as troglodytes, though everyone said they were extinct.

When the battle was over, they searched the troglodytes, finding a human-made map, still legible despite brown stains which might have been old blood.

"Let's go," said Anicka, tracing the route to Sharimik.

They continued northward, and a group of Empire guards were on patrol. They looked about to talk to the group before they saw a non-human in the group and passed with a mere brusque nod. Shrugging off the behavior, they continued, meeting yet another group of guards on patrol.

"Watch out if you're going up and down this road," said one of the guards, apparently not caring about the non-human in the group. "Keep rested and keep your weapons handy. Recommend no camping out, find a village to stay in. Those troglos are barbaric. They can't even talk, they just snarl and kill. Watch out!"

"Thanks for the warnings," said Anicka.

They continued, entering Sharimik. Immediately, the cold and grim nature of the place struck those in the group. Huge guards watched the people suspiciously, and people moved by quickly, taking care to avoid eye contact. Signs of troglodyte attacks were everywhere, walls crumbling under a constant barrage of fireballs and shockwave spells.

A group of guards immediately surrounded Anicka's group, apparently trying to decide whether to throw them out or attack. Suddenly a lieutenant ran up and whispered something to the group.

Grumbling, the guards slouched away, and one mumbled, "Welcome to Sharimik. Watch yourself."

The townspeople were giving the group quick furtive glances, and passed and moved on.

"Well, that's cheery," said Anicka. "Let's find the town hall."

As they rounded a corner, they met a woman with a light dusting of makeup, darkening her complexion, and the group suddenly realized that she, too, was Avernite.

She pulled them aside into a narrow alley, and said, "I'm Sandra. Unspecified Services. Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" said Anicka.

"I'm from Unspecified Services, like you. Keeping an eye on what's going on in Sharimik. Heard about your accomplishments," said Sandra. "Excellent work."

"Thanks, we try," said Anicka.

"You're really going places," said Sandra. "Been to the Bunker yet?"

"The Bunker?" said Anicka. "I don't think so."

"It's back down in New Cotra. A few mages, trying to figure out outlandish solutions to our problems. They might be able to help you," said Sandra. "Talk to Captain Johnson. He'll tell you how to enter."

"We met him," said Anicka. "I didn't think he'd be helpful."

"He's a bitter old guy. Hates Unspecified Services. You may have to press him to get information about the Bunker," said Sandra. "Ask him about it, and mention my name to him if he gives you any trouble."

"So do people realize that Avernites are walking among them?" said Daniel.

"Of course. Well, some know for sure. And others have heard rumors," said Sandra, and she smiled. "We're lucky, though. The Empire has quarantined Valorim. They aren't helping the settlements here. The Empire won't help, and we might. So they'll at least hear what we have to say."

"So how is it living here?" said Anicka.

"Beats going up north. Gale is being attacked by these utterly lethal golems, and the Keep of Tinraya was utterly destroyed," replied Sandra.

"What happened to the Keep of Tinraya?" asked Phaedra.

"It was the strongest fort in Valorim, and some sort of bizarre monster unlike anything ever seen wiped it out. Can't find anything else about it, but I'm working on it," replied Sandra.

"Thanks," said Anicka.

They entered the office of the mayor, then, and he said, "Hello, outsiders. I am Mayor Knight. How may I be of assistance?"

"How fares Sharimik?" said Anicka, wondering how forthcoming he would be.

He looked somber, and said, "Well, it's complicated, but at the heart of it, I am trying to maintain control."

"Why is control so difficult?" said Anicka.

"Attacks come at us from all sides. The Empire has abandoned us. I guide my people upon the only safe path left to us," replied Mayor Knight.

"Who's attacking you?" said Daniel.

"We have foes, both outside and inside," said Mayor Knight. "The troglos come at us from without, and subversives cause rot from within."

"What subversives?" said Anicka.

He looked disturbed, and said, "I'm afraid you are not authorized to have that information. My apologies."

"No problem," said Anicka. "What sort of help were you expecting from the Empire?"

"The Empire has not sent us guidance, supplies, or reinforcements for months and months. We have to look after ourselves," said Mayor Knight. "They have shut us off since the disaster at Tinraya."

"So what's your safe path?" asked Angarahad.

"Control! The Empire rules our world through control, and we can keep Karnold Province safe through control! Our discipline will help us defeat the troglos," said Mayor Knight. "In fact, that is why you were allowed to enter Sharimik."

"So, if we hadn't fought monsters down south, we wouldn't be here?" said Anicka, remembering the less hostile manner of the troops encountered.

"Essentially. Word has spread of the pale travelers who helped end a plague of monsters to the south," said Mayor Knight. "I therefore let you come here in the hope that you could be convinced to undertake a quest for us."

"Tell us more about this quest you have in mind," said Anicka.

"Recently, a troglo envoy came to our walls, bearing a scroll. The envoy shouted that Vothkaro, the King of the Troglodytes, wished for us to send diplomats to him. It left the scroll and fled," said Mayor Knight. "Since then, we have been unable to find anyone skilled and smart enough to deserve the mission and simultaneously, suicidal enough to take it. If you will be my envoy, I will reward you. Alas, there is a problem."

"What's the problem?" asked Anicka.

"Sharimik is ruled by a triad right now. Empire rules bind us still. Before you can go on a mission for us, you need to get approval from Garrison Commander Corie and Internal Affairs Supervisor Levin," said Mayor Knight. "Go ask them about this mission. Convince them to allow you to undertake it, and I will assist you."

"Where will we find these people?" said Anicka.

"Commander Corie is undoubtedly in the barracks at the north end of the city," replied Mayor Knight. "Supervisor Levin is a superb gentleman. My right hand man. He's just next door."

"What would our reward be for helping you with the troglodytes?" said Daniel.

"Wealth, of course. Cash consideration. Plus, we have some magical knowledge which I think you will greatly appreciate," replied Mayor Knight. "But only if you help us."

"What does the scroll say?" asked Daniel.

"The scroll grants free passage into Castle Troglo to the bearer," said Mayor Knight. "When you get the required permissions and accept the mission, I'll give you the scroll."

"You say you control Sharimik?" said Nathan. "That's an odd word to use."

"If you saw how much disloyalty I had to deal with, how much fear, how close my people are to panic, you would use that word too. Every day, it seems like someone else is being disloyal. And disloyalty must be dealt with harshly," said Mayor Knight. "We have no room for rebellion now, what with the troglos at the gates."

"That might be reasonable," said Nathan, "but only when you act with justice."

"Justice?" said Mayor Knight with a frown. "I am in charge here. I **am** justice. You would be wise to remember that. You are here because I gave permission, and for no other reason."

"We'll remember," said Anicka. "Thank you for speaking with us. We'll find the others and be back soon."

Leaving the city hall, Anicka said, "They're edgy, Nathan, we gotta be careful."

They found on their way an Empire archer, who appeared depressed, and he said, "I'm Sloan."

"How are you?" said Anicka, ignoring the fact that he didn't look happy about seeing them.

"I... I ... Wait a minute! I don't have to talk to you!" said Sloan. "I have enough problems."

"Tell us about your problems," said Phaedra. "Maybe we can help."

"Hey, even if I wanted to talk to you, which I don't," said Sloan, "these days it's not too smart being seen talking to Avernites. So buzz off!"

"How do you know we're from Avernum?" said Anicka.

"You would stick out in any crowd. Everyone knows there's Avernites about, and everyone knows about you in particular. If the Empire ever sent representatives down here anymore, you'd be arrested for sure!" said Sloan. "But for now, I don't want to be seen talking to you. Good day!" With that, he tromped away.

"Good day to you, too," said Anicka. "Wonder what's eating him."

"Who knows," said Daniel. "Maybe it's just the troglodytes."

After some searching, they found the office of the garrison commander, another dervish.

She looked at them skeptically, and said, "Commander Corie. I run the Sharimik garrison, outsiders. Quite a job. I also help Mayor Knight as best I can."

"Are a lot of troops stationed here?" said Phaedra.

"Sharimik has been, for some time, the main military depot for southern Valorim," said Commander Corie. "I'm in charge of looking after it. Quite the responsibility."

"How do you help Mayor Knight?" asked Anicka.

"He is in charge of anything in Sharimik that isn't military. A competent administrator," said Corie, "although I am concerned about his inability to get anyone to go on this mission he's been talking about."

"Well, he did talk to us about taking it," said Anicka, "and said we should talk to you."

"I can't believe Mayor Knight wants to give you this mission. You want permission? Prove your worth. The troglos have an enormous altar in the hills east of Angel's Rest," said Commander Corie. "It blesses them. Makes them much nastier in a fight. Find and destroy it, and my permission is yours. The problem is that it's sure to be magical. You may need to perform the Ritual of Sanctification."

"Where can we get the Ritual of Sanctification?" said Angarahad.

"All that holy mumbo-jumbo is beyond me. I haven't the foggiest idea how to destroy an evil altar. I'll tell you who might, though. Talk to Nydia. She's in Softport. Tell her my name, she served with me once," said Corie. "If she knows anything about how to destroy the troglo altar, she'll tell you. And that's the last help you'll get from me."

"Nothing else you can tell us about this altar?" said Anicka.

"It's up a long valley in the mountains east of Angel's Rest. Troglos use altars to magically energize themselves," said Corie. "They're big, magically charged things, and destroying one of them would be a great victory."

"The guards didn't want to allow entry to the city," said Daniel. "Why not?"

"It's a delicate thing to talk about. Your pale complexion is worrying," said Corie. "But Mayor Knight thinks you can help us. I think he either knows something I don't or, more likely, he's a fool. We shall see."

"OK," said Anicka. "Then I guess we're off to Softport. Thanks for talking with us."

They left, and following their noses, came into a shop where a pretty young woman was chopping garlic.

"I'm Ginny," she said. "Welcome to my shop."

"Your food smells delicious," said Anicka.

"Yes, and doesn't all this look good as well? It can all be yours! I have all sorts of food for sale," she said with a smile, indicating the counters full of food. "It's nice to have customers. It's been lonely, lately."

"Why haven't you had many customers lately?" said Daniel, eying some of the available food.

"With all the monsters about, the merchants I always talked to don't come through anymore much. I talk to the townspeople, but some of them are ... well ... ungrateful," she said, sounding irked. "One of them, in particular."

"Why, what happened?" said Anicka.

"I was really interested in Sloan, one of the archers in town. I gave him a ring for luck while fighting the troglos. It was a family heirloom. He lost it! Can you believe it!" said Ginny. "I really wish someone could recover my beautiful ring from that oaf."

"We might be able to," said Anicka. "We'll give it a try. Could we buy some of your food?"

"Certainly," said Ginny.

After buying some of the food, they left the shop, and Daniel said, "Guess that's what Sloan's problem is."

"Let's talk to him," said Anicka.

Coming around the corner, they met the still-unhappy looking Sloan.

Daniel said, "Hey, we were talking to Ginny. She wants her ring back."

He looked surprised, and said, "I lost Ginny's ring while fighting some troglos outside the walls at the southwest corner of town. I couldn't find it again. If only I could, I might have hope with her."

"Hey, that's a shame," said Daniel, instinctively moving closer to Anicka. "Maybe we'll have better luck."

Moving on, suddenly a massive blast hit the wall, nearly knocking them from their feet.

"You all right?" said Daniel, helping Anicka back to her feet.

"I'm fine," said Anicka. "Oh shit!"

Daniel turned to see what Anicka had seen, and saw several troglodytes squeezing their way through the new crack in the wall. After the battle, the Empire troops gave them curt thanks for the assistance, and they hurried out, sensing they were unwanted. Doing so, they stumbled over a small, middle-aged man, who was at first panicked until he recognized the group.

"I'm Grassi," he said. "Move in, quick! Don't let anyone see you!"

"Why are you hiding?" said Anicka.

"I'm an alchemist," he whispered. "I study alchemy. Be careful," he motioned for them to join him. "You can't be too careful."

"What kind of alchemy do you do?" said Nathan.

"The hard kind. Potions. It's hard to do any new research when concealed back here, I admit, but you can't be too careful," said Grassi. "It's a pity, too. I had come up with some excellent recipes."

"What recipes do you know?" asked Nathan.

"I am the master of the elixirs," he whispered quickly. "Yes, indeed. I can make all of the more intense brews. But I don't do it now, because it would mean being seen. I can tell you the recipes, though. For a price."

"Definitely," said Nathan.

"Back away," hissed Grassi, after teaching the recipes. "Just look away and pretend you don't see me. Or they'll get me."

"How do you know we won't hurt you?" asked Daniel.

"I know. I've heard about you. We all have," said Grassi. "You may be a threat, but not to me."

"What do we need to be careful of?" said Anicka.

"Well, there's the troglodytes, of course. What's worse, there's Mayor Knight," said Grassi.

"What's up with Mayor Knight?" said Anicka.

"We've not heard anything from the Empire for months! Knight is using the opportunity to take total control of the town. He and his flunkies punish anyone who questions them!" said Grassi. "Can you blame me for just staying back here, out of the way?"

"No," said Phaedra. "What do you know about the troglodyte problem?"

"Troglodyte patrols hit town all the time. Their mages hit us with fire and cast spells so their fighters can fly in and cause all sorts of havoc!" said Grassi. "That's why I just hide. Wouldn't you?"

"I guess so," said Anicka.

They left, deciding to search for the ring, and found it, and then returned to Sloan.

"We found the ring," said Daniel.

"You found the ring?" said Sloan, his face brightening, before he looked worried again. "Could you take it to her yourself? I'm not ready to face her yet. Could you? Thank you!"

"Sure," said Daniel. "No problem."

Daniel had slipped an arm around Anicka's waist as they re-entered Ginny's shop, and he said, "We think we found the ring you gave to Sloan."

Daniel handed the ring over, explaining the situation. Ginny's face brightened.

"Oh, that man! I knew he was shy, but I had no idea! I hope he comes by again. I'll apologize for doubting him. Maybe we can try again," said Ginny, blushing. "Thank you so much. You deserve a reward!" She packed a big sack full of food and gave it to Daniel, kissing him on the cheek.

Leaving the shop again, he turned to Anicka, and said, "I didn't ..."

Anicka reached up, brushing the flour off his face, and said, "I know."

Sloan came around the corner, ands aid, "I heard you returned her ring. I'm still building up the courage to go see her. I can't put into words how much I appreciate what you've done. But I still shouldn't be seen with you. Sorry."

"No problem," said Daniel.

Finally, ready to leave, they went north from Sharimik, and ran into a guard patrol.

"Don't go up there," the captain said. "Troglos have a fort up northeast. They'll stab and burn you, take your stuff and eat you. Seen it happen lots of times. So watch out!"

"Thanks for the warning," said Anicka.

They continued north, and were within sight of Softport when a rock smashed into the road in front of them. The stone was eight inches across, but the creature emerging from the woods had thrown it without exertion.

They couldn't help but recognize the creature—smelly, hairy, wearing furs, and over twelve feet tall.

"Unbelievable!" said Phaedra. "They say Empire wiped them off the surface a century ago!"

They entered Softport, and renting a room at the inn, they saw a man in the shadows of the room. He had a nasty leg wound, and was definitely Avernite.

"Greetings," he whispered. "I'm Tucker. What else do you want, friend?"

"What are you doing up here on the surface?" said Anicka.

"I was ... well, I was doing what you're doing, I guess. Anaximander sent me," said Tucker.

"And us as well," said Anicka.

"He sent me and Erin and Elsner and Gwost. We were the first surface explorers. There was too much to explore, though, so we split up, each investigating our own area."

"Where did the others go?" said Anicka.

"Erin went west to Shayder. Elsner stayed south. Gwost went to the southeastern villages. Haven't heard from them. And I investigated the troglos," said Tucker. "Or tried to."

"What happened to you then?" said Daniel.

"I was going to Sharimik. I was going to find what I could about the troglos. But they ambushed me. I barely escaped with my life, and a javelin wound on my leg," said Tucker. "I was just waiting here until more spies came, so I could tell them what I know. Then I will head back to Avernum."

"So, what do you know?" said Anicka.

"If you can get into Sharimik, go see Mayor Knight. He has been looking for people to do some mission regarding the troglodytes. If you're trying to find out more about these creatures, that is the natural place to begin," said Tucker.

"We met," said Anicka. "So you going back to Avernum now?"

"Now that I have made contact, I can. Good luck to you. Now, I have a long, painful walk ahead of me," said Tucker, and he stood with difficulty, shook their hands, and hobbled from the room.

"What a shit!" said Anicka. "He could've gone back and people'd be less worried about him and the others."

"I know there's a lot to explore," said Daniel, "but splitting up ... that's stupid."

"Agreed," said Frrrrrr. "Well, let's find Nydia, and then we can rest."

Instead of Nydia, however, they found the mayor of Softport, who looked pleased to see them. "I'm Mayor Scowcroft," he said, "Welcome to you."

"How goes your career, your honor?" said Anicka.

"Oh, I just try to deal with all the monsters as best I can," said Mayor Scowcroft. "I haven't been nearly as effective as your group, though."

"How'd you learn about our group?" said Phaedra.

He looked them over, impressed, and said, "Oh, the tales of the traveling Avernites has gotten around pretty quick. Wait. It isn't a secret you're Avernites, is it? Am I supposed to know?"

"I guess it's no secret anymore," said Anicka.

"I sure don't want to mess around with you, being as you're brave and famous and all," he said, leaning close. "But I'd love to help you if I could."

"We'll accept your help," said Anicka.

"Be sure to search my bookshelves, and help yourself to anything you find," he said with a conspiratorial grin.

"Any work you've got for us?" said Anicka.

"Well, normally, the Empire would help us with this. However, they will not, as Valorim is under quarantine. So I must ask adventurers, such as yourselves. Recently, a man going by the name of Zik, passed through our town," said Mayor Scowcroft. "Alas, during his brief stay, he killed someone. So he must be brought to justice. Fatally, if necessary. I have no idea where he went, but he has a tattoo of a sun on the back of his right hand."

"We'll keep an eye out," said Daniel.

They left, finding a beautiful temple of precisely cut marble floors with expensive mosaics decorating the walls. Inside, a priestess was counting piles of gold, which she scooped into a pouch at the group's approach.

"I'm Nydia. Welcome," she said.

"This must be a wealthy temple," said Frrrrrr.

"I'm a priestess of the Church of the Divine Lucre," said Nydia. "We sell salvation at reasonable rates. We are a beautiful organization. After all, the only way to help others is to help oneself. Self-reliance lifts us all up. Wealth is the great salvation. And we grant absolution for very reasonable rates."

"So how much does absolution run these days?" said Anicka.

"Actually, I am not yet authorized to grant absolution. Haven't saved up enough to buy the ability," said Nydia. "But I can do healing, if you wish, and have the money."

"We heard that you might know the ritual of sanctification?" said Anicka.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Nydia said, "Who told you to ask me about that?"

"Corie told us to speak with you," said Daniel.

Inexplicably, Nydia got upset, and said, "Her. I told her I didn't want anything to do ..." She paused, and regained her composure. "Oh. Yes. Look, I'd teach it to you for a fee, but I don't know it. I know who does, though.There's a hermit in a hut at the north end of the mountains north of here. He knows the spell. I can't get it out of him, but you might be able to. Now go away, please." Highly agitated, Nydia turned away.

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way out of the temple.

Following the directions they had been given, they finally found a footpath leading up to the mountains, apparently both fresh and human-sized.

They entered the hermit's hut, where a simple altar had been set up, and the occupant was apparently unbothered by his aroma.

He was pale, desperately thin, looking almost like an Avernite, and he rasped, "I don't want you here."

"Nydia mentioned you can perform the ritual of sanctification," said Angarahad. "Could you teach us how?"

He looked nervous, and said, "Ah, you want the ritual. An Empire priestess came to me, but she only wanted the ritual in order to sell it. That is not becoming. There is only one reason I do not expel you now."

"What's that?" said Anicka.

"I speak with you because the ritual can be a powerful tool for good, and I feel bound to share it if that is how it will be used," said the hermit, watching them closely. "So tell me, who do you plan to use the ritual against?"

"Against the troglodytes," said Angarahad.

He sighed, and said, "Those humanoids are pests. They bug me and disturb my solitude. I'll teach you the ritual, but only if you leave." He did so, and then when finished, turned away.


	14. Chapter 13: Troglodytes

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Masok, Adrianne, Commander Corie, Levin, Mayor Knight, Quinn, Spragin, and Vothkaro; and places: Angel's Rest, Sharimik, and Castle Troglo.

* * *

Their welcome had clearly been overstayed as the hermit negligently removed them to somewhere outside his hut, and not wanting to chance the wilds, they hurried back to Softport for the night, and from there, back south to Sharimik, and across to Angel's Rest before continuing to where Commander Corie had said there was an altar they needed to destroy for her support allowing the mayor to give them the mission.

A fairly new, paved footpath lined with obelisks, all with strange writing upon them, each obelisk at 100 foot intervals, led into a pass in the mountain range. Ahead, there was a band of troglodytes camped on the pathway, roasting meat on sticks over a large bonfire. The smell of charred meat was heavy in the air, and the troglodytes seemed concerned at the approach of the group. Troglodytes weren't as mindless as they were reputed, and they seemed reluctant, though ready to fight.

"If we don't keep going," said Anicka, "we won't get to the altar, we don't get to the altar ... well, we're just wasting time."

"Agreed," said Daniel.

Anicka gave a yell and charged, and the trogolodytes jumped up ready to fight until they got a good look at the group, and apparently the word of Anicka's group's exploits had reached them, for they ran.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," said Anicka, and she led the way into the west end of a massive hall. Lining the sides of the hall were statues of trogolodytes, tall and distinguished, with names at the base. Paths sloped upward at the far east, and there were no troglodytes in sight.

"Odd," said Anicka. "It's awful quiet."

"Too quiet," said Angarahad. "There must be an ambush further in."

There was the soft sound of Anicka's sword being unsheathed, and she said, "Well, then ... let's move on."

"That's weird," said Daniel. "What's a statue of a slith doing in here?"

"Who knows," said Anicka. "But that spear is real."

"Watch out," warned Angarahad. "Could be a basilisk around."

However, nothing came out to attack them when they took the spear, and so they ascended the ramp which had been defended by the living statues. This cavern was a little smaller, but far more interesting with a massive altar of carved basalt, putting off heat and energy which was already perceptible from this distance—and the cavern was filled with troglodytes who were here for the energy and blessing obtained from the altar before they left to kill humans.

Fighting their way through the troglodytes and the wolves, they reached the enormous black altar, which was surrounded by dozens of kneeling pads, with a constant, pressing urge to kneel before it for the blessing.

Resisting the massive energy of the altar, they began the ritual under Angarahad's leadership, and watched with satisfaction as the altar exploded. When the smoke and flames cleared, the altar was still there, but its unholy energy had almost entirely dissipated, although the defenses of the altar had come into play before the power was lost.

"Shit!" said Anicka, as they were surrounded by demons and imps.

Daniel moved so his back was to Anicka's and said, "Let's get'em!"

"Right!" said Anicka, and the battle was joined.

Frrrrrr was, by battle's end, lying on the ground, ginger fur bloody and singed.

"Frrrrrr!" said Anicka. "Angie! Do something!"

"Right," said Angarahad, putting her hands on Frrrrrr's forehead, and beginning a chant.

Frrrrrr hacked, and spit up a furball, and said, "Thank you. I thought I was a goner."

"I'll bet Commander Corie will think we're all goners," said Anicka, looking at the others in her group.

Nathan said, "However, we're not. Here, drink this. Phaedra, this one's for you. Dan, here you go ..."

"All right," said Anicka, once they had consumed their potions. "There may be more fighting before we're all safe ... relatively speaking. Ready to go, then?"

"Ready," said Daniel. "Let's go shock a dervish, huh, Nick?"

"Get a room!" said Phaedra as Daniel had started to kiss Anicka. "Gods, you think we all want to see that?"

"Dan, I thought ..." said Anicka.

"Sorry," said Daniel. "Just happy to get through that after all. Let's go, I guess."

They hurried to Angel's Rest, fighting only a small patrol of troglodytes on the way, and made their way into the inn where they met a grim, squat halberdier of the Empire Army.

"I am Masok," he said in a manner that suggested the words were being ripped out of him by force. "What do you want."

"What sort of work are you engaged in currently?" said Phaedra as Anicka headed to the bar to arrange for rooms.

"I'm a soldier," said Masok.

"A noble profession," said Daniel.

"Yeah, and that's all," he said, turning away.

"Got our rooms sorted," said Anicka. "Pick of the place, apparently there aren't too many other folk passing through these days."

After the meal, Anicka led the way back to the rooms, showing the group to the commons before turning to Daniel. "We'll be in this one," she said.

"I'm sorry, I kinda forgot myself," said Daniel, inside the private room, stripping off his armor.

"It's ok," said Anicka, removing her own armor. "I guess ... in the open enough now, might as well take Phaedra's advice and get a room."

"And I don't care how you're dressed," said Daniel, reaching to the waist of her trousers.

"Well, I suppose a gown's fine for mages, but it'd get in the way of serious fighting," said Anicka.

"Yeah, and then I have to fight the distraction," said Daniel, laughing as their clothes went into a mishmash heap on the floor. "You got a nice ass."

"Thanks ... I think ..." said Anicka.

"Oh, Nick, you know ..." said Daniel, moving to the bed with her. "You know it's a good thing."

"If you say so," said Anicka.

Morning came, and the young couple reached the table after the others were already at breakfast.

"Sleep well?" said Phaedra with an arched eyebrow.

"No complaints," said Anicka. "Jealous?"

"No," said Phaedra. "I've got someone back in Avernum."

"It'd be awful tempting to just stay up here," said Anicka. "But we better get back to Sharimik and see what else we have to do."

Angarahad said, "I hope that Levin's mission will be easier."

"I hear you," said Anicka. "That was almost too much... I think that was the idea, honestly."

They returned to Sharimik without incident, and made their way to Commander Corie's office, where she stared at them with open resentment.

"We destroyed that giant altar for you," said Anicka breezily.

She smiled, and said, "I have to hand it to you. You've done us a service. Maybe Mayor Knight chose well after all, though I doubt it. I've already sent my permission to him. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," said Anicka, and sensing the resentment, she hurriedly led the way out of the office.

Returning to city hall, they found the other office, and stepped inside. The man behind this desk looked eerily spiderlike and sized them up with beady eyes.

"I'm Internal Affairs Supervisor Levin," he said.

"Impressive job title," said Anicka. "What does it mean?"

He grinned and twitched slightly, and said, "Many tasks fall to me. I maintain loyalty. I am the chief jobs dispatcher. I am mapmaking coordinator. And I assist Mayor Knight whenever possible."

"I see," said Anicka. "Exactly how do you maintain loyalty?"

His mouth twitched with disapproval. "I'm sorry. You are not allowed to know about that," he said, and thought for a moment before adding, "But I'm sure you can come up with a few guesses."

"So, how do you help the mayor?" asked Anicka.

"Mayor Knight is a wise and strong-willed man, and I am proud to be at his right hand," said Levin. "Sometimes he needs, say, assistance from outside. But normally, sort of competent."

"We need your permission to go on Mayor Knight's quest," said Anicka.

"So you want permission to go on a mission, eh? Well, it's no problem. However, there's a lot of paperwork that I'll need to fill out first. And there's a filing fee for those papers," said Levin. "Give me a thousand gold, and I'll give you permission."

"We're willing to risk our lives for this city," said Anicka, disgusted by the naked request for a bribe. "You should be more willing to help us."

Levin looked at them, and licked his lips nervously, a shadow of recognition flitting across his face. "Well," he said, "in this very limited case, I can make an exception." He filled out a slip of paper and called for an assistant who left right away to take it to Mayor Knight. "You have my permission."

"Thank you," said Anicka, and she gave him a very slight bob before heading out of the office to go to the mayor's.

Mayor Knight frowned as the group entered his office, and he said, "Well, outsiders?"

"We have received permission from both Corie and Levin," said Anicka.

He nodded, and said, "Permission has been attained. Well done." He gave Anicka a battered leather scroll. "Go speak with the King of the Troglos and bring me back proof you have spoken with him, and the reward will be yours."

"Thank you," said Anicka, and she led the way out of the city.

"What do you think?" she said.

"Well, I don't expect it's going to be that easy," said Angarahad. "We better expect trouble."

"Levin sure caved quick," said Daniel. "But I guess he didn't want word getting around that he was demanding such a big bribe."

"It probably wouldn't have mattered," said Anicka. "Who's going to believe us over him?"

Farther up the mountain to the north, they could see the twisted stone spires of Castle Troglo. It was the massive, deadly lair of the troglodyte army. Between the group and the castle was a guardpost, with dozens of the creatures, heavily armed, crouching behind a stone barrier.

"Like they're waiting for us," said Anicka.

"Well, if we're diplomats, we probably shouldn't attack," said Daniel.

Anicka moved forward, holding the scroll they'd gotten from Sharimik out in front. One of the troglodytes approached, and looked it over, and then the troglodytes argued amongst themselves for some time before allowing the group to pass and returning the letter to Anicka.

Walking up to the massive gates, Anicka had the overwhelming feeling that they were being watched.

An unseen guard shouted, "Are you the diplomats? Do you have the papers?"

"Yes," Anicka called back, figuring they had to be talking about the scroll that she'd gotten from the mayor.

"Let's see," said an armed troglodyte.

Anicka showed the scroll, and another one said, "Excellent. It's about time." He made a gesture, and a warrior brought several blindfolds. "You'll have to put these on before we'll let you in."

Anicka looked to the others, and Daniel shrugged.

"All right," said Anicka.

The troglodytes blindfolded the group, double-checking to make sure that no one could see, and started hauling them somewhere, half-leading, half-dragging. On the way, they heard a troglodyte ask who they were, and the sound of someone striking the head of the questioner with a club and then the sound of the body falling to the floor.

Finally, they were roughly unblindfolded and pushed into a holding cell. Within, there was a filthy bed, a chamber pot, and a very heavy iron gate. The gate was slammed shut, and several bolts were set.

"Well, now what?" said Anicka.

"That's bizarre," said Angarahad. "There has to be an easier way to get a prisoner."

"There's a secret door here," said Frrrrrr. "I can't figure out how to open it, though."

"Keep trying," said Anicka. "I don't like being stuck in here."

Some time passed, and they heard the door being unlocked. A voice from outside said, "King Vothkaro will see you now." Footsteps walked away, and then there was silence.

"OK," said Anicka. "Let's go."

As they neared the end of the passage, a dozen massive and heavily armed troglodytes marched out from around the corner and seized them.

One of the troglodytes barked, "What are you doing out? King Vothkaro expressed no wish to see you!"

They were hastily marched back to the cell and thrown back in.

"OK, I am really confused," said Anicka. "What was the purpose of that?"

"There's a scroll here," said Phaedra. "I'm sure it wasn't here before." The paper was the highest quality vellum, while the writing was uneven but clear enough.

"Read it," said Anicka, moving to the secret door, hoping it would become clear.

"The story of the troglodytes. We know not where we came from. One day we were not. The next day, we were. We know we were once a mighty people. Then we were not. Now again we are. But the generations between are gone. We have ancestors, but no fathers or mothers. They who brought us back again are called by us the Glowing Ones. They brought us to get our vengeance on the humans who took us from the world. This was good to us! Great, we said, would be the flow of blood that we would bring forth," said Phaedra, reading from the scroll. "But then, curse the Glowing Ones, they brought back the giants to fight with us as well. The giants, the great enemy! We remember little, but we remember that. The Ones connected our castle to that of the giants by a tunnel. What a gift. We charged through the tunnel, and they charged back. The Glowing Ones, curse them, were angered. We must fight humans, they said. So they closed the tunnel with the Great Barrier, and the giants were far from us. But our foes exist, and we will feed on them yet. One day the barrier will come down, and our war may be resumed. Until then, humans will be our meat. But we live by the Great Dream."

"Well, that's something," said Anicka. "Wonder who the glowing ones are."

"Could be anyone," said Daniel. "But if we could find that barrier ... just imagine ... set the giants and troglos against each other, maybe they won't bother the humans, and there can be peace."

"Good thought," said Phaedra.

While they mulled this over, more time passed, and the door was unlocked again. Someone muttered, "King Vothkaro will see you now," and walked away quickly.

"Think this time is for real?" said Anicka.

"Guess we will see," said Anicka.

She led the way down the hall, and while there were guards, they did nothing to stop their progress, and they entered the hall to stand before the king of the troglodytes in his dark, pitted steel armor. He had a scarred and deeply lined face, with black stringy hair.

"I am King Vothkaro, High King of the Troglodyte People," he said. "Have you read the scroll given to you?"

"Yes," said Anicka.

"Good, then you know of our people, and our great foes, the giants who are cruelly kept from us," said Vothkaro. "You know us, and now you must know more. You must know why I had you brought here."

"Your treatment of us has been very strange," said Anicka.

"It is necessary. The proud troglodytes, we are divided. There are arguments, and treachery. Thus, I must be careful. The guards here? They can be trusted. If any of my other warriors see you, they will spit you," replied Vothkaro.

"So exploring the rest of the castle is right out?" said Anicka.

"If you help me, you may explore the tunnels below, the realm of the khazis. You cannot explore the rest of the castle, though," said Vothkaro. "You would be slain."

"Why did you allow us to come before you, then?" said Anicka.

In a deep, commanding voice, Vothkaro said, "The scroll I had left for you told you the things you need to know about our people. We are a rootless people, we are a holy people, and we have an ancient enemy. We are the Troglodytes. We are proud."

"Rootless?" said Anicka. "So you don't know where your people are from?"

"We were once destroyed. Wiped off the face of the earth. Then we were brought back by the Glowing Ones," said Vothkaro. "We aren't sure who our destroyers were, but I have a guess."

"What's your guess?" said Anicka.

"I believe the Ancient Enemy destroyed us," said Vothkaro.

Anicka remained quiet, as she considered it was far more likely that the Empire, whose campaigns against non-humans were legendary, and said, "Who is your ancient enemy?"

"The giants!" said Vothkaro, hawking and spitting on the floor. "Our holy, eternal foe. Their crimes against us were unspeakable, and their punishment will be, too!" He glowered, and said, "Unfortunately, the khazis do not agree, and one of them is unwise. That is why I have brought you here."

"Who are the khazis?" said Daniel.

"Our gods are secret and powerful, and our people are always half-ruled by our holy leaders, the khazis," said Vothkaro. "Khazis are generally wise. Unfortunately, there are exceptions."

"Who is the one you think is unwise?" said Anicka.

"The leader of the khazis is Elhioc. He believes something so heretical that anyone else who said it would be killed. He has said that we should ignore the ancient enemy and concentrate on fighting the humans!" said Vothkaro. "The horror! To end the great war! I am repulsed by his cowardice! Alas, he is my equal in the eyes of our people. That is why I have brought you here. I have a mission for you."

"Tell us of the mission you have in mind for us," said Anicka.

Vothkaro gave a wry smile, and said, "Elhioc is wise, and the walls have ears. Let us just say he should be made to answer for his heresy. He must pay."

"How will he pay for his heresy?" said Daniel.

"Return to your cell. A new scroll has been placed there for you. Much will be made clear to you. Much benefit can come to you humans if you help. Benefit to me, peace to humans, but only if ..." said Vothkaro. "Elhioc is dead."

"We will read your offer," said Anicka. "If we think it will help the humans, we may help you."

"Yes. Go to your cell. Read. Learn," said Vothkaro. "If you are brave, you humans will be forgiven the crimes against us, and allowed to live a while longer. Go. Go!"

With such a clear end to the discussion, Anicka led the way back to the cell, and there was another scroll which had not been there before.

Anicka picked it up, and said, "Wordy git."

"What's it say?" said Daniel.

"Outsiders," read Anicka. "I have told you the offer. Refuse it, and humans die still. Slay Khazi Elhioc, and we may yet be able to fight the giants, the great enemy. You may not come back to speak with me. If Khazi Elhioc suspects I consort with humans, I will be slain, and the war against humans will be our true and only focus. You must decide. If you refuse, leave through a secret passage to the south. Rest assured, I will remember your cowardice. But if you are a true warrior, there is a secret door in your cell to the lower caves. Go. The shamans are to the southwest. Avoid them. They are mighty, and will overwhelm you. Go instead north to the Halls of Concordance, and from there west. Elhioc lives in a cell guarded by a strange gate we cannot fathom. This you must open. When he is dead, return to the stairway you came down, and leave quietly out the south passage. You will be rewarded. Do not climb up any other stairways, or the alarm will be raised, and we all must slay you. Good luck to you. One day I will feed on you and yours, but not until the Great Enemy is gone."

"What do you think?" said Frrrrrr.

"I think they have enough honor to keep their end of the bargain," said Anicka. "We can't leave and get someone else's advice on it, so it's up to us ..."

"I think we have to do it," said Daniel. "It'll definitely send a message to those who want to fight humans, and then we just have to find this barrier and get it down."

"I know," said Anicka. "Phaedra?"

"They are honorable," said Phaedra. "Barbaric, but honorable. I say we help him."

Angarahad said, "I agree with Phaedra."

"Nathan?" said Anicka.

"What can I say?" said Nathan. "You are all ready to go, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Anicka. "But are you with us?"

"Of course," said Nathan.

"The door is ajar," said Frrrrrr, "let us go."

"All right," said Anicka.

Frrrrrr opened the door, and the others made their way through it, finding a small room with a trap door, and the trapdoor led to a ladder going down.

They found themselves in a mushroom farm, tended by troglodytes who immediately attacked. Deciding that they didn't need to avoid shedding troglodyte blood, they fought their way through, and found a large, possibly the largest, most energetic and impressive barrier ever seen, fifty feet wide and thirty feet high, totally sealing off the passage. The heat and magical energy involved were both incredibly impressive.

"How can we bring that down?" said Daniel.

"More important," said Angarahad. "Who created it, and what keeps supplying the necessary energy."

"Well, that's a puzzle for another day," said Anicka. "When we're safe."

From a narrow hallway, they peered into the room ahead. It was empty, save from a lone torch on the wall illuminating the lovely green tiles and the half-dozen runes set, so it appeared at first, into the floor. The runes were glowing gently, and only after some time did it become apparent that they floated above the stone.

"I think they can move," said Angarahad. "Perhaps we are to make a bridge with them, so we can walk from one to the next."

"Possible," said Anicka. "But how do we move them?"

"With this," said Daniel, gesturing at the pedestal. "I don't understand it, but maybe if we push buttons and go look, we can see how it changes."

"Worth a shot," said Anicka, and she studied the runes before returning to the pedestal, and pressing a button.

After pressing another button, a clear path had been made, and they crossed, and finally reached the inner chamber of Elhioc, the leader of the khazis who was completely paranoid and a total foe of humanity. He had a full complement of guards with him, and as soon as both sides had seen each other, the attack was joined.

The guards fell quickly, and finally Elhioc, head khazi of the troglodytes and deadly foe of humanity, fell. He spit defiance at humankind in general, and Anicka in particular, even as he drew his last breath while sliding off Anicka's blade to the floor.

"Well, that's something," said Anicka, opening the door to the living quarters. "Almost have to admire him—a mighty khazi living like the lowest of his kind."

After searching through the meager possessions, they returned the way they had been told, exhausted but triumphant. A small troglodyte was there to greet them.

"I bring you the appreciation of King Vothkaro of the troglodytes. He applauds your unexpected triumph. He also expresses interest in the opening of the Great Barrier, an act of mutual benefit to us and the humans. To that end, he mentions that the Great Barrier is created by a magical artifact on the other side, and that Vothkaro believes that a passage to it exists. This passage was mapped before the cursed Glowing Ones created the barriers. At this point, we do not know where the passage to the artifact is, because the map was stolen by giants. It was written on a piece of drakeskin. It probably rests in the giants' castle, to the north, over the mountains," said the troglodyte, apparently from memory. "I bid you luck, and hope you can destroy the barriers. For now, I will consolidate power and slay more humans. Good luck to you, you may leave to the south."

In a different tone, the troglodyte added, "Also, Vothkaro would like this taken to the mayor of Sharimik." He handed Anicka a scroll, and moved away quickly.

"Shall we go, then?" said Anicka.

"I think so," said Daniel.

They left, finding the secret passage, and jumping down from the ledge, fighting their way past a couple bands of troglodytes who were either unaware or uninterested in the deal that had been made with their king.

After another night's rest in Angel's Rest, they continued to Sharimik, and went to the mayor's office.

The mayor looked at them with some evident suspicion, and said, "Well, outsiders?"

"We went to the troglodyte castle, as requested," said Anicka. "They treated us ... well, not really mistreated, but bizarrely, and it seems that they have an ancient enemy, the giants that they would rather fight. Except that there was a khazi opposed to that, so we were asked to slay the khazi. They hope we can bring the barrier down between them and the giants."

"I see," said Mayor Knight.

"The troglodyte king gave us a message for you," said Anicka, handing over the scroll which she had not read.

The mayor looked at the scroll and frowned, "What trickery is this!" He showed them the scroll which simply said, "We will defeat you! -King Vothkaro."

Crumpling the message, Mayor Knight said, "Troglos. I'll never understand them. Well done, at any rate." After giving a heavy sack of gold to them, he said, 'There is a useful magical tome in the City Hall library, as promised. Help yourself."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

After visiting the library, they retired to the inn, where the innkeeper, Quinn, was all smiles, eager to please.

"What can we get here?" said Anicka.

"I run this inn, and let me tell you, it's one trial or tribulation after another, if you care, which you don't. But look, we have a reasonably safe room for ten coins. We have rounds of beer for two, and fine bourbon for twelve," said Quinn. "I can personally recommend the bourbon."

"Sure, we'll take the bourbon, then," said Anicka.

She poured the shots of liquor and leaned close, and said, "By the way, I've been hearing some intriguing rumors about a certain artifact. Only a hundred coins for my knowledge."

"What rumor did you hear?" asked Anicka, digging into the purse again.

"Thanks, there was this trooper named Masok, out of Angel's Rest in here the other day," said Quinn. "When drunk, I heard him mention something about a halberd, the best ever made, and how he could find it. Couldn't hurt to ask him about it."

"Nope," said Anicka. "What problems have you had?"

"Well, the troglos begin their raids with a volley of spells over our walls, and guess what building tends to be the first they hit! That's right, my inn," said Quinn. "It's one continuous bother, let me tell you. Plus, I only have one paying customer, Ehrenfeld."

"Ehrenfeld?" said Anicka.

"A pleasant enough fellow. His shop was destroyed by a troglo attack awhile back," said Quinn. "He spends most of his time sitting at the corner table working on his armor."

"So has anything been done to stop the troglo attacks?" said Frrrrrr.

"I tell you, it's the people running this dump! They ..." Quinn stopped suddenly, and looked around to see who might be listening, and then worried, she said, "Sorry. Forgot myself for a moment. Our leaders are very smart. Care for some bourbon? A round's only twelve gold."

"Sure," said Anicka, "we'll take another round, and those safe rooms."

The next day, they decided to stop in Spragins Magical Consult shop. Within, a wizened old man with a carefully trimmed white beard, pale enough to have come from Avernum, set down a thick, leather bound book as they entered.

"Welcome," he said. "I am known here as Spragins."

"What services do you provide?" asked Anicka.

"Well, I do magic," he said after taking a deep breath, "I suppose. That seems to be a good overall description of my activities."

"That's a bit vague," said Phaedra. "Can you be more specific?"

"Yes, magic does seem to be a good catch-all sort of term for my activities. For example, I can magically identify your items, for a small fee. Or I teach spells to passing mages for a price. And of course, I do research," said Spragins. "That would seem to be an excellent summary of the current activities I am referring to when using the general term magic."

"Great," said Anicka. "We picked up a few things we need identified."

After dealing with Spragin, they left Sharimik to the south.

"I think we probably better go report," said Anicka. "Anaximander's going to be nervous."

"Not to mention, we should ask about the whole troglodyte and giant business," said Angarahad. "Just because we had to take the other action without consulting anyone."


	15. Chapter 14: Against the Giants

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Anaximander, Volb, Commander Bruskrud, Deborah, Yessenia, Dwaine, Foxfire, and Kagan; and places: Fort Emergence, Shayder, Sharimik, Fenris Port, Softport, Lorelei, Dellston, and Bengaro.

* * *

Returning to Fort Emergence, there was the now-familiar buzz of excitement as the surface explorers entered from the surface side of the fort.

Walking into Anaximander's office, Anicka said, "You may be interested in knowing that we located Tucker."

"Yes, the fellow stopped by on the way through," said Anaximander, nodding. "He's been healed, and he's back on the surface again. Brave fellow. Thanks for contacting him."

"We've been to Sharimik, and they're really coming under attack by the troglodytes," said Anicka.

Enigmatically, Anaximander nodded, and said, "Yes, I have heard of the troglodytes from other sources as well. They breed fast, and are vicious warriors. However, I have heard that their lair is near that of their great enemy ... the hill giants. Go explore, maybe this enmity can be exploited."

"Well, we have had some contact further north," said Anicka, "and there are hill giants attacking the humans, and ruining their cities."

"The giants attacked the humans out of nowhere and ruined their cities? Sounds very, very familiar. Probably another symptom of the same disease we have been fighting," said Anaximander. "Investigate the giants, and see if there is some way to take advantage of the enmity they have with the troglodytes."

"We will," said Anicka.

After spending the night in Fort Emergence, they left again, and Anicka grumbled, "That was damn near useless. I don't know why we bothered."

"Well, I did pick up some graymold salve," said Angarahad, "perhaps we could go give it to that priest in Shayder."

"I suppose," said Anicka. "And then go pick up a boat ride back to Sharimik."

They had delivered the graymold salve to the appreciative priest, and deciding not to travel by road, got lost along the way, and came into an area which proved to be a tomb—and no sooner had they entered, but the door disappeared and became a wall, blocking them in.

As they progressed through, they entered a room where a huge ghast sat on a throne, gazing at them hungrily. Drool dripped from its teeth, and there were bits of gore around its mouth.

Since it wasn't attacking, Anicka said, "What is your name?"

The ghast chuckled and said, "My name will not save your life."

"So why are you sitting here?" said Daniel.

Running a claw down the arm of the throne, the ghast replied, "I have been placed here by Gorvifal to taunt you."

"Who's Gorvifal?" said Anicka.

"You are in the tomb of Gorvifal, mighty warrior and thane! For centuries he has lurked here, hiding his crypt, and then making it visible again," replied the ghast.

"Why did he make his crypt visible again?" asked Angarahad.

"Nothing pleases him more than snaring a few passers-by, tormenting them, and destroying them. I am honored to share in his pleasure," replied the ghast. "He is brilliant. You have no hope. You may just want to let me eat you now."

"He sounds more sadistic than brilliant," said Daniel.

"When people begin to suspect that people are being abducted, he makes the crypt disappear for years and years. We get very hungry, but it guarantees much carnage for us," said the ghast, grinning. "In the long run."

"Well, maybe your long run has come to an end," said Anicka. "Step forward and fight us, and we will destroy you, and this Gravel-ful dope, too."

"Excellent! Now I feed," said the ghast.

As they progressed, a malevolent whisper echoed through the halls, "Welcome to my crypt! I hope you enjoy your stay. I seriously doubt you will be my first visitor to leave. I am quite hungry, so please hurry up and die. I haven't been fed for quite some time."

Finally, finding their way into the center of the crypt, they destroyed the spirit, who died finally with a howl of protest, and found their way out of the crypt.

"Even if no one knows," said Angarahad, "that was a good thing."

"I suppose so," said Anicka. "Let's see where we can get tickets for. We're almost to Fenris Port, and a port has to go somewheres."

Entering Fenris Port, they went to the man in rags at the docks.

"I'm Volb," he said, "Would you like a ticket?"

"Where are they for?" asked Anicka. "What town?"

"Just across the channel," said Volb. "I forget the name. I only just became a salesman."

"What happened to the last one?" asked Anicka.

"He got sick, real sad that it happened, but I'm hungry, so I took over," replied Volb.

"Fine, we'll buy tickets," said Anicka.

They arrived in Softport, and decided to head north, since there were more giants up there, and the hope of finding the lost map lay in that direction. Traveling the road, they reached an Empire checkpoint.

The captain walked up to the group, somewhat embarrassed looking, and said, "Many apologies, travelers. A certain herb, known by the name skribbane, grown on the Isle of Bigail, has been carried through here, in direct violation of the laws of our nation. Anyone approaching Lorelei must receive a quick magical inspection before proceeding. If you refuse and turn back, we will understand perfectly. However, having even a tiny bit of this herb is quite illegal."

"We've no problem with your search," said Anicka. "Go ahead."

One of the Empire wizards walked up, mumbled a spell, and touched each pack in turn, finally walking back to the captain to announce, "They're clean."

"I'm sorry for the trouble," said the captain, "you may continue on your way."

"No problem," said Anicka. "We understand."

They continued, and some Empire guards, on patrol with a pair of hounds, appearing somewhere between total exhaustion and complete collapse, gave a half-hearted warning about giants, and trudged onward.

They entered Lorelei, a city under constant bombardment. The streets were littered with fragments of the countless stones hill giants had lobbed over the walls, and every building showed some degree of damage. Lorelei's narrow cobblestone streets were nearly empty, as the people were staying inside to avoid bombardment.

Barely had they entered, but a platoon of guards, led by an Empire Dervish, marched up, and the dervish addressed them, "I'm Commander Bruskrud of the Lorelei militia. I'd like to welcome you to Lorelei. We have heard of your deeds, and we have a monster problem ourselves. Be sure to come see me in the barracks. In the meantime, enjoy our city. Oh, and don't spend too much time in the street."

With a nod, the dervish and troops marched away.

Moments later, a warty beggarwoman knelt and extended her bowl—she was old and thin, and said, "Greetings, bold adventurers! It is an honor. My name is Deborah."

"Why are you begging?" said Phaedra.

"My farm was lost in a giant attack," she said, bowing her head. "Until peace comes, this is how I must eat."

"Sorry to hear about your farm," said Anicka.

"I lost my farm and my husband. Now I am reduced to begging while trying to regain a more respectable place," said Deborah.

"Here," said Daniel, putting five coins in the bowl.

"And thanks kind adventurers," said Deborah, "I have advice in return."

"What's the advice?" said Anicka.

"I hear many rumors. In particular, I've heard there are Avernites wandering all around us! Keep your weapons close. You never know what those worms will do!" Deborah said, and with another bow of thanks she moved on.

"Weird," said Anicka. "Do you think we're not looking so pale?"

"Nah, we're still ghost white," said Daniel. "Maybe she lost her eyesight, too."

They moved on, coming into a shop where a woman pale enough to be an Avernite said, "Greetings, I am Yessenia."

"What do you do in here?" said Anicka.

"I am the official librarian of Lorelei," replied Yessenia.

"Any books that might be of use to adventurers?" asked Daniel.

"Perhaps. There might be. But we can't share our rarest tomes with anyone who walks in," said Yessenia. "Of course, if you were able to do something about the giant attacks, I might be able to help you."

"Is it hard to be the official librarian?" asked Phaedra.

"Unfortunately, my salary was recently cut. No money left for me. I have to make money other ways," said Yessenia. "Maybe I'll go up to Moon. They have an excellent collection there."

"What is in Moon?" said Anicka.

"The town of Moon is north of here, at the north end of Lake Tomor," replied Yessenia. "They have a really great library. They even have spellbooks! That's what I hear. They might pay me what I'm worth."

"How do you make money?" said Daniel.

"I have been making maps of Midori province for a little extra change," said Yessenia. "Also I do a bit of identification."

"We'll take a map," said Anicka.

Moving on, they found the barracks, and went into the office of the commander.

"I am Dervish Bruskrud. Have a seat, Avernites," she said.

Disconcerted, Anicka sat, and said, "How did you know we are Avernites?"

She turned toward them, adjusting her breastplate slightly, and said, "It's my job to know. I am the commander of the forces of Lorelei. I lead us in our battles against the giants. You're probably wondering why I am welcoming a band of Avernites."

"Well, yeah," said Anicka. "I mean ... it's not exactly a reaction we're used to ... People either aren't noticing or they do seem to want to attack us."

"I did not serve in the Avernum war, but I lost friends in it," she said, shaking her head wearily.

"And some of us lost family," said Angarahad. "Near every one of us, people our age, are orphans or half-orphans."

"That is ancient history," said Bruskrud. "Now only Avernites have had any luck fending off the plagues of monsters that afflict us. That is why I have allowed you into our city. I wanted to get your help."

"Have you had much success as the commander?" said Anicka.

"No. I command my troops, all loyal and strong men and women, in the crushing war with the giants," said Bruskrud, her fist clenching in the gauntlet. "It would be less of a struggle if our leadership were not so feeble."

"What's wrong with your leadership?" said Daniel.

She looked distressed, as though it pained her greatly to say these words, and said, "Our mayor refuses to act! She lets our people die while waiting for the Empire to aid us. My Empire, that I swore to give my life for, has shut us off. We must fend for ourselves."

"The Empire doesn't help you," said Anicka, "but you are still loyal to them?"

"Imagine how difficult this is for me to say! I would rather be slain by the giants than turn from my leaders. But I have soldiers to protect, and the people of this town as well!" said Bruskrud. "That is why I am welcoming Avernites—our people are more important than my oath."

"OK, say we wanted to help you," said Anicka. "What missions would you have for us?"

"The giants' caverns are southeast of here. They've taken many of the personal possessions of those they've slain, items that by right belong to the families," said Bruskrud. "Bring back the dead's possessions, and I will pay you out of my own pocket."

"Anything else?" said Anicka.

"The giants have captured several of our soldiers, as well," said Bruskrud. "If you can get in there and free the soldiers from the fort, again, I will pay you from my own pocket."

"As it happens," said Anicka. "We have reason to be going into the giants' caverns as it is. So we'll look while we're in there."

"Very good," said Bruskrud.

Leaving Lorelei after a good rest, they stumbled into a scene of utter chaos. The farms were in the process of being evacuated, heavily laden wagons being moved north under Empire troop escort. Unfortunately, they were being assaulted by the giants, boulders being lobbed at the column of refugees, and the troops were spread too thinly to repulse the giants and protect the farmers.

Anicka and Daniel exchanged glances, and then Anicka gave out a mighty yell, her sword free of the scabbard as she rushed to the attack, the rest of her group behind her, Frrrrrr nocking an arrow. Finally, the giants lay dead on the ground, and the column of refugees continued. A captain came over to thank them for their aid, and voices from the refugees could be heard declaring in amazement, "They were the Avernites! Avernites saved us!"

They continued south, coming to the town of Dellston, which was just a few bombardments short of being smashed to pieces. After resting there, they continued, finding their way to a defensive gate built by the giants, and as they giants remained in defensive positions, they went on to attack.

After passing through a massive cave, they entered a long passage, which finally opened into the underground home of the hill giants. The caves were humid and full of the smell of sulfur and rank, unwashed giants. From within, there were sounds of bubbling magma, chipping of stone clubs, and chanting of shamans. Bits of rubble and crushed basalt were everywhere, as were a number of bone chips scattered around the ground.

They continued, finding a workshop—with a few giant workers—where many large, round stones were worked and chipped into throwing boulders. Some of the finished stones had runes and carvings—surprisingly delicate work that wouldn't likely survive being thrown.

Finding a hall with decorations suggesting religious importance, they arrived at a door with a sturdy and massive iron padlock.

"I'll get that," said Frrrrrr, but as he tried to approach, he could not, and finally shaking his head said, "It feels like there is something holding me back. I don't understand."

"We'll keep exploring," said Anicka. "There's strange magic involved, to be sure. Maybe we even need a special key or something."

"That's likely," said Angarahad. "I've heard of many locks which defeat all attempts to open without the key."

"Hall of grate artifacts and prizez," read Daniel. "Bet that's where they're keeping that map the troglos were talking about, too."

"Most likely," said Anicka. "Well, nothing to be done but keep searching."

Climbing up an ascending passage, they came to another hall where many more giants were, the thick mist and odor of rotten eggs in the hall making their eyes water. Thick mineral deposits formed a crust at the edge of the water.

"Let's get rid of the giants, and maybe we can make a spa here," said Daniel.

"No one would pay to come to a place that stinks like this," said Anicka.

"You never know," said Daniel.

Searching through the caverns, they found a box containing some personal effects looted from a dead Empire soldier. While grimed with dirt and blood, Angarahad was sure they would mean something to the victim's family.

"Not to mention, I think that's something that commander wanted us to look for," said Anicka.

They continued their search, finding a concealed exit, hidden by trees and brush, though the terrain would make return difficult.

"Let's stay," said Anicka. "We've got more searching to do."

Searching through the area, they found a human prisoner, a warrior of the Empire army, dressed in rags, but otherwise in reasonable condition.

He jumped up to greet them, and said, "A rescuer! I knew I shouldn't give up hope. Can I escape now?"

"How long have you been imprisoned?" said Anicka.

"I've no idea. I lost track. I'm so relieved you're here! I was afraid I was abandoned by the Empire army," said the prisoner. "Can you help me escape?"

"We're not with the Empire, though," said Anicka.

"You're not with the Empire army? Then who are you?" said the prisoner with a skeptical look, and then he shrugged. "Oh what does it matter, just as long as you can rescue me."

"No one else has tried?" said Daniel.

"Who knows? The Empire has done so little good against the giants, I thought there was no hope of rescue," said the prisoner. "Now that you're here, there's hope! Can you help me escape?"

"Well, I can point you to an exit," said Anicka. "We're not ready to leave yet, we haven't searched the whole place."

"I have no chance of sneaking out the front gate, and I can't go below either, I'd get killed," said the prisoner. "Have you found some sort of more concealed way out?"

"Yeah," said Anicka, "go up this way, hang a right, there's brush filling it, but you can get out. Can't get back, but ... you probably don't want to."

"Thank you! I may die sneaking out," said the prisoner, "but at least I won't just be butchered in this hole."

With that, he slipped out of the chamber, and ran for his life.

Continuing their search, they found another place where a prisoner was held, and he jumped up, "Greetings, rescuer! Is there a safe route for me to reach the exit?"

"Yes," said Anicka, and she described the way out to this man as well.

"Not bad," said Daniel. "That's two prisoners freed."

"There probably are more," said Angarahad. "We'll keep looking until we've been everywhere."

They continued, cautiously walking into the cave, expecting trouble. However, it was quiet and empty, except for a soft hissing noise. Then several giants walked out of hiding to the west. One of them was huge, casually holding an enormous stone club. They didn't move to attack at first, and then three huge—twenty-feet long at least, snakes slithered out of holes, and they saw with horror that the snakes had a face of a woman. The serpents laughed, and the giants bowed to the serpents and moved to attack.

After a battle most fierce, they started looting, finding a crude-looking huge iron key. On a hunch, they returned to the other room, and found that the iron key allowed them to approach the door, and the lock fell free when they tried the key.

The room within was built with a craftsmanship that would have been exceptional by human standards, let alone giant ones. A pedestal by the north wall had intricate golden runes and small buttons set into its surface. A portcullis closed them off from continuing.

"Any clue?" said Anicka, looking at the pedestal, and frowning.

"None," said Angarahad. "We may have to brute force this."

After some experimentation, she noted which runes had which effect, and finally found the combination which resulted in opening the portcullis. Searching through the boxes, they found a number of items that seemed valuable, and then the map that they were looking. Not wanting to risk anything else happening, they decided to leave and hurry back to Lorelei with the effects that they had found and find out if the Empire soldiers had made a successful escape from the giants' territory.

Commander Bruskrud was pleased to see them, and reported that all four prisoners had made it safely, and they turned over the effects that they had liberated from giant treasures, and Bruskrud paid them, commenting that she never expected to see the day when Avernites would do more for the people than the Empire had done.

Leaving the barracks, they noticed the beautiful house for sale, but had far less cash than the required eight thousand gold, and were browsing the library when they heard a rumor of an Avernite staying in the city.

Following up on those rumors, they came into a house which looked unlived in—almost like a museum. Then Phaedra noticed the sun symbol of Avernum chalked on the floor, and they soon found a secret passage.

Dwaine smiled at them, clearly an Avernite by appearance, and he said, "Hello. I'm Dwaine with unspecified. Can I help?"

"May we speak with you?" said Anicka.

"I am here, in part, to help you. Ask what you want to know," replied Dwaine.

"It's good to meet a fellow Avernite," said Anicka. "How've you been up here?"

"I don't miss Avernum at all, I'm afraid. Spying up here is intensely dangerous, but I wouldn't go back," said Dwaine. "The sunlight. The food. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I think so," said Anicka. "Why have you been waiting for us."

"I have a few things to report. A few odd facts. The leaders of the cities are confused. The Empire has quarantined the whole continent. There's a thieves guild in Lorelei. Nothing surprising," said Dwaine. "However, I have managed to worm out one invaluable piece of information. It's about Empress Prazac."

"What about Empress Prazac?" said Anicka.

"Empress Prazac is near hear, in Blackcrag Fortress. We may be able to deal with her directly," said Dwaine. "Anaximander needs to know this as soon as possible."

"Why would Empire quarantine this area?" said Daniel.

"It is truly insane! The Empire saw all the problems down here, and simply went 'We can't deal with this'. They closed the borders, sealed up the Keep of Tinraya, and left," said Dwaine. "There is something about the monsters—the slimes and roaches and so on, which terrifies the Empire. And Valorim's always been a wild place, which they don't entirely trust. So there you are."

"Know anything about the Keep of Tinraya?" said Anicka.

"Can't find much about that. Even asking about it is bad news. It was the biggest city in Valorim, up to the northwest. Then some monster hit it, some monster even worse than everything else, even the golems," replied Dwaine. "The whole place was devastated, and the Empire walled it off so the creatures couldn't escape."

"Golems?" said Anicka.

"Gale, to the northeast, has been bombarded by waves of golems," said Dwaine. "Nasty, nasty creatures. Don't know much more about it."

"So, about this thieves' guild?" said Frrrrrr.

"It's a guild of criminals. They no doubt possess much illicit information that would be useful to us. I know their leader is in this city, but I don't know where. I also know that they do a lot of business involving packages from Shayder," said Dwaine. "If you could contact them, it could be very interesting. Just so you know."

"Thanks for the tips," said Anicka. "And good luck to you."

They left Dwaine's quarters for the museum-like room.

"What do you think?" said Anicka, studying the map they had acquired. "If we go to Anaximander, it'll take us longer to deal with this barrier, and if we delay that, then more people die."

"Let's try the barriers," said Daniel. "Then we can go back and tell Anaximander all kinds of news."

"All right," said Anicka. "And maybe we can even make enough to come back and buy that house."

"What do you want to buy the house for?" said Angarahad.

"It'd just be nice, having a house to stay in, not always at the inn," said Anicka. "And it looks really nice."

They left Lorelei, passing a few Empire patrols which nodded to them in passing, and reached the town of Bengaro. Here, they saw a bard creating colored, wraith-like magical lights which danced before her audience.

"I am called Foxfire," she said, approaching them.

"Is that how you make a living?" said Phaedra.

"I make beauty," said Foxfire. "That is what I make. Money is much less important."

"It is very beautiful," said Frrrrrr.

Foxfire waved a hand, and tiny motes of colored light flew and danced in a wondrous, intricate pattern, and she said, "My faith inspires me to bring people joy. Alas, to bring people more joy requires food for me. May I have a coin?"

"Sure," said Anicka, "it's well worth it. Have you heard any useful gossip in your travels?"

"No, I do not like to talk about the war," replied Foxfire.

"Is that a healthy attitude?" said Angarahad.

"Perhaps not. But I must maintain my tranquility in order to maintain my art," replied Foxfire. "It requires great concentration."

"By the by, Lyle in Lorelei mentioned you might know where we could find the Knowledge Brew recipe," said Nathan.

Foxfire's dance of lights stopped, and she looked confused for a moment, before brightening, and she said, "Oh, yes. I did find out about that. Someone gave me a gift in thanks for my show. The man said that he had a key to a cult which has much knowledge, including this incredibly rare and powerful alchemical recipe. I hunt onto it. For five hundred coins, I can use to continue my act for a long time, I can give you the key. Will you give me the payment for it?"

Cringing as she realized that it was putting the house further out of reach, Anicka paid over the money.

Foxfire handed Anicka a small silver key, and said, "The man said the cult was on the southernmost of the Remote Isles, in far southeastern Valorim. He said the cultists were very odd. Good luck to you, and thank you!"

They continued on their way, and a man who at first looked like just a hard-working Empire citizen came up to them, definitely intent on talking with the group.

"I am Kagan. I'm glad to meet you at last," he said.

"You wish to speak with us?" said Anicka.

"I know I don't look like it, but I'm an Avernite! Unspecified Services!" replied Kagan in a whisper. "I have information for you."

"Why were you sent up here?" said Nathan.

"I and one other were sent to do recon against the giants, to try to find out what created them," said Kagan. "It didn't work out. T hat's why I have information for you."

"What's the information?" asked Anicka.

"A compatriot and I were trying to sneak into the giants' cavern," said Kagan, "Unfortunately, our stealth spell didn't hold out."

"What happened then?" said Phaedra.

"We got caught. My friend was slain," said Kagan. "I escaped, but worst of all, we lost Giantslayer."

"We were in there," said Daniel, "and we found it."

"Wonderful. I am glad you have it," said Kagan. "I am sure you can do a better job with it than we did."

Finding no inn in this place, they decided to move on. As they continued, they met a well-equipped and sharp-looking patrol of Empire soldiers, who had been camped by the road for some time. Unlike the other troops they had met, this patrol attacked.

After the battle, they searched the Empire soldiers, and found on one body an unsigned scroll, and Phaedra read, "The Avernites proceed north. They are undermining faith in the Empress. Dispatch them, and return quickly. We must strike the golems soon."

"Gee, really makes me want to help them," said Anicka.

"Maybe if the Empress was doing something," said Daniel, "they wouldn't have to worry about anyone undermining faith in her."

Continuing, they met a group of a dozen exhausted refugees, mainly from the area around Lorelei, hiding in the woods to evade giants.

"We don't hear much news out here, on the run and all," said one of the refugees. "If the war with the giants ever ends, and you pass through this area and see us, could you let us know?"

"Most certainly," replied Anicka.


	16. Chapter 15: A New Understanding?

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) is the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Masok, Anaximander, Commander Johnson, Berra, X, Pathass, Enla, Ostoth, Rentar-Ihrno, Erika, Ivanova, G'Kar, and Delenn; and places: Concealed Tunnel, Angel's Rest, Fort Emergence, Tower of Magi, New Cotra, Ghikra, Erika's Tower, and Golddale.

* * *

It had been many days, the travel perilous as there was no entirely safe place to rest, but at last they found a cavern in the mountains approximately where the troglodyte map had indicated. The cavern was very hot and muggy, with a thick smell of ozone and the constant buzz of lightning in the air. Just ahead, they could see several large crystals, each on a sturdy stone base, firing beams of searing energy, apparently drawing power from a nearby spherical crystal also on a stone stand.

"This is incredibly powerful magic," said Phaedra. "But I don't know who created these things, or why they're here."

"I guess it has something to do with those barriers," said Anicka. "Let's see what we can do."

Gingerly exploring, they saw at least one purpose of the beam projectors—powering a large teleporter, though the portal in question was flickering, and it was obvious that it wasn't receiving enough energy for proper function.

"There was a mirror that looks like we could push it around," said Daniel. "Maybe if we re-direct some of the beams, we can do something."

"Yeah, the question is what?" said Anicka. "Let's look around a bit more, get a better idea of the layout."

After some exploration and experimentation, they moved some mirrors, finding a way to power the portal despite the fact that it had been deliberately disabled, and it felt that the portal had flung them a very far distance, and they were in another cavern, filled with the same sort of beam projectors, the searing beams blocking the way as well as the cave-in at the other end of the cavern.

Using the mirrors, they re-directed the beams, finding a way to use them to burn through the cave-in, and then found a lever which turned them off altogether. Continuing down, they reached a large cave glowing with magical energy. On several raised platforms, they could see the lattice of power sources and beam projectors, feeding into the magical barriers blocking the corridors to the north and south.

"Bet anything those are the barriers between giants and troglos," said Daniel.

The central crystal was defended by a doomguard, and after an exhausting battle, they managed to slay the animated armor. After a long, tiring journey, they thought they had reached the goal of their quest, a pedestal with a crystal only a foot high, but the narrow beam of blinding light extended from this crystal to the beam projectors, apparently balancing and calibrating the energy to keep the barriers intact.

"Soon as the barriers are down," said Anicka, "the giants and troglos are going to be rushing in."

"Still, we should be able to duck out of the way," said Frrrrrr, "and get out of here."

"Agreed," said Anicka. "Anyone want to run and hide, and I'll smash and run?"

After most of the others had hidden, Anicka took a rock, hoping to be a safe distance back, and threw it at the crystal. It took her a few minutes to regain the ability to stand up again, Daniel hauling her up by the waist as they surveyed the carnage. A blackened pedestal was surrounded by broken shards of crystal, the thick smell of ozone in the air, and two newly unblocked passages.

Suddenly, a glowing, insubstantial figure appeared above the pedestal, and said, "They will make you pay for this. You have far yet to journey. In Gale and Blackcrag lie the keys."

The figure disappeared, and Anicka said, "Something's in the rubble." But before she had time to examine it, they were joined in the chamber, as troglodytes ran through the southern passage and giants came from the north, both seeking the answer to what had caused the explosion. The two chosen enemies saw each other, emitting joyous battle cries, but they seemed to be equally happy with the idea of killing the humans who had re-ignited the war between troglodyte and giant.

Anicka and Daniel ran to safety with the others, and waited there until the worst of the fighting died down, and then they crept back to the pedestal, gathering a few of the crystal shards lying about.

"We'll see what Berra thinks," said Anicka. "Now let's get out of here before they come back."

Sneaking out, they found themselves near Angel's Rest, and remembering the tip from Quinn of Sharimik, they went to the table where Masok was drinking.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, despite Masok's reluctance to speak, Daniel said, "I hear that you know where we can find a certain halberd."

Masok looked angry, and then confused, and then in a quiet voice said, "Look. There's this thing called the Black Halberd. It's sort of a legend. The best halberd ever made. Nobody really believes in it. I sure didn't, until I found a scroll."

"Where'd you find the scroll?" asked Daniel.

"I found it in a stump. No kidding. It's old, and it's supposed to give directions to where the halberd is. Don't believe it's real? No difference to me, I can get it myself," said Masok. "But if you want to purchase it from me, that'd be good too. Only two thousand gold."

Anicka choked and said, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Take it or leave it," said Masok.

Biting her lip, Anicka handed over the coins.

Masok said, "Also, I'm selling this because the thing is way far away. Hundreds of miles to the northwest, far north of the town of Calloc. Good luck finding it."

"Yeah, thanks," said Anicka, bitterly.

After getting their rooms, Daniel said, "Nick, you want to do some courier running, make some money so we can buy that house?"

"I think we're going to have to," said Anicka. "We just keep spending it almost as fast as we get it."

"You figure we can settle there when we're all done with this adventuring stuff?" said Daniel.

"It'd be great if they let us," said Anicka. "I sure don't want to stay in Avernum, now I've seen what it's like up here."

"I hear you," said Daniel.

Eventually, however, they did return to Fort Emergence, and made their way to Anaximander's office once more.

"We found a way to bring down the barriers," reported Anicka, "and now there is a war going on between the troglodytes and the hill giants."

"Well done!" exulted Anaximander. "With them gone, we should have a much better chance of settling on the surface. Of course, to do that, we need to know that we are safe both from other monsters and from the Empire. So keep exploring. I feel there is much yet to be done."

"Yes, we have seen that," said Anicka.

"When we were in Lorelei, we met Dwaine," said Daniel. "He told us that Empress Prazac is said to be at Blackcrag Fortress.

Anaximander looked intrigued, and said, "I have heard, you would be interested to know, that while the Empress is fully as intelligent as her dark predecessor, she is much more just. If you can, see if you can find a way to get in and speak with her. If she sees that we wish only to co-exist, and share her interest in preserving the surface, then perhaps, through her orders and mercy, we may at last regain our home."

Anicka nodded, and led the way out, where they met Commander Johnson again.

"What do you want?" he asked, seeing that they were intent on talking with him.

"I heard that you know how to get into the bunker in New Cotra," said Anicka.

Commander Johnson looked startled, and said, "Who told you about that?"

"Sandra," said Anicka. "We met in Sharimik."

Commander Johnson looked furious, and said, "Damn her! I was only required to tell you if you asked." He clearly was trying to find a way around it, but there was no way to keep his orders and do so, and he said, "All right. The bunker is in New Cotra. To enter it, walk up to the center of the east side, and say "Galros". Now you can go and waste our valuable resources. Well done."

"Who said we're wasting anything?" said Anicka. "We've accomplished a lot already."

"Huh. Useless," said Commander Johnson. "But keep busy."

"Thanks," said Anicka. "We will."

Leaving this building, they went across to disturb Berra again.

"We found some interesting crystal shards when we blew up a barrier generator that was keeping the troglodytes and giants apart," said Anicka.

"It's not conclusive, but the vahnatai are the true masters of magic-using crystals," said Berra, after testing the shards. "This may have been made by them."

"Are you sure?" said Anicka.

"No, not sure," said Berra, "it's likely but not certain. Tell Anaximander, see what he thinks."

"We'll do that," said Anicka, and she led the way back to Anaximander's office.

"Crystals, eh?" The vahnatai use crystals in their magic, and they certainly have no love for the Empire," said Anaximander. "They have been very secretive since the end of the Empire War. Why don't you go visit Ghikra and see what they have to say about these shards?"

"We'll do that," said Anicka.

Leaving the office for their quarters, Anicka said, "Well, we can go get Phaedra some more training in the Tower, go to New Cotra, or go to Ghikra. What do you think?"

"Let's do the tower first," said Daniel. "Then we're close to New Cotra, stop in there. And then check out things in Ghikra."

"Sounds like a plan," said Anicka.

"What will we do after that?" said Frrrrrr.

"I don't know," said Anicka. "Maybe go look into some of these things we've heard about. The fury crossbow, and the black halberd and that recipe. Let them get desperate enough up in Gale that they won't try to jump us for trying to help."

Having determined their course of action, they made an uneventful journey across to Portal Fortress, and from there to the Tower of Magi, where they found X—a wizard in a heavily cowled violet robe, face obscured in shadows—in a hidden library.

"I am called X," he said.

"Do you work here?" said Anicka.

"I am of the Triad," replied X. "The guardians of knowledge, and the protectors of Avernum."

"How do you guard knowledge?" said Daniel.

"We restrict the flow of magical knowledge, so that the weak and untrained do not grasp hold of that which they cannot control," said X.

"We are all weak when we start out in life," said Angarahad.

"Most of us are," said X with a dry chuckle. "If one gains magic he or she cannot control, only blood will be produced."

"Well, we suspect that Linda may be up to something dangerous," said Anicka.

"Nonsense. She is a powerful wizard, and she has learned from her mistakes," said X. "I have no doubt that she is doing what she does for the best ... the best ... what was I saying?"

"What sort of research do you do?" said Anicka.

"Of late, I have been creating items," said X. "Powerful magical items."

"Really?" said Daniel. "What sort of items?"

"I made items to assist the first group of spies to infiltrate the surface. Unique magical items, the like of which has never been seen before," said X. "The Xian items."

"Do you have any items like that for us?" said Frrrrrr.

He chuckled, and said, "For you? For the secondaries? I think not. If you want my Xian items, explore the surface. They are all still up there somewhere, lost by the first group. As for me, my researches have since traveled elsewhere."

"Now that we have restarted the fight between the troglodytes and giants, so that they aren't bothering the humans," said Phaedra, "have we earned the right to learn more magic?"

"You have done well, you have earned the knowledge of more efficient magic. Listen carefully," he said, and then in a terse way taught the spell.

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way back to the portal.

"You know, that was weird, how he lost his train of thought," said Daniel.

"I know," said Anicka. "I still think ... she's up to something bad, and ... I don't know, like a protection to keep people from probing. Can they do that, Phaedra?"

"I suppose it's possible," replied Phaedra, "not something I know, but ... they don't teach people like me the most powerful stuff."

"Yeah, shame," said Anicka.

The trip back to Portal Fortress was uneventful, though painful, and at last they made their way to New Cotra. Remembering what Commander Johnson had tole them, they went to the east wall and said "Galros." A section of the wall faded away, and there was a corridor leading into the dark bunker, the smell of burning herbs in the air.

Once inside, they met a tottering old slith, his once green scales darkening around the edges with age, amulets and teeth around his neck. "Ssssss. Greeetingssss. Welcome to the Bunker," he said. "I am Pathass."

"Why are you here?" said Anicka.

"At the asssking of Avernum, I have come to the Bunker," replied Pathass in a shaky, sibilant voice. "I help with their research."

"What sort of research can you perform?" asked Angarahad.

"I am a priesssst of my people normally. But I am alssssso one of their strongest magessss, and I know much of metal working, too. That issss why they assssked for me. I missss my temple," replied Pathass. "Of course, it is an opportunity."

"Where is your temple?" asked Daniel.

"Down in our city of Gnass, in the Great Cave. A beautiful city," said Pathass. "I missss it."

"So what sort of opportunities do you have here?" asked Anicka.

"For example, to meet the great magessss and mindssss of Avernum," said Pathass. "Like Erika. I met her not long ago. She issss the greatessst mage of Avernum, and livessss up here now, in a tower to the northeassst. She isss very private and powerful. But she can never again go to the sssurface. They cursssed her when they banished her, sssso much they feared her power. If ever again, she sssseessss the sssun, it will ssslay her insssstantly. That issss why she hatessss the Empire sssso much."

"What was your impression of Erika?" said Phaedra.

"It wassss an honor to meet her, but frightening asss well," replied Pathass. "The depth of her hatred issss hard to comprehend."

"What is the bunker, anyhow?" said Anicka.

"Thissss wassss built here with the help of the New Cotranssss, assss a ssssort of magical crisssissss handling center. We wait here for sssome need for resssearch, and then we ressspond. The people here have been a great asssissstance," replied Pathass.

"How do the locals help you out?" asked Daniel.

"They bring ussss food at night, and they keep thissss placcce ssssecret. And they give usssss company ssssometimessss. Thisssss can be a lonely place to wait," said Pathass.

"I understand," said Anicka. "Thanks."

Moving to the next chamber, they saw a tiny woman who looked like she could have been a grandmother, but for the aura of power emanating from her. Her chamber was decorated in the vahnatai style, and she turned, smiling, and said, "I am called Enla. Welcome to the Bunker."

"Thanks," said Anicka. "What sort of work are you engaged in?"

"I was once studying dragons," said Enla. "Now I do research in the Bunker."

"Why did you give up studying dragons?" said Daniel.

She looked sad, and said, "We studied poor old Motrax, oldest of the mighty serpents living in Avernum. Then he died. And the other dragons disappeared."

"Does anyone know where they went?" said Anicka.

"A great mystery. Sulfras, Khoth, and Athron were the other dragons still living in the underworld," said Enla. "However, after the Empire war, they all disappeared. We have few guesses regarding where they went."

"Such as?" said Anicka.

"Maybe down further into the caves. Or more likely, on the surface, although that would be an invitation for the Empire to attack them," said Enla. "The Empire despises any power it can't control, and they would despise the Empire back."

"Why the mutual hatred?" said Anicka.

"The Empire enslaved Sulfras and Khoth, and Athron dislikes all humans," said Enla. "They no doubt have much hatred for the humans on the surface."

"So, with the dragons gone, what research do you do?" asked Anicka.

"Well, I study vahnatai magic now," said Enla.

"Why have you decided to specialize in vahnatai magic?" asked Phaedra.

"It is amazing what they can do with a simple crystal," said Enla. "For example, they can make actual life in crystalline form."

"How do they accomplish such things?" said Phaedra.

"We can do nothing near what they can do. But we have a few ideas," said Enla. "Nothing I want to talk about now, of course."

"Understood," said Anicka. "Well, thanks for talking with us."

They moved into the next chamber, decorated in a more traditional human style. Within, an ancient, withered mage was hunched in a large, carved chair, meditating while he stared into a brazier.

He looked up, as though having expected their arrival, and said, "I am Ostoth. Welcome to the Bunker."

"What is this place?" said Anicka.

"I shall explain what we are doing here. We are doing research," said Ostoth. "Enla, Pathass and I are trying to craft tools to use against the enemies of Avernum. When we found out about the monsters on the surface, we realized we may need to craft a weapon to help you fight them. But you must be warned of one key fact."

"What's the warning?" said Anicka.

"Be absolutely sure that you are right. Our resources are limited, and we can make only one powerful item. If your first guess is wrong, I strongly doubt that we will be able to help you again," said Ostoth.

"Then we will wait," said Anicka. "We don't have conclusive proof."

"Very good," said Ostoth. "Good luck in your ventures."

"Thanks," said Anicka.

With that, they left the strange bunker, and made their way over to Ghikra, where Rentar-Ihrno scornfully dismissed the possibility of vahnatai involvement in the monster plagues, saying that everyone was using crystals for magic these days, and she pointed the finger at Erika. Dropping in on Erika, she again denied involvement in the surface plagues, and said that she had not yet made contact with the dragons to speak with them about the possibility of their involvement.

"What now?" said Daniel, as they began trudging back to Fort Emergence.

"I don't know," said Anicka. "Maybe finish up a little more mapping of the area up there. There's quite a bit of territory we haven't visited, and we need to find those Remote Isles anyway for the potion recipe. You want that, right Nathan?"

"Yeah," said Nathan. "I hope I can actually do it."

Leaving Fort Emergence again, they picked up a courier job that took them to Golddale. Here, they met a piercingly beautiful woman with two wands hanging from her belt.

"I am Ivanova, sage by trade," she said.

"We have a message for you," said Anicka, delivering the message and taking the money. "What are the wands for?"

"Self-protection, what else," said Ivanova. "I study teleportation a bit. Quite an interesting field of study, eh? In fact, if you wanted to undertake a little mission for me, the reward would be worth your while."

"Tell us more," said Anicka.

"There is a mage named Ernest. Valorim's leading master of teleportation. He lives in a hut southwest of Farport. I can guarantee that book is somewhere inside," said Ivanova, describing the book. "The book describes magical barriers, and their qualities and weaknesses. Get that book and bring it to me, and I will teach you something useful. Beware, though—Ernest has quite a temper."

They moved into the inn, finding to their shock, a nephilim male maintaining the inn.

Purring in greeting, he said, "I am G'Kar."

"Is it dangerous to be a nephil in a human town?" said Frrrrrr.

"Mrrrr. You must know personally some of the dangers of one of our kind walking these roads," said G'Kar. "But Delenn is kind and wise, and she lets me be here."

"It looks a fine inn," said Anicka. "What's available?"

"Mrrrrr. We have a fine room for only fifteen coins. Apologies, we have none of our usual mead."

"Why don't you have any mead?" said Daniel.

"The monsters to the north have made merchants nervous about coming here. Thus, my usual sources of mead have dried up," said G'Kar. "Still looking for a new source."

"Know anything about the monsters to the north?" said Anicka.

"I hear it's not so bad. There's hope. Even heard rumors of golems to the northeast, though," said G'Kar, and he hissed. "Horrible days, to be sure."

They thanked G'Kar and moved on, finding a middle-aged woman with long, dark hair and an air of command.

"I am Delenn," she said, "Welcome to my office."

"May I inquire about your job?" asked Anicka.

"I run the Golddale Mining Company. Challenging, but rewarding work," said Delenn. "We pull gold and silver out of the mountains to the east. Unfortunately, lately the demands on us have been considerable. We have recently offered rewards for certain services."

"What demands have been placed on you?" said Anicka.

"There is much wealth in the ground, and many monsters interested in it. We often pay adventurers to undertake missions for us," said Delenn. "We need precious metals to trade with the rest of the Empire for the supplies we need to grow. Without precious metals, Valorim will be a backwater forever."

"Perhaps we can help with your situation?" said Anicka.

"Our primary mine is to the northeast, but it has been taken over by a band of strange lizard people. They are led by a chieftain who wields a huge spear, and who commands several lizard mages," said Delenn. "Slay the lizard peoples' chief, and drive the rest out of the mine. Manage this, and I will reward you well."

"What do you know of the lizard people?" said Anicka.

"We've never seen their like. They're humanoid, intelligent lizards. They have their own language, magical spells, and these peculiar, two-tined spears," said Delenn. "Watch yourselves. They'll outwit you if you give them half a chance."

"We'll give it a try," said Anicka.

They left, and entered the mine, finding to the north a recent construction clearly intended to help the mine's invaders defend their stolen property. Nevertheless, the now-intrepid group forced the barriers, and fought their way through, slaying the chief and every other slith they met in the mines.

In one box, they found the slithzerikai's journal, puzzling through it to find that the sliths here had been followers of the long-dead Sss-Thsss, and had found their way to the surface in nomadic wanderings, and then took up banditry.

Clearing the mines, they found a human skeleton, still clad in a few scraps of leather armor, but on one, there was the sun symbol of Avernum. Searching the area carefully, they found a fragment of a journal, the entry reading that he had found the sliths and went to spy on them to find out if they were merely brigands or something more.

"Bet that was Gwost," said Anicka. "They shouldn't have split up."

"No, they shouldn't," said Angarahad.

They finished the task, and returned to Golddale, and reported the results of their work to Delenn. Delenn grilled them on details, and had a sack of gold nuggets brought to them. "Well done, travelers," she said. "Now if you're interested, there's an even more lucrative mission for you."

"What's that?" said Anicka.

"If you go through the Golddale mines and emerge at the other end, you'll be in a rocky valley infested with ursagi. At the east end of this valley is the largest nest of them. They live in caves that also happen to be filthy with gold deposits. Clean the cavern of ursagi and bears, and a magical sword will be yours."

"OK," said Anicka.

In the inn, Daniel said, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, between the gold and silver ore we find, and the reward," said Anicka, "we're getting close to being able to buy that house."

"What is it with that house?" said Phaedra.

"I don't know," said Anicka. "I just would really like to have a place that is really mine."

"I like the idea," said Daniel.

They walked on, into a lair full of ursagi—and it almost sounded like the intelligent creatures were talking and planning an ambush. But, imagination aflame with the loot they could get, Anicka led the way into the cavern. Almost immediately, a trap triggered which brought a good part of the roof down, leaving them trapped in the cave.

"Well, I guess we have to go through," said Anicka. "No doubt there's another way out."

"You can be sure of that," said Angarahad. "Whether it's a way that we'll be able to return or not is another question altogether. But ... here they come!"

It had been an hour of slogging through cavern and tunnel, fighting ursagi, bears, and goblins, when they finally found another concealed exit, and battered, bloodied, and slightly muddy, they made their way back to Golddale.

Delenn was again delighted at their report, and had the magical sword brought to them, although she said that she had no further work for adventurers of their caliber, and wished them well in their travels.


	17. Chapter 16: Errand Runners

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following this bit of non-profit fun, I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Eliza Brooks, Mervin, Shirley, Vahkos, Esselarea, Lyle, and Marjorie; and places: eastern Valorim, in particular, Lost Isle, Libras, Squiggus, Vahkos' tower, and Lorelei.

* * *

Leaving Golddale to continue their explorations, they encountered a group of nephilim. By appearances, they had been hunting—their bows out, but not pointed at the group. When they noticed the group, they made no move to attack, but also did not back away.

"We should leave them be," said Frrrrrr, "a hunt is honorable."

"They're your people, I'll go with your judgment," replied Anicka. "Let's go the other way. Don't want to scare their game or anything like that."

The nephilim seemed relieved to have actually met outsiders who didn't try to kill them, and then clearly doing a double-take, they moved forward cautiously, and the two groups greeted each other.

After a few awkward silences, the nephilim said that they had a home in a secluded vale to the southeast, and Frrrrrr wished them luck on their hunt, as they moved on, looking for more game.

They moved around the range of mountain, and stood at the entrance of a small vale, blocked by a rough stone wall, manned by a bunch of armed and wary nephilim, a village visible beyond the wall. The valley entrance was heavily defended, and for good reason, as a large group of ursagi and goblins were clearly preparing to launch an attack.

"Let's go," said Anicka. "I think we should help them out."

Frrrrrr smiled at this, and said, "I am glad you think that."

"Why shouldn't I?" said Anicka. "The others in the area seem decent folk, so it's not like they're likely to be bandits."

With that, they moved up to help the nephilim, who looked relieved to have help. While they probably could win the fight without help, they would most likely take heavy losses. After the battle, the nephilim quickly brought their wounded back into the fortifications, though one paused to wave and point into the settlement.

"We have been invited," said Frrrrrr.

"Great," said Anicka. "A few friends always helps."

"And a safe place to stay the night is even better," said Daniel.

The village beyond the walls was intact, while there was damage to the walls from the ursagi attack, with many nephilim of all ages and both sexes working to repair it.

After resting and trading with the nephilim, they continued south, where the sound of harsh human speech could be heard from the top of the hill, and investigating further, there was an old, worn stone circle, and in the center of that circle was a stone slab with a skull atop it. Several ogres wandered around the skull, and every once in awhile the skull talked, though what it said was indistinguishable at this distance. Whatever it said, the ogres cheered. A closer look revealed that the ogres had apparently listened to the skull for days, stopping only to drink, as they looked exhausted and emaciated.

Approaching closer, the ogres saw the group, and shouted, "Thieves! They have come to take the skull! Slay them!"

The ogres were in no condition to fight, and soon lay dead, and curious, Anicka decided to take the skull along with them, as they continued on their way, finding fishing villages where the folk made jokes at the expense of the group and offered to take them to the next isle for ten coins. Taking them up on this offer, and the next, they noticed a lack of life—no birds chirping, no animals scavenging at the shore. Only one unnerving clue: an absolutely perfect statue of a squirrel near the beach told the story.

"There is most definitely basilisks here," said Angarahad.

"Well, we'll just have to root them out," said Anicka.

"The place is crawling with them!" said Daniel, after their third fight.

"I know, let's keep going," said Anicka. "There's got to be more ... I think this is the remote isles that Foxfire meant where we'll find the recipe. They're certainly far enough from everything else."

In the middle of a clearing, they saw an ancient circle of weathered and mossy stones, nearly overgrown by strange fungi—tall, creamy spires as tall as six feet, and in the middle of the grove was a nest of a family of lizards.

"Clear that out, we probably make this island safe," said Anicka.

"We must be careful," warned Angarahad. "There's a lot of them."

They searched the glade, finding gauntlets, quite a bit of gold, and that the fungi were neither edible nor useful, but a patch of mandrake was growing at the base of them, and Nathan quickly collected some roots.

Suddenly the skull said, "You should buy some nice skull wax. I'm starting to look dull."

"I think this is one of those things that X made," said Anicka. "Weird."

However, as it seemed the basilisk island was—no pun intended—a dead end, they returned to the villages, finally coming back Lost Isle.

A tired looking woman wearing an intricate gold amulet was sitting behind the desk in the barracks, and she said, "I'm Commander Brooks. Greetings."

"Greetings," replied Anicka. "You're in charge here?"

Eliza Brooks grimaced, and said, "Marginally. Trying to keep this town in one piece. Anyway, that's my job. I'm trying to deal with the basilisks."

"What's wrong with the town?" said Daniel.

"Most everyone has left, what with the basilisks," said Eliza. "Can't blame them. Only takes a few basilisks to make a place lethal."

"Tell us about your problems with the basilisks," said Anicka.

"We don't know how they got here, but there's at least ten of the deadly evil little suckers running around. Most everyone left until they could be dealt with. I stayed to fight them, because I had this," she said, pointing to her amulet.

"What does that amulet represent?" said Anicka.

"It's sort of a family heirloom. When I wear it, the basilisks can't hurt me. Now I spend all my time hunting them, trying to get rid of them all. I'll succeed someday, somehow," she said, with a bitter laugh. "You know, some people tried to purchase it from me before they left!"

"I'll bet the amulet isn't for sale at any price," said Daniel.

"Like I'd get rid of the only thing that could help me save this island! People can be so stupid," said Eliza.

"Looking to hire any adventurers?" said Anicka.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't hire a stinking nephil," said Eliza.

"I see," said Anicka. "Good day!"

They left the office, and suddenly the skull spoke again, saying "I could use a hat. A nice hat. With feathers or something. Why don't you buy me a hat? If you were the skull and I was the dopey sword guy walking all over the place, I'd buy you a hat."

"I think we should sell this for the novelty," said Anicka. "And never tell Brooks about how many basilisks we killed."

In Libras, they met a massive merchant, decked out in fine silken clothes with thinning hair and a pockmarked face, clearing his throat frequently.

"Just call me Mervin," he said.

"What sort of business do you run?" asked Anicka.

"I run this end of the Eastern Trade Route. You know, we're always looking for good couriers," said Mervin. "Eastern Valorim—few people, many resources. All it takes is merchants to arrange getting the goods in and out, and good couriers to do the job. You look like you have good courier potential."

"What does a courier do?" said Anicka.

"It's simple, and very profitable. Squiggus, a town up the coast to the east, gathers and processes fine, savory herbs. We send fine clothes to them, to keep them alive out in the wilderness. You purchase goods here, sell them in Squiggus, and bring their savory herbs back here, where I buy them," said Mervin. "Profit for you. Interested?"

"Yeah, we're interested," said Daniel, looking at Anicka.

They bought clothes, and then started on their way. As they traveled, they entered a wide plain. It was a beautiful sunny day. Green grass waved in the wind, a herd of deer grazed in the distance. It was completely unspoiled, and the rich land could doubtless support many, many people.

"This would be a good place for Avernites to settle, if we can get Empire to go along with it," said Anicka.

As they continued north, an icy wind cut through their armor, chilling them. The forest was deathly quiet, no signs of animal life, but pale bits of bone poking out of the underbrush.

"I don't like it," said Anicka.

"I guess this is why they have trouble getting couriers," said Daniel. "Still, let's see how much money we can make."

They continued up the way, and a group of local militia was camped near the side of the road, near a small town. They rose and drew weapons.

One soldier pointed at Frrrrrr with his sword, and said, "Your kind aren't welcome in these parts. Go. Don't come back. If we see you again, we'll kill you."

"Nice," said Anicka. "This courier gig might not work out so well."

"At least they went—let's see what we can do with a full run," said Daniel.

They sold the clothes, bought the herbs and brought them back to Mervin.

"That's not bad," said Daniel.

"No, but I don't want to make another run," said Anicka. "At least, not until we deal with that tower we saw in the woods. I don't want to be all weighed down."

They made their way back to the woods, and finally reached the tower that had been glimpsed through the trees. They stepped into the gloomy halls of the huge, stone building. Just inside the entrance, there was a large entry hall, dominated by a massive, ornate empty throne. Undead aimlessly wandered about, seeming uninterested in attacking the group.

"This is bizarre," said Anicka.

Finding a lever which raised the portcullis, they were able to enter the center of the tower.

Here a vampire—pale, lithe, and lethal—rose from his throne appearing amused as he watched/

"I am Vahkos," he said, "You have intruded upon my lair."

"You invited us in," said Anicka, remembering the sign. "You're undead?"

"Of course. I have been alive for centuries," said Vahkos. "Moving from lair to lair, devouring one adventurer after another."

"The Empire hasn't tried to kill you?" said Angarahad.

"The Empire are incompetents," said Vahkos. "They can't even control you Avernites."

"So, why haven't you attacked us?" said Anicka.

"Oh, I suppose I should be slaying and devouring you," said Vahkos. "But I wish to welcome you first."

"You might find us to be formidable opponents," said Daniel.

"I'm sure you see yourself as such. I could have killed you long before you reached me, but I've done that so many times, and it gets old," said Vahkos. "So instead, I have a little challenge for you."

"Your behavior is odd," said Anicka.

He grinned, and said, "This is my tomb. Lovely, isn't it? Huge, imposing, sepulchral. Everything I hoped for. I had my undead servants make it for me."

"They must be skilled," said Frrrrrr.

"They're wonderfully useful servants. They watch the woods for me. Build my home. Keep me company. Don't know what I would do without them," said Vahkos, rubbing his fangs with a long, red tongue. "But enough chatter. About that slaying and devouring—I have a challenge for you."

"Let's hear it," said Anicka, in what she hoped came off as a bored voice.

"You adventurers are such a greedy lot, so I'll tell you what. I'll let you loot my treasure stores! I'll wander off, and let you have your fun. Then in return, I get to slay you as you try to escape. Doesn't that sound fun?" said Vahkos. "Now, do you agree or disagree?"

"We won't be your playthings," said Anicka.

"Oh well, you'll be back. They always are," said Vahkos, and he clapped his hands, and they were back at the entry.

"OK, let's agree to his deal—except we'll kill him and the rest on the way out," said Daniel. "We've almost got enough for the house in Lorelei anyhow. This might put us over the top."

"All right," said Anicka. "Let's go."

They returned to Vahkos, and Anicka said, "All right, we'll go along—as long as you won't get too upset when we slay you."

"Excellent," said Vahkos, and he clapped his hands and disappeared, while many undead roared, now that they were free to attack the group.

They found Vahkohs, and struck the final blow, and his body began to moulder immediately. However, unexpectedly his spirit rose and hovered in front of them before floating away through a nearby wall, seeming too insubstantial to affect them.

"I don't think it's over," said Angarahad.

"We'll look the place over thoroughly," said Anicka.

Searching carefully, they found some treasure, and a rear exit to the tomb, where there was a small glade with twisted and warped trees blocking the sunlight, and in the center of the glade was a pedestal with a crystal atop it—and two demons to defend it.

The crystal was a delicate, beautiful stone, with a light flickering inside it, as though alive—an ugly, sickly green.

A voice inside their heads said, "Thank you for saving my home from its evil invaders! Now, at last, I can rest happily. Blessings upon you."

"Why do I feel like that wasn't quite right," said Anicka.

"It's not," said Daniel. "Let's break the crystal."

"Why?" said Angarahad.

"I don't know, it's just a hunch," said Daniel. "Vahkos' spirit went this way. And the glade doesn't look that healthy."

"I agree," said Anicka. With a sure swing of her sword, she shattered the crystal, and the pieces of quartz flew across the glade.

The spirit inside rose up, screaming—Vahkos' voice screaming, "Curse you! Curse you! Curse you for all eterniteeeeeee..." and the voice and spirit were gone.

"I guess it was right," said Angarahad.

They continued wandering, and met a dryad—unusually, she was distraught, and said, "I am Esselarea."

"Why are you so upset?" said Anicka.

"I am trying to regain my grove! It has been taken!" she said, as fresh tears fell.

"What happened to your grove?" said Daniel.

She stamped her foot in fury, and said, "A fierce ogre snuck in and scared me out! A dryad's grove is her life. I'm trying to figure out how to remove the horrible creature. Oh, how I wish someone would get rid of it for me."

"Have you had any ideas about how to remove the ogre?" said Anicka.

"Noooo," she wailed. "He's a horrid beast, the biggest I've ever seen. It's in there now, burning my trees and killing my pets. Oh, how I'd reward someone who slew it."

"How do you know what it is doing?" said Anicka.

"You don't know much, do you? A dryad is linked to her grove. I feel the death of every tree and every animal," said Esselarea. "If something isn't done to the ogre soon, I'll be done for."

"What reward will you offer for the slaying of the ogre?" said Anicka.

"The ogre stole some of my trinkets. Whoever slew it could have them," said Esselarea. "But there's a problem."

"What problem?" said Anicka.

"One of you can enter my glade to the east. But only one of you. My glade is working against me now—the glade is surrounded by magical defense. Only one outsider can enter. That's how that one ogre got in," said Esselarea. "Please, please, please, will one of you accept this quest?"

"Perhaps we can help," said Anicka. "We're not too busy."

"If you do, just go through the magical door to the northeast. It is the entrance to my glade," she said, blushing before she started to cry again. "My hopes go with you."

"Just one ogre?" said Daniel. "It should be easy. Who wants to go?"

"I'll go," said Anicka. "Just because I can't stand listening to the crying."

"OK," said Daniel, and he kissed her. "Good luck. See you soon."

In the shadowy glade, there was something very cold and unwelcoming about the forest, as if a malevolent force had invaded it. A gremlin stared at Anicka.

"I'm a gremlin. You're an intruder here," he said. "But I don't need to kill you. Yet."

"Why are you here, gremlin?" said Anicka.

Giving her a toothy grin, he said, "I should be helping you get further into the grove."

"Get on with it, then," said Anicka.

"But just being helpful wouldn't be very gremlinish, now, would it," he said, laughing in the high-pitched manner of gremlins. "Tell you what ... I'll help you if you can answer my riddle."

"What's the riddle?" said Anicka.

"I have a thousand little knives, my hands are red and white. You can give them to your maid to make things turn out right," said the gremlin. "What am I?"

"A flower," said Anicka.

"Not quite. Try again," said the gremlin.

Anicka shrugged, and said, "I can't think of another answer."

"Then go on then," said the gremlin laughing. "You just have to keep going without my help."

Anicka did so, and a gremlin said, "One two three four."

"Um, hi. Why are you standing here?" said Anicka.

"Six seven eight nine. Two three four five," said the gremlin.

"One two three four. Three four five six," said Anicka, deciding she might as well try random numbers.

"Four five six seven," said the gremlin. "Two three four five."

"Seven eight nine zero," said Anicka.

"Five six seven eight?" said the gremlin, looking intrigued.

"Five six seven eight," said Anicka firmly.

"Seven eight nine zero!" said the gremlin excitedly, pointing at the path with gravel at the beginning. "Five six seven eight! Five six seven eight!"

Anicka felt definitely weirded out, and decided to move on before she lost her mind. Ahead, a field full of poppies made Anicka feel light-headed. Deciding to move carefully, she continued, reaching the deepest part of the glade, and there was the ogre, sleeping.

The ogre was bigger than others Anicka had seen, but it was a very light sleeper, and as soon as she set foot in the center of the glade, it began to stir, and opened its eyes wide, grabbed a club, and started at her.

Anicka drew her sword, and managed to dodge the ogre's blows, and at last the ogre had taken more punishment than it could withstand, and it fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

After collecting things, Anicka walked out through the glowing trees.

"Thank you!" said Esselarea. "Thank you for saving my home."

She walked into the wood, but the forest shifted, the grove no longer welcoming visitors.

"That was interesting," said Anicka. "Apparently, she keeps gremlins as pets, though they were annoying."

"What?" said Daniel.

"Well, one insisted on asking a riddle, but it didn't make sense," said Anicka. "The other was even nuttier, just said numbers, and I guess I managed to communicate with it, even though I haven't the slightest clue what any of it meant."

"On the bright side, we've got enough money now for the house," said Daniel.

"Then, let's go to Lorelei," replied Anicka.

They reached Lorelei, and went to Lyle's office.

"We'd like to know more about that mansion you have for sale," said Anicka.

"The owner of Hawke's Manse, a huge, beautiful mansion at the northwest corner of town, was killed by a boulder. He had no heirs. I was told to find a buyer for it," said Lyle. "It is a beautiful structure, and quite a bargain. Only eight thousand coins. The only thing necessary is a purchaser. Such as—say—a wealthy adventurer looking for a safe base."

"Not sure about the wealthy," said Anicka, "but we would like to buy Hawke's Manse."

He handed over a key, looking simultaneously impressed and relieved. "Hawke's Manse is in the northwest corner of town. Enjoy your new home."

They walked, for the first time, into the new home. The tour began with a beautiful foyer, featuring an arching roof and a tiled marble floor.

"OK," said Daniel, arm around Anicka's waist. "This is really something."

Suddenly, an old woman walked into the foyer, humming and pushing a broom. She looked them over and said, "Oh great. More people to mess up my nice floors." She continued walking.

"And live in help," said Angarahad. "Not bad, I guess."

"There's a basilisk in the pantry!" said the woman, looking flustered. "I was lucky to get out of there alive. Could you go kill it, please?"

They went into the pantry, easily killing the basilisk, but rather unimpressed with the amount of trash piled about, and went to the dining hall.

"Hi boss, I'm Marjorie," she said. "I hope you aren't going to trouble me much, because I ain't leaving."

"What are you doing in my house?" said Anicka.

She straightened up proudly to a full height of five feet. "I'm the caretaker of Hawke's Manse," she said.

"Do you know the history of Hawke's Manse?" said Daniel.

"Yes. Built sixty years ago, by the master. Feel free to stay here any time," said Marjorie. "Also, if you leave your items here, I can guarantee they'll be safe."

"What happened to the **former** master of the house?" said Anicka.

"Killed by a giant's rock," she said shaking her head sadly. "In the courtyard. Tragic."

"Don't you think you should be more polite to us," said Anicka. "After all, we are now your employer."

"Well, I think you're deluded, boss," said Majorie. "Are you going to hit me with that sword of yours? I think not. So be off and let me clean."

"Well you've been doing a piss poor job," said Anicka. "Why should I keep you on?"

"I have to be here," said Marjorie. "Because of the curse, you see."

"Tell me about the curse," said Anicka, rolling her eyes.

"The curse has been in place for many years. Nobody knows who caused it, or what the effects would be. All we know is that, if Hawke's Manse ever doesn't have a caretaker, horrible things would happen," she said, looking at them smugly. "So I have to be here. Get used to it."

"Quite thrilled," said Anicka.

They went through the house, cleaning it up, and finally, settling in for a good rest in beds that belonged to them.


	18. Chapter 17: Simply Madness

The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise, following this non-profit bit of fun, to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Ahonar, Mickie, Irvine, Kendra Geoffrey, Stergnos, the dryad, Ernest, Ivanova, Laika, Kawas, the Gebrans, and the insane monks; and places: Shayder, Fenris Port, Softport, Lorelei, Remote Hut, Golddale, Storm Port, Gebra, and the Monastery of Madness. Apologies for the delays in uploading. I kept getting errors when I tried to upload, but I've been writing away in the meantime.

* * *

Deciding to replenish their funds, they went to Lyle and took a job delivering orders to Ahonar in Shayder. While they were in the city, they drank and were given a tip to talk to Irvine about possible shipping services.

Daniel sat down across from Irvine, who was drinking and wincing at the taste. "Why are you bothering me?" he said.

"Mickie told us you could use our services for shipping something," said Daniel.

Irvine grinned. "Excellent! Another courier!" He took another pull from his beer, and continued, "One of the lesser known crops of this isle is a certain herb which, when chewed, provides great release from the suffering of life," said Irvine. "There is a package of this herb in a chest in a room to the south. Get it, and take it to Kendra in the city of Lorelei, and you will be well-rewarded."

"Let me get this straight," said Daniel, "are you asking us to do something illegal?"

"Illegal? Don't be a fool," said Irvine. "There's no law anymore. There's just monsters and survival. And nothing else."

Taking rooms, Daniel then told the others about the deal Irvine had.

"It's bound to be illegal," said Daniel, "and I bet it's what they search for going into Lorelei."

"Then we'll have to avoid imperial entanglements," said Anicka. "It might be our key to the thieves' guild."

"All right," said Daniel. "It's just ... if we get caught, it's going to be trouble."

"We'll manage," said Anicka.

In the morning, they found the chest, and there was a small parcel inside, tightly wrapped in twine. Daniel picked up the package. It was small, and full of some sort of densely packed leaves with an odd, musty smell. Daniel buried it deep within his pack, and they prepared to move on.

They continued, first to Fenris Port, and then Softport, moving well north of Lorelei, and then crossing at a ford, carefully avoiding the Empire patrols on the road. It was with a great sigh of relief that they entered Lorelei, and made their way to Kendra's shop.

The woman behind the counter was busy repairing a gauntlet, looking with an amused look which suggested greater knowledge than she was revealing. "I'm Kendra," she said. "Welcome."

"We have a package for you," said Daniel. "From Irvine in Shayder."

Kendra looked them over, and said, "Really? Well, from what I heard, you aren't an Empire agent. Let's see it."

Daniel got it out of the pack and handed it to her. Kendra ran to a wall, opened a cabinet, put the package in, closed it. A minute passed, and she opened it again, and there was a sack of gold within, and she handed it to Daniel.

"Thanks," she said. "You know, the Thieves' Guild could use someone like you. If you're interested."

"Yeah, we are interested," said Anicka.

Kendra reached under her table and pressed something, pointed to a corner, and said, "Go through there."

In the next room, there was a man in leather armor, a peculiar eye insignia carefully painted on the breast, a sword across his lap dripping in black goo.

"I'm Geoffrey," he said. "Welcome to the guild."

"This is the Thieves' Guild?" said Anicka, looking almost disappointed.

He smiled coolly and rested his hand on the hilt of the sword, and replied, "I control the Guild of Thieves. I will not say details about the guild. I will not let you join. You are too visible and dangerous. However, it may be to the guild's advantage to assist you."

"Why can't I join the guild?" said Frrrrrr.

"You are not, shall we say, low-profile travelers. Our guild is barely tolerated. Recruiting Avernites would be very bad for us. Ask instead how we may assist you."

"All right," said Anicka. "How can you assist us?"

With a vicious grin, he said, "Let me count the ways! I have valuable intelligence about access to Blackcrag Fortress. I know useful secrets about certain miscreants. And, most intriguingly, I can even sometimes help people pretend to be members of the Anama. And you can even purchase tools from me."

"Could I take a look at some of the tools?" said Frrrrrr.

Geoffrey produced an array of tools, and Frrrrrr selected one extraordinary lockpick.

"Why does the Empire tolerate your activities?" asked Phaedra.

"Well, the Empire is gone from here. But, even when they weren't, we were cunning," replied Geoffrey. "We had to be. The punishment was harsh."

"What was the punishment?" said Nathan.

"You, of all people, should not need to ask. The underworld. Many of my friends disappeared into Avernum," said Geoffrey. "I have heard nothing of them since."

"Actually, we were all born down there," said Anicka. "Why do you keep a sword on your lap?"

"Let's just say this is a high-risk occupation," said Geoffrey, patting the sword. "The Empire's agents are everywhere. If you hadn't delivered the herbs, I would never have felt safe contacting you. I never go anywhere without the ability to kill at a moment's notice."

"Makes sense," said Anicka. "So, about Blackcrag Fortress?"

"It is well-known that the Empire has quarantined off Valorim to prevent the monster plagues from spreading. The gateway from the rest of the Empire to Valorim is Blackcrag Fortress," said Geoffrey. "We have a tunnel to bring people and goods in and out of Valorim."

"How can this tunnel of yours be useful to us?" asked Anicka.

"There is a tunnel through the mountains to the north. A fork of this tunnel is a secret entrance into Blackcrag Fortress. It is our tunnel, not yours," he said with a grin. "But I can sell you permission to pass through it. Permission to pass through can be had for a scant three thousand gold. If you want to obtain permission, let me know."

"Well, I ... maybe later," said Anicka. "We don't have that much right now."

"I understand," said Geoffrey. "Well, I'll be here."

"Do you have any ... less expensive secrets?" said Anicka.

" A certain, normally successful thief was recently slain. He tried to run off with one of my packages, and he suffered an accident. An unfortunate accident. Complete disemboweling. Very sad," said Geoffrey. "At any rate, I know where he concealed his loot, and I'll tell you for five hundred gold."

"All right, we'll bite," said Anicka. "Where'd he conceal his loot?"

Geoffrey said, "He had this weird thing for hiding loot in stables. Heaven knows why. I know he left caches all over Valorim. When you find an animal pen in a town, though, take a good look around. You might find something good."

"And how could we pretend to be Anama members?" said Anicka.

"The Anama are freaks, but they're sure to have a massive treasure in their temple. I can get some of the rings they use to mark themselves as members. You might be able to sneak into their inner sanctum wearing them," said Geoffrey. "If you ever want a set of their rings, they're only twenty-five hundred gold."

"We'll have to work to collect some more money," said Anicka. "We can't afford that either right now."

"You'll be back, then," said Geoffrey. "Just talk to Kendra, and I'll be here."

Taking some courier work, they earned a good deal of money—though not enough to buy both the rings and the passage, and so they continued exploring, after having gotten into a spat with some bigoted militia in the vicinity of Squiggus.

At the end of a narrow, concealed gully, they found the center of the local volcanic activity, a massive fumarole, a bubbling caldera of hot mud and sulfurous gas. Attention, however, was drawn to the drake bathing in the mud. He got out of the mud, not hostile, and they waited. He walked over to them slowly and somberly. Each step of the massive creature crushed basalt beneath it.

He approached, little flames coming from his maw with each word, and said, "I am Stergnos, Lord among Drakes! I wish to purchase the aid of a few humans, and you will do. Some smaller members of my kind have threatened to come here and fall upon me, hoping for the wealth and status such an attack would confer." He chuckled, and said, "I feel I could defeat them, but I did not reach this age by being incautious. If you help ensure my victory. I will reward you. Will you?"

"Sure, why not?" said Anicka.

They had to wait a day before his expected attackers arrived. In the meantime the drake stayed apart and aloof, making them camp outside its lair and not speaking with them.

Finally, he emerged, and said, "The enemy approaches. Ready yourself."

Sure enough, not long after that,a horde of drakes slithered into the valley, ready for blood. After the battle, the drake rose, having healed itself of its wounds, and went over to devour dead drakes, while undead allies did likewise.

"I thank you for your assistance. You deserve a boon," he said, moving a boulder to reveal a suit of chain mail. "Our business is done. Go now."

Sensing no other choice, they left the valley.

As they continued, they entered a grove far too peaceful and well-tended to be entirely natural. Listening carefully, they heard a sad female voice singing from within.

"Let's check it out," suggested Anicka.

They walked quietly into the grove, and everything became silent, and then a dryad appeared and looked them up and down.

The dryad said, "Adventurers, Hmmph. That's all I need! Here I am, overwhelmed with utter sadness, and in addition I have to deal with big smelly oafs tromping my begonias. I have half a mind to make you grow the ears of an ass, or be forever cursed, or something like that. But I am merciful, like nature herself. If you can improve my mood, I will spare you. I am sad because it has been hundreds of years since I have seen something truly beautiful. I'm sure you understand. And you might be able to make me feel better. Do you have something beautiful to show me?"

Anicka winced, as she thought of the flower they had carefully brought along, intending it for the garden of their house in Lorelei, and she presented the dryad with the flower.

The dryad sniffed it, twirled on one foot, and laughed. "Thank you! It's wonderful," she said, giving each a kiss on the cheek in turn. "Now, as a reward, I'll tell you a secret. Far to the north, near Calloc, is a place where the trees grow in a square. Stand in the middle, and walk straight south, and you'll find a reward. Now go away."

They slipped away as the dryad sat down to admire the flower.

"Sorry, Nick," said Daniel. "I really thought that flower would be great in our garden."

"It would've been," said Anicka. "Hey, look—there's a hut."

"Maybe that's Ernest's?" said Phaedra. "Ivanova said something about that."

"And Anaximander said something about possibly being a place where we could teleport around," said Angarahad.

They entered the small, cozy home, burrowed into the side of the hill. An old man was pacing around the room, lost in thought.

He stopped, and smiled, and said, "Welcome! Come in! I suspected you were coming, and I'm glad you have arrived safely. I am Ernest. Welcome to my humble abode. I am glad someone is finally able to visit me."

"You live here alone?" said Anicka.

"Yes. It is a great pleasure to meet some Avernites at last," said Ernest. "Welcome to my home."

"What makes you think we're from Avernum?" said Daniel.

Ernest held up a hand in a peaceful gesture, and said, "Well, the paleness of your skin immediately marks you as an Avernite. Don't worry about it. You aren't likely to meet much hostility. Around Krizsan, anyway."

"Why aren't the people around here hostile to us?" said Nathan.

"Well, people are really busy worrying about whether the slimes will return, and they don't believe your lot is powerful enough to create them. So you're safe around here. The other provinces are a different story," replied Ernest.

"Avernum has many powerful mages," said Phaedra, "so I suspect we may be powerful enough to have created the plague. Though I'm not sure that we have a reason to."

"Agreed. I know you are powerful enough. Did you create them? Or not?" said Ernest. "I couldn't care less. Avernites are as good to test my teleporters as anybody."

"So what are the attitudes like up north?" asked Anicka.

"I hear up north that they think the monster plagues were caused by your people," said Ernest. "Be careful if you go up there."

"Why do you live out in the wilderness like this?" asked Angarahad.

"This little warren out in the remote reaches is where I do my teleportation research," said Ernest. "It is so far out that not even the slimes could come here. When there were slimes, that is."

"Tell us about your research," said Phaedra.

Ernest smiled wryly, and said, "Seems like everyone's doing teleportation research these days, doesn't it? Well, my devices actually work. I'll even let you test them, for a cost."

"What did you use to do research?" asked Phaedra.

"I have a small library here. Small but powerful. You may wander my home if you wish, but please don't take any of my books," said Ernest. "Some of them are very delicate and powerful."

"What's it cost to use your teleporter?" asked Anicka.

"I've made teleporters that go to the five biggest cities in Valorim. A week's travel in an instant. Generally, somewhat safe. And only two hundred fifty gold for a chance to try one of them," he said with a chuckle. "Quite a bargain, eh? Let me know if you want to purchase a ticket."

"So how did you know we were coming?" said Daniel.

"Thanks to the power of teleportation, I frequently speak to people from all over Krizsan province," said Ernest. "Some of them have told me certain rumors regarding a group of traveling Avernites."

"I guess we'll try one of the teleporters," said Anicka.

"Excellent! The portals are around here somewhere," said Ernest. "Help yourself. And don't play with the crystal pillar."

"The pillar?" said Anicka.

"My portals are powered by a powerful pillar of magically treated crystal. If you come across it, don't tinker with it," said Ernest. "That would be bad. Very bad."

They continued into the next room, and amongst Ernest's copious notes, Frrrrrr spotted the black leather-bound book Ivanova had mentioned, and he quickly slipped it into his pack after ensuring no one was looking.

They crawled into the portal leading to Lorelei, and Ernest's voice seemed to be coming from all around them.

"It wasn't that valuable a book. Not sure why you wanted it," he said. "But it wouldn't be right for me to let you go without a little slap on the wrist now, would it?"

"What does he mean?" said Anicka, as they reached a cave filled with lava.

"I took the book Ivanova wanted," said Frrrrrr.

"Great," said Anicka. "Where the hell are we ..."

They fought a few drakes and fire lizards, and finally found that they were quite near Golddale.

"It better be worth it," grumbled Anicka.

They entered Ivanova's shop, and she greeted them.

Frrrrrr said, "I have the book on teleportation that you asked us to get from Ernest."

Ivanova flipped through the book, ensuring that it was genuine and intact, and then she pulled out another book, teaching them from the book on how to avoid damage and danger.

After spending the night in the inn, they decided to go south again, in the hopes of finding the isle where the key from Foxfire would work.

Finally, they arrived in the small town of Storm Port, and a beggarwoman knelt by the docks there, an alms bowl and a roll of tickets.

"I am Laika," she said.

"Are you selling those tickets?" said Anicka. "Where are they for?"

"Well, I'm a beggar really," said Laika, sneezing and wiping her nose on her sleeve. "But lately I've been more of a ticket saleswoman. You can purchase tickets to the city of Gebra from me. Only twelve coins. Ten for the ticket, and two for a service charge."

"Service charge?" said Anicka.

"It's also known as a 'keep the poor beggarwoman from starving to death' charge," said Laika.

"Reasonable enough," said Anicka. "We'll take the tickets."

"Watch yourselves on Gebra, unless you're well-equipped to defend yourselves. They're a weird lot, and not everyone who goes there comes back, if you get my meanin," said Laika.

"Understood," said Anicka.

The trip to Gebra took some time, as they had to sail around Gorst Island. When they landed, the fishermen said, "Come back to the dock and wait when you're ready. Next time we're by, we'll take you back. And watch out, the people in Gebra are odd."

"How odd can they be?" said Anicka, and they entered Gebra.

Within Gebra, they met a sour-faced little man in monk's robes performing a complicated stretching exercise, and he said, "I am Kawas."

"Greetings," said Anicka.

"I am in charge of welcoming people to Gebra," he said coldly.

"Anything interesting going on in town?" said Anicka.

"This is a quiet, uninteresting town," said Kawas. "Perhaps you should return to Storm Port. It's much more interesting there."

"You seem eager for us to return to Storm Port," said Daniel.

He graced them with an icy smile, and said, "It's a lovely town, with much to offer, and only a short boat ride away, too! I'm sure you would find it much more interesting!"

"So how do you welcome people to Gebra?" said Anicka, who thought the greeting definitely qualified for odd.

"I tell people all the things Gebra has to offer," said Kawas.

"What does Gebra have to offer?" said Anicka, a little impatiently.

He looked at her blankly, and said, "Hmm. Come to think of it, we don't have anything to offer. Just some crops. And dull people. Fortunately, it's very easy to return to Storm Port. Why don't you?"

"We'll keep that in mind," said Anicka.

They left, and shortly thereafter met one of Gebra's citizens, a thin, haggard man.

"Hi, what's your name?" said Anicka.

He was quiet, as though trying to figure out the question, and finally said, "I am ... a Gebran."

"What trade are you in?" said Anicka.

They waited while this question percolated through the mind of the man, and then he said, "I ... I farm."

"Do you enjoy it?" said Daniel.

"Farm. Yes, farm," said the man. "For food."

"Are you ok?" said Angarahad.

After another long, confused pause, he said, "Yes. Food. That is what I farm for. And I am busy."

"Perhaps you should rest?" said Angarahad.

"Yes. Food. Farm," he said, and wandered away.

"They did say they were odd," said Anicka, with a shrug.

Continuing, they found other Gebrans were similar in responses, and found a small building with a half-dozen thin sleeping mats, with monks sitting on them, chanting, meditating, and performing complicated and demanding stretching exercises. Upon seeing the group, they emitted high-pitched shrieks and charged.

Having no choice, they killed the monks, and found a lot of handwritten rantings about avoiding the End Times, strenuous self-denial, and "feisty slap of pain".

"I think we're on the right track," said Daniel.

Rather than go back to Storm Port, they continued, getting fishermen to take them to the next island, and chaining along until they were ambushed by a bunch of monks who leaped from the bushes, and shouted "Feisty Slap of Pain!" and charged.

They fought off the ambush, and forded to another island, and there, despite the signs of no habitation, they found a tower and the sign at the gates read, "Monastery of the sacred tai kwan leap fighting martial art organization."

"OK, I think this is it," said Anicka. "Nathan, I sure hope the recipe is a good one."

The key allowed them to enter, and from within, the sounds of chanting and vigorous exercise could be heard, with the floors and walls showing signs of constant combat.

Suddenly, someone shouted an alarm, and the corridors were filled with the alarmed yells of a host of upset monks.

In perfect unison, they chanted, "We are the Youth Brigade of the Heaven and Earth Association!"

They fought these off with difficulty and began to explore in earnest, finding a hall of statues of fallen heroes, reflecting the wounds suffered by those commemorated, unlike most statues of fallen heroes.

Finally, they found an altar, and completing the ritual of sanctification, the evil magic left the altar stone with a horrible howl, drawing monks from everywhere around the monastery. Their reactions were varied—some cursing the group for removing the source of madness, others grateful. All of them, however, expressed their opinions in extreme and physical manner.

"Let's check upstairs," said Anicka.

With that, she led the way, finding many more monks who hadn't attacked at the altar, and finally, nearly spent herself, she ended the life of the mad monk who ruled the monastery, while her companions took care of the gorgons in his thrall.

"That should be that," said Anicka, exhausted.

They searched through the library, finding a thick book packed with hundreds of pages of demented rantings, carefully calligraphed.

Within the pages was a scrap of vellum with a recipe, and Anicka handed that to Nathan.

"I can brew a knowledge brew with this," said Nathan, sounding awed. "They said that recipe was lost."

"In that case, let's go," said Anicka.

"At least we won't ever have to deal with those people again," said Daniel. "They were totally insane."

However, the monks who had survived the assault on the monastery had set up one vicious ambush—one final attempt to get vengeance and keep their secrets from reaching the mainland. With vicious intent and animal grace, they emerged from the trees and brush.

"I ask nothing more from the rest of my life, than to be able to kill you!" said one of them.

"No mercy shall be asked, and none shown!" cried another.

"Feisty Slap of Pain!" they all chorused, and yet another fight was joined.

The monks at last had all fallen.

"I guess we won the islands back for the sane," said Angarahad.

"I hope this time, we really won't see any more of them," said Daniel.

"So where do we go now?" said Phaedra.

"Back to Lorelei," said Anicka. "We've made enough to buy that stuff that the Guild was selling, and it'll give Nathan here a chance to try out his new recipe."


	19. Chapter 18: Blackness of Heart

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise, following this bit of non-profit fun, to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Marjorie, Kendra, Geoffrey, the Ratbane Clan and Mrrmrrrr, Bohen-Ihrno, Abra, Miranda, Rabellino, Black, and Terak; and places: Lorelei, Calloc, the Defiled Crypt, the Remote Cavern, and Erox.

* * *

Returning to Lorelei, they enjoyed another night in their house—despite Marjorie's grumpiness when she brought them their breakfast.

"Someday, I'm going to have to look into whether it's necessary for the caretaker to be a particular person," said Anicka, once Marjorie was safely out of hearing distance.

"Who would you get?" said Phaedra.

"I don't know," said Anicka. "But someone who doesn't act like her."

"Lots of luck," said Angarahad.

"I mean, she can't live forever, so it has to be the case that someone would be able to fill the shoes," said Anicka. "Oh, well—that's something for someday when we're done saving the world. We need to go visit the Guild again."

Breakfast finished, they left the house, finding the streets of Lorelei a little more populated than they had been at first, and no more regular bombardments of boulders. They walked into Kendra's unbusy glove shop, and closed the door to the street outside.

"We've a need to visit the Guild again," said Anicka.

"No problem," she said, reaching under the table and pressing something.

Geoffrey smiled as he saw them return, and said, "How may I be of assistance to you?"

"We've been about, and we'd like to purchase the right of passage," said Anicka. "Even though we're really not ready to go yet ... Is there an expiration, and we should wait?"

"No, no, you'll be fine," said Geoffrey. "Permission once granted is permanent. Barring certain misbehavior."

"Understood," said Anicka. "We'll buy the permission, then."

"The tunnel is in a secret valley, about sixty miles east of Blackcrag Fortress," said Geoffrey collecting the cash. "Enter, and the thieves there will explain where to go. And good luck when you do."

"And about pretending to be Anama members?" said Anicka. "I know we don't really want to buy into their freak ways, even though I heard it was easy to con our way in."

"I've got a set of rings," said Geoffrey. "Do you have the gold?"

"Yes," said Anicka. "We'll buy the rings."

He handed them each the ring after the money was given, and they tried them on, only to find they didn't come off again.

Geoffrey laughed, and said, "No returns!"

"All right," said Anicka. "Thank you."

They left Lorelei then, and began exploring to the northwest, finding a band of pitiful, starving nephilim fleeing into the hills.

"Suppose we can help them?" said Anicka.

"We can try," said Frrrrrr. "They may see me and decide we're not a threat."

However, the nephilim remained hidden, and they moved on, finding a tunnel with a tangible sense of unease about the place.

"No animals have sheltered in here," said Frrrrrr. "That's odd."

"This place just seems ... wrong," said Angarahad.

They continued in, and found two vahnatai sitting around a fire.

One vahnatai stood and bowed deeply to the group, and said, "I am being pleased to see you. I am named Bohen-Ihrno."

The other vahnatai, however, looked extremely ill, and coughed, and said, "I am Abra."

"I'm surprised to see vahnatai here," said Anicka.

"I am being pleased you be having you here. We were knowing Avernites were up here," said Bohen-Ihrno, "but were not expecting them to be visiting this site."

"Aren't you worried about the monster plagues?" said Daniel.

"No. None of them come in here," said Bohen-Ihrno. "None come in here. Living things stay from here."

"Are you unwell, Abra?" said Angarahad.

Abra looked at them with glazed over eyes, and said, "I and Bohen do missions for our people. At times we go where it makes us weak."

"What sort of missions do you do with Bohen?" asked Nathan.

"For many years, she and I have been going from place to place, reviving sleeping vahnatai, killing hydras and such. But this mission has been the worst," replied Abra. "Every few centuries, we vahnatai hibernate to let our caves replenish ourselves. A few years ago, our clan's hibernation ended, and we went to help revive our people. In fact, a few humans aided us on one such occasion. They were the first humans to be visiting our lands. It was being a great honor."

"Where have hydras been a problem?" asked Anicka.

"Hydras live in our caves, and are always being pests," replied Abra. "Sometimes, they must be controlled."

"So, why is this mission the worst?" said Daniel.

"The surface is awful, no place for one of us," replied Abra. "Worse, we want to find what is in these caves, but there are many monsters. Vahnavoi and hraithes, vahnatai evil undead, who must have been in these ruins for the many centuries, they have been here. We don't know who made this place, but we suspect it was for the imprisonment of dark souls. But we will not know without someone helping us."

"What about the surface disagrees with you?" said Phaedra.

"The heat! The lack of pressure in the air! The oddness of the air. We cannot go outside, because your sun burns us agonizingly," said Abra. "Every moment is a difficulty to us. We wish to return home."

"What is this place?" said Angarahad.

"It is being a great mystery. It is a vahnatai ruin, but at the surface of the world, where our people are thought to have never been," said Bohen-Ihrno. "It is greatly ancient, and greatly interesting."

"Do you have any clues to what this place is for?" asked Anicka.

"Know nothing more so far. We vahnatai are always having great need to know of our ancestors. For them to have been here is one of the greatest things we may have been wanting to be knowing," replied Bohen-Ihrno. "Unfortunately, there is a problem, and if you will be helping us, perhaps you can be rewarded."

"Sure," said Anicka. "We'd like to help."

"This ruin may be invaluable to us, helping understanding our ancestors and give us incredible new knowledge. We are supposed to report it back to our people, but alas, there are undead inside which are of no use to us," said Bohen-Ihrno. "Go in there, kill undead, and find if anything of value to us is in there, and we will reward you."

"So, what do you think of Avernites returning to the surface?" said Phaedra.

"We were having much pleasure in our allies returning to the surface," said Bohen-Ihrno. "In fact, it was Avernum spies who were detecting this site and reporting it to us so we could visit."

"We'll see what we can find," said Anicka.

They went inside, piercing the barriers, and recognized the ruins as vahnatai architecture of an archaic design. Judging by the age, the reasonably good shape of the room suggested enchantments were at work.

Exploring here, they found a few of the hraithes and chitraches, along with a peculiar platinum key. Then, they moved into the honeycomb of narrow twisting passage, a soft whispering, words beyond discerning, could be heard.

Moving through the honeycomb, they managed to deal with the damaging icy cold and whirling blades which alternately filled the air, along with the undead crypt guardians. At last, they came to a door with a small platinum keyhole, despite the age, completely uncorroded. Anicka carefully fit the platinum key in, and the door unlocked.

Beyond, there were a series of vahnatai crypts, oppressively old and radiating some sort of dark energy, the sounds of hissing and moaning in the distance.

"I never would've thought they'd come up this close to the surface," said Angarahad.

"I know," said Anicka. "I was surprised to hear they were in Upper Avernum."

They continued searching, fighting off the undead vahnatai, and finally found several crystals on pedestals. They were large, blue, and beautiful, but seemingly inert. However, on closer inspection, a tiny light was flickering inside each one, and it sounded like something was whispering.

"There are ancient vahnatai spirits in here," said Angarahad. "We will have to tell Bohen-Ihrno and Abra."

"Well, let's go back and tell them," said Anicka.

Returning to the vahnatai by the fire, Anicka said, "We've explored the crypt a bit."

"What have you found?" said Bohen-Ihrno.

"There were six crystals, and they seemed to have spirits in them," said Angarahad.

"Now that we know something here is valuable, it is time for us to report to our people. We must depart," said Bohen-Ihrno. "You have done us a great good. As a reward, any other treasure in there is now yours. Also I will trade know for know. I will teach you some of our lore, the knowing of magic can help you."

After several hours of listening to Bohen-Ihrno, Daniel asked, "When will you depart, then?"

"Yes, it is time for us to go and report. Soon, our learned can explore and learn our past," said Bohen-Ihrno, and she and Abra joined hands, and Bohen cast a spell and in a moment, they were gone.

They left, and continued explorations, finding an isolated cluster of farms far from any town or fort. The farmers, suspicious and reasonably armed, came out to greet the group, and finally became guardedly friendly. The folk provided an excellent home-cooked meal as the farmers explained that they had been motivated to move to avoid the Empire's control, while Anicka related the news from the rest of Valorim. Refreshed by the meal, they left the farmers to their lives.

Finally, they found their way into Calloc. In one corner of the inn was a woman sitting and watching the group silently.

"Hi," said Anicka, as they took a seat.

"Greetings, I'm Miranda," she replied.

"This is a dangerous area to live in, isn't it?" said Anicka.

"Agreed, but Footracer Province was worse," replied Miranda.

"Was it?" said Anicka.

"Yes, it is a ruin now. To the north, walled in, abandoned by the Empire. It was my home. My family lived there," said Miranda. "All gone, lost to the monsters."

"So what do you do in Calloc?" said Anicka.

"I wait, I plan," said Miranda, "I seek a purpose."

"Why do you need a purpose?" said Daniel.

"Because my old life is gone. I was a hunter in Footracer province. I hunted dangerous monsters. But then more monsters came than we could ever handle, and we had to flee. Those of us who weren't killed, that is," said Miranda. "And now I wait."

"What do you wait for?" said Anicka.

"I wait for a way to get back into Footracer Province, to break through the walls and fight the alien beasts again," said Miranda. "To reclaim my home. I can't do it alone, though."

"I see. That's a sad tale," said Daniel. "Best of luck to you."

"I need luck. All fortune has abandoned me, abandoned all of us," said Miranda. "I wish you safe travels."

Angarahad looked to the innkeeper, who was also wearing a mayor's sash.

He said, "I'm Rabellino. Welcome to the beautiful town of Calloc."

"What can be had here?" asked Angarahad.

"Well, we have fine luxury rooms for only twelve gold for the night, and delciious steaks for five. Or," he said with distaste, "are you here on mayor business?"

"We'll take the meal," said Angarahad.

"Need help with anything?" said Anicka.

"We could use more adventurers around here," said Rabellino. "The army deserters cause no end of trouble. And worse, we had the trouble with raiders."

"What sort of raids have there been?" asked Daniel.

"We've had lots of trouble with people coming in and stealing our food," said Rabellino. "Are you interested in helping us deal with them?"

"Sure," said Anicka. "Tell us more about your situation."

"For months, our crops have been torn up, and our animals have been stolen. We know what's causing it now. One of our farmers was out at midnight, and he saw nephilim around his crops," said Rabellino. "These foul creatures must be dealt with! Their clan lives in the mountains to the northeast. Deal with them, and we will pay you."

"And would you need our help in dealing with the Empire deserters?" asked Anicka.

"No, that's for the Empire to deal with. It's understandable, really, what with the monsters everywhere, some of our so-called protectors are more than willing to turn coward and run, looting and stealing the possessions of good citizens," said Rabellino. "Gut 'em all, that's what I say."

After spending the night, they met a mage who looked ill, but she was nonetheless working on a long, intricate scroll.

"I am Black," she said, coughing heavily. "Welcome."

"What are you working on?" asked Phaedra.

"Just some notes. Some thoughts I have about different ..." she was again interrupted by her cough. "Excuse me, I'm not well," she said, and coughed again. "I teach magic."

"If it's not too much of a drain, could you teach us some magic?" asked Phaedra.

"Not to your kind," said Black with a pointed look at the Anama rings they were wearing.

"Have a good day, then," said Anicka, leading the way out, as she didn't want to go through the process of explaining that the rings were fake.

Continuing around town, they saw a group of Empire soldiers, and moved to greet them before noticing the state of their armor and weapons. According to rumors, they had heard many Empire soldiers had fled in the face of the waves of monsters, and that the penalty for doing so was slow, painful death. Undoubtedly, that was the reason these soldiers went immediately on the attack.

The soldiers were defeated, and they reported this event to the mayor, who expressed no sorrow at the death of the deserters. Then, remembering what he had said, they left Calloc and searched for the fierce nephilim they had been told about. What they found, however, were thirty unarmed, mostly underfed nephilim huddled around a bonfire eating thin stew.

The moment that they saw the group, they started for the hills, while a pathetic force remained behind to fight the group of adventurers. Then, seeing that no attack was forthcoming, one moved forward.

"I am Mrrmrrrr, the chief of the Ratbane clan. As you can see, our clan has fallen on hard times. Why do you come to speak with us?" said the nephilim.

"Well, the people of Calloc said that you were raiding their crops," said Anicka, doubt in her voice.

Looking alarmed, Mrrmrrrr said, "Raiding Calloc? That would be our clan's final suicide! No, we were hunting, tracking several bears whose spoor we had found. We found the bears eating crops by Calloc, however we dared not attack. The bears were led by ursagi! They were too smart and fierce for us, so we fled, but not before the humans saw us. We followed the ursagi, and they live a little east of Calloc. They are the ones you hunt, not us."

Asking a few more questions, they learned nothing more of significance, except that the chief planned to lead his clan elsewhere if Calloc were sending out bounty hunters after them.

"Perhaps we can help," said Anicka. "If we prove that the ursagi are the problem."

"We may try," said Frrrrrr.

They followed the directions, and found a foul, stinking cave entrance, well-disguised by the pile of dead brush.

They returned to Calloc, and reported to Rabellino, "Turns out that ursagi were what was raiding," said Anicka. "They're dead now, shouldn't have more trouble."

"Wonderful! And indeed the raids have stopped," said Rabellino. "Pity you couldn't have killed those stinking nephilim. Pests, the lot of them."

"Those are the breaks, I guess," said Anicka. "We wouldn't want to kill innocents."

By the time they returned to where they had met the Ratbane clan, the nephilim had indeed departed for parts unknown. They continued wandering, and in a small clearing, found a filthy man huddled by a small fire.

He jumped up and screamed, "No, I will not go back!" He started to run, but then he paused, recognizing them. "Wait! You aren't with the army. You're those adventurers who've been wandering around. I heard about you before I ... I ... ended up here. Friends, I need money. For one thousand gold, I'll tell you a secret."

"It better be good," warned Anicka.

"Thank you, friend. Now I can get myself established again," he said, putting the coins away. "Now, for the information. I knew an Empire captain. He did some looting. Well, theft. He hid it in Vila, in the back room of the inn. Then a wight got him. This was years ago, when we were trying to save that island from the undead. I can't go to Vila, but you can. Look for the treasure. That's all I can say. Now, I must go."

Before they could react, he had run off.

"Where's Vila?" said Anicka.

"Dunno," said Daniel. "Let's look over our maps."

"Don't see Vila anywhere," said Anicka, grumbling. "Thousand gold for nothing useful."

"We'll find it," said Daniel, and they continued wandering.

Further along, they found a band of refugees huddled about a fire, and in talking with them, learned that these refugees were from the vicinity of Lorelei. The group told the tale of their raid on the giants, and the destruction of the barrier, thus re-igniting the war between giants and troglodytes so that the humans were nearly left alone.

The refugees listened in awe, gazing upon the members of the group as though they were divine or some sort of immortal. Some began to strike camp, and others asked for more details and embellishments on the tale, and after an hour, the refugees' pitiful belongings were safely packed, and they began to head for home.

It was in this area, that they stumbled upon the cave which, after a very short time, they realized was the cave of the black halberd map from Masok, and following the instructions of the map, they then fought against many rakshasi—a very difficult fight given the rakshasi invulnerability to magic, and finally found the black halberd tucked away in a well-protected chest. Gathering their loot, they left the cave to continue their explorations of Valorim.

A local militia met them and greeted them as they continued wandering just at the start (or end) of a road.

One of the soldiers said, "If you need a place to rest, go to Erox. It's not far to the south. The inn there is cheap and comfortable."

The guards seemed to be watching them with awe, and they could just overhear the whispers, "That's them! The warriors from Avernum. It's really them!"

They continued down the road to Erox, finding the place abandoned, with a peculiar sweet smell in the air.

"There's something terribly wrong here," said Angarahad. "I just don't know what ..."

"I know," said Anicka. "Maybe not such a good place to spend the night."

Oddly, there was a man within what appeared to be the inn, and he smiled and greeted them.

"I am Terak," he said. "Welcome to Erox. Would you like a place to rest?"

"Not many people about," said Anicka. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, not much. I just look after Erox, what's left of it," said Terak. "I can offer you little hospitality."

"Can you offer any hospitality?" said Nathan.

He grinned toothily and said, "The inn has a room you can rest in if you want. The northern one. I sleep in the southern one. And if you're interested, plenty of wine and food got left behind. It's so lonely to drink alone. Some of the finest wine you'll ever taste is in the chest behind the bar. Help yourself! It's all free. Same with whatever food you see."

"Why is Erox so empty?" said Daniel.

"We're a port village, pretty isolated, as you've seen," said Terak. "We depended on the ships that passed by. We used to have lots, they brought goods, and paid for use of our little safe haven. Then the quarantine happened. No ships can go from here to the rest of the Empire. No more ships means no more supplies coming here. No supplies, no Erox. Most people abandoned our little village."

"That's a shame," said Frrrrrr.

"Can you blame them? No supplies and no ships? Totally isolated?" said Terak, waving toward the north, "Vulnerable to whatever nasties may be out there?"

"I see your point," said Anicka.

"Good. Never knowing when one will wake up to feel the teeth sinking lovingly into your throat? That's if you're lucky! Now the gazers, they'll delight in your agonies for days before mercifully devouring you," said Terak. "No, I can't blame people for leaving!" Terak started to laugh, almost on the edge of a hysteria.

"I keep smelling something," said Phaedra. "Do you know what it is?"

"I don't smell anything," said Terak with a shrug.

They moved into the room, posting a guard when they rested. However, as the night wore on, the sweet smell seemed to dull the senses, and even the guard drifted off. Then there was an amazing stroke of luck—the first creature in stumbled over a chair, waking everyone.

After defeating all the rakshasi lurking about the abandoned village, they managed to get their rest in the room, and after eating, decided to head out.

"That militia might not be what they seemed either," said Angarahad. "We should be very wary if we meet them. How could they not have known what had befallen Erox?"

"You're right," said Anicka. "Bet you anything that they'll turn out to be rakshasi in disguise when we see them again."

Indeed, as they set out on the road, the group which had seemed to be militia proved to be three rakshasi in charge of the group. There was no time to find out if the regular men were under some sort of mind control, as they were fully intent on killing the group of adventurers—and soon rakshasi and human alike were dead, and Anicka's group tended to the dead and continued on their way, deciding that the best course of action now was to make haste for Lorelei for some well-deserved rest.


	20. Chapter 19: Illegal Entry

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Anaximander, the strange wizard, Mayor Yale, various innkeepers, Zik, Mia, Mundt, Paulo, Mother Melamed, Pasi, Alba, and Langley; and places: Lorelei, Fort Emergence, Krizsan, Marish, Chasm of Screams, Dorngas, Malloc, Softport, Kuper, Hectar, Shayder, Delan, Delis, Pergies, and Gale.

* * *

"All right, I admit it," said Phaedra, as they lingered over their breakfast in the Manse of Lorelei. "It was a good idea to buy this house. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we probably should go down to Fort Emergence," said Anicka. "It's been awhile since we last reported."

"And now we can tell Anaximander we've got a route into Blackcrag," said Phaedra. "I guess that's worthy of a report."

"I guess so," said Anicka. "All right, then, let's go."

The trip back to Fort Emergence was tedious and uneventful, but at last they found their way back to Fort Emergence, and Anaximander's office.

"We were in the mines at Golddale," said Anicka. "They had been taken over by some sliths, and while we were there, we found a body with Avernite insignia on leather armor."

"Leather armor? You said leather armor? With an Avernite insignia? Sadly, I know who that was. That was Gwost, one of the first four people sent to the surface," said Anaximander. "As if this wasn't tragic enough, we already knew about those sliths on the surface. They were just rogues. No political significance at all. He died for nothing. But then he always was a headstrong fellow."

"We've also been traveling a bit, dealing with some minor plagues of monsters," said Anicka.

"Very good, keep up the good work," said Anaximander. He looked over the maps that Daniel had purchased in various locations, and said, "Just keep exploring. Probably should get up to Gale, I heard that there are some pretty fierce golems up there."

"I'm not sure they want our help," said Anicka.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to go," said Anaximander. "It would put us in an excellent position with her Imperial Majesty."

"Yes, sir," said Anicka.

As they had not actually been through the tunnel, Anaximander was not particularly interested in the bit of information, and so they left his office.

Upon returning to the surface, they decided to go to Krizsan in the hopes of good-paying courier jobs, and met a wizard in dark robes sitting cross-legged as he looked at them intently from under bushy eyebrows, looking quite unimpressed.

"What's your name?" said Anicka.

"Names have power, child," replied the wizard.

"Do you provide instruction in the magical arts?" asked Phaedra.

Looking insulted, he said, "You take me for some mere academic?"

"So you don't teach?" said Phaedra.

"A wizard's secrets are rare and powerful, a much needed edge over competitors and enemies. Those who share them for mere coins are fools," said the wizard. "You should go to Shayder. I hear such fools live there."

Sincerely doubting that, with the Anama presence in Shayder, Anicka said, "So why are you sitting here?"

He shook his head in amusement, and replied, "I am merely observing. In this age of fury and blades, knowledge is a true weapon."

"Why did you call this an age of fury and blades?" asked Daniel.

"Avernum attacks the Empire. Empire attacks Avernum. This struggle is no longer relevant. Krizsan fights the slimes. This struggle is not relevant," said the wizard. "Our true enemy has yet to be found."

"So have you observed anything interesting?" asked Angarahad.

"I am simply watching carefully what happens. Who is doing what, and what is coming from where. Others can kill the monsters, and they have their purpose," said the wizard. "However, those who wish to solve the true problems that face us must watch and search and learn."

"So, how can knowledge be used as a weapon?" said Anicka.

"We all have much to learn, and about more than just monsters," said the wizard. "For example, I believe Valorim contains certain valuable magical artifacts."

"Could you tell us about the magical artifacts you know about?" said Phaedra.

"I have been trying to find them. I believe, for example, that I have discovered the location of the long lost Ring of Endless Magery," said the Wizard. "Perhaps I would tell its location to one who showed me he had true dedication."

"And how would we show our true dedication?" said Anicka, in a tone that strongly suggested she expected an imminent shakedown.

He thought, and said, "Well, I think twenty-five hundred gold is the going rate for true dedication these days. Perhaps you would like to purchase the location of the ring?"

Taking a look at Phaedra, Anicka sighed, and said, "Very well. We'd like to know the location of this ring of endless magery," and she handed over the coins.

"The Ring of Endless Magery is in the Tower of Zkal. That legendary tower, I have found, is at the southern end of the island south of the city of Gale," said the wizard. "Gale is at the northeast end of Valorim. Have a nice trip."

"Thanks," said Anicka. "I'm sure we will."

They left, and Anicka grumbled, "Notice how quick he wanted money—too good to teach, but no problem rooking people out of money for something."

"Yeah, it's funny," said Phaedra. "Don't worry, we'll get it back."

They took some courier work bringing them back to Shayder, and paid ten gold and hopped on the ferry to Marish. The trip was fairly uneventful, and they made immediately for the inn, where they noticed the mayor among the customers.

The innkeeper greeted them with an impatient grumble of "What'll ya have?"

"What are you serving?" said Anicka.

"Don't have much here, out in the middle of nowhere. You can get a drink. Good beer, only one gold. Or you can have a room for ten. And no vermin."

"We'll take the beer," said Anicka.

The mayor of Marish, sitting in his office of the common room of the town inn, looking over papers rose to greet the group, a look of mild distaste on his face at the appearance of the Avernites. "I am Mayor Yale of Marish," he said.

"How fares Marish?" said Anicka.

"Things have been better," said Yale. "I do the best I can, considering the hard times."

"What hard times do you face?" said Daniel.

"Monsters. What else does anyone have to worry about? Monsters. Undead and giant lizards are harassing us from the north," said Yale. "That's why we've been looking for some adventurers."

"We might be able to help," said Anicka.

Yale looked at them somberly, and said, "With the plagues of monsters, the Empire has neglected us out on the frontier. This policy is bearing bitter fruit. We are assaulted by monsters. Here, the problem is mainly undead and lizards. They come from a cavern in the mountains about forty or fifty miles north. Find the source of the assaults, and destroy it, and we will reward you as best we can."

"How'd you come to be mayor of Marish?" said Angarahad.

"It was a great honor. When I was too old to be a sailor, this is where I came to settle down," said Yale. "They liked me here, and the Empire liked me too. So, here I am."

"Well, I guess we'll see what we can do about your monsters," said Anicka.

After spending a night in the inn, they headed to the north end of town, where a low, crude wall defended by alert guards ran. The walls were still being built to the east and west, and the north one was newly built, suggesting recent attacks. Continuing just outside Marish, they saw a cluster of farmhouses surrounded by a hastily erected rock barrier. A ragtag band of farmers guarded the wall, and clearly had no desire to have anything to do with strangers. With a shrug, Anicka led they way further north.

After two days of travel, they reached a cavern, and stood at the edge of a massive chasm. A constant icy draft flowed out of it, and the caverns were bitter cold. It was hard to tell how deep the pit was, while a ledge led along the edge to the south. From deep within the caves, there were the sounds of the howls of damned, tortured souls, and the group found themselves overtaken by shivering.

Finally, they reached a chamber where three nagas held sway, and killing them, the worst of the chill lessened. They returned to Marish, and told Yale of their adventures in the Chasm of Screams and the battle with the nagas.

"At last! The Empire has abandoned us, but we aren't without aid. I'll make sure word of your deeds spreads," said Yale. "Also, here is a small token of our esteem." He presented a helmet, and said, "The Empire left me several such items to purchase valuable services. And," he added with a wink, "this is not the only item I have."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" asked Anicka.

"Well, I hesitated to mention it, since it seems so far below your stature, but a band of brigands has recently taken up residence on the west coast a short distance north of here. They have disrupted travel and such," said Yale. "We need someone to put them to the sword. Should you do that, I can double your payment."

"Tell us more about these brigands," said Anicka.

Yale looked nervous as he said, "Thieves. Ruffians. Ne'er do wells. We would all be better off without them. Really."

"We'll look into it," said Anicka.

After another night in the inn, they headed north again. Moving to the west coast, they saw a sizable band of warriors camped on the beach, though they did not appear to be Empire troops. While Anicka and her group had been unable to hide their approach, the people seemed untroubled, not reaching for weapons, while one of them waved for them to approach.

Anicka and Daniel nodded, and the rest of the group followed along and accepted the offer of a meal. The warriors offered large portions of some sort of wild game stew which smelled and tasted wonderful. Initially, they drank the ale and made small talk. Finally, the talk grew more serious as they hinted they knew that they were Avernites, and that the group of warriors was not loved by the Empire either. Finally, both sides came clean to each other about who they were. This was a band of rebels, dedicated foes of the Empire, chased all over the continent and currently hiding here. Anicka's group told their history, and answered eager questions about what life is like in the underworld. Hours passed, and the leader asked Anicka to not tell anyone where they were.

"We won't," promised Anicka, "but we may need to say that we ... uh ... killed you."

"We'll make sure to give no cause for anyone to disbelieve you," said the leader, grinning.

Deciding to continue north, they reached the town of Dorngas, and took a room in the inn. After hearing there were no other customers from the innkeeper, they decided to check out the noises they heard in the adjacent room. The dirty, scarred man within was quite angry that they had invaded his room, glaring at them silently. As they stared at him, the rank odor in the room was enough to make their eyes water, and they noticed the tattoo of a sun on the back of his right hand.

"What is your name?" said Anicka, intending to break the silence.

He said nothing, his hand on his sword.

"Could we speak with you for a moment?" said Anicka.

"Fuck off," he said.

"Say, your name wouldn't happen to be Zik, would it?" said Anicka.

He looked startled, and it took a moment for him to regain his composure, then he said, "Nah. Never heard the name. Get out of my room."

"No, I think you **are** Zik," said Daniel. "I think you better come with us. Someone in Softport wants to see you."

"Curse them! I thought I lost them for good!" said Zik, "Now I'll have to kill you and find a fresh hiding place!"

He drew his sword, and Anicka drew hers, and a moment later, Zik was dead.

"Well, I guess we tried to take him in," said Anicka. "We'll let 'em know next time we're in Softport."

They started south then, coming into Malloc, and a tavern where a woman was drinking heavily.

"Bit heavy on the ale, aren't you?" said Nathan.

"I'm drowning my sorrows," said Mia. "Why shouldn't I?"

"What sorrow are you seeking to bury?" asked Nathan.

"My poor child," said Mia. "My poor son, lost fishing on Lake Tomor. His boat went out and hasn't returned. Oh, for something to remember him by."

"Is there any particular item he had that you'd like to have as a remembrance?" asked Nathan.

"I gave him a silver ring, a family heirloom. Oh, what I would give to have it back again. But I am sure it is lost below the lake forever," replied Mia.

Anicka meanwhile was arranging for rooms, a meal and a round of drinks for the group. Nathan then came over to sit with his companions.

"So, what did you get us into?" said Anicka, grinning.

"Her son died, and she wishes that she had a ring he was wearing as a remembrance," said Nathan. "He was fishing on Lake Tomor, which I guess is that lake out there." He gestured broadly to the east.

"Yeah, probably so," said Anicka. "All right, we'll look tomorrow."

The next day, they set out, and began searching, using the orb of Thralni until they came to a shipwreck.

"Fireball blasted this," said Phaedra. "Doesn't make sense."

"No, but I'm not going to start into detective work," said Anicka. "Any signs?"

"Yeah," said Daniel, taking a silver ring off one corpse with a look of disgust. "I guess we better torch them proper. It's getting nasty here."

"All right, I'm on it," said Phaedra, and once they had gathered up some extra wood, she cast a spell to put it all on fire.

Using the orb again, they made their way back to the mainland, and then to Malloc, where Mia was even deeper into her cups than she had been when they left.

Nathan sat down with her, and put the ring on the table, and said, "We found a silver ring in a shipwreck on Lake Tomor. Did it belong to your son?"

Mia threw her arms around Nathan's neck in thanks, "and said, "At last! I have a memory of him!" She sat back down, drinking and looking at the ring.

They returned to Lorelei again, and entered the church there, where a priest of the Anama looked them over, nodding in approval of their rings.

"I am Father Mundt. Welcome," he said.

"Mundt?" repeated Anicka, and then she said, "We met Mother Melamed in Kuper. She would really like to know what happened to you."

He smiled. "Well, now you know. I spread the faith. I walk this path alone, but pure in spirit. When I left her, it was out of cowardice. I wanted to end the struggle, to live in comfort and safety," said Mundt. "But Ahonar's faith came with me. I could not escape it. And, when I settled here, I took up the struggle again. But this time, the fight was mine, not theirs. I built this shrine with my own hands. And I am content. Please tell her that."

"We shall be sure to do so, when our travels next take us to Bigail," said Anicka.

After a good rest in their house, they went to get more courier work, and stopped in Softport to report the killing of Zik to the mayor.

"Good work. Word of his death had already reached me, and I am glad you have come back for your reward," said Mayor Scowcroft. He counted out some copper coins. "A meager reward, I know," he said, handing them a slip of paper. "When the Empire returns to Valorim, present this to a high-ranking official, and you will receive a better reward."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

They left, buying their tickets, and left Fenris Port for Kuper.

"Mother Melamed," said Anicka. "We found Mundt. He lives in Lorelei now, and has no intention of returning to Bigail."

Mother Melamed looked surprised, and said, "I thought that his reason for leaving was simple cowardice. I now know that that is not the case. He spreads the faith—I am glad. I suppose it is customary to pay adventurers for this sort of assistance." She removed a single coin from her pouch, and handed it to them. "I have owned this for several months. I suspect that it is enchanted, and I want to be rid of it. You may keep it or dispose of it, as you wish."

"Thank you," said Anicka. "Now we must be going, as we have some mail to deliver to Hectar."

"Thank you for telling me of him," said Mother Melamed.

They continued on their rounds, delivering mail to Hectar and Shayder, and then on to Delan, and finally went over to Pergies.

The innkeeper had hinted that there was a job, and so they entered the room. A man with dark skin and an intense expression sat at the table reading a prayer book, seeming strangely unconcerned that the group had barged into his room, and wearing blood-red robes.

"Welcome pilgrims," he said. "I am simply called Paulo."

"So why are you staying at this inn?" asked Anicka.

"I am a humble priest, wandering the lands and spreading my teachings," replied Paulo. "For now, I have found this village a pleasant place to stay."

"So you're **just **a humble priest?" said Angarahad.

"Sometimes it is a struggle to be humble, considering the foolishness and idiocy that I must encounter every day," said Paulo. "But I manage."

"Would you care to teach us?" said Angarahad.

His face beamed, and he said, "Ah, you wish to take the path to enlightenment? Are you more interested in philosophy or magic?"

"Magic, please," said Angarahad.

"Philosophy sounds intriguing," said Anicka. "Oh, I ... go ahead, Angie."

"I know several simple rituals, which may easily be adapted to the workings of your faith," replied Paulo. "Alas, I need to eat. I will require a small fee, should you wish to purchase my knowledge."

"Fair enough," said Angarahad.

After he had finished teaching Angarahad, he turned to Anicka, and said, "I teach the divinely inspired philosophy of Divine Independence."

"That sounds a lot better than Anama," said Anicka. "What is Divine Independence?"

"We have been given by our creators the greatest gift of all: the ability to act as independent creatures. This has a much ignored accompanying responsibility, however: the responsibility to remain independent," said Paulo. "Those who lose their independence are parasites. One should only take from others as part of a fair trade."

"So you don't care about the sick, poor, or young, then?" said Daniel.

"Let's just say that the other churches are perfectly free to saddle themselves with the poor and crippled. We take only those who can help us, and who want the divine freedom to not help others," said Paulo. "Fair trades take all forms. For example, I recently tried to obtain a package of herbs for my art. Parasites took my herbs from me in a crude theft."

"Perhaps we can recover your stolen package?" said Anicka.

"Delis is the home to all manner of pirate scum! I know for a fact that one of them took a package of herbs from a ship coming from the north, and that it's hidden in a back room in the inn there," said Paulo. "I'd reward well someone who brought that package to me. Just be careful. Those parasites protect their own."

"So, it's not yours?" said Frrrrrr.

"I didn't say that," said Paulo. "It was stolen before it got to me, but it was to be mine. Simply a matter of recovering what should have been delivered to me."

"We'll see what we can do," said Anicka.

Traveling down to Delis, they found a secret way in, but picking up the package revealed the magical trap, and they had to run from the town, the cries of the guards behind them.

"Good thing it is night," said Anicka. "That was close."

They returned to Pergies, and presented Paulo's herbs to him.

"Did you have any trouble?" he asked.

"Yes, we did," replied Anicka. "There was a magical trap, and it got set off."

"Oh, too bad," said Paulo. "Well your reward is well earned." He pulled out a bracelet and handed it to Anicka. "This is a lovely trinket, but not useful to me. A fair trade for services rendered."

"What was in that package?" said Nathan.

"Skribbane herb. A useful herb for meditation," said Paulo. "I give it to my acolytes. It maintains their alertness and loyalty."

"Thank you for your time, then," said Anicka.

As they ate the next day, Anicka declared that she thought it was time to go to Gale.

They had been traveling for a considerable time when they heard the sounds of battle coming from the other side of a nearby hill. Reaching the top, they looked down, and saw a merchant caravan under ambush—except that the attacking brigands looked like Empire soldiers!

"If nothing is done, those guards don't stand a chance!" said Daniel.

"No kidding," said Anicka. "Can't have that. Chaaaaaarge!" She drew her sword and did just that.

Everyone involved in the uneven battle was surprised by her approach, and a few paces behind, the approach of the others in her group. The soldiers appeared surprised that they were being defied, and the merchants were surprised to find out that they just might live another day.

As the battle ended, the merchants bandaged their wounded, and moved south. From the looks of things, they had not a gold to spare for a reward.

"Maybe those were deserters," said Anicka.

"Could be," said Daniel. "I'm glad we helped."

They continued north, and met a patrol of Empire soldiers whose armor and skin showed signs of having been exposed to powerful bursts of fire and other magical energies. When they saw Anicka's group, they seemed to recognize them, but they said nothing, looking nervous about talking with outsiders.

Further north, they came to an open area which had once been a lush expanse of farmland, dotted with farms and guardposts. Piles of freshly cut lumber, hauled from logging camps to the north, would have been stacked everywhere waiting to be shipped out. Now, golem attacks and raids from renegade soldiers had devastated the area. Most of the farms appeared abandoned, if not burned out, and only the city of Gale seemed anywhere near intact.

"West side gate. This gate is closed," read Anicka. "Enter at north side gate."

They went around, and came to the north gate, and the sign there read "Temporarily closed".

"This is annoying," said Anicka. "Let's try east."

Rounding the corner, though, well before getting to the eastern gate, they found a small, wiry man standing and waiting outside the city walls, difficult to notice as though under a concealment spell.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Pasi."

"Hi, I'm Anicka. This is Dan, and Frrrrrr, and Phaedra, Angie, and Nathan," said Anicka. "I almost didn't notice you there."

"Good. It means my spell is working," said Pasi. "I don't want to be noticed."

"A spell? Could you teach it to us?" said Phaedra.

"Well, not so much a spell," said Pasi. "A discipline, born of years of learning, study, and meditation. You could learn it. But I suspect you wouldn't want to."

"Does it protect you from the dangers out here?" asked Daniel.

"Believe me, if it wouldn't, I would not be here," said Pasi.

"So, why are you standing around out here?" said Anicka.

"Well, these days, it's difficult to enter Gale," said Pasi. "I give assistance in doing so to those in need."

"Why is it so difficult to get in?" said Anicka. "We've been to two closed gates already."

"The leadership in Gale is currently—shall we say—less than inspiring," said Pasi, and he looked them over carefully. "That is why I will give you entirely free of charge, a warning."

"What's the warning?" said Anicka.

"Word of the arrival of the Avernites has spread far, and many in Valorim welcome the news. Mayor Rali and Garrison Commander Leona do not, not at all," said Pasi. "Watch your step around City Hall. If they notice you, your fate will be grim."

"What makes you think we're from Avernum?" said Anicka.

"Sorry friends, but there's not a person in this province who doesn't know about the Avernites that are wandering around. So be careful. Some of the troops around here have standing orders to slay any Avernite they see," said Pasi. "They might not obey those orders. Then again, they might."

"We met some," said Anicka. "Do they hate Avernites?"

"No, but they love power," said Pasi. "And they're afraid the people will take it from them, the moment the people realize that their leaders have no idea how to solve the golem problem."

"Is there no one, then, who is having luck fighting the golems?" said Daniel.

"Phew, I shouldn't talk about that. I 'll wind up at the end of a rope," said Pasi. "But if I were you, I'd head north to Tevrono. There's someone up there you should maybe talk to."

"How fares Gale, then?" said Phaedra.

"It's a difficult place to live these days," said Pasi, "to say the least."

"Well, it's late, and we're tired," said Anicka. "Will you help us get into Gale?"

Pasi thought, and said, "I hear a lot of what goes on. I heard what you accomplished to the south. I'll take the risk of letting you in, though if the mayor finds out that I helped Avernites, I'll be in mortal danger." He walked to the trapdoor for a moment, turned his back to them, did something with his hands, and there was a click. "The passage in is through there. Be wary around City Hall, and good luck to you."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

They entered, and found themselves in a wine cellar. Moving forward, they found a large woman sitting at a table, her face blank, sitting there waiting.

"I am Alba," she said.

"Greetings," said Anicka. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting," said Alba.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Anicka.

"You don't know what for? Then I have nothing to speak to you about," she replied.

"Great," said Anicka.

Just then, the innkeeper came bustling out of another room, and gave them a knowing wink, and said, "I'm Langley. How may I help you?"

"What are you serving here?" asked Anicka.

"Well, I would be honored if you would stay in one of our luxury rooms. Only twenty coins for such ... well ... intriguing guests. In addition, for such as yourselves, we have a variety of unusual services," replied Langley.

"What kind of unusual services?" said Daniel.

She pointed to Alba, and said, "If you're here for medicine, she will help you out. Very reasonable prices."

"Ummm. .. medicine of what sort?" said Daniel.

Annoyed, Langley leaned close and lowered her voice, and said, "Careful! That stuff is still illegal, and Mayor Rali will have our heads on a stick if it pleases him. You want the stuff, ask Alba over there about medicine. Don't talk to me about it anymore."

"Fine," said Anicka. "What can you tell us about Gale?"

"Nothing," said Langley, looking uncomfortable. "Nothing of importance."

"Why does everything look so crumbled and run down?" said Nathan.

Langley whispered, "Look, your secret is safe with me, but don't get me killed. The mayor's spies are everywhere."

"We need some rooms," said Anicka.


	21. Chapter 20: Library Card

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Langley, Hssrrrr, Galahd, Kalen, Stern, Velnas, Nantier, Roselei, Herb seller, Zachariah, Cole, and Mrrurr; and places: Gale, Maddok Isle and the Tower of Zkal.

* * *

The room would certainly not qualify as luxury almost anywhere that they had gone—but at least it was safe, and they had already gathered that the city of Gale was not a safe place for them to be.

"What do you think we should do?" said Daniel.

"Well, let's get some shut-eye, and then figure out if we can wander the city any, see if we want to help them out, anything useful," said Anicka.

"There's also that island to the south of here," said Phaedra. "Where the ring of endless magery is supposed to be."

"OK, we'll see if we can go there," said Anicka.

After a night's sleep, and a rather spartan meal for the surface, Frrrrrr donned his voluminous robes again, and they left the inn for the streets of Gale. Gale was the most unpleasant city they had yet seen in Valorim. A thick, smoky haze hung over the streets, and the roads and buildings had been scarred by fireball bombardments.

As was usual for Valorim, alert guards were everywhere. However, they seemed more interested in watching the townspeople than anything else. The people were quiet and nervous, cowed by the guards around them. Many of the people had glazed expressions on their faces. They stumbled down the street, seemingly unsure of where they were or where they were going. The air smelled of decay, sulfur, and something they couldn't quite place—a bitter, medicinal smell.

Shockingly, they found a nephilim—she was pathetic and bedraggled, hair scraggly and missing in patches, one fang broken off, and she held a begging bowl.

"I am Hssrrrr," she said, crawling to them.

"Can I help you?" said Frrrrrr, horrified.

Hssrrrr emitted a raspy purr, and said, "Oh please, great ones, please give me a few coins."

Frrrrrr handed over five coins, and Hssrrrr bowed in gratitude or abasement, and he said, "Is that all?"

"Yes, master, thank you for your time," said Hssrrrr, and she walked away on her knees.

"I'm sorry," said Anicka, taking in Frrrrrr's horrified expression.

"I don't understand this," said Frrrrrr.

"I don't either," said Anicka.

Before they got much further, a beggar ran up to them, dropped to his knees and raised his bowl, displaying light green stains on his fingers and a glazed over look in his eye as he said, "Thank you for being so kind, kind adventurers. I am Gelahd, kind ones. Can you spare a coin?"

"What do you want with us?" said Daniel.

"I've heard of you. You are great and bold. It is an incredible honor to meet you," said Gelahd. "And if you would be so kind as to give me some coins, maybe I can aid you."

"Why are you so full of flattery?" said Anicka.

"Who deserves it more than you? An honor, I tell you, to meet such heroes, such colossi, standing astride our troubled times," said Gelahd. "Such heroes, I'm sure, are greatly rich, not only in wisdom, but in coins." He looked at them hopefully.

"Fine," said Anicka, and she dropped a few coins in his bowl.

"Thank you so much," said Gelahd. "And for a hundred more, I can tell you something very interesting about the golems."

"You are demanding," said Anicka, handing over the additional shakedown money. "Tell us what you know of the golems."

"In the herb house, there's a mage. She's always there, always not quite awake. She mumbles," said Gelahd. "And sometimes she mumbles about golems! Prod her about it, and you might find something good."

"Where is the herb house?" said Angarahad.

"I'm not supposed to say. It's here in town. You're so bright," said Gelahd. "You find it!" He seemed eager to get away.

Anicka grabbed his arm, and he said, "All right, all right. There's a concealed door near the north gate. Leads to the herb house. Let me go!"

Anicka released him, and he quickly scuttled to the other side of the grove.

They moved through, entering the business section of the city, and approached a man who quickly stuffed a package into his pocket.

He bowed to them, and said, "I am Master Kalen. Greetings to you."

"What did you just put in your pocket?" asked Anicka.

"What?" he said, looking defensive. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing," said Anicka. "What sort of shop is this?"

His face twitched suddenly, looking like he was in pain, and he said, "I am the trainer for Gale. Would you like knowledge."

"You appear to be in pain," said Angarahad. "Are you ok?"

His hand rested securely on his pocket, and he said, "Pardon me. I just have a headache. They happen."

"Have you taken anything for your headache?" asked Nathan.

Looking upset, he said, "I have nothing more to say to you! I just need some time alone." He walked away quickly, hand on his pocket.

They moved into the next shop, shaking their heads. There, a grim, pale woman sat at a counter, sharpening the steel tip of a javelin.

"I'm Stern," she said. "What do you want? I'm the fletcher for Gale, and I have fine missiles for sale here."

Looking over the wares, Anicka said casually, "How do you think Gale is faring?"

"I don't talk politics," said Stern with a headshake. "And I don't want herb, if that's what you're asking about."

"What is this business with the herbs?" said Angarahad.

"If everyone in this cursed city wants to hammer their brains into mush with skribbane, that's their business," said Stern. "Beyond my control. I just make missiles."

"Why don't you want to talk politics?" said Anicka.

"Golems fire spells over our walls constantly, and we need missiles to fire back, and that's all I know about it. Anything beyond that is beyond me," said Stern.

"Got it," said Anicka. "I'd like some of these bolts."

"Very good," said Stern. "Some of my better work."

Wrapping up the package, they went back onto the street, and Daniel put an arm around Anicka's waist.

"This herb thing, it sounds like it's really bad news," he whispered into her ear.

"I know, Dan," said Anicka. "I think that's the same thing they were looking for around Lorelei. I'm not going to start taking it, that's for sure."

Moving into the next shop, they found a woman who was clearly a mage, but she seemed distracted, with glazed over eyes.

"I am ... I ... I am Velnas," she said, and as they drew closer, they could see stains on the collar of her robes.

"Are you all right?" said Anicka.

"Excuse my distraction, I am a bit tired," said Velnas. "I am Gale's mage. I teach spells and do other services."

"Why are you tired?" said Phaedra.

Defensively, she said, "What? Wha ... wha ... why should I not be tired? This town is under attacks ... attack all the time. Why else would I be under the weather."

"You seem drugged," said Nathan.

She lurched forward in her chair, and said, "I ... I don't ... I don't have to put up with this!"

"OK," said Anicka. "Tell me about the other services you offer?"

"Well, I can," said Velnas, clearly concentrated, "I can identify items."

"OK," said Anicka. "We've picked up a few things need identifying."

She cast an identify spell, though her motions were so clumsy, it was a wonder the spell worked, and she said, "There you are, I'll tell you for a mere forty gold per item."

After concluding their business, they went to the next shop, and found an alchemist.

"You will get no herb here," he said. "I'm Nantier, and a simple alchemist."

"Not a problem," said Anicka. "Are you looking for a sword for hire?"

"Not a sword, a mind. I wish to learn how to make Heroic Brew. It is a rare, powerful, difficult to make potion. I came here because I heard that an excellent recipe is here, probably in the library. I believe it is, but I can't get to it," said Nantier. "Find the Gale recipe, and share it with me, and I will reward you with the finest potions in my stock."

"So what sort of stuff do you have for sale?" said Anicka.

"I teach alchemical recipes. I could do it a lot better if I could enter the library," said Nantier. "Still, we all do what we can."

"Why can't you use the library?" asked Phaedra.

"Gale has a small, but very high quality library in city hall. Unfortunately, the librarian died, and our esteemed mayor closed it for good," said Nantier, and he thought for a moment, and said, "I heard one woman say she knows how to enter it, but I will have no dealings with her."

"Who is that woman?" said Anicka.

"She has a shop where she sells that cursed herb stuff. I'm not sure where it is," said Nantier. "She told me she knows something of the library. I want to get into it, but I wouldn't go near her place of business for the world."

"Do you have any potions for sale?" said Anicka.

"No. All of my potions must be sold, at very low prices, to the mayor and his offices," said Nantier. "It is now required by a law, which only applies to me."

"That sounds very odd," said Nathan.

"It is the way things are right now," said Nantier with a sigh. "And if I wish to stay inside the safety of these walls, it is the way it will stay."

"I understand," said Anicka.

They left, and made their way into the shrine. A priest, comfortably into middle age, was wearing armor, a mace at his belt, but he was clearly being eaten by weariness.

"I am simply called Zachariah," he said. "Welcome to my shrine."

"Can you assist us?" said Anicka.

"It is good to see fresh, bold faces in this battered town. I will give you assistance however I am able," said Zachariah. "However, I am afraid I am growing rather tired."

"Why are you so tired?" said Anicka, afraid that he, too, might have gotten into skribbane.

"This town fights two wars, one from without, and one from within. Golems attack our bodies, and skribbane herb attacks our souls," said Zachariah. "The golems do to us what the giants did to Lorelei. They rush in, throw spells at us, and run back. Every day, we grow weaker. Only one town has had luck fighting them."

"What town is that?" said Anicka.

"There is a force up in Tevrono, a town to the north, that has had much success against the golems," said Zachariah. "However, they stand alone. Our mayor refuses to support them. If you wish to battle the golems, you should go up there and see what they're doing right. But much worse for my poor flock. They are subjected to constant danger and fear. Then these men and women come, and offer them a strange new way to completely escape the horror of their lives, and they leap at it. It makes them strong, and it recharges their energy. It is only then that they find out the true price."

"What is the price of skribbane use?" said Anicka.

"Once you ingest skribbane herb, it starts to seize control of your soul. The more you take, the less good it does you, but the more you need it," said Zachariah, "I tell you, it is as implacable and lethal a foe as the golems ever were."

"I think I understand that," said Daniel. "Could we use your confessionals to talk?"

"With me?" said Zechariah.

"No, it's probably better you don't know," said Anicka. "I understand politics here are ... complicated."

"Quite so," said Zechariah. "Very well."

They squeezed in—Anicka, Daniel and Phaedra on one side, Frrrrrr, Angarahad, and Nathan on the other.

"What did you want to talk about?" said Angarahad.

"Well, we're going to have to go into that herb house," said Daniel. "I think."

"Yes," said Anicka. "We've got a couple solid leads that there's good information in there, and ... well, we've dealt with others that I think are despicable before. So, what's the difference?"

"Not much," said Nathan. "This skribbane stuff really makes people a wreck, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Anicka. "And the people in charge of the city sound like they're at least half the problem."

"So, you think we should go to Tevrono?" said Angarahad.

"Maybe after," said Anicka. "We still need to find a way to that island south of here for Phaedra's ring."

"We can go around the docks," said Phaedra. "There was another inn closer there, maybe they know."

"OK, we're close to where that one beggar said the entrance to the herb house is hidden," said Anicka, "so I say we go there first. Agreed?"

With everyone in agreement, they emerged from the confessionals, nodding to the weary Zechariah. They left, and found the concealed door, and passing through a filthy corridor, they emerged into a smoky room with a low ceiling. The air was heavy with the sour smell of stale sweat, and twitching, vacant souls lolled about on filthy chairs, chewing on wads of green leaves.

They met the woman who ran the grim place, as she moved smoothly up to them and bowed.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Anicka.

She grimaced, and said, "I prefer not to say it. I'm sure you understand. I deal in skribbane herb, if you would like to purchase some."

"No, I don't think so," said Daniel, an arm around Anicka. "Will you talk with us, though?"

"Why yes, I sell refuge. Or strength," said the herb seller.

"How do you manage to sell that?" said Nathan.

"Both come from the same miraculous source: skribbane herb," said the seller. "Want to buy some? Brought at great risk from the Isle of Bigail, skribbane herb will increase your strength, both of mind and body. Take it before battle, and you will be nearly invincible! Take it when you are tired or afraid, and feel true restoration of your soul. Such a miracle can only be purchased here! Do you wish to obtain some?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Erm, no," said Anicka. "I heard that you might know how to get into the Library of Gale."

She thought, and said, "Oh yes, the librarian of Gale came here often. She traded a key to the library for some herb. You can have ownership of it for only five thousand gold. It does me no good."

"Five thousand?" said Anicka. "Surely you can bring that price down a little."

"Surely, I can't," said the seller. "There are some people who will pay dearly for access to that library. If you won't, they will. Now, leave me to my dealings."

"Fine," said Anicka. "We'll be back when we've raised the money."

Meanwhile, Angarahad had found a woman whose clothes marked her as a one-time mage of the Empire. She reclined on a filthy chair, the corners of her mouth crusted with residue of skribbane. She mumbled constantly and incoherently.

"I am Roselei," she said.

"Roselei, will you speak to me?" said Angarahad.

She mumbled, "Oh Edward. Oh, oh, Edward."

"Who is Edward?" asked Angarahad.

Her eyes opened wide, and she said, "Edward, I thought they had you! Have you come back to me? Have you returned?"

Unable to bring herself to lie, Angarahad said, "No, I am not Edward."

"Then leave me," said Roselei. "Let me stay in a place where Edward lives."

"Listen," said Angarahad. "I heard that you know something about the golems."

Roselei's eyes opened wide, and she struggled for coherence, and said, "Yes! Yes! Before Edward left me! I had to tell people! I met a mage. In mountains. North of here. Southeast of Tevrono. Must fly to get there." With a final exertion of energy, she said, "Go to him. Met him. Knows golems." Then she sank back into her chair, exhausted.

They left, moving toward the docks, and saw the inn called the "Sailor's Inn." They went inside, and the innkeeper here wore a hefty sword, seemingly prepared to leap over the bar to break up a fight or fight a golem.

"I'm Cole, the innkeeper here," he said.

"What do you have for sale?" asked Anicka as Frrrrrr sat down with another nephil at the bar.

"Bourbon will be eight gold for a round. A room for the night is five. And don't bug the customers," said Cole. "We keep to ourselves here. Remember that."

"We'll take the bourbon, please," said Anicka.

As they choked down bourbon which was neither strong nor good, Cole said, "By the way, you should be careful in Gale."

"Why's that?" said Anicka.

"Mayor Rali is losing it. Sealed off the city. Talking about the golems is asking for trouble. He's jealous of anyone who can fight them, and resents anyone talking about them because it points out how little good he's done against them," said Cole. "You're lucky. Wouldn't tell this to just anyone."

"Then why be open with us?" said Daniel.

"Everyone who comes through that door has another story about what the Avernites are doing to fight the monsters," said Cole. "Now if you ask me, the person you should talk to is the general."

"What general's that?" said Anicka.

"Go up to Tevrono. You'll see who I mean," said Cole.

"We'll do that," said Anicka.

Frrrrrr rejoined them, and said, "I just bought us a skiff."

"What's that going to do?" said Anicka.

"Get us to the island south of here," replied Frrrrrr.

"Great," said Anicka. "Thanks for the drink and the warning."

They got onto the skiff, and made their way, tying the rickety craft to an equally rickety dock, and set foot for the first time, on Maddok Isle. It was a cold, ruined place, and had clearly been this way for some time before the monster plagues began. Some horrible force afflicted the island and its residents, unable to deal with the problem, fled.

They fought with undead, and left the ruined town. They weren't sure when the settlements had been destroyed, but it had to be at least a few years ago, as the island was a wasteland of ruined towns and rubble. There were no animals—not even seagulls, though there were a large number of bones littering the ground.

The grim island was nearly absent of any life larger than an insect, though it was roamed by many less pleasant creatures, like skeletons, though the elements had not bee kind to the creatures, and they looked like they would fall apart imminently—and that was helped along by the battle they fought.

Continuing to explore the island, they saw a strange stone spire, carved of brown, dull rock. Skeletons with red glowing gemstones for eyes circled it, silently touching and bowing to it. The skeletons, seeming to sense the approach of adventurers, turned and attacked.

Defeating these skeletons, they gathered the rubies left behind by their destruction, and continued. Entering yet another ruined city, destroyed some years ago, and increasingly overgrown, they saw within a tall black basalt wall, almost as though it had been magically summoned from underground, smashing the buildings in its way.

"Wonder if that's going to be a place like Purgatos'," said Daniel.

"It's possible," replied Anicka, "but I think living on an island overrun by undead is even worse than living on one overrun by lizards. At least you can eat lizards."

Searching, they found their way in, and eventually reached a grim basalt temple, dripping with foul ichor and the residue of dark rituals and foul evilness. The dead walked evilly toward the group, hoping to bring them down into their eternal torment.

"All in a day's work," said Anicka, and she raised her sword for battle.

Defeating these, they continued, until at last they reached the southern end of the island. This circle of stones seemed to be more affected by the evil affliction covering this island. There was something in the air, an icy edge, or the stench of decay. Then undead started lurching out of the muck, gurgling and hissing. Trying to evade them, there was no chance, as the muck slowed the living down.

"Soon as we beat them, we go into the tower," said Anicka.

The fight was difficult, but at last, they won, and moved forward to see the sign by the entrance.

"This is the domain of Zkal-Lord of Death," read Daniel. "Enter, and your soul may live on forever. Can't say I like the idea of how that would be."

"Nor can I," said Anicka. "I think we need to deal with him like the lich on Bigail."

"I agree," said Angarahad. "But we must be very careful. This place just seems ... I don't like it."

"Well, if you ever find a lair of evil that you like," said Anicka, "we're all in trouble."

"Not that," said Angarahad. "It just feels ... more dangerous than others."

They stepped into a dank, shadowy mausoleum. Countless deceased souls had found their final rest here, and the cold stone seemed to suck the energy out of the air. Tiny bone chips crunched underfoot. The smell of rot was in the air. A strange, draining enchantment hung on the place, weighing heavily on their minds and weakening them.

"Magical energy feels like it's leaking away," said Phaedra. "We won't be able to cast spells long."

"Potions will help," said Nathan confidently.

Fighting their way through the insane maze, they at last reached the inner sanctum. Against all odds, they dealt a death blow to Zkal, the archmage lich, and lord of the undead, who had undoubtedly been responsible for the island's destruction.

"Bet no one ever gives us credit for this," said Daniel. "They'll be able to live here again, and we saved Empire from yet another terrible threat."

"Yeah, but at least we can get his treasure now," said Anicka. "Right, Phaedra?"

"Right," said Phaedra, grinning, as she took a ring out of a chest. "I think this is the one we came for."

"How can you tell?" said Anicka.

"I can't," said Phaedra. "Not for sure. Have to check with a sage in town. But I haven't found any other rings."

"And I think we've made enough to pay that highway robber in the herb house," said Anicka.

"I think so," said Daniel. "If not, we just have to sell a little of the loot we picked up."

They picked their way north through the ruins of the island, and finally returned to their skiff, and then to the city of Gale which seemed to be a ruin of a different sort, being overrun with addicts of skribbane as it was. They went into the herb house.

Anicka didn't bother with preamble, she said, "All right, we'll buy that library key from you."

The herb seller took the money, and handed Anicka a key made of electrum. "Poor soul. She was slain by a golem's fireball, not long after she sold this to me," she said. "Oh well."

"Have a nice day," said Anicka, in a tone thick with sarcasm.

They made their way carefully into the city hall to go to the library, but found there that the door had been sealed off, metal bars blocking it, and there was no keyhole.

"Now what?" said Anicka.

"Bet there is another way in somewhere," said Frrrrrr. "We just have to find it."

Moving carefully through the barracks, they found their way to the back of the library, and from there to a small oaken door, and there the keyhole fit. Searching the books took hours, but Nathan found the recipe for the heroic brew, while Anicka found a book about a great hero named Pachtar whose last great deed had been an attempt to wipe out a nest of drakes on a small island just east of the Isle of Bigail. He was slain, his body lost as was his legendary armor. The book did, however, give directions to the drake lair. They also found a few spellbooks, and studied those.

"Well, that was certainly worthwhile," said Anicka. "Wonder what time it is?"

"Probably late," said Angarahad.

"Hopefully, no one will see us leave," said Anicka. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so," said Daniel.

They left the library, and found Nantier in his shop.

"We found the recipe for the heroic brew," said Nathan.

Nantier was clearly thrilled, and said, "Yes! That is correct! That must be it! I had partially re-created it myself, but you have uncovered the final secrets. You have earned your reward." He moved to the other side of the room, and moved the floorboards, and brought from the hiding place a leather satchel, and handed it to Nathan, who found six potions inside.

"I will keep secret that you have helped me, to keep you safe from the mayor. Thank you!" said Nantier.

"No problem," said Nathan.

Recognizing that Gale was not a healthy place for them to stay, they decided to spend one last night in the safehouse they had emerged in, and then begin the trek up the road to Tevrono to meet the general that a few brave souls had suggested they meet.


	22. Chapter 21: The General

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: various Empire soldiers, General Baziron, Ozmo, Alzon, Dalakros, and Zalifar; and places: road to Tevrono, Tevrono, Zalifar's home, Spineridge, Greendale, Bremerton, and the Pit of the Wyrm.

* * *

Leaving Gale as they had entered, they did not notice Pasi—perhaps he merely did not choose to reveal himself to those departing Gale via the secret exit, or he had gone somewhere else for a time. Considering the climate of Gale, either possibility was likely.

Taking the road north from Gale, they saw a long, massive stone wall, constructed to keep the lands to the south safe from golem attack. Unfortunately, the wall was nowhere near complete, and the golems could simply walk around it. Judging from the looks of things, it would be months before such a wall would be finished to provide any sort of shelter.

They saw a small fort, abandoned in the face of golem fireball barrages, and little had been left of the construction. Nevertheless, they found it a decent place to make camp on the long journey to Tevrono. Beginning again, they came to a sign at the bridge stating that it was another sixty miles to Tevrono. Crossing the long stone bridge, they saw a heated battle going on on the other side. A band of Empire soldiers, armed with halberds and longbows were decimating a group of golems, although not without apparent losses.

Anicka led her group quickly to join in the fray. As they got closer to join the Empire soldiers, more golems appeared, crawling over the railings of the bridge. It was clear that the simple battle had been an ambush, and a far more intense battle began. The golem was smaller, faster, and more lethal looking than the golems they had seen in Avernum. The face was completely featureless, and made the troglodytes seem friendly in comparison.

After the battle, they helped the survivors patch up their wounds.

The captain said, "The golems have a new tactic. We have to get to Tevrono to tell Baziron about it. Then we can figure out how to react. I do wish to thank you for your help."

"No problem," said Anicka.

"We're under General Baziron, stationed out of Tevrono," the captain said. "You be sure to come up and meet him."

"Actually," said Anicka, "we were headed that way. We heard about him in Gale."

They continued to the north with the soldiers, then, spotting the chopped up remains of a dozen fire golems. One of the golems had the word "Baziron" carved into its blank face.

Continuing further north, a golem blockade stood in a straight line, perfectly still, blocking the path.

Knowing they needed to break through the line, the group entered battle immediately. Breaking through, they continued the northward journey. Finally, they spotted a small, walled town ahead. The walls were cracked and showed the signs of many magical impacts. Smoke rose from the buildings, and not all from cooking fires. The guards patrolling the walls looked gaunt and tired. Yet, despite constant pressure, the fort remained standing. However, a blockade of two dozen golems marched tirelessly around Tevrono.

Anicka led her companions in a charge against the golems. A band of soldiers meanwhile rushed out of the fort, and as the battle began, Avernites and Empire soldiers were fighting side by side—rather than against each other.

As the Empire soldiers began taking the wounded back into Tevrono, a dervish stopped and looked at the Avernite group.

"Thank you for your help in breaking the blockade," said the dervish. "Come inside. General Baziron will want to meet you, I'm sure."

As they approached, the guards stepped aside, clearing the path for the Avernites to enter. The fortified village of Tevrono was a well-defended model of efficiency. Neatly uniformed guards and dervishes were on patrol, but unlike in Gale, they were on the watch for golems, not against the people. The city walls had metal sheets, heavily pitted and scarred, and adorned with parts of slain golems.

Anicka stopped and said, "Excuse me, we've been told we ought to meet with General Baziron. Where might we find him?"

"Building up by the north wall," replied the captain.

Following the path, they reached the building and General Baziron stood and firmly shook hands with each of the group members. "I am General Baziron. Welcome to Tevrono, Avernites." His voice was deep and rough; his skin scarred and sunburnt—the look of a man who had spent most of his life outdoors, much of it in combat.

"You know we're Avernites, and it does not bother you?" said Anicka, taking in the insignia of dervish and general.

"No. At first, I thought that the golems might be the work of your kind. But I fought you in the Avernum war, and I came, in some small way, to know you," said General Baziron. "You are disloyal to us. You are foes. But you are not monsters. You would not make those things. And since we have a common foe in the golems, I will work with you."

"It's not that we're disloyal to you," said Anicka. "It's that we are loyal to Avernum. We were born there. Our group—we were all children during the war. But we have learned that Empire isn't the monster of our childhood nightmares. Our perspective is different. However, that has not stopped us from helping, as we did on a bridge south of here, when the golems ambushed."

"Ah yes, a new golem tactic, the water approach. They start using these new tricks sometimes. I will soon have a retort for this, some sort of trap or ambush, and we will no longer be vulnerable," said General Baziron. "But where are my manners? Thank you for saving my people. It is a surprising and unexpected kindness, especially coming from Avernites."

"So what are your responsibilities in this town?" said Anicka.

The general sighed, and said, "It has fallen to me to lead our forces against the golems. We, I'm afraid, are their only effective opposition."

"Why isn't there opposition from the other towns in this province?" said Anicka. "I don't understand the attitude we encountered in Gale at all."

He frowned, and said, "Those fools in Gale, they don't realize that the golems are a different foe, and need different tactics. We out here in Tevrono have been the only troops who've had any luck against those things. We use tactics that are good for us. Probably nothing that'd help you, but I'll give one example of how we've been able to defeat them. The golems are not smart like living things, they act only in a certain way, and they can't adapt to new situations. So, if we study how they behave in a situation, we can find a weakness in their tactics, and they can't figure out how to deal with it. For example, consider how they bombard our walls. they walk out, approach to eighty feet, throw fireballs and ice bolts, and flee. However, if we sneak up behind them and attack just when they're firing over the walls, it takes them a long time to react. They're dead by then. If the fools in Gale saw this, the war would go much differently."

"You don't have much respect for the leadership in Gale, either," said Daniel.

"Tis not wise to criticize the leadership in Gale too strongly. But they won't listen to us, and they won't support us," said General Baziron. "That's the reason I wanted to speak with you."

"Why did you want to speak with us?" said Anicka.

"We're doing all right against the golems, but we need help. We're chopping at them, and slowing them down," said General Baziron, "but we don't have the strength to find and assault their source."

"You would like us to find and assault the source of the golems?" said Anicka.

"I've heard of you. You have had luck infiltrating and destroying the enemies' fortresses," said General Baziron. "I would like you to do the same thing here. I can't tell you where the golems are coming from, but I can tell you one valuable fact."

"What can you tell us about the golems?" said Anicka.

"There are mountains to the southeast. Far up in them lives a mage. He visited us, flying down from the sky like a bird. He said someone should go up to see him. He knows much about the golems. Why he wanted us to go up there, we don't know," said General Baziron. "But I thought you might want to know. You may be our only hope against the golems."

"Why didn't you send someone to visit this man yourself?" said Anicka.

"He lives at the top of a tall cliff," said General Baziron. "He can fly. None of my men can."

"Anything else we can do?" said Anicka.

"I am a practical man. I never turn down an offer of assistance in a difficult situation," said General Baziron. "South of here, there is a bridge spanning a river. West of there, across the water, there is a band of golem scouts. I believe they are watching our movements and using the information against us. I don't know how. But if you could destroy them, it would set my mind at ease."

"Do you have any supplies to spare that could help us in the fight?" said Anicka.

"No, we barely have enough to keep fighting here," said General Baziron. "But you can rest here. The inn is closed, but you can find a space to sleep."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

They left, and entered the inn. A man sat here, working on a map, the only unarmed man that they had seen in the town.

"I am Ozmo," he said, "Nice to see civilians."

"What happened to this inn?" said Anicka.

"Closed. The owner fled," said Ozmo. "You can rest in one of the back rooms, if you want."

"Why are you sitting in here alone?" asked Daniel.

"I'm a mapmaker. I'm stranded here, I'm afraid," said Ozmo. "I've been here for months. I came here on a mapmaking trip, just before the golems made a major advance and circled Tevrono. Now, I probably can't get away without risking death. So I just sit here, wait, and make maps."

"What are your maps of?" asked Anicka.

"That's my trade!" said Ozmo, sounding cheerfully. "I"ve been making maps of the area to help Baziron and his troops. If you want, you can purchase a map of Monroe Province."

"So what do you think of Baziron?" said Phaedra.

"Only general who's had any success against the golems," said Ozmo. "In my book, he's a hero."

"I guess he's a hero to a lot of people," said Daniel. "We were hearing all about him in Gale."

"And for food and drink, well, take what you want," said Ozmo. "Isn't that great, but ... you know how it is these days."

"That's all right," said Anicka. "We'll manage."

They moved to the other table, spreading out the newly purchased map and breaking out some of the food that they had been carrying with them, while Ozmo continued filling out another parchment with his map.

"All right, I guess that lady wasn't as stoned as I thought," said Angarahad. "Seems that the mage she was talking about is the same one who visited the general. We probably should go there."

"Certainly can't hurt," said Anicka. "At least I feel like I'll be safe overnight in here."

"So, we spend the night, then start heading southeast?" said Daniel.

"Yeah," said Anicka.

They spent the night in Tevrono, the sounds of a town under siege barely breaking through their rest, and then they left to look for the wizard they had been told about. After another day of travel, they found a valley which ended at a cliff, too high and steep to climb. Nevertheless, a pathway was visible at the top, as was a line of smoke trailing into the air.

"Good thing we got this orb," said Anicka.

The others circled her, and she rubbed the orb, and they all flew up until they reached the path above. Then, in a most implausible location, they saw a large, lovely stone house.

"Home of Zalifar," read Anicka from the sign. "All who come in peace are welcome. Well, I guess that would be us."

They entered the house, finding an empty foyer, with doors to the right and left.

"Which way should we go?" said Anicka.

"Let's try right," said Daniel.

"This one's locked," said Anicka. "Let's try the other one."

The other door was unlocked, and there they saw a wizard, currently living a hermit's life in the mountains of eastern Valorim, although he did not seem reclusive or unhappy to see the group—in fact, pleased and relieved looked more like it.

"I am Zalifar," he said. "Welcome to my home."

"Hello. I'm Anicka, these are my companions—Dan, Frrrrrr, Phaedra, Angie, and Nathan. Why do you live in such a remote area?"

"I live up here, experiencing my wizardry and the joys of flying," said Zalifar. "Alas, while in the sky, I see many of this land's troubles."

"What do you know about the troubles in Valorim?" said Anicka.

"The land is being overrun by golems. Nobody below knows where they come from. I do," said Zalifar. "If you assist me, I will give you the location of their lair."

"What sort of assistance can we give?" said Daniel.

"I wish you to assist me in dealing with a drake," said Zalifar. "An enormous drake lives in the mountains southwest of Greendale. You can only get there by flying. It's west of a large field of rubble which is south of Greendale. We saw each other frequently when flying, but had a sort of truce. Until recently."

"What happened recently?" asked Anicka.

"Recently, it has started to chase me, actually trying to kill me. It seemed maddened. Go find it, and do something to ensure it will never attack me," said Zalifar. "In return, I will give you assistance in finding the golems."

"How can we keep it from attacking you?" asked Anicka.

"That is up to you. Of course, if it is killed, it will not attack me anymore. But it is a wise and mighty creature, and I hope it will not come to that," replied Zalifar.

"It was difficult to get up here," said Phaedra. "We had to fly."

"Ahh, how nice. I live here because it is an easy place from which I can fly about. I could rhapsodize for hours about the joys of the wind, of the heights, of soaring far above the land. However, that's not why I'm glad you're here," said Zalifar. "I've been waiting for someone to come here, so I can discuss the land's troubles. I study many subjects. Lately, I've been studying the alchemical herbs that grow in these mountains. For example, I have found an interesting recipe for the exquisite balm of life."

"Would you teach me that recipe?" said Nathan.

"Gladly," replied Zalifar, and for a few coins, he taught the recipe.

Anicka then said, "Well, I must wish you a good day, as we need to be on our way."

"Good luck to you in your travels," said Zalifar.

They went back to the cliff edge, and using the orb once more, returned to the level ground below. Continuing on the road, they came into Spineridge, where they met one of the Empire's seemingly endless supply of bureaucrats. She had the haggard look indicative of long periods of much work and far too little sleep.

Shuffling through her papers, she said, "I am Alzon."

"What responsibilities do you have?" asked Anicka.

"I am in charge of supply for large parts of Monroe Province's internal structure. In addition, I am the jobs dispatcher," said Alzon. "If you would like some courier work, let me know."

"We're always interested in courier work," said Anicka.

After taking a couple commissions, Daniel said, "Even at times you still do all that paperwork?"

"Of course. It's even more important now, since I've lost contact with my superiors. Eventually, they will emerge from Blackcrag, and they will want to know what has been happening. And I will be able to tell them. It is difficult though. I haven't been able to get new supplies for some time," said Alzon. "I'm running short of paper, mainly. Paper, pens and ink. If you had something like that, I could pay you for it."

They left, finding the rubble field, and then the drake, who told them he was starving, and agreed not to hunt humans as he had been if they dealt with the golems who had consumed his usual food supply. Sensing that there was little time to waste, they hurried back to Zalifar.

"We met with the drake Dalakros," said Anicka. "He is hungry, and said he would not attack if the golems are dealt with. And so we are back to you."

"All right then. I will aid you," said Zalifar. "When I was flying over certain areas, I saw a large spire. I must give you information about it."

"Where is the spire, for starters?" said Anicka.

"The golem's spire is directly northwest of Tevrono. It is magically hidden. It's in a large meadow, and you will need to look at it and concentrate for some time before you can see it," replied Zalifar. "Also interesting are the stone circles."

"What's this about the stone circles?" said Anicka.

"The spire is surrounded by four stone circles, two in the woods, two in the mountains. I'm sure they have something to do with the golem spire," said Zalifar. "One of the two in the mountains, I could reach by flying there, but one I couldn't. Maybe there's a tunnel to it from somewhere."

"Thank you," said Anicka, "you've been most helpful."

They left, flying back down, and began tromping through the forest, searching out these stone circles and spire of which Zalifar had spoken. As they tromped through the brush, suddenly, they were surrounded by Empire soldiers.

Anicka looked them over with relief, as they weren't deserters, and weren't making a move to kill them. They were led by a dervish, well-equipped and professional.

The dervish came through the circle, and bowed, and said, "I am Dervish Merchant. Your reputation precedes you. We would like to request your assistance in a small matter regarding the fight against the golems. Before you can come to our camp, however, I am afraid we must blindfold you. Will you agree to this?"

Anicka said, "All right."

The soldiers quickly blindfolded the Avernites, and then they carefully marched along several long, winding paths. The soldier at Anicka's elbow seemed to be making an effort to keep her from stumbling, and she could hear the other soldiers helping her companions. Eventually, they arrived at a busy encampment in the forest, and the blindfolds came off.

"Our division operates under General Baziron in Tevrono," said Dervish Merchant, approaching the group again.

"We've met him," said Anicka.

"Good. We're in charge of following and ambushing isolated golem groups. The problem is, **we're** sort of isolated here, and I can't spare a single soldier," said Dervish Merchant. "I'd like you to convey a scroll back to the general. I'm sure he'll reward you when he gets it. Will you do that?"

"Yeah, we can do that," said Anicka.

Dervish Merchant handed her a small, sealed scroll, and said, "We know you're Avernites, but we've all heard that you can be trusted. Don't let us down. General Baziron needs to get this."

They ate together, and then the soldiers blindfolded the group and took them back to where they had first met.

"OK, let's find our way back to the road," said Anicka, "and take this up to Tevrono, and then go looking for circles."

"I sure never expected to be working with the Empire like this," said Daniel.

"Nor did I," said Anicka.

It had taken another two days, but at last they reached Tevrono and came to General Baziron's office.

"Yes?" said General Baziron.

"We went to visit the wizard," said Anicka. "And encountered those golem scouts you mentioned. They have been chopped up."

"Was there anything that would tell how they communicate what they gather?" said General Baziron.

"No, we didn't see any signs of that," said Anicka.

He looked disappointed, but said, "Thank you, you have done us a kindness. I'll wish you the best of luck in future battles against our golem foe."

"While we were following up leads from the wizard, we met some of your men near Greendale ... at least, nearer there than here," said Anicka. "They gave us a message to deliver to you."

"Excellent," he said, after reading it carefully. "My troops have scored a fresh series of successes against the golems. They will get the reinforcements they desire. Thank you for bringing this to me," he said, and handed over a pouch of gold.

After another rest, they began searching again, but found themselves nearer Bremerton, and suddenly found the apparent ruins of a base inside a cave. They found a diary, written by someone named Dariad who, the sign had said, was in charge of the place.

"Day one—arrived at site. Had a dozen men, three of them mages, and thirty strong Empire-altered giants for excavations. Very exciting. Who knows who might have created this site?" read Phaedra. "Day five—things are going well. Found signs that this is indeed the crypt of Sairios! Recovery of his legendary crossbow would be a great triumph for our expedition. Plenty of precious ores, too. Will defray cost of expedition. Day twelve—Going well. Have broken into a strange shaft, leading down. Found traces of odd slime. Intriguing! Day twenty--Things continue to go well. The slime attack that felled poor Sason could happen at any site, and the odd behavior of the giants does not worry me. T he mutant creatures are legendary for their loyalty."

"Legendary crossbow?" said Anicka. "I think that's what that one healer was talking about. Any sign as to how long ago?"

"No," said Phaedra. "Day thirty—almost to lower level. Things continue to go well. The giant that attacked Esther was swiftly punish, and the general moodiness of the giants will pass. They seem to be making carvings in their off time. Anything to relax them. Day thirty-five—Things continue to go well. Yet the strange dreams we have begun to have are making us slightly edgy. One of the giants refused an order today! She said something like "I follow the wyrm". Punishments will be meted out tomorrow. And that's the last entry."

"Wonder if the giants are still about?" said Daniel.

"I didn't hear them, but they probably are," said Anicka. "Guessing, the giants turned out to be not quite as loyal as expected."

"Serves 'em right," said Angarahad.

"Well, let's explore," said Anicka. "We paid to find out about this place, and here it is."

They moved further, past the human base ruins, and saw one of the Empire's most horrid and powerful shock troops—the mutant giant.

Fighting the giants, they noticed obelisks with odd carvings of snake-like beings, and then found their way into an ancient place that looked as though it had never been discovered by the imperial excavators.

Despite its age, the room they found was still completely intact. At first, the purpose was uncertain, but frescoes on the wall made it clear—there was a sacrificial pit, and from it, several creatures oozed out, hissing and eating away at the stone as they trailed along.

They fought off the slimes, and continued down, finding that the giants had continued their work after slaying the humans, and broken into a lower level which was infested with horrific wyrms.

Finally, fighting off crypt zombies, they pulled a lever which revealed the entrance into the actual tomb of this person who had been named Sairios. A gigantic skeleton lay upon a massive marble bier, surrounded by many of its weapons in life. Most had rotted or rusted, although one amazing crossbow looked like new. They took this crossbow, and started to leave, finding themselves under attack by a few more dark wyrms, but at last, they made good their escape.

"Oh gods," said Anicka, breathing heavily as they reached outside. "If I'd had any idea how hard it would be to get this thing ..."

"Yeah, but it does look amazing," said Daniel. "Does it feel any different when you fire it?"

"Not really," said Anicka. "But it did seem like I was dropping those wyrms faster."

Nathan said, "Here, drink up. We probably should hurry back to the golems."

"Thanks," said Anicka, taking the potion. "And you're right."

After recuperating, they found their way back to Greendale, rested for the night, and then went back into their explorations of the woods, searching for the circles Zalifar had spoken of.


	23. Chapter 22: Meeting of the Daughters

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: General Baziron, Berra, Anaximander, Ostoth, Velasquez, Seymour, Vladimir, and Empress Prazac; and places: the stone circles, the Golem Factory, Tevrono, Fort Emergence, New Cotra, Concealed Tunnel, and Blackcrag Fortress.

* * *

At long last, they burst through a line of fourteen golems with four blade-tipped arms, and found a large glade, stripped of vegetation. In the center, they could see a huge stone circle, glowing with an eerie light.

"That must be one of them," said Anicka. "Whatever's making that light is probably dangerous."

They made it through, fighting still more golems with the four blade-tipped arms, and a crystal which kept firing magical bursts at them. At last, they shattered the massive crystal, and it sent one last pulse of energy into the air before the shards of crystal crumbled into dust.

At long last, they came to the huge clearing, having destroyed three of the stone circles and spotted the last one. A great deal of golem activity had taken place here, and as Zalifar had said, by concentrating, they were able to make out an enormous tower.

"You know what bothers me?" said Daniel as they snuck past a huge number of golems on patrol.

"What?" said Anicka. "You've actually managed to make it just one thing?"

"Well ... it's just ... those power crystals ... that looks like something the vahnatai would do," said Daniel.

"You're right," said Anicka. "But then, it looked like it might have been their work creating the barrier between the troglos and the giants. They're quick to point a finger at Erika, but the way I see it, she doesn't have a reason to think it's a good thing to destroy the surface, but they just might be mad enough to do so."

They entered the tower then, and found themselves in a hellish network of machinery, lances of magical energy, and blackened, rough-hewn stone. The noise of the works which produced the golems was deafening, and the smell of ozone and foul chemicals was enough to make them feel faint.

Walking further inside, they were able to get a look at the golem factory. The workings of the place were utterly alien, and despite all their experience in strange and deadly places since they had first come to the surface, this was terrifying. Most of the factory floor was taken up with strange magical machinery, grinding automatons which drew from unseen stores of rock and crystal and forged the golems. The devices were powered by beams of magical energy which criss-crossed the factory floor.

Above the machinery, they could hear occasional rings, pops, and explosions. The factory was quite active, and new golems were constantly being produced. Around them, they could see bits of the remains of a group of humans who had stumbled upon this tower.

As they explored, with a flash of light and the grinding of stone, they saw the production of a new golem. A low stone platform opened, an inanimate golem rose out of it, then the stone closed. The energy crystal discharged and the golem was immediately suffused with life, ready to carry out its malevolent programming.

"This is amazing," said Angarahad. "Chilling, but amazing. This place must have been born of nothing but amazing ability and pure, all-encompassing hatred."

"You make it sound more and more like you think the vahnatai are responsible," said Anicka.

"I think so," said Angarahad. "But ... I would like to be able to show proof of it."

They struggled, sure that the way to the last circle would be found in the basement that they found the stairs to. The tunnels under the golem factory were incredibly hot. The stone was soft under their feet, and sparks flashed in and out of existence in the air.

"So that's how they powered it!" exclaimed Phaedra. "It's on top of a volcanic vent."

"Think it was already here, so that's why this tower's here?" said Anicka. "Or did they create the vent?"

"I have no way of knowing," said Phaedra. "In any case, it's here now."

Moving east, they came into a chamber which appeared to contain the results of some sort of golem experiment in mass production. It looked like several explosions had ended the experiment prematurely, and now all the devices were dust-covered.

"Fascinating," said Phaedra, as they found some stones on a pedestal which proved to be schematics for the golems. "Wish I understood the writing here."

"What's really interesting," said Angarahad, "is how much that looks like vahnatai script."

"OK, so we're almost sure enough to tell them at the bunker that we think the vahnatai are responsible," said Anicka. "But we're not leaving until we finish the job with the golems."

Taking the key formed of blue crystal, they hurried back to the locked door, and made their way upwards, finding a control panel that they could make sense of—turning off beams and shieldings, and as they went back to the basement, smashing crystals by the platforms where the golems were "born". They found their way to the last of the stone circles, in this one, the power crystal was defended by jeweled golems, but the battle went as the others, and they returned, dodging searing beams until they at last reached the highest level of the golem spire. This large hall was dominated by massive pieces of machinery rising to the ceiling and then through it.

"OK, I understand now," said Angarahad. "The volcanic vent isn't the sole power source, those stone circles were, too. I think we managed to cut off at least that much of it."

"I think we're safe to go," said Anicka. "Not that I have a clue as to what we'll need to do."

"It should become clear whenever we get there," said Daniel.

"Just don't think that it's going to be totally safe," said Anicka. "I'm sure there are plenty more defenses."

They continued, until there was a place where there was no choice but to step on a rune, and doing so, there was a sound of an alarm—hooting and screeching, and then a cacophony of magical explosions.

"Shit," said Anicka. "There come more golems."

They finally entered the highest chamber in the golem's infernal factory. To the west, there was an enormous crystal, like the power crystals they had destroyed earlier. The crystal seemed to be talking—at least there was some sort of chittering noise.

"It's giving commands!" exclaimed Phaedra.

"To the golems or the machinery?" said Anicka.

"Maybe both," said Phaedra.

The crystal detected their presence almost instantaneously, and they could tell that it had cloaked itself in a field of defensive energy. Second, it had used the machinery to create defenders in an instant. Using mirrors to redirect a powerful beam, they ran from the room. The final blow shattered the mind crystal into a thousand pieces. There was no explosion, no lightning or other such pyrotechnics. Instead, there was a soft, distant keening, a being rose from the crystal—an ethereal, writhing cloud. It began to fade away, howling as it went. Finally, it was gone.

The effect was immediate—nearby golems collapsed, the machines below humming and rumbling, as though out of control now that their master was gone. The tower shook with a series of explosions.

"We better get out of here quick," said Anicka.

"But not before we get some pieces of the crystal," said Angarahad. "We have to show them to Berra."

Wrapping up the hot crystal shards, they hurried out of the factory, and showing the signs of battle with blood and scorch marks, they made their way back to Tevrono.

"Hello, General," said Anicka, collapsing onto a chair in the office, not caring that he hadn't given permission for that. "We have destroyed the source of the golems."

"How?" said General Baziron.

"There were some stone circles, each held a power crystal which gave energy to a central spire," said Anicka. "We destroyed each of those, and then made our way to the top of the spire, where we destroyed the controls for the entire factory."

"Well done! Well done indeed!" said General Baziron. "You have saved us from a great menace. Now my men can clean up the remnants. I wish I could offer you a reward, but I have little here of great value. You may take any supplies you need that we've got on hand, and rest as long as you need to. Rest assured, I will tell everyone of your accomplishments."

"Thank you, General," said Anicka.

"Of course, now there is the problem of surviving the peace," said General Baziron.

"What problems have developed since the defeat of the golems?" said Anicka.

"The leaders of Gale are jealous of our past success against the golems. My troops and I are in great danger. We must be very careful in what we say and to whom. I cannot speak to you," said General Baziron. "Though it shames me to be so rude to those who have helped us, I must think of my men. Good fortune to you, and I hope your path takes you soon to Blackcrag Fortress. In the meantime, I would be much obliged if you do not approach Gale from this direction. And good day."

They moved on through the lands of Valorim, finally returning to Fort Emergence nearly a month after they had defeated the golem spire. Certain of the results, they first went to Berra.

"Berra, we defeated this massive crystal that was running things in the golem factory," said Anicka. "We're not sure, but we're reasonably certain ... could you check it out for us, please?"

Berra looked at these shards, and then got a peculiar look on his face. "Wait, let me test these," he said, and left.

They had waited for Berra's return for nearly an hour and a half, and decided to go eat, when they returned, Berra was waiting for them, clearly terribly upset.

"After the Empire War, we found some Empire records on tests they did on Crystal Souls. Crystal Souls are the souls of the vahnatai ancestors in crystal form, and exist to defend and advise the vahnatai people. The Empire managed to find out a lot about the qualities and physical constitution of these beings," said Berra. He took a deep breath before continuing. "What you have here are fragments of a Crystal Soul, no doubt about it. The golems were being created by a vahnatai spirit. I tell you now, as sure as I am standing here, that the monsters on the surface are being created by the vahnatai. I think you had best hurry and tell Anaximander of this. We are all in terrible, terrible trouble."

Despite the incredible victory, and the buzz of excitement at seeing them, Anicka and her group were quite subdued as they crossed Fort Emergence and made their way to Anaximander's office.

Anaximander listened to Anicka's report of the golems, and seemed to age before their eyes. "This is far worse than anything that came before! It seems that the closer the enemies are to the Empire's center, the more deadly they are. Our leaders suspect, and I agree, that this force is not acting in our favor, though it might appear otherwise."

Anicka explained that they had been to the factory and stopped it, as Anaximander nodded in admiration.

"Still," he said, "our task is far from completed. After all, their creators are still at large, and if they created such an army once, they can do so again. You must convince them, by words or sword, not to destroy the surface! Only then can we have hope of returning to our home."

"It is worse than that," said Anicka. "It is the vahnatai who created them."

"When we enlisted their help in the Empire War, we had no idea of the cost. Their vendetta against the Empire will never end until our home is destroyed," said Anaximander. "They are a powerful and intelligent foe, skilled in magic and weaponry. Exercise the greatest care, and stop them. They are our friends no longer. Defeat them, and save our homeland."

He suddenly stopped, as though remembering something, and checked his records, and said, "Oh dear. We've been seeing movement around the town of Ghikra for days, but it was the vahnatai, so we didn't worry. You'd better go check up there. Something may have happened."

"No doubt," said Anicka, "they know what happened up there already."

They left Anaximander's office, a feeling of dread weighing them down as they left Fort Emergence for Upper Avernum.

"Where are we going?" said Angarahad. "First, that is?"

"New Cotra," said Anicka. "We need to go to the bunker and tell them what we know. Then we can go down to the tower of magi, see if Phaedra can pick up some new spells, and then check out Ghikra."

They hurried to New Cotra, the feeling of dread so intense that they did not talk much at all on their way. Making their way into the bunker, they came to see Ostoth.

"Please make for us the weapon we need," said Anicka, her face betraying the dread of communicating what she had to say.

"Gladly. That is our purpose now. But we are not ready to craft a weapon yet. We wait until someone finds who made the plagues of monsters on the surface, so that we can craft a weapon to use against them," said Ostoth. "Should you ever know who created the monsters, come back and tell me, so we can make a weapon. Make sure you are absolutely certain. We will probably only have the strength to craft one such weapon."

"The vahnatai are the ones responsible for the problems on the surface," said Anicka.

"The vahnatai have caused the horrors on the surface? Disturbing news. Their magic is easily equal to our own. However, we may find a way to disrupt the crystals they use for their magic. Return later. We will create a weapon to use against them," said Ostoth.

They left New Cotra, and finished their rounds, finally reaching Ghikra. Here, a group of vahnatai warriors watched them carefully, their hands on weapons as they whispered amongst themselves at the approach of Avernites.

As they grew closer, the vahnatais' conversation grew louder and more agitated until it reached its climax when the vahnatai drew weapons to attack the Avernites.

They entered Ghikra, then, finding it eerily deserted.

"You know, we never could go this way before," said Anicka. "Let's try it now."

They went down, and suddenly flames erupted from the fire pit. They shielded their eyes, and when they looked again, saw two beings which looked like the unhappy guardians of the passage.

Finally, they came to a portal which only allowed one to pass.

Here, from a ways away appeared a shade of a formidable vahnatai warrior.

"What are you?" asked Anicka.

"I have been left here with a message," said the shade in an emotionless voice.

"Please, deliver your message," said Anicka.

"My creators wish me to tell you not to interfere with us," said the shade. "Our great vengeance will not be interrupted."

"Who are your creators?" asked Anicka.

"Rentar-Ihrno and others," said the shade.

"But we may have to interfere," said Anicka.

"The Empire stole three of our Crystal Souls. They stole the soul of our people," said the shade. "You cannot comprehend the magnitude of this offense."

"Well, try to explain," said Anicka.

"Picture if someone violated and destroyed those you loved most. Such it was with us. T he Empire must be destroyed. Those who live in the Empire are a part of it, and must be destroyed. The Empire's lands must be destroyed," said the shade. "Those who try to prevent our vengeance must be destroyed."

"But you're killing innocent people and destroying the land we wish to live in," said Anicka.

"Your destruction of the crystal souls creating the golems can be forgiven under these circumstances. Do not oppose us further, however," said the shade. "Aid the great enemy, you become the great enemy. Forever. The Empire and its lands must be ashes. Remember this, and choose wisely." The shade then disappeared.

"Shit," said Anicka, stepping forward. As Anicka stepped into the circle of runes in full view of the rows of chairs, something happened.

When she saw what appeared, she was amazed and horrified. Images above the six runes appeared, floating and circling slowly—a slime, a cockroach, a troglodyte, a giant, a golem, and a strange six-legged beast floated one above each of the runes. The vahnatai must have met here to discuss what they could use to slaughter those on the surface, and then the images dissipated. Two guards appeared to block the way to the escape.

Anicka easily defeated these undead, and made her way back to her companions.

"What's wrong?" said Daniel.

"We're in so much trouble," said Anicka. "If we help the Empire, we declare Avernum to be enemies of the vahnatai. If we let the vahnatai do what they want ... They won't stop until everything up there is ashes."

"Oh fuck," said Daniel.

"That is what is called between a rock and a hard place," said Angarahad.

They talked about their troubles all the way back to Fort Emergence.

Anicka returned to Anaximander's office, and told him what the shade in Ghikra had said, and about the images of the various monsters.

"This is just more confirmation of these sad events," said Anaximander. "The vahnatai are our foes now. This is terrible. Yet we must save the surface from them. It is our home, too."

"How will Avernum react to the news about the vahnatai?" said Angarahad.

"Badly, I'm sure. We had supposed the vahnatai our allies. Now we aren't sure. Was this the work of a faction among them, or of all of them in concert. We are trying to find out," said Anaximander. "No news will come soon however. The vahnatai in Avernum have all disappeared. Attempts to communicate with them have come to naught. And the humans in vahnatai lands? We have heard nothing from them, we are very concerned."

"I guess it is time to see how our passage works out," said Anicka.

Months more of travel, and they came to a crossroads where an old beggar woman sat.

"Ah, brave noble adventurers," she called. "Be so kind as to give a poor woman without a home a few coins? I beg you for your generosity." She jingled her begging bowl which held a few coins and a silver ring.

Anicka dropped some coins in, and the beggar said, "Many thanks to you. All who pass shall hear of your generosity."

They continued north, and having heard so much about Footracer province being closed off, they went for a closer look. From the perspective of the hill approaching the province, they saw the massive wall which partitioned this area of Valorim. It was an amazing work of physical and magical engineering—shiny and new and imposing, as if made yesterday.

It wasn't a mundane stone wall. Every block glowed slightly, and faint tendrils of blue energy reached into the sky to ensnare anyone or anything which flew over. Similar tendrils reached into the earth for burrowers. For the first time, they sensed the magical might the Empire could summon on short notice—yet the monsters had completely devastated this area. Not far ahead, the massive wall was interrupted by a large gateway, looking as impressive and impregnable as the wall itself, but the only way into the dead province.

Curious, they approached, and the bars of the gate shrouded themselves in flames, and a deep voice boomed out: "Footracer Province is closed off by orders of the Empress Prazac! Only those with orders from the Empress herself may pass! All others trying to pass will be greeted with the most deadly force. Depart, immediately!" The flames died down, and there was silence.

"OK, let's see about permission," said Anicka.

They turned, and began to cross a massive plain. The roots of the thick, lush grasses were too thick for Empire plows, so these lands had escaped domestication, but now were devoid too of settlers and travelers thanks to the plagues. To the north, there was an enormous mountain range, separating Valorim from the rest of the world. They also had an excellent view of the enormous stone fortress blocking the only visible pass.

"Well, let's look for that tunnel," said Anicka. "We paid enough, now it's time to use it."

They finally found the secluded valley slightly east of the imposing fortress. Entering the cave, an alarm sounded. They stopped, and then the alarm stopped.

A guard called, "Come on in! We expected you. You can stay at the inn, but keep to yourself, or there'll be trouble."

They entered the inn, and the man behind the counter was quite unfriendly, apparently very unhappy that they had acquired passage in Lorelei.

"You can call me Velasquez. State your business and get out," he said.

"What can we get here?" said Anicka.

"You're very lucky. We were expecting you. Just follow the rules, and everything will be happy," said Velasquez. "A room is fifty coins, a drink is twenty-five, and I also sell some guild supplies."

"A round of drinks," said Anicka. "Why did you say we are lucky?"

"Word was sent ahead from Lorelei that you might be coming to get into Blackcrag, and that you should be allowed to pass. If we hadn't heard otherwise," said Velasquez, "you would be dead now."

"So what are your rules?" said Daniel.

"Don't talk to people. Don't pick things up," said Velasquez. "Don't go where you aren't wanted. Go to Blackcrag, or leave."

"So you know anything about Blackcrag?" said Anicka.

"Passage is north of the inn. Before you go, there's a lever hidden in my office," said Velasquez. "Pull it once to clear the way through. Now go."

"Gladly," said Anicka.

They made their way through the twisting tunnels, until they saw a closed portcullis at the west end of the cavern, with a huge suit of armor.

"Oh fuck, it's a doomguard," said Anicka as the thing began to lurch their way.

They fought it off, surprised that when the first armor fell the floor, the portcullis opened. They hurried through, and found themselves in a long gallery. Emerging into what appeared to be a storage room, they were met by a mousy man who seemed terrified.

"I am Seymour," he said, and quietly added, "Don't hit me." He did not sound ready to shout an alarm, almost as though used to people sneaking into this fortress.

"I'm not going to hit you," said Anicka.

He shifted his weight nervously, and said, "I was, well, left to wait here and give you a message."

"What message?" said Anicka.

"I was told to stay here and to tell you that Empress Prazac herself wishes to meet you," said Seymour. "Also, if you need supplies, you're allowed to take the stuff in this storeroom and the one to the south. A reward from the Empress for the help you've been to us already."

"Great," said Anicka, wondering if perhaps her mother hadn't been wrong about who her father was ... _'if so, then my father killed her father ... fancy meeting like this.'_ she thought, and said, "Great! Where can we meet the Empress?"

"She's in the throne room. You can get to it to the south, though you'll have to do some looking to find the way. Just be careful," said Seymour. "And now that I have said that, I am free to return to safety, I hope."

"Why do we have to be careful if the Empress herself wants to meet us?" said Anicka.

He fidgeted, and said, "I keep out of politics. It's dangerous. They tell me some people don't want you here, so you're supposed to stay out of sight. Just so you know."

"Why are you so nervous?" said Anicka.

"I was told about you. You're from Avernum. You're a brutal ... I've just ..." said Seymour. "I've heard about you."

"Well, just be quiet, and we'll all be fine," said Anicka.

"By the way," said Daniel. "Mayor Scowcroft gave me this ticket. We're supposed to turn it in to someone in authority to get a reward."

"Oh, I don't know about that. The only person in authority you're supposed to see is the Empress. All other authority people aren't supposed to see you," said Seymour. "They'd kill you!"

"I see," said Anicka. "Well, now that you've given your message, you're dismissed."

He looked relieved that he would get through another day without being butchered.

They continued, finding a secret passage, and were traveling along, when suddenly, there were several flashes of light, and they were surrounded by Empire guards, who immediately attacked. Wondering why they had been allowed in, only to have the Empire attempt to kill them in such an odd, stealthy way was something to worry about later—now they had to fight to remain alive. Killing these soldiers, they left the bodies, not knowing what else to do, and emerged in a large hall, beautifully tiled, and lined with statues.

"Wow," said Anicka.

They emerged into another hallway, and an officious bureaucrat stood by another door, clearly waiting. He sniffed slightly as the Avernites approached, obviously having been told that they were here.

"Chief Valorim Liason Vladimir, at your service," he said.

"What are you doing here?" said Anicka.

"Waiting for you," said Vladimir. "I assume you wish to see Empress Prazac."

Anicka gulped, wondering what an empress would make of an Avernite still in traveling gear and smeared with the blood of Empire soldiers, and said, "Yes."

"Well, she wishes to see you," said Vladimir. "However, the situation has several complexities."

"What's the problem?" said Daniel, sounding impatient.

"Everything is currently unstable. Certain factions, should they find that the Empress is dealing with Avernites, would become very aggravated, and there would be difficulties. Serious difficulties."

"What sort of difficulties?" said Anicka, mentally weighing the option of just slicing this Vladimir down, and she glanced at the dervish—'_would have to kill that one, too ... be just like "dear old dad and old times ..." Probably better not.'_

Vladimir drew a finger horizontally across his neck, and said, "I'm sure you understand. Of course, I may give you permission to enter. You have but to request it."

"I see," said Anicka. "Then I request permission to see her imperial majesty."

He nodded, and said, "We have watched you progress, and you are indeed capable enough for us to risk dealing with you. You may enter." He clapped his hands and there was a click from the door.

"There is something else I would like to know," said Anicka.

"I see. Sadly, I am needed elsewhere. I need to start ensuring that nobody interrupts your time with the Empress. Good luck. You may see the Empress now," said Vladimir, and he walked off through the dervish-guarded door.

Anicka gasped in awe when she saw the amazing chamber before them. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all of semi-precious stones, the intricate craftsmanship, the fountain of sparkling water ringing the room made this the loveliest sight she had ever seen. To the east side of the room, however, was a sight to inspire even more awe and fear. Sitting on her throne was Empress Prazac, and she motioned for them to approach.

They moved in front of the Empress, leader of the Empire, the sworn eternal foe of Avernum. She seemed strong, but not cruel—alert but not nervous, skeptical but not hostile.

A dervish hissed, "On your knees for the Empress."

"Oh, right," said Anicka, hoping she had remembered to close her mouth, the whole place was so amazing, and she knelt.

With a simple regal movement of her hand, the Empress motioned them forward.

"Uh, greetings, mighty empress," said Anicka, wishing most heartily that she had cleaned herself up before coming here, and then thinking that she would most certainly have gotten killed in the secret passage without her armor.

"Greetings. I am Prazac—Empress of the Eternal Empire, Scion of Pralgad, Highest Lady of Vantanas, Mistress of Valorim. Welcome to Blackcrag Fortress. I am here to deal with this horrible mess, what else is there to say?" she said, her voice calm, measured, utterly confident. "I think you can help us, and thus help yourselves."

"Forgive us, but how did you come to rule the Empire?" said Phaedra.

"Hawthorne was my father, and the ruler of the Empire up until some Avernites slew him," said Prazac, watching them carefully as she said that. "Now I have to clean up many of the disasters he left us."

"If ..." '_don't say my father—gods what would she say to that anyway, probably off with my head or something'_ Anicka gulped, and said, "my people killed your father, why are you willing to deal with us?"

"Hawthorne was a cruel, cold man. Believe me, he is not missed. He was powerful and brilliant, but too cruel to be a truly strong leader," said Prazac. "Just look at the whole Avernum situation!"

"He created Avernum?" said Daniel.

"He prized order above all else. So what did he do? Take anyone who damaged his precious order and get rid of them!" said Prazac. "Other rulers have had enemies. He created his!"

"What do you think of Avernum?" said Anicka cautiously.

"I know my father sent warriors, wizards, and other resources down into Avernum. Not killing them outright was to his credit, I suppose. About the only merciful thing he ever did. But now the Empire has an enemy, and a strong one at that," said Prazac. "And worse, by getting rid of everyone different, everyone creative or unusual, he helped make this horrible mess I have to solve. We need the fresh minds he casually disposed of."

"What do you know of the monster plagues?" said Phaedra.

"Too much. There are hundreds of thousands of our citizens dead. Multitudes more wounded or refugees. Confidence in the Empire is shaken. A whole continent under quarantine. It is a mess. Yes, mess seems to wrap it up," said Prazac, and she sighed. "And worse, it could have been avoided."

"Surely your people weren't always confident in the Empire," said Anicka.

"As an Avernite, I am sure you have a hard time believing how the Empire's people could love it, could love its rulers and the prosperity it provided," said Prazac. "Not even the Avernum war shook our people's confidence in us!"

"Has the death toll really been that high?" said Angarahad.

"If only it weren't true," said Prazac. "Yes, the toll has been that serious."

"Why have you imposed a quarantine on Valorim?" said Anicka.

"I cannot imagine what they say about us in Valorim now, but the quarantine is a necessity. Otherwise, the monsters may spread. The official purpose is, of course, to have time to prepare to fight them," said Prazac. "However, I have serious doubts about our abilities against them."

"Surely, the Empire can defend itself against anything," said Nathan.

"Whoever made the monsters designed them very well. They attack in completely non-standard ways," said Prazac. "You see, when Hawthorne sent anyone different to Avernum, we lost exactly the creative minds, especially in our military, who could have figured out ways to defeat them. Thus, an avoidable catastrophe occurred."

"Is that why you wanted to see us?" said Anicka.

"Yes," said Prazac, and she paused to steel herself to say what she was about to say. "We need Avernum's help. Avernum defeated us, and Avernum is the only force that can destroy the monsters, too. I have an important offer to make to Avernum. That is why I have a diplomatic mission for you."

"We are at your service," said Anicka.

She pulled out a scroll, holding it in her hand, and looked at it with a strange expression on her face. "This needless conflict between the Empire and Avernum, the nation we have created, must end, and end justly," she said, as she handed the scroll to Anicka. "This is a vital diplomatic message for your master, Anaximander. Take it to him with all haste, and then return to me."

"Uh, I probably should mention," said Anicka. "Some Empire soldiers attacked us when we were trying to reach you."

"I am not surprised. There are elements in the government disloyal to me. They must be found and removed," said Prazac. "They wish nothing but for the war against Avernum to never, ever end, no matter what threats face us."

"What will you do to those disloyal to you?" said Phaedra.

"I want to be a just monarch," said Prazac. "But I am still the empress, and I will be obeyed."

"What sort of relationship do you want with Avernum?" asked Anicka.

"Avernum should never have existed. Everyone in it should be welcome to return to the surface. Criminals must be punished, but the misfits and fools should be allowed to find their own happiness," said Prazac. "As long as one does not act directly against me, I think that person should be able to live a life in the sun."

"Um, I know it sounds like a small thing," said Daniel, "but Mayor Scowcroft gave me this ticket. I'm supposed to turn it in here to get a reward."

The Empress looked mildly annoyed, and said, "This is a waste of time, I think. Still, an obligation is an obligation." She gave some orders, and someone went off to the weapons stores, returning with a dusty crossbow. He whispered to the Empress.

"This is the only item we have of appropriate value. I hope that it is useful to you," said Prazac, as an aide handed it to Daniel.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Anicka.

"Then, please, be on your way with the scroll," said Prazac. "I shall await your return."

They left then for the very long journey back to Fort Emergence.


	24. Chapter 23: We Have a Deal

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) is the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise, following this bit of fun, to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Anaximander, Ostoth, Empress Prazac, various Empire troops, Khoth, Athron, Sulfras and Sekes; and places: Draigoth, Fort Emergence, New Cotra, Guarded Tunnel, Blackcrag Fortress, Softport, Fenris Port, Kuper, Kneece, Lair of Drakos, Lair of Athron, Lair of Khoth, Lair of Sulfras, Portal Fortress, and Footracer Province.

* * *

Leaving Blackcrag Fortress, they followed the road, finding a sign telling them that they were nearing the town of Draigoth. However, when they came within sight of the place, it was clear that all was not well. Where there should have been the sounds of people going about the business of the day, smoke from cooking fires, and animals making a variety of noise there was only silence and stillness—no people, no animals, and no cooking smoke. Coming closer yet, they saw that the walls had been demolished by something with incredibly large and strong claws. Then, to make matters worse, there were the alien beasts, all six-legged creatures, loping towards what they thought was easy food.

Fortunately, Anicka and her companions were able to dispatch the small hunting party of alien beasts, but their hopes of a safe night in an inn had vanished, and they opted instead to camp in one of the more intact buildings while keeping a guarded watch through the night.

Months more of travel, and after their long journey, they returned to Anaximander's office.

"We have seen the alien beasts," said Anicka. "They are the most bizarre things—they can turn their heads in a full circle, six legs, and they are very strong. They have leveled entire towns."

Anaximander, speechless, slumped back in his chair, shaking his head, overwhelmed by this news.

"And we have met with the Empress Prazac," said Anicka, handing over the scroll.

Anaximander nodded, and said, "Wait here." He then left.

He was gone such a long time, Anicka said, "Maybe we should go to our rooms."

They started, but the guards stopped them, and food was brought to them, and they continued to wait. Two days passed.

Finally, Anaximander returned, and said, "I have been in communication with King Micah. He believes this is our greatest opportunity, but only if we are careful. Very, very careful." He handed Anicka another scroll, this one sealed with the seal of Avernum. "Take this to Empress Prazac, and return as soon as you can with her response."

Deciding that their weapon was surely done, they left to go to New Cotra before heading back to Blackcrag.

They entered the Bunker, and were surprised to see neither Pathass nor Enla, and they found Ostoth, looking into the fire in his room.

As the young adventurers entered, Ostoth looked up at them wearily, and said, "What else do you need?"

"What can you tell us about the weapon you made?" asked Anicka.

"The vahnatai create intelligent beings in crystal form. We've done the same. We've made a slightly sentient crystal which may be able to interfere with their crystals. We aren't sure if it will work, but it might," said Ostoth. "Look for this device in the chest in the next room. We hope you can justify the horrible price we have paid for it."

"Horrible price?" said Anicka, feeling sicker by the minute. "What happened?"

"Pathass is dead. An accident slew him in the final hours of creating your weapon. He was a credit to his race," said Ostoth. "Enla has returned to Avernum. She can barely walk now, let alone weave spells."

"I'm sorry," said Anicka.

"Go," said Ostoth. "I am trying to recover my energy, so that if I am needed again, I can be of service to Avernum."

"Thank you," said Anicka.

They left, and opened the chest Ostoth had mentioned. Inside, there was a small blue crystal with a glimmering light flickering inside it.

"It almost seems alive," said Anicka, picking it up and carefully wrapping it before putting it in her pack.

"And you're awfully thoughtful," said Daniel. "What's the matter?"

"Just everything I thought I knew, it's upside down," said Anicka. "I mean, my whole life, practically, we've been friends with the vahnatai. Now it turns out, we're setting ourselves against them. And I keep thinking ... if he was really my dad, if he hadn't done what he did ... would any of it have happened?"

"Hey, it's not like any of us had control over that," said Daniel.

"And to be honest," said Phaedra, "there have been a few who were worried all along that our relations with the vahnatai would not remain peaceful."

"Really?" said Anicka. "I never heard of that."

"No, not many did," said Phaedra. "People who prophesy doom and gloom are seldom welcome when all looks bright and cheery. But I remember reading a treatise by Patrick, written in the last weeks of the war, and how he was concerned that our relations would not remain friendly with the vahnatai because there are so many more of us—the humans, the nephilim and the sliths—and that we would be competing against each other ..."

"But that's just what doesn't make sense!" said Anicka. "I mean, they're all but destroying the surface. If we hadn't happened up there, they might well have succeeded at it, too—just imagine what it would be like if we hadn't stopped the slimes and the roaches, and hadn't gotten the troglos and giants to pay more attention to each other, and break the golem factory ... And we couldn't go up to take over what's left—it'd be ... salt and ashes, that's what the vahnatai said. Nothing could grow in that."

"And, if they were honest," said Angarahad, "I've read the histories. The vahnatai were equally responsible for the kidnapping of the crystal souls. At least, a faction of them were ... Without those vahnatai, the Empire never would've gotten ahold of the souls."

"They are not a rational people," said Phaedra. "Even this—it is out of proportion to the offense that was given. And against people who had nothing to do with ... I don't know how the vahnatai rule their people, but ... the common farmer around Krizsan had nothing whatsoever to do with the decisions of the Empire during the war."

"People like us almost never do," said Anicka. "For Empire or Avernum—we're just told to go out and try not to get killed ... but we don't make the policies. But what really worries me—I'm afraid there will never again be peace."

"Probably not," said Daniel.

They continued their northward journey, meeting merchant caravans which gladly traded with them, Empire soldiers who greeted them politely, and the occasional farmer who offered to sell them food. They reached the top of a rise, and rounded a corner, and found a small, concealed fortification. The armed men at the gate wore the uniforms and armor of Empire soldiers, but something wasn't quite right—their armor was torn and incomplete, and the men were busy dividing up booty, not preparing for battle.

"This must be a camp of deserters," muttered Daniel.

"Yeah, I heard some of them became brigands when the monsters came," said Anicka.

The men grabbed weapons, moving to defend themselves. It was quite apparent that they weren't interested in conversation, as the penalty for desertion was death.

They defeated this group, and continued on their way northward. A group of guards then stopped them on the road. One started to draw his sword at the sight of Frrrrrr.

Another guard said, "Put your sword away. These are the freaks who helped end some of the other plagues down south. Leave them alone." He turned to Anicka and her companions, and said, "We'll let you go—for now. Watch out for the six-legged beasts. They hunt around here."

"Thanks for the tip," said Anicka.

They entered the guild's tunnel, keeping to themselves, as requested, and made their way to Blackcrag Fortress straightaway.

This time, however, Anicka insisted on stopping off in the not-yet-dusty empty weapons storage, and change into clothes that didn't involve armor and gore. It was nowhere near the quality of what those usually visiting the Empress wore, but at least it was her best.

They entered the throne room again, and making the appropriate bow, Anicka said, "We have seen Anaximander. He gave us a scroll to give to you."

She read it, and nodded. "Excellent. It would seem, as they say, that we have a deal. The key to the whole monster mystery would seem to be Footracer Province, where the alien beasts are imprisoned," said Prazac. "We built a wall around Footracer to retain the beasts inside. There are two massive gates in that wall. You will now find that they will be open to you. I grant permission to enter there to investigate. Be careful, and good luck to you."

"If I might be so bold," said Anicka. "What are the terms of agreement?"

Prazac smiled, and said, "You are inquisitive. But, I am afraid, you are foolish. If these high matters of state were for you to know, someone would have told you the details. But nobody has."

"I understand," said Anicka.

Dismissed from the Empress's presence, they once more geared up for trouble, and left by the guild's tunnel.

"Are we going into Footracer?" said Daniel.

"Not yet," said Anicka. "I want to get that platemail we read about in Gale."

As they traveled south, a faint shade beckoned them from the base of the wall surrounding Footracer Province.

When they came close, it spoke, "You are close. Close to the source of the plagues. The secret is beyond."

"What do you mean?" said Anicka, but the shade had already disappeared before she finished speaking.

As they continued, they saw some flashes of light at the base of the wall, and saw that something had burrowed its way through the wall, trying to force its way out on this side. The magic of the wall was trying to hold it in, bombarding the area with bolts of energy and the air was filled with rank, cooked flesh smells.

"What if that wall doesn't hold?" said Angarahad.

"It probably won't," said Anicka. "Not forever. Let's wait ..."

Drawing weapons, they waited, and soon enough, the creatures—six-legged, five feet tall at the shoulder—burst through and attacked. They fought the beasts, slaying them, and continued on, generally moving south.

As they did, they came to the site of a massive battle, perhaps a year ago by the way things had been grown over. Bits of broken metal and bone were everywhere, the ground still blood-stained, scars of fireballs everywhere. There were many skeletons, a few of the large, six-legged creatures, but many more humans.

"We will not be able to long delay," said Angarahad.

"And I think that armor is important to our success," said Anicka. "C'mon, let's go."

They continued their southward journey, reaching Softport, and then Fenris Port, making their way south to Kuper, and then to Kneece. Without stopping to visit Purgatos, they left to search out the legendary dungeon resting place for the most amazing armor in history.

Working hard, they found the entrance to the old, musty ruin. From the looks of things, it was an ancient crypt, a crumbling memorial to some megalomaniac dead centuries previous. However, the tomb had not been undisturbed—there was fresh air, tracks in the dust, and from the appearances, someone had been randomly looting, poking around and setting traps.

They continued, finding that a number of efreets appeared with a blinding flash, surrounding them. Using Phaedra's ice bolts and the arrows and bolts from the bows and crossbows, they slew these fiery giants, and continued, past barriers, gorgons, and into an oppressive cavern filled with basilisks and enough potion ingredients to elate Nathan, and then undead, and finally, two great drakes who negligently moved them into a lava pit.

Angarahad's spell allowed them to walk on the lava unharmed, and between missile and spell, they felled the two great drakes, and found the decapitated corpse in the trophy area of the treasure trove, his armor clearly ancient from the skeletal remains within, yet looking untouched by time. Anicka quickly stripped the corpse and fit the armor to herself.

"That looks good," said Daniel.

"It's amazing!" said Anicka. She looked to the others and said, "All right—let's go report since we're this close, and then on to Footracer!."

They traveled south again, and made their way to Fort Emergence, and Anaximander's office.

"The good news," said Anicka, "is that we met with Prazac, and whatever was in the scroll, she said, that we have a deal."

Anaximander looked delighted at this, and said, "I will report this with great joy. All I have heard indicates that Prazac is a woman of her word. At last, at long last, we have a hope of a home on the surface." His smile faded as he said, "We will now do all we can to find those who created the plagues of monsters and bring them to justice. You, we believe are our best hope. So go forth, all of you, and win us a home!"

Nodding, they left, and began their northward progress to the Footracer Province. As they progressed northward, they heard a whisper, and stopped to see what that was about. A shade, failing to coalesce completely, remaining a vague, glowing, insubstantial humanoid shape appeared. It said, "Avernum's struggle continues. You have been seen. They search for me, too. I can help you little now. The enemy is near, and their hatred is great. More monsters are being prepared. The attack on Valorim is only the beginning. The vengeance will continue. They must be stopped. Please, for us all, fight on. I must go. It is unsafe." The shade disappeared.

"Seems at least someone wants us to succeed," said Anicka. "But I'm not sure who that was."

Then, they found a most astonishing thing—a valley containing a lizard-guarded cavern, and descending within, they found the lair of Khoth, closed to them, but they continued down, and found themselves in another lair, which proved to be that of Sulfras.

Terrified, they moved into the chamber at Sulfras' invitation.

"I am Sulfras," she said, her words slow and majestic.

"Greetings, mighty one," said Anicka. "May we speak with you?"

"I have led the return of the dragons to the surface world. I am busy. Yet you can be of use to me," said Sulfras. "I have allowed you to enter so we can speak of important matters."

"We found dragon scales in the Filth Factory," said Phaedra, "did you cooperate with creating that?"

"You found dragon scales there? And what of it? You think it is impossible to find dragon scales?" said Sulfras with a snort. "I'm sure that there are plenty of them in my old lair in Avernum. No, we had naught to do with creating the place of which you speak."

"There is much that we would like to know," said Anicka.

"All right. My siblings and I wish to discuss an important issue with you. But do not take long. Though my lifespan is unending, my time at present is limited," said Sulfras.

"How many dragons are left?" said Anicka.

"Only three dragons are here: me, and my surviving siblings, Athron and Khoth. There are more of us, though, and one by one, I will bring them here," said Sulfras. "My sister Athron has recently had a brood of dragonlings, and is uninterested in our war." Sulfras appeared irritated, and Anicka was glad the irritation was not directed at them. "Still, hopefully soon her paranoia will disperse, and she will join the necessary struggle. Khoth's wisdom is infinite, and his hatred of humans is almost as great as mine."

"Why do you hate humans so much?" said Daniel.

"You have not yet earned the right to ask our motives," said Sulfras with a warning burst of flames.

"Why did you return to the surface?" said Anicka.

"The foul humans of the Empire slew many of our kind, and dispersed the rest. I wish to lead our triumphant return to the surface, and to exact a grim vengeance on the Empire," said Sulfras. "This leads me, however, to the suspicions of the Avernites." With a dry chuckle, she said, "Some Avernites believe we have caused the plagues of monsters that beset the world. We did not. Our vengeance against the Empire is not yet begun. The enemy of our enemy is our friend. That is why we wish to reassure Avernum. Also, we wish to enlist your help."

"When will your vengeance commence?" said Anicka, dreading the thought that they would have to fight dragons after the vahnatai.

With a glare, Sulfras said, "Do not ask."

"So, how can we be of help?" said Angarahad.

"We wish your aid in dealing with certain irksome pests," said Sulfras.

"What pests are those?" said Anicka.

"First, go to the northeast cave of my lair. Enter it, and deal with the pests within. When you have slain them, come back and ask me of them again," said Sulfras.

Anicka nodded, and they went to the cavern, and Phaedra cast the spell to bring down the barriers, and they saw and fought with the alien beasts which had been pinned inside.

Returning to Sulfras, Anicka said, "We've killed the alien beasts in the northeast cave."

"As you can see, these 'alien beasts' as the humans call them, are mildly annoying," said Sulfras. "We know you fight the monsters. We have had difficulties with the beasts. I wish to make you a sword you can use to exterminate them."

"What sort of sword do you wish to make?" said Anicka.

"I have a habit of helping humans. It is unpleasant but necessary. We wish the alien beasts dead. I will make you a weapon to help slay them. To do this, I need two things: instructions for how to make it, and a bar of special metal," said Sulfras. "Go to my siblings, Khoth and Athron. They will give you these things. Then return to me."

They left, and went back up to the domain of Khoth.

"I am Khoth, humans," he said in a tone laced with contempt.

"Greetings, mighty dragon, may we speak with you?" said Anicka.

"If you must. I prefer to spend my time studying and learning. And the rest of the time, I meditate on my hatred of humans," said Khoth. "However, Sulfras has convinced me that I should speak with and assist you. So I will give you a small measure of my time."

"Why do you hate humans?" asked Anicka.

"I despise humankind, especially the clump of petty monkeys that calls itself the Empire," said Khoth. "But this is all irrelevant. Sulfras has convinced me I must assist you in other matters, by sharing some of my knowledge with you. Search my bookshelves. You will find what you need eventually. I have a tome which will teach you how to make a weapon to slay alien beasts, the culmination of months of thorough research on my part. Now go, I wish to waste no more time on mere humans."

Searching, they found a number of useful bits of information—as well as some harmful, before coming to the ritual of which Sulfras had spoken. Recording it, they took it along to show Sulfras.

They left, and went to the lair of Athron, which seemed grudgingly open to them. The floor of the cave was heavily scarred, and some appeared to be from Athron's broodlings. Edging around carefully, they reached a portal, and stood before Athron.

Snorting a long jet of flame, she said, "I am Athron."

"May we speak with you for a short time?" said Anicka.

Idly gouging the floor, Athron said, "Why not? Twice before, I assisted adventurers, despite my better judgment. And when I did, in the end, I was the better for it. Speak, but do not waste my time."

"Tell us about your brood," said Anicka.

"They are the first born in a century," said Athron. "But enough of that. You came for a metal, and it is in the middle chest. Take it and go."

Not wanting to anger the dragon, they did just that.

After the scavenger hunt, they went and gave the metal to Sulfras, who mumbled a spell, dipping it deep in the lava, and she brought out a sword, casting the spell from Khoth. The spell seemed to drain even Sulfras, and finally she handed it to the group.

Thanking Sulfras, they continued on their way, and as they approached Footracer Province, they encountered a group of Empire soldiers, who eyed them nervously.

The captain approached, and said, "Greetings. You are at the border of Footracer Province. Footracer Province is closed off, by the order of Empress Prazac. Do not try to break through the wall. The defenses are powerful and dangerous. We suggest that you seek your fortunes elsewhere."

"Actually, we have her permission to enter Footracer," said Anicka.

The captain's expression was regretful, and he said, "Well, it's your funeral. Good luck to you. But if I were you, I'd move fast in the other direction. You can't imagine what those horrors in there can do."

"We'll manage," said Anicka with a brave smile.

They continued, reaching the gate. As they approached, the gates swung silently open, just enough to allow their entry, and then the closed once the whole group was within. The blasted waste which was Footracer was now open to them for exploration.

They traveled, finding the land an utter waste, and what remnants of towns were left were trapped, with warnings posted in human languages, that flames would engulf the town if entered. Finally, finding a massive bridge that had survived the assaults of the alien beasts, they moved to cross, finding a pack of the creatures on guard.

"We have to go through," said Anicka, drawing the blade Sulfras had given them.

They fought and dispatched the alien beasts, and were continuing their cautious exploration when suddenly, Anicka felt a vicious mental jolt. As her head cleared, she felt sure something horrible had happened, but wasn't sure what—and that the faces of her companions told that they had felt the same thing.

Feeling great dread, they returned to Fort Emergence.

Anaximander's face showed something had gone horribly wrong, and he said, "Demons have taken the Tower of Magi! They've sealed it off from Avernum, and they are summoning more of their kind. If something is not done, they will soon have the force to decimate Avernum and slay everyone there. The only way into the Tower, we think, is the portal in the Portal Fortress, and the only group we can send to do anything is yours!"

"Do you think the vahnatai are behind this, too?" said Anicka.

"No, this is ... no," said Anaximander, sounding terrified. "If you don't get down there soon, our land and all in it are doomed."

A female voice, somewhat familiar, sounded in Anicka's head, saying, "We are dying. Help us. Oh gods, help us!"

She looked, her companions showed signs of having heard the same thing.

As they traveled from Fort Emergence to the Portal Fortress, they heard a cacophony of voices, distant and filled with horror. Then one drowned out the others, cruel and inhuman, saying, "We have the Tower, and soon we will have you all. So come defy us. Nothing would make us happier."

They reached Portal Fortress, and saw Seles, standing nervously near the portal which now flickered ominously with occasional tinges of angry red.

"We would like to use the teleporter," said Anicka. "We're aware of the situation."

Seles looked grim, and said, "I should hope that you want to go down. The Tower of Magi is sealed off. This teleporter is the only route in. Go down there, and retake the place, or we're all doomed. Good luck to you."

"Thanks," said Anicka, and she led the way up.

The portal wavered and sputtered, as if all its energy were not entirely under control. Gritting her teeth, Anicka led the way into the portal.


	25. Chapter 24: Linda's Last

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. After this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Solberg, Conruc, Linda, the demons, Seles, and Anaximander; and places: Tower of Magi, Portal Fortress, Fort Emergence, the Footracer Province, and particularly the Keep of Tinraya.

* * *

Emerging in the Tower of Magi, despite the uncertainties, they found themselves not in the portal chamber as before, but rather in a bedroom. The formerly bright halls now stank of sulfur and echoed with inhuman roars. Looking around, as they tried to get their bearings, they heard someone whisper, "Come here! Quickly!" Then a door to the southeast closed.

They followed, and found a library which had survived the devastation largely intact. The smell of sulfur was weaker, and they saw someone slipping behind a bookshelf as they entered.

The wizard there had been badly burned, but looked thrilled to see them.

"I am Solberg," he said. "Thank heavens help has come."

"You're hurt," said Angarahad. "Can we help you?"

"Save your energy. You will need it to seal the portal. You are our only hope," said Solberg.

"What happened here?" said Anicka.

"It was Linda! She tried again to summon and control the dark powers," said Solberg, "and now we may all be doomed!"

"Is Linda still alive?" said Daniel.

Solberg seemed barely able to contain his anger, "Damn her to the pit forever! You cannot imagine the horror that has been wrought here! If you cannot help us contain the dark powers, we may all be doomed!" He tried to rein in the anger, and said, "Still, if you could speak to her, she might be able to tell you what she did. She survived the demon's attack."

"Did anyone else survive?" said Anicka.

"We received no warning. She did something in her lab, and the creatures poured forth. Hardly anyone survived. The Triad is sundered," said Solberg. "I hide myself here magically. That is the only reason I am still alive. I felt Mahdavi's death. X teleported away. I am stuck here. Together we might have been able to do something, but the demons came without warning."

"Why are we doomed?" said Anicka.

"Linda commandeered our portal, at the top of the Tower, and Grah-Hoth is trying to work his way through. The gate must be destroyed," said Solberg.

"Who's Grah-Hoth?" said Phaedra.

"One of the most powerful demons that ever existed. It was only through great luck that he was banished before," said Solberg. "This time, he is prepared, and he must be kept away."

"I thought he was dead," said Angarahad.

"No, demons ... don't die," said Solberg. "The best you can do is to force them back to their own plane, keep them from ours. The adventurers who dealt with him last time banished him ... might have been for good if Linda hadn't called him back, damn her."

"So how do we get to the portal?" said Anicka.

"I don't know. The main route is guarded by a demon horde. If there is a second route up, I don't know where it is. I can give you some useful knowledge, though."

"What?" said Anicka.

"I have been exploring. It is difficult to evade the demons, but I have managed. Their guards are mostly to the north, near the entrance, and there are fewer to the south and east," said Solberg.

"How do we destroy the gate?" said Anicka.

"That is the problem! I don't know how to close the gate. I can sense it from here. It is powerful in a way that I am completely unfamiliar with! Explore the tower as best you can. Maybe you will find a clue for how to deal with it. Linda might know," said Solberg, "but before you go, a warning."

"Let's hear it," said Anicka.

"The path up to the portal is guarded by the bulk of Grah-Hoth's forces. Avoid them, or you may well be overwhelmed."

"Where did Linda go?" said Anicka.

"I saw her running to the southeast," said Solberg. "I hope she survives this ordeal, if only so I can punish her myself!"

"Thanks," said Anicka. "We better go."

They encountered the insubstantial form of a middle-aged man, still wearing the translucent robes and sash of office.

"Ah," he said, "the living. I was Conruc. There was not much time."

"Why are you here, spirit?" said Anicka.

"Hurry! I was useless in life! Don't let me be useless in death, too," he said.

"How were you useless in life?" said Anicka.

He pointed at the spectral sash of office, and said, "This was a sign of my uselessness. I could do nothing as a bureaucrat. When the demons came, I saw my chance."

"What chance was that?" said Phaedra.

"They have a gate, and they're trying to bring more demons through. I tried to close it," said Conruc.

"How did you try to close it?" said Anicka.

"The main way to it was well-guarded, but I think there is a back entrance," said Conruc. "There's a secret passage from Linda's laboratory to the portal. I opened it. But I can't remember how. I got killed, and it took away memories. If you find Linda, she can tell you how to find it though, maybe."

"Did you get to the portal?" asked Anicka.

"Then a demon surprised me. It sucked away my energy, picked me up and gutted me. Oh, how it hurt!" He winced at the memory and said, "I failed to reach the gate. Now you must try. Otherwise, you are all doomed."

"How can you be so sure we're all doomed?" said Daniel.

"You can't feel it. You're not spirits, but I can!" said Conruc. "An evil force of incredible power is coming! I wouldn't want to be you if you don't shut that portal soon."

Anicka nodded, and they hurried along.

Phaedra said, "We should try the hidden library. Where X used to stay."

"Sounds like a plan," said Anicka, and they entered the hidden library.

Here, they met the shredded wreckage of a human being, with grievous injuries on arms and chest, but worst of all, the look in her eyes told of damage in her mind.

"Ah, hello," she said in a voice that seemed to scrape its way from her throat. "I was Linda."

"What happened to you?" said Anicka, horrified.

She dug her torn fingernails into her legs, and said, "I failed. I brought destruction on us all."

"How did you cause this destruction?" said Phaedra.

She inhaled painfully, and said, "I brought demons here. I thought I could bend Grah-Hoth to my will by using my own spirit as the gate. Grah-Hoth is Avernum's greatest foe. Defeated by warriors in years past, but still there, still able to serve us. I wanted to bend him to our will, to use against the Empire. I would channel him here through me. I would hold his demon legions back with my own spirit."

"And your spirit could not hold them back?" said Phaedra.

She screamed, a long, wrenching keen, and her chest heaved, and she said, "They used me as a gate, and ripped my soul away! I am their gate." She quieted, and said, "My spirit has been taken from me, and made into a gate, through which demons will pour into Avernum."

"How can we close your soul gate?" said Anicka.

Linda started to lose consciousness, but managed to pull back from oblivion to say, "It must be torn. It must be destroyed. It is the only way to save us all. It can be severed, if you have the blessed athame. There is little other help I can give."

"Where is this blessed athame?" said Daniel.

"I managed to put it in the temple. It will be safe there, but not for long," said Linda. "Then go to the portal. Don't hesitate to destroy it, or we are all doomed."

"You caused this mess, you should give more help!" said Anicka.

Linda said, "Do not go by the main route to the portal. If you can find my laboratory, there are things that will help! And some spirits can give information."

"Like who—and where?" said Anicka.

"I've seen some of the spirits of those the demons slew. They're nearby. I don't know why they stayed, but they must have a reason," said Linda. "Speak to them if you can."

"And about the lab?" demanded Anicka.

"In the second tier, climb the stairs at the south, and go west. I had a ... a... secret way. Secret way to the portal. Sword on the wall. Find the sword on the wall. Press it. My secret way up."

They left the wreckage of Linda, and made their way to the Tower of Magi's temple, the only room to remain completely undamaged by the demon's attack. The good energy of the place seemed to be keeping the energy at bay—but how long could it last against such overwhelming evil.

Hurrying, they made their way to the holy altar where they found a small, polished knife with a gold handle and a razor sharp blade.

"This is one of the few blessed athames in existence," said Phaedra. "They can cut through anything almost through magic."

"Demons have been trying to get it," said Angarahad. "We better take it and hurry."

"Right," said Anicka, taking it and tucking it into her waist, wanting to use the more powerful blade until they got to the portal that Linda had mentioned. "Let's get moving."

As soon as she had taken it, creatures appeared all around them.

A massive demon croaked, "Thank you so much! We couldn't get it from the altar, but we can certainly get it from you!"

The demons attacked, and Anicka said, "The fuck you will!"

After the short battle, Anicka kicked a greasy demon corpse and said, "Huh, not so tough after all."

"Don't be so sure," said Angarahad.

"I know, Angie," said Anicka. "Let's move!"

They found the lab, fighting off a few imps, and then found the sword image on the wall, pushing it, a small secret door opened, and they saw a dark, narrow stairway winding up a small sooty shaft.

Climbing the shaft, they reached the portal chamber of the tower. Now at the top of the tower, they could see the horrible way the demons had changed the central portal. It now warped and twisted angrily, and through its shimmering surface, they could see the infernal lands. The portal had assumed an interesting shape—like a person stretched and distended in a grotesque manner.

Moving closer after defeating the small contingent of demons, they saw a sight to chill the soul. The portal looked like the insubstantial form of Linda the arch-mage, painfully stretched to a height of twenty feet. Her spirit was held stretched paper-thin by an invisible force, her ghost form from waist down below the floor, the entrance through her stomach. Her face was hideously distended and twisted with pain.

She looked down on them, and said, "Help me! You must release me! Enter me, and I will be disrupted. I can send you home then. Help me! I cannot hold Grah-Hoth off for long."

"Yeah, right," said Anicka, drawing the blessed athame from the place she had tucked it while fighting and climbing to this point.

Linda's spirit looked at her in horror. "What are you doing? No! Don't! It will doom us all forever! Enter me! It is the only way I can seal Grah-Hoth away!"

"Right, like I want to go to hell?" said Anicka. She passed the knife through Linda's shimmering form, easily ripping the soul into two pieces.

There was a piercing scream as Linda's tortured soul shrieked as her tormented existence ended. The anguished sounds were joined by furious roars as the demons were, one by one, sucked back into the netherworld.

Anicka said, "That's a job well done."

Then an infernal voice came from the portal, and said, "No, mortals! You may have held me back, but you will not escape without paying the price!"

A searing wind rose, and massive impacts began to shake the Tower of Magi. They tried to run, but the quake knocked them to the ground, and Anicka found herself with Daniel over her making a pathetic attempt to shield her from harm as the ceiling began to cave in. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they appeared on the platform in Portal Fortress.

Seles smiled, and said, "I am glad we were able to rescue you."

"You rescued us?" said Anicka, blood-smeared, scorched, and about to drop.

"Of course. We couldn't let you die without at least trying to help you, could we?" said Seles. "The portal here was already set to pull people up from the Tower of Magi. Some quick adjustments enabled us to scoop you up. However, the Tower disaster cut the portal loose at the Avernum end, and it'll take a lot of work to anchor it again. Nobody is going down and coming up for awhile. I hope you can make peace with the Empire, or we will have to fight a war with no reinforcements."

"I think we're in good shape there," said Anicka, and she fell to the ground, exhaustion finally overwhelming her.

For Avernum, the bed where Anicka awoke was comfortable, and she looked around, and saw Daniel, sitting in a chair, head on the table asleep.

"Dan!" said Anicka, sitting up in the bed.

"Nick!" said Daniel, blinking wearily, managing to lift his head from the table, and Anicka barely registered that the bruise on the side of his head was gone.

"Where's the others?" said Anicka.

"They all got out, too," said Daniel. "Sleeping it off, I guess. Or getting baths."

"Are there others in this room?" said Anicka.

"No, not right now," said Daniel. "Frrrrrr's supposed to be in here."

"Where is he?" said Anicka.

"I'm not sure," said Daniel. "I think he was going to get something to eat."

"Where's my stuff?" said Anicka, aware now that she was dressed only in an undergown, though she had no memory of being changed out of the armor and traveling clothes.

"All over there," said Daniel, pointing to where the pack, armor and weapons had been neatly arranged. "I was cleaning it until I started getting drowsy."

"Figure we can go back to Footracer now?" said Anicka.

"Yeah, we can't hang out here that long," said Daniel, crossing to Anicka's bed, and sitting down on the edge. "Sure have had us running around a lot." He put his arms around her, and then a hand under her chin as he started to kiss her.

"Dan, I ... Just hold me," said Anicka. "I'm so afraid ... It's not going to end well."

Daniel shucked off his boots, and said, "Scoot over some." He got into the bed with Anicka, pulling the covers over them both. "I know," he said. "Half of Empire still wants us all dead, now the vahnatai, and the part of Empire wants us dead might overwhelm the part that wants to make a deal, and the vahnatai will just kill everyone with their freak monsters."

"At least we know," said Anicka. "And won't inadvertently help them kill us."

"Then again," said Daniel. "Maybe we'll win."

"And will whatever's left be worth it?" said Anicka.

"Don't be so gloomy," said Daniel, pulling one of Anicka's legs over himself.

"Dan!" said Anicka.

"I don't care," said Daniel. "Frrrrrr isn't here, and ... it's not like he doesn't know we're involved. He won't see ... I just, Nick, I need you. I need to feel you being alive, after being there with all the dead and damned."

"I understand," said Anicka. "Dan, I ... I don't even care if Frrrrrr walks in on us."

"Hopefully, he'd be decent enough to leave," said Daniel.

It was hours later when Anicka awoke again, pressed close against Daniel as Frrrrrr was saying something about breakfast. Reluctantly, Anicka got up, ate with her companions, and then they geared up for the journey back to Fort Emergence.

Anaximander greeted them warmly. "I heard what you did at the Tower. We all owe you a great debt. I've seen to it that Levy has something very nice for you," he said. "Solberg and X are here in Fort Emergence now. They both managed to escape, thank goodness."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Anicka, gulping as she realized that the lack of mention of any other escapees from the disaster probably meant that there _were_ no other survivors. "Of course, we'll need to get back to Footracer. We were investigating there when we ... sensed the trouble."

"Very good," said Anaximander. "I hope that things are going well there?"

"As well as can be expected," said Anicka. "The entire province is devastated. We haven't found anywhere but a few cliffs that are safe places to rest."

"Then I wish you well," said Anaximander. "We will be waiting anxiously to hear your next report."

They traveled north, and re-entered the Footracer Province, which proved no less dangerous than before. At last, they reached the Keep of Tinraya and entered it. Once Valorim's best-defended, wealthiest, mightiest city, it was now nothing more than a pathetic ruin devastated by the fury of the alien beasts. Surprisingly, most of the buildings were still standing—perhaps the beasts decided to use them as lairs. Listening, they could hear the sounds of many of the creatures. One thing of great interest was at the west side of town. A massive structure, formed of round, smoothed, curved stone, looking as though grown, not built.

"Whatever that is," said Phaedra, "it didn't get made by the humans who lived here."

"No," said Anicka, "it looks like it rose out of the ground and broke anything in the way. Looks kind of like vahnatai."

"Well, since they are the ones responsible," said Phaedra, "I suppose it's no surprise."

Fighting their way through the alien beasts, they peeked through the massive, closed portcullis. The strange tower was forty feet high, several hundred feet across, made of one seamless sheet of shining blue stone. Inside, all was dark and smoky, and the sound of many alien beasts growling and calling to one another could be heard within.

In one corner, they found a room positively filled with the alien beasts, these being an even stronger form of the creature which spit acid at Anicka, Daniel, and Frrrrrr. Amazingly, the armor that Anicka wore seemed to just roll the acid off like so much water.

At last, the floor slick with alien beast blood and piled high with bodies, they made their way past to find a door set in the floor, and lifting that, they found a small ladder descending into darkness.


	26. Chapter 25: Pay the Piper

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Rentar-Ihrno, the Crystal Souls, and the haakai; and places: under the Keep of Tinraya, Keep of Tinraya, the caldera, the valley and the Great Circle.

* * *

They descended the ladder and found themselves in what appeared to be a cave full of slime and muck. Swimming in the goo were small, six-legged, squealing beasts the size of small dogs.

"They're baby alien beasts!" exclaimed Anicka as she lit a torch.

"This must be what they're bred in," said Phaedra, looking disgusted.

The small beasts fled at the sight of the adventurers.

"Bet they're going to bring momma," said Daniel.

Sure enough, moments later, three large alien beasts entered the chamber, and attacked. Anicka and her companions fought against them, and found a small passage leading to a door of definite vahnatai style, triple-locked, and covered with numerous runes of protection.

"I don't think we can go that way," said Anicka.

"And this way is blocked," said Daniel. "The beasts must swim in the water, but I don't think we can."

"It's not a problem," said Angarahad, and she moved forward, setting a hand on the massive stalagmite, and chanted a prayer.

With a soft rumble, the stone crumbled into dust.

They moved down the newly accessible passage, seeing an underground lake coated with slime on its surface, another boulder blocking their way, and a bridge with another alien beast upon it.

Anicka said, "Let's kill it and then you can take care of the boulder, Angie—I hope. I sure don't want to swim in that."

Anicka loaded a crossbow bolt, and she, Daniel with his crossbow, and Frrrrrr with his longbow brought down the beast. Angarahad then moved forward to the boulder, prayed again, and the boulder crumbled like the stalagmites before it.

From the bridge, they saw another alien beast, and decided to fire upon it from the bridge.

"No point in letting those things go," said Anicka. "We might end up facing them later otherwise."

They continued, finding the way straight ahead blocked by a closed portcullis, and a passage leading off to the right.

"Not much choice here," said Anicka, and she led the way down the passage to the right.

They picked off a few more alien beasts, and found a locked door which was absolutely impenetrable—but oddly enough, according to Daniel's map, they were able to circumvent it.

Searching the way, they found a river crossing with a few broad stones which they needed to jump from one to the next. They continued, finding more bridges, more passages and chambers blocked by alien beast guards, and finally to another stair leading to doors of a vahnatai-style building.

"I sure hope we can get through that door," said Anicka. "Everywhere we go, we keep running into doors that simply won't yield to anything—not Frrrrrr's picks, not Phaedra's magic."

"We do have that key we found," said Angarahad. "And I think it might be a vahnatai key."

"Probably," said Anicka, pulling out the key they had found in the cave near New Formello. The door's protective runes did not activate as she fit the key into the keyhole, and the door opened.

They entered the room—beautifully green tiled, a large pool, and a number of vahnatai statues. The place would be quite beautiful, if only there were not the large rumble presaging two sections of wall sliding into the floor to present a large number of alien beasts.

"Oh, damn," said Anicka, turning back to help fend off the beasts.

They cleaned their weapons warily, certain that there was much trouble ahead. Checking a door at the midpoint of the entry hall, they found two large barracks rooms, all with vahnatai beds, a few personal effects such as the cloaks and crystals, and a few razordisks, which they scarfed up, passing to Phaedra and Angarahad.

"This way, you can save some of your spells," said Anicka.

"Thanks," said Phaedra, as they searched and found their way to a massive dining hall.

The next room they found looked like it had been intended for use in meditation. Thick, plush rugs were arranged in front of blue crystals on low pedestals. The crystals looked dull and lifeless, and everything was dusty.

"The good thing," said Daniel, "no one's been here in awhile. We should be safe for the moment."

"Yeah, but who knows how long the moment will be?" said Anicka.

They found a kitchen, and then what appeared to be a jail. In one cell, there was a troglodyte—whether he was being kept for study or because he had failed to live up to vahnatai expectations was uncertain. Since he attacked immediately, Anicka's sword slashed through the air and rendered it impossible to ever hope to find a definite answer. In the next cell, there was a giant, equally hostile to them, and soon equally dead. In the final cell was a cockroach of nearly the size of a horse.

"Well, I guess," said Anicka, "they were studying them."

"How strange," said Frrrrrr. "I see no evidence they were feeding them."

"Maybe they were leaving them to starve to death," said Anicka with a shudder.

"It would not surprise me," said Daniel. "They seem not to care who dies."

They left the complex, finding themselves back in the caves, and after defeating a number of alien beasts in a cavern filled with toadstools, which Nathan scooped up to add to his ingredient bag, they saw a ladder.

Ascending the ladder, they found themselves in another chamber—green-tiled, with a vahnatai glow crystal and two vahnatai cases. Searching the cases, they took the useful potions and razordisks, and left the room.

"We're inside that tower," said Anicka, looking out through the closed portcullis.

"This wheel probably opens that portcullis," said Daniel.

"Can't think of a reason to do so," said Anicka.

"There are more beasts behind these barriers," said Phaedra. "But barriers block everything else up here."

"Can we kill them through the barriers, or should you bring the barrier down first?" said Anicka.

"I don't know," said Phaedra. "See if your bolts go through."

The bolts and arrows did, and so they picked off the alien beasts and then brought down the barriers.

"It's a breeding pit!" said Anicka, as they entered the hot, humid, foul-smelling room.

Several large troughs were in the walls, filled with greenish-gray gook, large round eggs, and dozens of baby alien beasts, no larger than Anicka's hand. The baby beasts were swimming and playing in the muck quite happily.

"OK, so they're born and grown here," said Angarahad.

"Smells awful in here," said Daniel.

"I know, I'm getting dizzy," said Phaedra. "Let's hurry and get out of here."

"Maybe if you did to it like we did to the pools in the slime pit?" said Anicka.

They dumped the coals from the brazier into the breeding pool. Undoubtedly a temporary solution, but at least it could help stem the tide for now while they pressed on for a more permanent solution.

They proceeded to do the same in the other three breeding chambers, and found a stairway down, leading into another pit with a locked door beyond all of their abilities, a strange keyhole in the door, but none of the keys fit.

"Retrace steps," said Anicka, and they went back to the toadstool cavern, and then to the last door that they had not tried in their excitement at finding a way out of the place.

They entered a large, dim hall. As their eyes adjusted, they could see who and what was ahead. There was no surprise, as they had already discerned who was responsible—they had found the masters of the fortress.

At the west end of this chamber were four Crystal Souls, each surrounded by a halo of sparkling energy. Flashes of light traveled into and out of them, as they sent commands, probably to the remaining monsters ravaging the surface.

Anicka struggled to hear, just barely able to make out the dark commands of the Crystal Souls, when an apparition floated up above them—a projection of Retnar-Ihrno.

Rentar-Ihrno's voice was sharp and cruel, and she said, "So, humans, you have found us at last. We seek our rightful revenge against this Empire, and yet, despite the rightness of our claim, you continue to oppose us. They took our Crystal Souls from us and tormented them endlessly! For this, they must pay, no matter what! By aiding them, you join in their wickedness. Now you shall pay!"

There was a flash of light, and Anicka passed out.

She woke up in a small rectangular room, no door, just a huge plug of stone blocking the exit. The room was empty, devoid of beds, chairs, windows, food, or light.

"Dan?" said Anicka. "Frrrrrr? Angie? Phaedra? Nathan?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Nick," said Daniel.

Phaedra cast a spell, holding a small ball of light in the palm of her hand, revealing the others were also present. "It seems they mean for us to die in here," she said.

Nathan began brewing potions, and a day passed. No food or water was brought into them, no one came to question them, time simply passed.

Angarahad attempted to cast a spell to destroy the stone, but it was beyond her prayers to change it. Frrrrrr diligently searched, and found not even a tiny crack.

"There has to be a way out of here," said Anicka, pacing, slamming a hand against the stone.

"I don't think it's going to give way," said Daniel. "Don't hurt yourself—we need our strength when we do find the way."

They continued searching the walls, the floors, hoisting Frrrrrr on the shoulders of Anicka so that he could examine the ceiling. Another day passed, with no food or water brought to them, no one came to question them. The corner where they relieved themselves had started to make the entire cell smell quite foul.

Another day passed with determination that they were not going to let themselves be killed so easily.

Then came a whisper, seeming from midair.

"At last, I can help you," said the whisper. "One can leave now. Have a care. Avoid extraneous buttons. Find me in the caves beyond the Great Walls."

They looked, and now there was a slight opening in the wall, and a portal.

"OK," said Anicka. "who should go?"

"I will," said Phaedra. "If we need to avoid extraneous buttons—well, I've studied the vahnatai language, so I should be able to read labels. And I have a spell that will help me sneak around."

"OK," said Anicka. "Good luck."

"Here," said Nathan, handing her a few potions. "These will keep you from harm if you must fight."

Phaedra stepped through the portal, and found herself in a muck filled cavern. Tiny alien beasts, squeaking fearfully, burrowed into the slime. While she was free, her companions were yet prisoners.

It took her some time to get her bearings, and then she realized she was on the other side of the closed portcullis that they had seen early in their explorations, and she found her way into a small vahnatai building, and around a meeting table, there were two vahnatai warriors, and she fought them, killing them quickly.

She found more alien beasts and a vahnatai spellcaster attacking her from beyond closed portculli, and she fought them, and found another meeting room, where she found a pedestal with a control panel covered with glowing buttons. Seeing the letters, some with the button saying "Dha" and others "Kaik", she thought for a moment.

"Dunno which these are," she muttered. "I'll just make them all open." With that, she pressed buttons until every one of them read "Kaik".

She left, finding that the portculli all around were indeed open, and she made her way into another room where she reached a pedestal with two small crystals that were inset, as though meant to be pushed in. One was labeled "North" and the other "South".

"Open them both," she said to herself, and pushed in a crystal.

The wall fell away, and revealed a number of alien beasts.

"Damn, extraneous button," said Phaedra, and she quickly killed them with spells, though she was very badly injured by their claws.

Phaedra managed to get back to the pedestal to push the other crystal. The wall slid away with a satisfying rumble, and she saw her companions.

"Phaedra!" said Angarahad. "You're hurt!"

"Yeah," said Phaedra. "I found a wrong button."

Angarahad prayed over Phaedra, knitting together the gashes the alien beasts had created, and once they had regathered their strength, breathing in the clean air beyond their cell, they moved on to return to the hall.

Here, the projection of Rentar-Ihrno was conferring with the Crystal Souls. As the Avernites entered, one of the Souls made a chirping noise. Rentar-Ihrno's shade turned, surprised to see them.

"What!" yelled Rentar-Ihrno. "What are you doing out?"

She looked over at the magical teleporter trap, but this time, they had entered through the other door, and the trap could not function. Rentar-Ihrno actually looked unsure as to what to do now.

Then one of the Crystal Souls said, "I, Jekknol-Bok, say that we have had enough of these interlopers. We will destroy them now." The other Crystal Souls chimed their assent.

Hoping that it would actually work, Anicka got out the Thought Crystal that they had been given in the Bunker. Activating it as the Crystal Souls began to glow, summoning the energy to vaporize her and her companions, she waited nervously.

The energy glows surrounding the Crystal Souls wavered, and suddenly faded, then disappeared—the mighty ancient beings now slept.

Rentar-Ihrno looked at them and their device in horror, and she cast a spell, and she and the inert souls disappeared.

As she faded, she said, "There will be a mighty reckoning one day, humans!"

A handful of vahnatai guards remained to attack, and they felt no compunction whatsoever about slaying them. They searched the remaining area, knowing that they would have escaped for naught if they were still blocked by the last door, and finally found a small key in a pouch hidden at the back of a case.

Returning, they found the key they had just stolen from the vahnatai opened the door that had blocked them before.

A few more alien beasts showed up, intending to stop them, and then they found the passage out, and were in the middle of a huge smoldering caldera.

"Anyone have an idea about which way to go?" said Anicka.

"Nope," said Phaedra.

Angarahad said, "I've got a spell," and she cast it. "Now we can walk on the lava and look."

"Thanks, Angie," said Anicka, and she led the way to the west. From here, they soon saw a wall to the north with a massive gate, and beyond, a blasted stretch of land.

Warily, they made their way north. The gateway was old and crumbled, and looked to have been made of human construction ages ago. Any guards here recently had abandoned it, and ahead was nothing but an icy, dead wasteland.

They emerged from the caldera into what was a huge valley high in the mountains—barren, and icy cold, with no signs of life but for the criss-crossed trails of alien beasts. And then, an assortment of the vahnatai creations rushed out from behind snowdrifts, intending to stop the Avernites right here.

First came a wave of roaches—none smaller than a medium dog. Through bolts, arrows, magical flame and razordisks, the roaches were defeated. only to be followed on by the four-armed golems of blades, fire golems, ice golems, and jeweled golems. These, too, were slain by the cooperation of the six, although not without a considerable amount of injury from fire, ice, and magical bursts, and with no time to recover, a massive pack of alien beasts descended upon them, and with difficulty, those too were slain.

They fought on, and continued searching the valley. Too late, they saw a group of vahnatai warriors wearing thick hoods to protect themselves from the sun, but as soon as they saw the Avernites, they ran to the east impossibly fast.

"They must be going to warn them we're coming," said Anicka.

"At least it tells us which way to go," said Daniel.

"Yeah, there is that," said Anicka, grinning.

As they entered the craggy valley, watching carefully for alien beasts, they saw a huge cave mouth. There was a vague tug, however, to turn north and explore.

Finding themselves compelled, they climbed into a shadowy valley, sure that some sort of reward awaited them there.

They continued, finding a deep, dark valley, full of sharp crags and broad expanses of rubble. Inn the distance, they could see a massive stone circle—each stone eighty feet high. Clouds overhead were gray and angry, filling the valley with shadows.

"I don't like this," said Angarahad.

"I can't explain it," said Anicka. "I just feel like we must go there."

"I know," said Angarahad. "I think it was a bad idea, before."

"What?" said Anicka.

"The other stone circles," said Angarahad. "I think it was a mistake to go into them."

"Too late now," said Daniel.

Uncertainly, they moved into the great circle, finding a large altar there. The altar was ancient and black, sitting in the middle of a courtyard of mossy marble slabs. Although the altar had clearly been there for a long, long time, while everything else looked new—as if finished only that morning.

Trash, old weapons, bones and such were scattered everywhere. Some remains looked like they had been alien beasts, others from humanoids of uncertain variety. The altar shimmered with power, and it seemed shadows were moving just under the dark surface.

Anicka suddenly drew her sword, feeling an almost irresistible urge to smash the altar.

"NO!" cried Angarahad. "I have another way!"

It was too late, as the sword came down upon the altar and a small hairline fracture appeared in the stone. The crack grew, and the altar developed an enormous fissure. The air was filled with hideous demonic laughter, turning into babbling, and finally resolving into one deafening, "I'm free!"

Three clouds of flame seeped out of the crack, settled to the ground and took solid form. Anicka shivered with horror—these were the lords of demonkind, the haakai, each twenty feet high, looking down on her group as though they were insects.

Sounding amused, one said, "Centuries we've been held here, sending out spells to summon others to us. Those spells formed the stone circles, and the circles were what you submitted to! Now we are free, and now our reign can begin."

The second said with a chuckle, "We hunger, and you look tasty. However, we are not ungrateful for your service. We offer you a deal. Give us your treasure—all of it, and we will spare you. Refuse, and die."

The third said, "Speak quickly, for we have much to do, and much strength to regain. Do you agree?"

"Fuck no!" said Anicka. "We killed a whole bunch of your kind in the Tower of Magi, and we'll do it again here!"

Glad that her sword was already in hand, she made ready to attack. Having been trapped for centuries, the demons were spoiling for the fight, and seemed to consider Anicka's words most amusing. They summoned aid, and the battle began.

Exhausted, they had defeated the demons, and disappointed that there was no great loot to be had, they left that valley to make their way to the wall they had seen before.


	27. Chapter 26: Sacrifices

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Bon-Ihrno, Rentar-Ihrno, various vahnatai, Erika, the court wizard, Anaximander, and the dervishes; and places: the Crumbling Factory, Great Walls, Isolated Hut, and Rentar-Ihrno's Keep.

* * *

Anicka led her comapnions into a tunnel, and found it filled with the smell of ozone and fresh oil, and the now-familiar sound of the vahnatai's cursed magical machinery. However here, the sound wasn't quite right—rough, out of sync, as though not properly maintained.

Searching through, they found a room dusty and neglected, though a thin, clear track on the floor indicated that someone had passed this way.

"I guess this is a quick route through this," said Anicka. "Hope we can get out easy."

"Guess it's as safe as anything," said Phaedra.

They entered the next room, finding within three hideous undead vahnatai. Struggling, they slew them, and when the chief guardian fell, the form started to crumble.

Anicka grabbed an iron key that had been held to the wrist of the guardian by a leather strap, the crumbling bones falling away into a pile of dust on the floor.

"I'm sure we'll need this," she said, and moved to the large door at the other end of the room.

"It fits," said Daniel, as Anicka turned the key in the lock.

No sooner had they left the factory, however, but they found that six of the alien beasts were waiting for them. Then, as they progressed across the blasted landscape, they too late saw another group of vahnatai warriors, running off to the east at an impossibly fast speed.

"Guess that'll save time," said Anicka.

They continued on through the blasted landscape, and their hearts sank as they came through a dark valley. A massive pack of alien beasts stood guard here, but there was no other way except through them.

The battle fought, they continued their trek to the east. Here, the clouds over the valley were so thick that it was as though in a constant twilight. A bitter wind bit at exposed skin, and bits of bones lay everywhere on the ground.

"I sure hope we're getting close," said Daniel.

"I think we are," said Anicka.

They reached the west end of a massive subterranean tunnel, burrowing down into the mountain. There was a dim, green, familiar light—someone had brought up the fluorescent mold of Avernum. In the sickly light, they could see the vahnatai rapidly constructing defenses—a series of three walls, each heavily guarded, but as yet incomplete.

"Our only hope is to blast through," said Anicka.

They entered the first wall, and from within, there were high pitched shouts of vahnatai running to defend their walls.

Anicka noticed that the amulet Erika had given her was growing warm, but she did not ponder that—there was a battle to be fought. Suddenly, in the middle of the battle, brilliant lances of light flew from the amulet of Erika's and blasted a hole into the wall, creating an instant shortcut.

They battled their way forward, leaping down from the ledges to the next wall, and finally past the third wall. Here, they were faced with an all too familiar sight. Beyond the Great Wall was a cavern—miles wide, lit by the green fluorescent fungi they knew so well. Their eyes adjusted quickly, absorbing the grim familiarity.

"It's not human lands," said Phaedra. "We're in vahnatai lands."

"Oh great," said Anicka. "I hope we can get out of here."

"So this is where it came from," said Daniel. "All those plagues?"

"Yeah, and if this is where the monsters originated, this is where they must be stopped," said Anicka. "I just wish I knew how."

They suddenly encountered a group of vahnatai shades which did not attack, and the shades pointed northeast.

One shade said, "Head to the river. Follow it northeast, and look for the secluded home." With that, the shades faded away.

"Do we trust that?" said Anicka.

"Well, if we do, then perhaps we'll find help," said Angarahad. "Remember, in Ghikra, how that one vahnatai was looking for someone else—what if that one left because he didn't agree with them? And at worst, it'll just be another battle."

"Sounds reasonable enough," said Anicka.

They found the river and began trekking along the shore to the northeast, when a vahnatai patrol that had been waiting in ambush emerged from concealment and charged, battle cries echoing across the cavern.

The battle was fierce, and none of the six escaped serious injury, though at the end, all of the vahnatai had died at their hands.

"It's tragic that it has come to this," said Nathan, "fighting against our former allies—without whom, we would probably have been wiped out in the war against the Empire."

"Well, it's not like we have much choice," said Anicka. "They're going to destroy everything and leave us with nothing but caves to live in forever ... and after being up there, I ... I don't want to be stuck in Avernum forever."

"And they've pretty much declared war against us," said Daniel. "Nathan—we had to do it."

"I know," said Nathan. "I just wish it could've been another way."

"Not with them behind the plagues," said Anicka.

They passed along to a small modest bridge, already lightly covered with mold.

An insubstantial shade appeared to them and said, "Welcome to the home of Bon-Ihrno. Come in, please, quickly." And then it faded.

They stepped into the house, and there was Bon-Ihrno, hero and legend who had first contacted humanity and guided the first visitors from Avernum to vahnatai lands during the Empire War. Now he sat slumped in his chair, looking quite tired.

"I am Bon-Ihrno," he rasped.

"Greetings, Bon-Ihrno," said Anicka, awed, as she remembered learning about him in her schooling.

He sighed, and said, "Greetings to you. You have come far, and faced many dangers to stand here. I hope now you will join in the fight against the insanity. Joyously, my battle is almost over."

"Why do you live in this remote place?" said Anicka.

"I am old, and tired, and the side I have chosen is a small and losing one, and my foes are too many. Too strong," said Bon-Ihrno. "And to top that, I have been assisting you. Soon, there will be a finish. There is always a finish."

"Are you really the first vahnatai to contact the humans?" said Phaedra.

"No, that honor belongs to the first vahnatai murdered by the Empire," said Bon-Ihrno. "But I was the first to greet your people with the offer of peace."

"Tell us about it?" said Angarahad.

"When our people attacked yours, thinking you had stolen our Crystal Souls, I alone wanted to deal with you," said Bon-Ihrno. "So I sent a projection to one of your cities, asking you to send an envoy. Fortunately, you did."

"Who went?" said Anicka.

"A small band of adventurers—Jenneke, a slith named Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and a Brother Michael. Later they also traveled with a lady named Adrianna," said Bon-Ihrno. "They were incredibly brave and resourceful. They traveled through deadly, unexplored caves to reach me, and to negotiate with Rentar-Ihrno and our council. And thus, we became friends—for a short time."

"What happened to them?" said Daniel.

"I do not know. I believe they are still in Avernum, helping to protect it from danger," said Bon-Ihrno. "Whatever their path is, I am sure it is noble, dangerous, and lined with treasure."

"You said that your battle is almost over," said Anicka. "What did you mean?"

"I wish not to talk of that. Instead, let us speak of the insanity that has consumed my people," said Bon-Ihrno. "Let us speak of ending the monster plagues."

"Can you help us fight the vahnatai causing the plagues?" said Anicka.

He slumped further into his seat, and Bon-Ihrno said, "I wish to assist you in your assault on Rentar-Ihrno and her minions. I wish it was not necessary to turn against my people. But I must. This revenge madness has consumed them."

"What has fueled their desire for revenge?" said Daniel.

"The Empire stole three of our Crystal Souls—our leaders, our gods, the most beloved of us all. I cannot express what a horrid shock this was to us. In the thousands and thousands of years of our recorded history, no such thing had ever happened," said Bon-Ihrno. "That theft led to all this warfare."

"What do the vahnatai leaders hope to accomplish?" said Anicka.

"Our leaders have convinced themselves that destroying the thieves—the Empire—will make them safe. They are wrong, of course. Nothing can do that. And the war will only ravage this world and cause millions of needless deaths," said Bon-Ihrno. "And that, brave humans, is why I must assist you."

"How can you help?" said Anicka.

"I have been trying to project myself to you for months, to give you advice and aid," said Bon-Ihrno. "Here, in my humble hut, you can find supplies and rest. More importantly, I have the most vital information to give you."

"Surely the Empire has been punished enough now," said Daniel.

"No, I do not think so. But this slaughter of innocents is the wrong way to make the Empire atone," said Bon-Ihrno. "Some of the Empire committed a grievous crime against us. Those people paid with their lives." He shook his head, and said, "Why then must the entire surface be destroyed? It makes no sense."

"What's the information you can give us?" said Anicka.

"Rentar-Ihrno's fortress is to the southeast. It is where she performs her mighty alchemy to make the monsters," said Bon-Ihrno. "Her rituals are both powerful and delicate."

"The monsters are made near here?" said Daniel.

"Not quite. The monsters, once made, breed and expand on their own. The fort is where Rentar-Ihrno molds new monsters, the successors to the slimes and roaches and golems and troglos and giants and beasts," said Bon-Ihrno. "She makes them, using powerful alchemy and machinery. If not stopped, the spawn of her talents will double and redouble the carnage caused so far."

"Can you describe how she makes new creatures?" said Phaedra.

"She has four vats of magical, powerful liquid stored under her tower. Magical energy from four massive beams is trained in the vats. Then the liquids are poured into the main vat through many pipes. The stuff passes through the beams and is transformed," said Bon-Ihrno. "It is magic of power beyond my comprehension. However, it has a weakness."

"What's the weakness?" said Anicka, confused.

"The four beams have different levels of energy and qualities. When one, two, or three of them are trained onto the fluid, it can be shaped. Four, however, is too much," said Bon-Ihrno. "If all four beams reached the center, and the magical machines which disperse the liquid and make life are activated, the explosion will destroy her fortress. Alas, there is a problem."

"What's that?" said Anicka.

"Once the beams are directed into the vat, the controls to activate the magic are by Rentar-Ihrno's throne," said Bon-Ihrno. "To reach it, you will have to elude her."

"How can we elude the greatest vahnatai mage?" said Phaedra.

He looked concerned, and said, "I am afraid that will be your problem. I cannot help with that. I wish the best of luck to you in your assault. And, if you like, there are rest and supplies for you here."

"Thanks," said Anicka.

"I have set up a room where you can sleep safely. There is also a supply room, where you can get some useful potions," said Bon-Ihrno. "Were I not forced to be here in secret, I could help more."

"Are those with your beliefs so despised?" said Anicka.

He looked incredibly sad as he said, "My people wish nothing to do with one who will not join in their revenge madness. I hide here, and oppose them. It is just a part of the misery that has become my life."

"What do you know of Rentar-Ihrno?" asked Frrrrrr.

"Rentar-Ihrno is our greatest mage. She is our most powerful mage in the last millennium. Her skills were what defeated the Empire in their war with you. The monsters were her creation," said Bon-Ihrno. "Unfortunately, I sometimes feel that her mind has departed her."

Remembering Linda, Anicka said, "Is Rentar insane?"

"Not quite. She is like your archmage Erika. Hatred of the Empire consumes her, to the exclusion of all else. I respect her. I respect her skills," said Bon-Ihrno. "But the revenge madness has made her a danger, and she must be stopped."

"You also know Erika?" said Phaedra.

"Another female suffused with power and consumed by hate," said Bon-Ihrno. "These two titans of magic fill me with fear."

"I understand," said Anicka. "Thank you for your offer of rest—we are quite tired."

They went into the prepared room, and managed to get a few hours of somewhat comfortable sleep in the beds. Suddenly, they were awakened by a hideous, blood-curdling scream from the outer room, and as they strapped on armor and arms, the scream became a gurgle, and then silence.

Emerging from the room, they saw a hideous sight—Bon-Ihrno had been slain, cut down by his own people. His killer still stood over him, wiping a waveblade clean.

A nearby keeper said, "So goes it for traitors to our cause."

A blademaster looked up to see them, and said, "Ah yes. You are being here, and being about to die. Let us battle now, and at last."

Grimly, the vahnatai trod through poor Bon-Ihrno's blood to engage Anicka and her companions.

Spells flew through the air, the clang of sword against waveblade, but at last, the vahnatai assassination squad who had slain Bon-Ihrno lay dead.

"We won't let you have died in vain," said Anicka, as they quickly buried the remains of Bon-Ihrno in the garden outside the home.

"In that case," said Angarahad, "we had best hurry. Our time grows ever shorter, for they must all know we are here now."

They moved cautiously, avoiding almost all of the vahnatai patrols, fighting a brief battle against the one they could not evade, and at last stood on a huge, stone bridge, almost a mile long, arcing over a massive chasm. The only possible explanation was that such a bridge was held in place by magic. To the east, through thick, green-tinted mist, they could make out a massive, black tower.

Here, however, the vahnatai were ready. A heavy force guarded this bridge, and ranks of well-armed vahnatai soldiers awaited the six young adventurers. Several blademasters held back small black lizards on long chains. As the group approached, the vahnatai watched with cold hatred, though they did not break formation.

Anicka drew her sword again, knowing that they would have seen Bon-Ihrno needlessly sacrifice himself if they did not continue. The vahnatai, however, prepared to die to defend whatever was beyond them.

They battled, the fight ferocious, but when over, they still had the sickening feeling that more carnage was to follow. Crossing the bridge now, they could see the tower better—enormous, with ghastly green light pouring out of the windows. Power radiated from it, perceptible even from the distance of a half mile.

Finally, they passed through the gates, and into the cavernous halls of Rentar-Ihrno's fortress. All around, there were alarmed shouts of guards, rushing to do battle with the invaders. The granite of the fortress walls, ceiling and floor were all of one uniform piece, as if the place were not built, but stretched and molded from living rock. The air crackled with power. To the east, through more gates, they could see the central hall of the fortress, but they knew they were not ready, even if they succeeded with the current fight, to enter that part of the keep.

They defeated the guards, although they could hear the call for more, and hurried from the central entry, and found that Rentar-Ihrno had built her keep over a small, active volcanic vent, harnessing its power through her magic.

"The controls we need to get to are downstairs," said Anicka. "But I don't see ... oh fuck, more of them!"

Unsurprisingly, they had run into a number of vahnatai in this chamber, filled with rivulets of lava, and after another brief fight, finding one dead control panel, they found a button which opened the portcullis, and beyond that, a trapdoor leading into a basement filled with giant crystal pillars and equally giant—but far more hideous—energized goo which vaguely reminded them of the alien slime in charge of the slime pit—except there were four of them, rapidly calling forth slimes of all varieties.

Anicka wiped the slime off her face, and looked at the pedestal, covered with a standard bewildering array of crystals. Some were glowing, some dark, some warm to the touch, others cool. Of special interest was one which looked almost button like, and Anicka reached out and pushed it in.

There was a soft rumbling noise, and then the sound of sliding stone, and a series of clicks and hums.

"OK, let's make sure we've got them all," said Anicka.

Opening a door, a rank smell made their eyes water—it was a deep trough stained by foul, acidic slime, leading from a huge tank to the west to the pit at the center of the fort.

Finding another pedestal, they pushed that button in, and looked through the windows—one beam now was aimed at the center of the fort.

Ascending the stairs again, they continued, finding a combat arena, perhaps a testing ground to ensure the deadliness of the creations, and after defeating the vahnatai and alien beast here, they found another trap door, descending to find a chamber guarded by nagas and efreeti, and battered by the fire spells, they managed to defeat these guardians and find three pedestals—once the buttons had been pushed, they verified the second beam, and climbed back up.

Another chamber looked like it had held Crystal Souls, but they had recently been removed. Shrugging, there was no help to be found here, they continued through a otherwise beautiful garden, except for the basilisks.

"Rentar-Ihrno's chambers?" said Phaedra, reading from a sign.

"Let's check it out," said Anicka.

They entered, finding a fairly simple room, certainly far less ornate than they would have expected, and oddly enough a human-make sword in the cabinet.

"That's Demonslayer!" said Angarahad. "I've seen it before. What is it doing here?"

"Who knows," said Anicka. "Let's take it. Gods only know when we're going to have to fight demons again because some nut case thinks it's a good idea to invite them."

They took the sword, and found their way into a small laboratory, a jeweled golem imprisoned in a pentagram, though it was perfectly able to fire energy bolts at them, as well as more vahnatai. After the brief battle, they found a stairway, and here there were nearly a dozen rakshasi. They were terribly weary by the time they defeated these, and pushed in the crystals on the pedestals, ensuring that one more beam was trained into the center of the keep.

"One more to go," said Anicka.

Nathan said, "I think it's time for a drink break." He passed around several bottles.

"Thanks," said Anicka, feeling the healing warmth of the potion he had given her.

They ascended the stairs again, continuing their search when they found a cell which contained the starved corpses of two humans, both wearing rusted armor bearing the emblem of the Empire. From the looks of it, the vahnatai had thrown them in here and left them to starve ... how long ago was uncertain.

"Could've been us," said Frrrrrr with a shudder, remembering the cell below the Keep of Tinraya.

"Yeah, but it's not," said Anicka. "But if we don't want a whole lotta other people who don't deserve that to experience the same, we better keep moving."

They continued, finding another batch of vahnatai guards, and some jeweled golems who attacked from their pentagram, and another stair. At the base of this stair, they found a horde of vahnatai undead and a lich. Defeating the undead easily, they found two more pedestals, and then confident that they had done what must be done before confronting Rentar and attempting to use her panel, they ascended the stairs again.

Here, they met yet another group of guards, clearly searching for them, and another quick fight ensued. At last, the way was clear, and they stared into the central hall of Rentar-Ihrno's fortress. This was clearly the center of magical operations here, and the energy emanating from this room made Anicka feel sure that her skin was burning beneath her armor.

The chamber was dominated by an enormous pit, nearly eighty feet across, its sides covered with the slimy residue of innumerable alchemical reactions carried out inside it.

On the other side of the pit, they saw Rentar-Ihrno, leader and archmage of the vahnatai, standing by a small pedestal, looking tall and proud, wreathed in a glowing cloak of protective spells. She lifted up something round.

"Oh my god," said Anicka. "It's the head of a vahnatai."

Rentar-Ihrno called out, "I have here the head of your hidden benefactor, discovered at last. This was Bon-Ihrno, bringer of 'peace' between our peoples." She spat the word 'peace' as though it were the foulest possible word. "You protect those who stole our Crystal Souls, our honored ancestors, from us. He protected you," declared Rentar-Ihrno. "You are all traitors, and all must die, so our sacred vengeance may be attained!"

She remained where she was, shrouded by an impregnable shield of protective spells.

"OK," said Anicka. "Phaedra, you get to the pedestal and start the thing up. Do whatever you have to, the rest of us will try to make sure you get there, because I have a feeling it's going to be trouble."

There were more vahnatai guards here, and they began their progress around one side of the pit, staying together so that no one could get surrounded. Rentar-Ihrno watched them nervously as they approached, keeping a watchful eye on the pit in the middle of the chamber. The powerful beams hummed and sparked below them, waiting to be utilized. Rentar, on the other hand, stood in front of her pedestal, stretching her hands in preparation for much spell-casting.

Suddenly, with impeccable timing, the amulet Erika had given them began to heat up and glow brightly. Anicka winced in pain, worried that it was about to sear her flesh. Then, with one final flash of blinding light, it crumbled into dust.

At first, Anicka felt a moment of sick disappointment, thinking that the archmage Erika's powerful magic had failed her at last. Then she looked up, and realized that the opposite had happened—Erika now stood on the dais next to Rentar-Ihrno.

Erika looked at Rentar-Ihrno with fury and contempt, and said, "You dare to trifle with Avernum? You dare to threaten my home? Now, vahnatai, you will find out how a real mage fights!"

Rentar-Ihrno responded instantly, not with words, but a searing bolt of flame. Erika parried it, and the two mightiest mages alive immediately joined in a battle of wizardry unlike any that had ever been seen. As they traded mighty spells and counter-spells, Rentar-Ihrno's pedestal sat unguarded—if they could only pass through the vahnatai in the way.

The chamber had filled with summonings, and it was near impossible to tell who was fighting whom, as charm spells caused everyone fighting, it seemed, to change sides. But at last, they reached the pedestal. The battle between Erika and Rentar-Ihrno was reaching a crescendo. Erika seemed to be winning. Rentar's defenses were weakening, yet Erika seemed to not have even broken a sweat.

However, Rentar-Ihrno was prepared—one final trick up her luminescent sleeve. She flung a magical bolt, not at Erika, but toward the ceiling.

The bolt punched a hole through the roof, and there was a deafening rumble from above. A crevasse appeared in the mountain over them. A narrow, deep crevasse, leading from the surface to the vahnatai's cavern. A single, pencil-thin shaft of light came through the crevasse, and then through the hole in the roof, to strike Erika in the small of the back. The moment the light touched her, she burst into flame, happening far too quickly to react.

There was no time for Erika to scream, in moments, nothing was left but ash. Legend had told that when Erika was banished to Avernum, she had been cursed so that the slightest touch of sunlight would slay her instantly.

They stood at the keep's main control panel, only after paying the bitterest of costs.

Phaedra screamed, "NOOO!"

"Phaedra!" said Anicka. "Do it! Don't let it be in vain!"

Phaedra was crying, but she focused on the panel, and pushed the button "Load slime compounds". With a deafening roar, they heard the churning of tons of fluid below their feet. The goo was being mixed and frothed, and coursing down massive pipes. The floor beneath their feet began to vibrate. Phaedra shook, and pushed another button, "Refocus beams". A powerful humming noise came from inside the pedestal. The beams they had directed into the vat doubled, then tripled in intensity. The controls grew very hot, though Phaedra's gloves protected her.

Finally, as Rentar-Ihrno realized what had happened, and looked on in horror, Phaedra pressed the final button "Begin Process". They all heard the clangs and groans below them, as tons of foul goo poured down rusty pipes. The fluid flowed into the pit, passing through the four beams. The fiery beams lanced through the muck, activating it, charging it, changing it. But it was too much energy, directed into highly volatile substances. Then something went wrong. The reaction wasn't right, and it was going out of control.

Then Rentar-Ihrno cried, "You fools, what have you done? Curse you! My fortress is lost. But you shall die with it! Farewell fools!"

She teleported away, and the explosions started around them. They knew there was no chance they could run as bits of ceiling started crumbling.

"Oh shit!" said Anicka.

Daniel reached for her, holding her close, as he said, "I love you, Nick!"

"Dan!" said Anicka, sobbing.

She hadn't even noticed that Angarahad and Frrrrrr were in an embrace like she and Daniel, while Phaedra was sobbing at the pedestal.

Nathan said, "Well, I guess it was nice knowing you guys."

"This place is falling apart!" said Anicka, and she and Daniel began to kiss, no time to worry about the slime, the charred marks, and the certainty that they were about to die.

Suddenly, still in their embraces, Anicka and Daniel, and Angarahad and Frrrrrr, and Phaedra and Nathan found themselves in the throne room of Blackcrag Fortress.

Empress Prazac made no comment on the embraces, and said, "Welcome, Anicka. Welcome, Daniel. Welcome, Frrrrrr. Welcome, Angarahad. Welcome, Phaedra. Welcome Nathan."

"What happened?" said Anicka, wiping more slime from her face as she realized where she was, and kneeling.

Her other companions had followed suit, kneeling before the Empress, but she gestured for them to stand, and she gestured to the court wizard at her side.

"Your task is done. Valorim is saved," said Prazac.

"Why are we here?" said Anicka, bewildered by the turn of events.

"We have been watching you," said Empress Prazac. "Hoping to help when your task was done. So we have come full circle. The people of Avernum, whom we abused so harshly, have come back to save us."

"It was no problem," said Anicka.

"Now it is time for rewards," said Prazac. "One more most join us. Bring Anaximander here."

"As you command," said the court wizard, and he cast a spell.

Suddenly, Anaximander appeared at the dais to Empress Prazac's side.

"Greetings, Anaximander," said Prazac.

Anaximander bowed, and said, "Greetings, your majesty."

"They completed their task," said Prazac, gesturing for him to rise.

"So I have heard," said Anaximander, looking over his six Unspecified Services agents, and smiling.

"I am of my word, and will meet my end of the bargain," said Prazac, getting out a scroll. "This document entitles the people of Avernum to the lands of southeastern Valorim. They are rich and nearly empty. There, the people of Avernum may have the peace and hope they have earned." She handed the scroll to Anaximander.

"The people of Avernum thank your majesty for your kindness," said Anaximander, taking the scroll with a bow.

Prazac turned to Anicka and her companions, and said, "And as for you, you shall each receive five thousand gold pieces. In addition, I bestow upon you the highest honor the Empire can bestow." She came down from her throne, touching each on their shoulder, despite the blood, slime and other unidentified substances, and said, "I declare each of you to be a Dervish of the Empire."

There was a slightly strangled noise from one of the dervishes standing at attention, and Anicka grinned, even as she tried to make sense of an Avernite being an Empire Dervish.

Prazac returned to her throne, a page bringing a bowl and towel for her to wash her hands after having gotten them quite dirty touching the Avernites whose actions had saved Valorim.

Suddenly, the shade of Rentar-Ihrno, projected from far below the surface, appeared in the room, her head bowed in defeat.

"Why are you here? Come to cause more death?" said Prazac.

"No. We have lost. You have defeated us. But," said Rentar-Ihrno. "Our memories are eternal. Our vengeance still waits. One day your children will pay for your crimes in multitudes. Never forget. Every moment of every day, the souls cry for vengeance. Never forget." With that, her shade vanished.

"We will not forget," said Prazac.

"We almost got her," said Daniel.

"It does not matter. More blood would solve nothing. We will pay for our crimes for many years to come. But enough of that," said Prazac. "It is time to celebrate. A crowd of people is waiting outside, hoping to see the saviors of Valorim. Let us go."

She gestured to Anaximander, who offered his arm as an escort, and two dervishes opened the doors from the throne room, leading the way, as Empress Prazac and Anaximander, then Daniel and Anicka, arms around each other's waists, Frrrrrr and Angarahad, and Phaedra and Nathan, and then more dervishes made their way out into the courtyard.

The people outside let out a rousing cheer, as the Avernites emerged into the bright sun behind their Empress and were announced to the throng as the ones who had saved Valorim.


	28. Epilogue

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise, following this bit of fun to return to the game unharmed the following persons: King Micah and Hssrrrr; and places: Patrick's Tower and the Castle.

* * *

Nigel walked into Patrick's Tower ... _'Force of habit, I guess. Hard to believe the old man's gone, but there it is ...'_ he thought. 

"Adrianna," he said, catching sight of the lady of the tower. "Where's Jenneke?"

"Teaching Caffren," replied Adrianna.

"You're not ... are congratulations in order **again**?" said Nigel, catching sight of a definite swell in the robes she wore.

"It's not that many," said Adrianna.

"No," said Nigel, "I guess not, but ... well Avernum's really no place to be raising a bunch of children."

"I made my choice years ago, Nigel," said Adrianna.

"I know," said Nigel. "It's just ... well, there's been a treaty made with the Empire. We've got the lands of southeastern Valorim for Avernum."

"You don't mean ..." said Adrianna.

"Yeah, I do," said Nigel. "These kids ... You know I've been working Unspecified recruiting."

"Well, not exactly," said Adrianna, laughing. "We're retired from all that. Just busy making ..."

"Babies?" said Nigel. "Gods, you two fuck like ..."

Jenneke entered the courtyard just in time to hear, and said, "Nigel, good to see you. What brings you this way?"

"Well, I was starting to say," said Nigel. "Avernum's no place to be raising children. And, my recruits have done better than anyone could have dreamed. They got Empress Prazac to agree to give the lands of southeastern Valorim to Avernum."

"Really?" said Jenneke. "Dree?"

"It's just so hard to imagine," said Adrianna. "What happened?"

"Well, the kids were our second surface team," said Nigel. "They got up there, and you've heard the news about the slimes and roaches, and all those problems."

"Well, yes," said Adrianna. "And the disaster over at the Tower."

"Good thing they managed that one," said Nigel. "I don't mind admitting it now, but that goddamned Linda ... There was no need to be plotting to fight Empire, and she killed so many people because she just had to try to ..."

"I know," said Adrianna. "The lure of using demonic powers is that there is so much power—but it comes at too high a price. I've always said that."

"So, Rentar-Ihrno went off the deep end," said Nigel. "She was the one who had created all the plagues, and those kids managed to blow up her fortress. She'll be years just recovering from that loss. And then Empire rescued them before the whole place went like Spire. And since they saved Valorim, we've been granted the corner of Valorim for our settlement. So, I figured you might like to go up there, build your own tower, maybe ... Be better for the kids, living up there than down here."

"Dree and I will think about it," said Jenneke.

"And then there's the invitation from his majesty," said Nigel. "Big banquet at the Castle."

"Thissa,and Brother Michael be there?" said Jenneke.

"Not Brother Michael. Haven't been able to track ... his last known whereabouts was down in Mancuso," said Nigel. "Before things went ... the way they went with the vahnatai."

"Damn Rentar," said Jenneke. "I never did like her."

"They certainly seem quick to forget their own complicity in the kidnappings," said Adrianna. "Or was that all of that faction in that one fortress?"

"Who knows?" said Jenneke. "I'd like to put Gaddika, Garzahd, and Rentar in the same small room in hell. Maybe with Linda and her favorite demons, too."

"How big is this room going to be?" said Nigel, laughing.

"Oh, about two feet square," said Jenneke. "Dree, I'm sorry."

"I just ... It's been so hard, some of the best young minds, lost because of her," said Adrianna. "And I wish I'd never written the recommendation for Carrie."

"You couldn't have known what would happen," said Nigel.

"No," said Adrianna. "But that doesn't mean I don't feel a little guilt."

"I understand," said Nigel. "I confess, I was spending a few sleepless nights not knowing how those kids were doing."

"So, what are they doing now?" said Jenneke.

"Settling in up there, I understand," said Nigel. "Seems once they got a taste of real ale, they couldn't stomach mushroom ale again." He laughed.

"It is definitely an ... acquired taste ..." said Adrianna. "Are you going to be moving up there?"

"Doubtful," said Nigel. "Too much damned work to do."

Newlywed Anicka and Daniel had been enjoying acting like newlyweds in the house they had been building in the countryside of southeastern Valorim. It was thus, with no small annoyance that they turned to Hssrrrr, rescued from addiction to skribbane to serve as a housekeeper.

"Begging your pardons," said Hssrrrr, "but a courier has brought this letter and is waiting for a reply."

Daniel took the letter, holding it so that Anicka could read it with him.

"The reply is that we will, of course, be there," said Daniel, dropping the invitation to the banquet at the Castle on the floor.

As Hssrrrr padded off to relay the message to the courier, Anicka said, "Seems more a summons, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but ... what else can you say? We're still Avernites," said Daniel.

"I hope they're having surface food brought in," said Anicka.

"Or at least drink," said Daniel. "I could stomach lizard steak and mushrooms sooner than I could that gawdawful mushroom ale."

The Avernite troops had been doubled and trebled around the castle. Were anyone to intend great harm to Avernum, they most assuredly could have done so with one massive attack that night—for here in the Castle were not only the luminaries of Avernum's government, but also the heroes of the Empire War and the second Surface Exploration team who had secured the treaty entitling Avernites to a place in the sun.

The food had been imported from Valorim—true steak from grass-fed cows, not the sickly cave cows whose meat was good for nothing more than flavoring gravies; ruby-hued wine from grapes; onions, a few mushrooms, salads of delicate greens and carrots. After decades of struggle, Avernum was at peace—and such a rare event deserved full celebration.

Anicka and Daniel had been seated at a table with Jenneke and Adrianna, and after a few awkward moments, as Anicka felt utterly awed by proximity to the heroes of the war which had dominated her childhood. Soon, however, they were swapping stories about encounters with the vahnatai, opinions on Rentar-Ihrno and what her next move would be, comparing the destruction of Rentar-Ihrno's keep with that of the fortress where the Empire had hoped to create a mass teleporter, and Jenneke and Adrianna's plans to move to the surface.

She watched ... _'gods damn it all, what am I doing **here** again?'_Brynja shook her head as though to clear cobwebbed thoughts from her mind, and dressed in the livery of a castle servant, she took away the dishes of the meal to make way for the pièce de résistance ... a towering torte of chocolate and strawberries.

She listened, and as they spoke of fears of the future, she said, "There are moments when everything goes well. Don't be frightened ... it won't last."

_Finis_

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you think of the whole saga. Farewell, and good night (for now).


End file.
